Problem Solving
by misnglinke
Summary: Dr. Lauren Lewis is a kinder, gentler version of Dr. Gregory House. Bo Dennis has a very sick child and a life in turmoil, can Dr. Lewis save them both? This is AU, all human, but most Lost Girl characters will make an appearance at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My niece gave me this prompt: What if Lauren was Dr. Gregory House, but with a heart and totally clueless about how wonderful she is? I can never back down from a challenge and this is what I came up with. Read, review, let me know what you think. I have a couple of chapters written, but updating will be a bit slow, this is my busy time of year for work. Provided I get positive responses, otherwise it can stand alone as a one shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... the mistakes however, are all mine**

 **Problem Solving**

 _Prologue_

 **Things she doesn't know:**

She is beautiful

She is sexy

She is adorable when she geeks out

She makes someone's heart race when she's near

Someone fell in love with her, in the blink of an eye

 **Things she knows:**

She is awkward

She prefers being alone

It's not easy talking to people

She will never be someone's forever

She is smart

She is an excellent doctor

 _Chapter 1_

 _Lauren's POV_

 **Lauren Lewis, MD**

 **Director of Pediatric Medicine**

That's what it says on the door of my new office. I'm used to the MD part, the director title, not so much and it takes a minute for it to sink in, really sink in. Suddenly I find myself full of doubt, why did I leave my lab, my world of research? Sure it was short on real human contact, real actual patients, but it was full of problems to solve. I love solving problems; I love figuring out how they work and what steps need to be taken, its Petri dishes and experiments and microscopes. Now, those problems I need to solve will have faces, they'll be children with parents and families; much more than Petri dishes, experiments and microscopes. And I am terrified. They made me an offer I couldn't refuse, not like in the Godfather, no horse heads in my bed or anything, but an opportunity to make this department the leader in its field and that I could not resist. I'll be taking one patient at a time and solving their problems, I hope so anyway, that's the plan. First things first, unpacking.

An hour later and I have almost completely unpacked, picking up the last items to place on the shelf over my desk, my back to the door and someone taps me on the shoulder. I whip my head up and Bam! Right on the corner of the shelf. Great, just great. Rubbing my head I hear, "Careful there Doc, you'll damage that big bran of yours and I hear it's the biggest since Einstein or something." I turn and see a tall blond standing before me with her hand out, waiting for me to shake it.

"And you are?"

"Tamsin Walkryie, your new admin."

"I have an admin?"

"Uh, yeah. You're a Director; it says so on the door."

Huh, never had an admin before. Extending my hand, "Nice to meet you Tamsin, I'm Dr…." She interrupts, "Lewis, yeah I know, it's on the door remember?"

Mmmm, snarky, do I like that? Maybe.

Rolling my eyes, "Ok, Tamsin, it's still nice to meet you. Umm, I'm pretty new at this, so I uh, am not entirely certain on what to do?"

"No worries Doc, I'm an old pro at this. I have your patient list, your schedule for the next week, the names and bios of the members of your team." As she is listing these items out, she's dropping folders on my desk. "You have a general staff meeting in 30 on the floor, down at the nurse's station. I have a list of things you'll need to go over with all of them" Plop goes another folder, "just fill in the blanks."

Picking up the folders, "I have a team? A general staff? And patients already?" I look up at her, panic written all over my face.

She folds her arms across her chest, "Wow, you are new at this. Ok, so did anyone actually tell you what your job is?"

Rolling my eyes again and tapping my finger on the folders, "Yes, I was told what my job is; I just didn't quite expect it to start so, uh quickly, I guess."

She comes around the desk, takes the folders out of my hand, "I know you're some kind of medical genius Lewis and the reason Dr. Marquis lured you out of the research lab but you are a bit slow on the uptake." Walking away from me and shaking her head, I hear her mumble, "I was expecting House and instead I get the Nutty Professor."

House? What's House? And did she say medical genius? I am known in the realm of pediatric medicine for being an expert diagnostician, but I wouldn't use the word genius. It's all about solving the problem is all. Nutty Professor, I know who that is, did she call me eccentric as well? I look up and she's almost at the door to my office, "Tamsin, why did you say you were expecting House? What does that mean?"

Now it's her turn to roll her eyes, "House, MD. as in the TV show?" I have a confused look on my face, "Let me guess, you don't have cable? You've never had cable?"

"No."

"Oh, boy. Ok, House is a doctor, on TV who is a brilliant diagnostician, he's arrogant, condescending, has an acidic wit and oh yeah, he's addicted to pain killers from some accident or something, I don't remember. What else? Umm, he has some medical students or interns, who make up his team, the dark haired chick is smoking hot, but she's a blond now and on a different show, something about magic and queens maybe? Whatever. Umm let me think," She's tapping her foot and waving her hands around, "What else to tell you." She shrugs her shoulders, "Anyway, that's what I was expecting, an arrogant ass. I was really looking forward to going toe to toe with an arrogant ass; instead it looks like I'll be babysitting." She looks a bit disappointed. "You should totally watch it, for you know, research purposes. You like research right? It might be on Netflix."

"Netflix?"

She looks at me like I've been living under a rock or something.

"Seriously? You really never left your lab did you?" I give her what I hope is a scathing look, like my mother used to give me, the one that can burn a hole in your shirt. Apparently she finds it amusing.

Chuckling, she shakes her head, "Never mind. Come on Lewis, I'll show you around, introduce you to your team, have a staff meeting, maybe get some coffee, come back here then we'll go over your patient list. You'll be meeting some of them and their parents later today." She's waving at me to follow her. "Come on Doc, one foot in front of the other, let's go. Time is money and all of that."

She leads me out of my office and into a world for which I am completely unprepared. Why did I leave my lab, I ask myself for the millionth time?

Several hours and many cups of coffee later I am sitting at my desk, twitching from all the caffeine and trying to eat my healthy, sensible lunch. I can't really concentrate though; my mind is racing trying to put everything into its place. I don't know how other people's brains process information, well, that's not entirely accurate. I know the science behind how the brain processes information, just not how it looks inside other people's minds. In my case, each member of my team has been categorized, memorized, logged and is waiting for me to draw on the information, my own personal search engine. That's how it works for me anyway. I file everything I see, hear, read, experience, away and then look it up when I need it. It's kind of like Google. I have been categorized as having an eidetic memory; I'd rather think I am like Sherlock Holmes. I observe, notice and study everything and then file it away for later use. That's the secret to my ability as a diagnostician and the genius IQ comes in handy too. Neither of those abilities help with my people skills, that's why I specialized in pediatrics; it's ever so much easier to talk to a child than an adult. They have no expectations for small talk; they just want kindness, attention and the truth. Glancing at my watch, I see I have exactly 53 minutes until my first patient meeting in oh, only about 7 years. Great. Wonderful.

Running my hands through my hair, I toss my lunch to the side and pick up the first patient file in the pile and begin reading.

 **Case history: Charlotte Elizabeth Dennis**

Charlotte Elizabeth Dennis, 6 years old, presented at her pediatrician's office 12 weeks ago with dizziness that comes and goes, general fatigue, irritability and a slight decrease in the ability to distinguish notes on both the higher and lower portions of the frequency scale. That last part is curious. She was diagnosed with vertigo as a result of the residual effects of otitis media, given an anti-biotic and sent on her way with a follow up scheduled for the following week. In the follow up visit, no improvement noted. Another round of antibiotics, another follow up. After three weeks, hearing loss increased, vertigo the same, increased fatigue and irritability. She was now getting into trouble in school for not paying attention, not following directions. According to teacher notes included in her file, she did a 180, going from a stand out learner to a troubled child who seemed to hate school. A therapist was suggested, but I see no visits noted, interesting. Ultimately, she was sent to an otolaryngologist: an Ear, Nose and Throat specialist to concentrate on the physical aspect of the problem.

Based on the notes and test results in her file, the ENT specialist ran her through every test imaginable. Ultra sounds, CT scan, a scope, but no MRI? Hmm. All returned no significant results. Anatomy of the child's ear is normal, the slight upward slope of the Eustachian tube, normal in a child her age. She did suffer from an unusually high number of inner ear infections as an infant and toddler. Scar tissue may have something to do with the hearing loss, maybe the dizziness, but why so long to present? According to the child's history, no trauma that would cause these symptoms. The most concerning thing I see is the fatigue, irritability and change in behavior because there is no logical explanation for those. A kid is sick they get cranky, sure, but this little one is not running a fever, looks healthy from the outside and when asked, she says "nothing hurts, I don't know, I feel bad."

I continue reading the notes, the test results, all focusing on the ear itself, the structure, the content. I have a hunch they're looking in the wrong place, for the wrong thing. I continue turning this problem over in my mind, jotting down questions as I go through the file.

I am startled by a knock on the door as Tamsin sticks her head in, "Doc, you ready?"

Not looking up, I respond, "Yes, yes, send them in." I think I might be on to something here and don't want to lose it. I jot down the question as I hear Tamsin usher in my very first patient and her parents.

I look up and into the wide-eyes of a very scared child, holding her, I assume, mother's hand. I smile wide, walk around my desk bending down to her level and address her before either parent, "Hi Charlotte, I'm Dr. Lewis. I hear you haven't been feeling well, is that right?"

She nods, but doesn't say anything. "I'm going to do my best to fix that, ok?" Another nod and a glance up at the woman holding her hand. "Good. I'm going to ask you and your parents here some questions and then I'll do a physical exam and when I'm done we'll talk about what I find. Are you alright with that plan Charlotte?"

Another nod and in her little girl voice, "Everyone calls me Charley. You can too, if you want."

"Charley it is then." I stand up and move to address Charley's parents; glancing at the file on my desk I see their names. Ok, time to talk to adults Lauren, put your Dr. face back on. I hold out my hand as look into the warm, yet haunted dark chocolate eyes of Charley's mother and of course say the obvious, like an idiot, "Dr. Lauren Lewis. You must be Charley's mom, Isabeau Dennis?" She smiles a smile that doesn't reach her eyes, the hint of a dimple in her right cheek, "It's Bo and yes I'm Charley's mom." She turns to the man standing beside her, "and this is Charley's dad, Dyson Thornwood." His face crinkles up into a smile and shakes my hand, "Thank you for seeing us Dr. Lewis. We're at our wit's end."

I nod, move to sit behind my desk, "Sure, sure, take a seat everyone. I have a couple of questions and then we can move to the exam room."

Everyone sits, Charley climbs onto her mother's lap, lays her head on her chest and closes her eyes. Ms. Dennis wraps her arms around her daughter, kisses the top of her head, turns to me ready for Q&A time. It's a simple act of love between a mother and her daughter, an act so touching in its simplicity it causes my breath to catch in my throat. I swallow around the sudden lump, fold my hands and gather my thoughts to begin the quest of solving this problem. I look up from reviewing the questions I had written down, choosing the one I want to ask and see Mr. Thornwood has placed his hand protectively on his child's back and is tapping his foot nervously. The acting out of young Charley in school, the mention of a therapist, could this be a physical response to an emotional problem? I look at Charley snuggled up to her mother, she looks like a very tired, very sick little girl. She's as well dressed a six year old as I have seen, cute little dress, purple with tiny white polka dots, a lavender shawl over her shoulders, black shiny boots on her feet, dark wavy hair pulled back on the sides. I notice the remnants of a rash above her left eyebrow, a little darkening under her eyes. She's tired, yet not really sleeping much I bet. I turn my attention to the parents.

Are they married? Are they not? I see no rings, no tan lines where rings may have been. She's dressed like a modern downtown woman, indigo blue button down, top buttons revealing just the right amount of cleavage, tucked into black pants that ride low on her hips and are tailored to perfection, a black leather zip up jacket and long dark hair pulled back in a high pony. No jewelry other than small diamond studs in her ear lobes. Short, well cared for nails, knee high black boots on her feet. Skin on her hands is a little red, a little rough, works with her hands…..in water or with water, somehow; an artist, a stylist or used to be? He looks like a hipster, super short beard, tight curly dark blond hair, expensive jeans, just the right amount of worn t-shirt under a weathered brown leather jacket, horn rims perched on his nose. Short nails, smooth hands, loafers…desk job of some sort.

I am suddenly very curious about my patient's parental situation. What's the deal with them? Was Charley a mistake and she told him to piss off, she's having the baby with or without his help? Did he leave them for someone else or because he didn't want to be a father? Is he here now only because of obligation? Or are they a happy family going through a rough time? Most importantly, why am I thinking about it? Focus Lauren, focus, you're doing a Sherlock Holmes, save it for the exam, not the parents. There is a problem to solve, a little girl and her mother to save. Curious I only think of the mother.

They are both looking at me expectantly, waiting for my questions. How long have I been lost in my own thoughts? Too long apparently. I nod to no one but myself, clear my throat and ask, "Can you tell me when Charley had the chicken pox? I didn't see it in her file."

My question is met with blank stares. I wait until Ms. Dennis speaks up, "Dr. Lewis, she hasn't had the chicken pox, she was vaccinated, I think when she was about a year old." She turns to Mr. Thornwood, "Dys, do you remember?" He shakes his head, "No. I know she received it, but not when."

I push on, "She clearly has some scarring, right around her brow area and I imagine I'll find more on her belly or back when I do the physical exam. Based on the data in her file, I have developed a hypothesis on what is causing all of these problems for Charley. The answer to my question is vital to my information gathering but I'll know more once I complete the exam and do some additional testing." I stand and gesture towards the door to the exam suite adjacent to my office, "Shall we?"

They stand, Mr. Thornwood taking Charley from her mother and carrying her into the examination suite, looking at each other as if I just grew another head. I am used to that look, I used to get it quite often, that's why I went into research, patients and parents that are numbers on a chart don't look at you like that.

 **I appreciate any and all feedback, thanks for taking the time to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you everyone for taking the time to review, favorite and follow. I truly appreciate the feedback, keep it coming! We find out a little bit more about what's wrong with little Charley Dennis and what's going in Bo's life.**

Chapter 2

 _Lauren's POV_

Turns out, I had to admit little Charlotte Dennis. She suffered a seizure on her way back to recovery. An interesting development, one that makes the hunch I had, the improbable idea that Charley has two very different problems, one brought on by the other, seem more likely than not. I am not exactly happy my hunch is turning into more than just a hunch. Running my hands through my hair and rubbing my eyes, my thoughts turn back to Charley, as they have been for the last, checking my watch, 98 minutes. I am waiting for word from Dr. Ciara Gothawk on the results of the MRI and CT scan I ordered. I am pretty certain I know what they're going to reveal, but I need collaboration before I move forward with treatment. I have already reached out to the pediatric neuro-surgical department and I am waiting for the surgeon, Dr. Albie Benson, to return my call, it's a precaution, I am still holding out hope I can tell him to never mind, my patient won't be needing his expertise.

I have one more patient to see and then I will be able visit Charley Dennis and see how she is doing. Checking my watch again, I have a few minutes before my last patient arrives, drumming my fingers on my desk, I go over Charley's physical exam in my head, cataloging and categorizing it in my search engine brain. I remember it exactly, right down to the delicate scent of citrus surrounding her mother. It must be her hair, I muse, as I turn this problem over and over again. Ms. Dennis' hair, not Charley's, Charley smelled like baby powder and lavender. Random thoughts there Lauren, focus…

 _The exam_

 _Once Ms. Dennis helped Charley change into a miniature hospital gown, I patted the exam table, "Ok, Charley, can you hop up here for me?" She did so with a little help from her mom._

 _I breathed on the stethoscope, warming it up as I explained to Charley what I was doing as I did it. "I'm going to listen to your heart and then your lungs, ok?" Another nod, she doesn't talk much. "Does your throat hurt honey?" She shakes her head no. "Interesting. Too much effort to talk maybe?" I don't realize I spoke out loud until I notice her mother's worried eyes find mine. I shake my head, "Nothing to worry about, happens when kids don't feel well." Gotta control that Lauren, you're not by yourself in the lab anymore. I go back to listening to Charley's strong heartbeat._

" _Everything sounds good. I'm going to look in your ears now." I look in her ears, I don't see anything and I am really looking. I frown and furrow my brow, under my breath I mutter, " I expected to see something, inflammation or swelling, but not….. nothing." Addressing Charley, "Open your mouth for me honey and say ahhhhhh." She does, I look and there are some tiny red marks on her tonsils. "Hmmmmm." I feel for her glands, a little bit hard and a smidge bigger than pea sized. "A virus, definitely a virus. Has to be the chicken pox, that's how it started, how it got in there for sure." I mumble as I run my finger over her eyebrow where I see a little bit of scarring, "Charley, do you remember how you got these little spots? Did you have a rash or an itchy spot?" She looks at me with her sleepy light brown eyes, eyes with little flecks of green in them, "I did have an itchy spot. Remember mommy, it was after we went to the lake with Aunt Kenzi?" I look to her mother, she nods, "We thought it was from the sand or something she got into at the lake. But that was months ago, in the summer."_

 _I nod, "Ok. Makes sense. It takes time." Turning back to Charley, "Lay back for me honey." She does so, I lift her little gown and I see tiny white dots on her belly, just as I suspected, the remnants of pox marks. I press on her belly, listen to her bowels, have her roll over and examine her back, press on her kidneys, feel her spine. Everything is fine, she has a couple more pox marks on her back, but nothing else._

" _Ok, Charley, I'm almost done with this part. One more thing to check your vestibulo-ocular reflex, that's how your eyes move when you turn your head or nod. Ok, I want you shake your head back and forth, really fast and then I want you to nod up and down, like you are agreeing to something you've been waiting for your whole life, ok?" She shakes her head as I asked, I note the movement of her eyes, I hold my index finger up, "Can you focus on my finger Charley, while you shake your head? Ok, good." I see a slow drift of her left eye, with a jerk movement to catch up. Nerve damage for sure, maybe something more, I sincerely hope I am wrong about the something more. "Thank you Charley. Now nod your head up and down, focus on my finger while you do so." Again the left eye drifts and catches up with a jerk. I am feeling more certain of the something more. I reach out and place my hand under her chin, stilling her head, "All done sweetie, you did really good. I am going to call for a couple more tests. They won't hurt, I promise and you can go ahead and get dressed for right now. You'll change into a cute little gown with bears and bunnies on it when we get upstairs and prep for the additional tests. Ok honey?"_

 _She nods and I move away to the phone on the wall to schedule an MRI, CT scan with contrast and I need to find a bed for Charley on the Pediatric Unit, I don't think she'll be going home anytime soon. As I talk to the nurse in scheduling, Ms. Dennis helps her daughter get dressed while Mr. Thornwood watches my every move. Probably shouldn't have talked out loud to myself, oh well, a habit that helps me think. He'll get over it. I roll my eyes and turn my back to them. I can hear them whispering; most likely about me. Great. Way to start off on the right foot there Lauren._

 _Bo's POV_

We were told if anyone can figure out what's wrong with Charley it's her, but she's a strange one, this Dr. Lewis. Chicken pox? Seriously, wouldn't I know if my child had the chicken pox? And what does that have to do with dizziness and hearing loss, not to mention the change in her attitude. Charley's always been such a good kid, rarely ever gives us any trouble, until recently that is. Maybe she is taking our situation a little harder than I thought, it's been a couple months, she seemed to be doing ok. I don't know, I don't know….

She's talking to herself as she examines Charley. I can't quite make out what she's saying, virus maybe? I look to Dyson, "Can you hear what she's mumbling?"

He nods, "She's saying virus, that's how it got in." What the hell does that mean?

She's on the phone now ordering more tests, wonderful. "Come on Charley Bear, let's get you dressed." My poor Charley, she's so tired and sick she can barely keep her eyes open. I trust this doctor I guess. She's eccentric, sure, but I can see the wheels turning and she addressed Charley throughout the whole thing, not me, not Dyson, but Charley. What doctor does that? This one apparently. And where's her white coat? I expected a business suit or a white lab coat, but here she is, in typical green hospital scrubs, looking like any other doctor in the hall, not the medical genius she's supposed to be.

Charley crawls into my lap and lays her head down again. She's been stuck to me like glue lately, as I rub her back my mind wanders back to that day on the lake. Kenzi and I sat on the shore watching Charley play in the shallow edge of the water, talking, laughing, joking. Like we used to before my life turned to shit.

" _So Bo-Bo, how you handling being back at the Dal and working for Gramps?"_

" _It's ok, like I'm back in college or something. The tips are good, the hours suck and Gramps, well, he hasn't changed."_

" _How's Charley dealing with you and D-man not being, you know, you and D-man?_

" _She misses him being there every day, tucking her in, making her breakfast." I look towards where Charley is splashing in shallow pools at the edge of the lake, "You know, the usual stuff a kid goes through when their parents break-up."_

" _How about you Bo? You ok? With the", she makes a twirling gesture, indicating my world going to shit, "whole deal?"_

" _I'm as good as I can be I guess. I lost my big girl job, Dyson and I finally gave up on us, I'm working in my grandfather's bar… again. I really don't know how to feel Kenz. Dyson and I were done a long time ago, if I'm being completely honest, before Charley was born. She breathed new life into us, for awhile anyway. It feels weird without him around, we've been on again, off again since high school." I run my hands over my hair, fixing my ponytail and sigh out, "A regular bounty of joy my life has been over the past 18 months. Enough about me, how about you? How's school going? How long until we have a lawyer in the family? It'll come in handy, you can handle all my problems and I can be your secretary or paralegal or something." She laughs, bumps my shoulder, "You'd make an awful secretary Bo. This will all work out. I promise, it'll be alright." I nod, look down at the blanket we're sitting on, playing with the sand toys my child left in her rush to get to the water, hoping she is right._

 _Charley runs up, grabs my hand pulling me towards the water, "Mommy, come with me, I want to swim."_

" _Ok baby, let's go splash around. Come on Kenzi, everybody in, no excuses about not getting your hair wet."_

She did have a little rash when we got home, I thought it was because she had been out in the sun all day or something, guess I was wrong. I notice Dr. Lewis is off the phone, she comes and sits next to Charley, addressing her, "So Charley, I think I have figured out what's going on, but I have a couple of questions for your mom and dad and some tests to do. I'm going to talk to," she turns and addresses Dyson and I, "who wants to chat with me and who wants to stay with Charley?" I volunteer, "Dyson, I'll take this one." He nods and Dr. Lewis stands, gestures towards her office, "Ms. Dennis, if you will please, follow me?"

She sits behind her desk, folds her hands and just looks at me, like she is unsure how to proceed, like she has something to tell me about my little girl that I am not going to like.

I can't take the silence, the look in her eyes, "Dr. Lewis, just spit it out, what's wrong with Charley and what needs to be done to fix it?"

"Ms. Dennis," I interrupt her, "Call me Bo please, makes it feel a little less like I am about to hear bad news."

She nods, tapping her fingers on the folder in the middle of her desk. "Ok. Bo. I believe Charley has contracted a virus, specifically the Varicella-Zooster virus, you know it as the chicken pox or shingles. What is less known and not exactly understood about this virus is, in extremely rare cases, it can and does attack the vestibulocochlear nerve in the inner ear, causing some of the symptoms we see in your daughter. It lays in wait on the nerve endings in the body for an opportunity to attack, which is why adults who have had the chicken pox in childhood are at risk for shingles later in life. The virus is already there, it's just dormant, waiting for something to happen, to trigger it. Usually, it's stress or trauma that triggers activation. The virus, when it attacks the vestibucochlear nerve, not only damages the nerve, but as in Charley's case can cause damage down-stream, in the circulatory system in the brain stem or in the brain itself. There is another side effect, an extremely rare side effect that I am concerned about and really don't want to discuss until I know for sure. But, I want to be completely honest with you and you, in turn will be completely honest with me, ok?"

I look at her like I don't understand and I don't, not really. "So, why did this happen? Is it because I didn't know she was sick at the time or is it the luck of the draw?" I feel the burn of tears forming, was I too self-absorbed with my own problems to notice my child was sick? What does that say about me, as a parent, as a person? I move to wipe away the tears rolling down my cheeks, Dr. Lewis awkwardly presses a tissue into my hand and continues talking, but I am not really hearing what she's saying, I just nod in all the right places.

 _Lauren's POV_

Oh dear Lord, she's crying! What do I do, what do I do?! I consider calling for Tamsin, but decide on ignoring it, the crying that is and awkwardly press a tissue into her hand and continue rambling.

"The MRI and CT scan will determine if the viral infection has caused an un-ruptured aneurysm to develop, the placement of it and the resulting course of treatment." I so did not mean to say aneurysm out loud, not until I had more evidence, dammit Lauren. Maybe she missed it? She totally missed it. "…. and I'll most likely admit her, I really don't want to have to but if I do, it'd be just for a few days, to bring her strength back to as close to normal as we can get. I imagine she hasn't been eating right or sleeping well. Unless of course there _is_ an un-ruptured aneurysm, I'll have to admit her if the MRI shows evidence of the downstream circulatory system damage, but she's not showing the classic signs of aneurysm, ruptured or not, seizures, slurred speech." I said it again! Control your mouth Lauren!

"Ms. Dennis? Uh, sorry, Bo, are you still with me?" She nods, but I don't think she's really listening, she didn't react either time I mentioned aneurysm; that always gets a reaction. I want to ask about stress in Charley's home life or at school, but I can't form the words. I want to call for Tamsin or run out of my office, find a lab somewhere and hide. Test tubes are soooo much easier to deal with than people. Should I comfort her? Should I get her, is he…..her husband or is he just her baby daddy? Good grief. Instead of those things I decide to reach out and place my hand on her arm, "Hey, it's ok. She's going to be alright, I feel certain we caught it in time. We simply need some time to figure it out and fix it. Ok?" She looks at me with her sad, red-rimmed eyes. Eyes so dark I can barely make out the pupils, so dark I feel as if I could fall into them and I lose my train of thought for a second. I look at Bo Dennis, really look at her and I find myself reacting in a way with which I am unfamiliar, my throat goes dry and my heart beats a little bit faster, a little bit harder. All I can muster is, "Ok?" She nods and I go back to the other side of my desk, reaching for the intercom calling for Tamsin.

"Tamsin." She answers immediately, "Yeah Boss?"

"Can you come in here a minute, please. And don't call me Boss."

I can hear her roll her eyes, "Ok, Boss. I'm on my way."

Tamsin bustles in looking expectantly for direction, I wave in the vicinity of Bo Dennis, "Umm, Ms. Dennis here will need to be taken to the 6th floor, I have some testing scheduled for her daughter, Charlotte, you should have gotten a call from Mary?" Tamsin nods, "Yup, sure did about 5 minutes ago. The room is ready and her paperwork is waiting at the nurse's station for when you bring her up. She said the tech will meet you upstairs, room 614 for prep and then you'll be able to take her down to radiology, they'll be ready and waiting for you. Ms. Dennis, if you will come with me, I'll take you upstairs and Dr. Lewis will be there shortly."

"Thank you Tamsin."As I go to make my quick exit to gather Charley and her father, a hand tightly gripping my wrist stops me in my tracks.

"Wait! Dr. Lewis, did you say aneurysm? As in my daughter has or may have one?"

 **There you have it. I welcome any and all thoughts. I have a few more chapter written, in the editing process right now. Next update most likely this weekend. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The story continues, more of Charley's problems are revealed and something is brewing between our girls, its a slow burn here, but I'll get them there. I appreciate all the follows, favorites and reviews. Quite the motivator, keep them coming.**

Chapter 3

 _Bo's POV_

I'm sitting in a hospital room, watching my child sleep in a bed that is far too big for her and I am a mess, a total hot mess. How did we end up here? Why did we end up here?

Once Charley was all settled, Dyson left to attend a client meeting he couldn't postpone with a kiss to her forehead and the promise of bringing back everything we'll need, for tonight at least. "I'm sorry Bo, I tried to move this, but he won't budge. I'll be back as soon as I can." He has that hang-dog expression he gets when he feels like he's let us down, a look I am familiar with of late.

I pull out my phone and send Kenzi a text, letting her know what's going on.

 _ **Me: Hey Kenz. News. Charley is in the hospital. Don't spaz, she's going to be ok, her Dr. says so anyway. Call me when you can.**_

 _ **Kenzi: OH no Bo-Bo. I'm calling…..right now.**_

I explain the situation; she promises to come home on the following weekend and assures me everything will be ok. "I miss you Kenz."

"I miss you too Bo, but I promise I will be there Friday. Tell Charley Bear her Aunt Kenzi loves her and will see her soon. We end the call, with me whispering, "I love you, Sassafras." Tears are again falling into my lap.

"I love you too Bodacious. I'll be there Bo, as soon as I can, I promise."

I wish she was here, I really do, I feel alone in this. I've felt alone for months, maybe years. Alone and helpless.

Before I can wallow too much, the door to the hall opens and in walks the eccentric Dr. Lewis, in her white lab coat I see. She goes straight to the end of Charley's bed, picks up her chart and starts reading, talking to herself under her breath. I wait…and wait….and wait. Eventually, she looks up, "Oh Ms. Dennis, I didn't realize you were here. I'm sorry for not, uh acknowledging you sitting there. I've gotten the results of all the tests and have some….news. There were some serious findings that I want to discuss with both you and Mr. Thornwood. Has he stepped out or is he in the restroom?" She looks around for Dyson, I smile "He had to leave for a client meeting, but he should be back later." She nods and continues, "Um, do you want to discuss the findings now or wait for him? I'd really like to proceed, I've called for a consult and the surgeon should be available soon."

I feel my throat constrict, my breathing catches. I stand and move towards her, "Wait, did you say surgeon? Dr. Lewis?"

She scrunches up her face, runs her hands through her hair, and looks as if I just caught her doing something she shouldn't be. If I wasn't terrified, I'd find her reaction endearing, but I am terrified, suddenly and completely. Surgery, aneurysm, what the hell is happening?

"I did, in fact say surgery. The results of the MRI indicate she has an un-ruptured aneurysm located on her internal carotid artery in the Circle of Willis. She'll most likely need surgery to correct this, but I want to consult with Dr. Benson, he hasn't been in to see her has he?" I shake my head no. "Ok, good, I want to be here when he shows up. It's actually a pretty simple surgery, not too invasive, but ummm, Dr. Benson will..." Her phone buzzes, she reaches in her pocket, nods with a smile, "Oh, speak of the devil and up he jumps." She answers "Dr. Lewis," and goes out into the hall. What the hell just happened? We went from Charley had the chicken pox this summer, to an aneurysm, to surgery in the space of 5 minutes? Where the hell is Dyson? He should be here for this.

Dr. Lewis comes back and begins speaking, "Dr. Benson will be here shortly to go over the next steps. In the meantime, I'm going to keep Charley here for, uh well, I'm going to want to keep her here until I am satisfied with her progress of course, I'm not certain how long it will take. I estimate a week or so. But I can't give you a definite timeline until I can assess how things are uh, going. The surgery adds a wrinkle I was hoping to avoid, but umm, yeah." She's rambling, nodding and talking with her hands….I think she's nervous? In a different situation that'd be cute, really cute. She pulls a stethoscope out of her lab coat pocket, moves to the side of the bed and begins listening to Charley's heart, checks the readouts on the machines, writes in Charley's chart. I'm looking at her expectantly, like she'll tell me more about what is happening with my child. I get nothing.

"So, Dr. Lewis?"

She holds up her hand in a wait a second gesture, finishes writing and looks at me expectantly, like I'm the one with all the answers and not her. I stand, gesture to the chart she's holding, "Is there anything else you want to tell me about what's wrong with my daughter?"

"Oh, Ms. Dennis, I'm so sorry. I'm really not used to this part, the people part I mean. The problem solving part I'm pretty good at." She chuckles, "We can um, talk here or do you want to go to the cafeteria or back to my office?"

"What about Dr. Benson? Don't you want to be here?"

She rolls her eyes, "Yes, yes, of course. He is going to text when he's on his way. We can be back in plenty of time."

I look at Charley, she's sleeping deeper than she has in more than a month, I really don't want to disturb her, but I also want to be here when she wakes up. Dr. Lewis speaks up, "I imagine she'll be asleep for a couple of hours Ms. Dennis, I had to give her a small sedative, along with the seizure medication. She'll be ok if we leave."

I look at the time on my phone and right on cue, my stomach rumbles, "I could use a cup of coffee or a sandwich, so the cafeteria I guess? Oh and please, call me Bo, Ms. Dennis makes me feel like my mother is here."

She smiles, holding her hand out, "Only if you'll call me Lauren?"

I take her hand, we shake and say in unison, "Deal."

 _ **A/N From this point on there will be no specific POV. I changed it up to help with flow. Let me know if it works. If it doesn't I can rewrite and repost. thx**_

Lauren led the way to the cafeteria, talking the whole time, a mixture of geek speak and nervous chatter. Bo thought it endearing and confusing all at the same time. Arriving at the cafeteria, Lauren points to the side and says, "They serve breakfast all day; I find breakfast food to be comforting in stressful situations. They make omelets to order if you're interested? I usually get cereal or oatmeal, but an omelet is a good choice, healthy protein and if you throw in a mixture of vegetables, whole wheat toast on the side, it makes a wholesome and nourishing meal." Bo gives her a smirk and a smile in response.

Fidgeting with the stethoscope in her pocket, "I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry, I tend to do that when I get nervous."She grabs a small box of cereal, a fork, asks for a glass of milk and places those items on her tray and waits for Bo to order.

Answering the questioning look of the cafeteria server, "I'll have a large coffee, extra cream, no sugar." Taking the coffee, Bo offers the server a smile and a thank you.

They make their way to an open table and sit. "Why are you nervous Dr. Lewis?"

"We had a deal, I call you Bo, you call me Lauren."

"You're right." Bo responds with a chuckle. Looking into the Dr.'s warm brown eyes, "So why are you nervous, Lauren?"

"I'm really not used to this part of being a doctor. I've spent most of my career as a researcher, a diagnostician, dealing with other doctors, not patients." She trails off, pours her cereal in the bowl, adds the milk and picks up the fork. "I'm going to be completely honest with you Bo, it's the only way I know how to be, really. Charley is a very sick little girl. We're lucky you brought her to me when you did. I feel certain she's going to be ok, she's going to recover and she'll be back to her old self in no time. But there are a few obstacles we have to navigate before we get to that point. I'll be reviewing the course of treatment I want to follow later, after consulting with Dr. Benson. For right now, I need to have the aneurysm addressed and I want to improve her overall health. That means rest, plenty of fluids and such. I have started her on anti-viral medication, it might be too late, but it won't hurt, blood thinners to possibly reduce the bubble on her artery and I have prescribed a mild sedative to help her sleep, probably for tonight maybe tomorrow. If the blood thinners don't reduce the aneurysm then she'll have to have surgery. If it does reduce it, then I'll have her assessed by a physical therapist and see where we go from there as far as therapy and I'll decide what to do about the weak spot on the artery." She picks through her cereal, moving the raisins to one side.

Bo nods, "Why the physical therapy?"

"For starters the vertigo. We have to teach her brain how to deal with the dizziness, how to compensate for it. As well as any side effects that may crop up."

"Wait, I thought the damage was minimal and I thought you said the aneurysm was unexploded or whatever? Does she have brain damage?" Bo is visibly upset, tears glimmer in the corners of her eyes.

Lauren puts down her fork, reaches out and covers Bo's hand, "Hey, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't clear; there is some damage to the vestibular nerve, which conveys sensory input, hearing and balance to the brain, but nothing we can't fix." She dips her head down to look into Bo's dark eyes, "We can teach her brain how to, ummm, compensate or reroute the signals. We'll also address anything that comes from having an un-ruptured aneurysm. Ok?" She moves to pull her hand back, but Bo holds on, tight.

Her voice trembling, Bo whispers, "Ok."

"I think I have a tissue here somewhere."

"No, it's alright, I'm alright." She let's go of Lauren's hand, wipes her eyes, "I'm not usually this emotional." She shakes her head, shrugging off the emotions she's feeling, "Please explain this aneurysm deal. I hear aneurysm I think," she shudders as she says it, as if she can barely bring herself to voice it out loud, "Death sentence."

The doctor looks down at her cereal, sorting through the flakes with her fork for raisins, pushing them off to the side, "Well, in Charley's case, she had a viral infection, chicken pox most likely, that ran its course and went dormant. Then something triggered it to awaken and it attacked her vestibular nerve, causing damage that the body, in an effort to fix the problem, over compensated for, rushing blood filled with anti-bodies to the scene, causing swelling and additional stress on the area. Typically, this is not a problem for the circulatory system to handle. Normally, the circulatory system absorbs or washes away the additional fluids as it's designed to do. Every now and then the infection causes a weakness to be, ummm exploited, that's not exactly the right word, but there was a weak spot in her internal carotid artery causing the bubble or aneurysm to develop. That weak spot has most likely been there since birth, it probably wouldn't have caused her any issues in her lifetime, all things being equal, but we'll never know for sure. I think Dr. Benson will be employing a technique to fix the bubble that doesn't involve even shaving her head. He'll go in through the groin probably, follow the artery up to the carotid and then a coil is deployed to cause clotting, effectively cutting off the blood supply and reducing the aneurysm, it is left in place for reinforcement and ta da, all fixed." With a shrug of her shoulders and a gentle smile she pats Bo's hand on the table. "Dr. Benson will have more details and a better explanation, but that's it in a nutshell. Easy peasy."

Bo nods her understanding, asks, "What about her hearing? Will the loss she already has be permanent?"

"I don't think so. She'll recover most of it I believe, she may have lost a bit of the higher frequency tones, but nothing that should cause a ton of trouble for her. She already knows how to talk, pronounce most words right, maybe a little speech therapy down the road, but umm, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She looks up and there's those dark chocolate eyes again, looking into hers, like she can see right through the nervousness, the awkwardness and see her, really see her. It takes Lauren by surprise, she looks down at her bowl again, retreating to the comfort of sorting and counting.

Bo watches the woman sitting across from her, this brilliant doctor who figured out what was wrong with Charley so quickly when everyone else had no clue, looking so shy and self-conscious. She begins to wonder about her, what makes her tick, why is she so uncomfortable, so awkward with people; she should be exuding confidence, have a little swagger in her step, but instead she's humble and shy. Pointing to the bowl of cereal, "Tell me, what's with the fork?"

Lauren rolls her eyes and smiles, "It uh, makes sorting out the raisins easier and it saves the milk for last." Shrugging and ducking her head, "I like counting and sorting, it makes things easier to handle…when I'm uncomfortable. And the milk is my favorite part."

Stirring her coffee and nudging Lauren's foot under the table, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Shuffling her foot away, shrugging her shoulders, "People in general make me uncomfortable."

Rolling her coffee cup back and forth, "You're comfortable with Charley."

"Yeah, that's why I specialized in pediatrics. Kids have no need for small talk, they don't judge you, they're sick and they want you to fix it."

"If I may ask, why did you go into research?"

"It's simple. I like kids, they like me, but their parents, not so much. I had or have," rolling her eyes again, "trouble interacting with most adults."

"You do that a lot."

"Do what?"

"Roll your eyes. Another thing you do when you're uncomfortable?"

"No. It's more of a habit than anything else. One I only realize I have when someone points it out."

"I'm curious, what other habits do you have doctor?" Bo pushes aside her empty coffee cup, leans her head on her hand, drawing in the puddle left by her cooling coffee on the table with her finger.

Lauren doesn't quite know how to answer the question, she hesitates and then, "I analyze and catalogue everything I see and observe. I call it doing a Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock Holmes? What does that mean?"

"I'll show you." She looks around the cafeteria, focusing on a family not far from their table. She watches for a moment, nodding and talking a little under her breath and then to Bo, "Take that family over there," pointing in their direction, "they are here for a happy event, you can see it in their smiles, there's at least two generations, umm, maybe three. Yeah, three. The older blonde woman is…the man with the disheveled hair, his mother, she's holding the man's oldest child, the little girl in her arms has on a sweat shirt that says 'I'm' something, something, then 'ter', has to be 'sister'. The man is tired, a little messy, unkempt. Looks like he's sending pics out on his phone, the little girl is in mix matched shoes, someone unused to where her clothes are kept dressed her. A gift shop purchase, "My Breast Friend"….yeah, someone had a baby. That man is the father, the little girl is the big sister and the older blonde woman is the grandmother. Yup, mom is up on 5 with a newborn and they're down here for….looks like three BIG coffees and some donuts. Based on the sugar smeared on the little girls face, as well as the grin, it's not something she gets often; it's a treat or a celebration. Maybe something only her grandmother allows her to have. I'm estimating it was a long labor and delivery, but it's all over now and mom is resting while everyone else recharges." She smiles, looks expectantly at Bo for approval. "It was a quick analysis, but its right…."

Bo smiles, has an idea, "Be right back." She stands and goes to move towards the family; Lauren reaches out to grab her hand, "Bo no! You can't just intrude like that."

Bo smirks, "Sure I can. I want to know if you're right and if you are you win a prize."

"A prize? What kind of prize?"

"I haven't decided yet." Bo moves off to check on Lauren's hypothesis while Lauren tries to make herself as small as possible, all the while looking mortified.

Lauren's analysis was spot on, turns out, now Bo owes her a prize. "So, should I call you Sherlock from now on or Dr. Watson?"

"Dr. Watson was the side kick, so I guess that fits. Or just Lauren is fine and Bo, I don't need a prize, really." She picks through her half eaten bowl of cereal, looking for raisins, looks like she's found them all. Pushing it aside, she asks, "So Bo, tell me, what's your story?"

Bo bites her bottom lip, "My story?"

"Yeah, everyone has a story."

With a smirk, "Umm, how about you tell me. Do your Sherlock Holmes thing on me. Or have you already done it and are simply being polite now by asking?" By the blush creeping up Lauren's neck to her face, Bo knows the answer.

"I must admit, I have made some observations."

"Give. Tell me what you have….observed."

Turning a deeper shade of red by the second, "Well, Charley is your only child, you're not married to her father, you've gone through some recent emotional turmoil, with Mr. Thornwood I imagine, the outcome of which was amicable, but not what you expected. I wanted to ask you about that actually." Bo's eyes shoot up to Lauren's, a definite don't go there look if ever there was one, "uhmm, maybe later." She looks at Bo uncomfortably while she continues, "You work with your hands in some way, but didn't always. Maybe a new hobby or a job change? You prefer listening to music over watching television, you read, but only biographies or the occasional book on fashion or art history. You live downtown and have most of your life and you love Charley with all of your heart. Close?"

Bo is taken off guard by how accurate Lauren is in her analysis, raising her eyebrows, "Wow, you pretty much nailed it." Watching the blush slowly fade from Lauren's face, she moves to throw away her empty coffee cup.

Turning and watching Bo move away, "Did I say too much? Did I overstep my bounds? I'm really no good at this people thing Bo, I'm sorry if I…"

Bo sits back down interrupting the clearly distraught doctor, "It's alright Watson, I asked. Allow me to flesh out your observations. Charley is my only child and she was a surprise when it happened, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Dyson and I have been… something, not sure what you'd call it really, since we were teenagers. Don't get me wrong, he's a good father, a bad boyfriend and definitely not husband material, but he loves Charley more than anything. Recently we decided to give up the ghost and admit we are no good as a couple, an outcome that, as you said, was unexpected. I am a graphic designer, or I was; currently I am a bartender at The Dal, my grandfather's pub. And yes, I did grow up downtown and presently I live above the bar with Charley because I am too proud to let Dyson pay the rent on my loft. I can't bear to sell it because that would be admitting defeat, you know, so I sub-let it. What else do you want to know?"

"So you're single?" Lauren can't believe she said that out loud, again she can't control her verbal spillage.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am." Bo looks down, a small smirk on her face, is she flirting?

"I ask for Charley's history, stress at home could have caused the virus to reactivate. I don't want to know for me, for personal reasons; well, maybe I'm curious or maybe I should simply shut my mouth." She shrugs again, clearly embarrassed, but pushes on, wanting to make sure Bo doesn't misconstrue her intentions. "I can't lie, I told you I would be honest, I umm, I am curious about you Bo, but it is completely inappropriate and the timing is, to say the least horrible. Your child is my patient and she needs my undivided attention. I'm sorry if I overstepped…again. I really am no good at…." She motions between the two of them, "this kind of thing."

Before Bo can figure out how to respond, Lauren's phone chirps indicating an incoming text. "Áh, there's Dr. Benson." She stands to leave, "Shall we?"

 **There you have it chapter 3. There may be an update over the weekend. I am editing at this point, but no guarantees.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to everyone for the follows, favorites and of course reviews. To answer a couple of questions: Lauren is awkward & painfully shy when out of her element, more so with Bo, but she has some surprises up her sleeve. Tamsin. Tamsin is modeled not only on Season 3 Tamsin, when she was super snarky and a bit on the mean side, but also on the best administrative assistant on the planet, mine. She might be abrasive and dancing on the edge of what is acceptable, but rest assured, she is exactly what Lauren needs and is fiercely loyal to her. All of that being said, turns out I had company all weekend and the result of little time to revise and edit is this short update. It moves the story along...slowly. **

**Any and all feedback is appreciated and welcomed.**

Chapter 4

Lauren leads the way back to Charley's room. No rambling or geek speak this time. She's quiet, lost in her thoughts of the brunette walking beside her. The fact that she asked her patient's mother what her relationship status was is unbelievable and so far outside her normal scope of behavior; she can hardly grasp the fact it actually happened. She did want to know for Charley's case, she really did, but she also wanted to know because she is curious. Curious about the brunette with eyes so brown she can imagine falling into them, curious about the brunette with the hint of a dimple when she smiles, curious about the brunette with a very sick child.

Ignore it, that's what she'll do, what she has to do; pretend it never happened, slide back into the efficient Dr. persona she wears so well. And she does just that, counting the tiles under her feet as they walk down the corridor.

Bo, on the other hand, can think of little else. Did that just happen? She is confused by all the emotions running through her at the moment. She's terrified of what is happening with her child, with her life, she is feeling uncertain and vulnerable. Bo is rarely uncertain and usually not vulnerable and this doctor is...intriguing. She needs to put whatever _that_ was out of her mind; she needs to focus on Charley.

As luck would have it, Dyson had returned and is sitting with a still sleeping Charley when they arrive. Dr. Lewis fills in the concerned father on the recent developments as they wait for Dr. Benson. They don't have to wait long. The surgeon enters the room, greeting Dr. Lewis enthusiastically, "Lauren, it's good to see you outside of the lab for a change. The circumstances could be different, but I am always glad to see you, whatever the reason. When we're through here you'll have to enlighten me on how Dr. Marquise was finally able to steal you away from Children's. But for now, tell me what's going on with young Miss Dennis?" Lauren hands him Charley's chart, they review it together, discussing the findings in low tones.

While they wait for the doctors, Dyson speaks up, says to Bo, "I think I got everything you'll need. I grabbed her favorite jammies, that book of Norse fairytales you've been reading with her, and I grabbed your field backpack. I know you like to sketch when you're stressed. Oh and Eeyore of course. She can't sleep without him." Bo looks through the overnight bag, pulls out Charley's favorite stuffed animal; smiling, looking up at Dyson, "Remember when we bought this?"

He nods, a small smile on his lips, "The day we picked out her name, the day we found out we were having a little girl."

Shaking her head, "I keep asking her if she wants a new one." Running her fingertip over the well loved toy's fuzzy mane, "This one has seen better days, for sure. She always says no. No momma, he's my name day present." She smiles as she sits on the edge of Charley's bed, brushing her fingers over her baby's hair, pushing a few stray strands behind her ear. "Still sleeping, Charley Bear?" Placing the beloved stuffed animal in her arms she sighs out, "Oh Charley, how did this happen? How did you get so sick without momma knowing, hmmm?" She leans forward, kissing her forehead as tears fall, for what seems like the millionth time in less than a few hours. Climbing off the bed, she finds Dyson is there, wrapping her in a comforting hug, he whispers, "It's not your fault Bo. It's not your fault. We have the best doctor in the country, she'll fix this, she'll save our Charley."

She doesn't believe him, that it's not her fault; that the doctor whom she finds so intriguing will save Charley, that part she believes. "She will Dys, she will."

Taking the films, Dr. Benson snaps each into the clips on the light board, pointing to a dark spot in the Circle of Willis, "Here's the culprit. It's not too big, that's good. Any seizures, other than the one?"

"No. She had no classic symptoms to point to aneurysm, un-ruptured or otherwise. All previous testing was focused on the ear, either structure or inflammation or infection. All the symptoms pointed to either structural damage or infection in the inner ear. All except the irritability." She pinches the bridge of her nose, it's been a long first day and she is getting tired, maybe that's why she was so bold earlier with Bo? She sighs, returning to the problem at hand, "They were simply looking in the wrong place. I was going on a hunch, Albie. I was really hoping I was wrong." She smiles sadly, staring at the dark spot revealing the cause of Charley's problems.

"Luckily, your hunches are usually right Lauren. Everyone else looks for horses when they hear hoof beats you," he places his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of reassurance, "You look for horses and zebras. Good catch Lauren; you've quite literally saved this little girl's life. You've started her on blood thinners yes?" She nods in the affirmative. "Good, good. I want another MRI, I want to measure the size, if it's gotten smaller or no change, we can wait until morning, if we see otherwise, I'll have to do it tonight. Agreed?" Lauren nods her agreement. Dr. Benson looks to where Bo and Dyson are anxiously waiting for news, "Let's tell the parents."

"Can you handle that for me Albie?"

"Still don't like talking to parents?"

"Nope. Not a bit."

"Sure thing Lauren." Patting her on the shoulder, he moves to address Charley's parents as Lauren hangs in the background, watching her patient.

"Ms. Dennis, Mr. Thornwood, as you may have guessed, I am Dr. Albie Benson, an old friend and colleague of Dr. Lewis'." Pointing towards Lauren, Dr. Benson continues, "Has Dr. Lewis told you what is happening?" both Bo and Dyson nod. "Ok, good. Let me give you some idea of the next steps and what I am going to do."

Lauren listens to Albie explain the procedure, the after care and what to expect, she turns just in time to see Charley watching her with wide eyes and moves towards her bed. Leaning over the bed rails, she reaches out a reassuring hand to rub her back, "Hey you. How are you feeling?"

Charley looks at her with her tired eyes filled with fear, "Ok. Where's my Momma?"

Lauren points towards Bo, "She's right over there, talking to Dr. Benson. He is here to help make you better." Charley is a bit unsure, looks around Lauren's shoulder, trying to catch her momma's eye, but she can't. She really wants to cry, but puts on her brave face, like her momma told her to do this morning. "Charley, do you want me to explain what's happening?"

A nod "Ok, I guess so."

Lauren puts down the bed rail, "Is it ok if I sit on the edge here Charley?" Another nod is Lauren's answer. Pulling out a small notepad and pen from her lab coat pocket, Lauren sits with Charley. "Alright sweetie, I'm going to draw a picture of your ear, the outside and the inside and then, drumroll please, your brain." Lauren proceeds to draw an ear, the canal, all the inner workings including the eardrum and nerve center with a line to a cartoon brain, complete with eyes and arms and legs. Charley watches with rapt attention, leaning into the blonde doctor to see everything. Placing her left arm around the little girl, Lauren points out the structure and workings of the ear. Explaining as she does so, "This right here is the vestibular nerve, this little guy is in control of what sounds get to your brain, as well as how you see the world, if it's upside down, right side up or something in between. This nerve has a boo-boo, that's why you're dizzy sometimes and can't always hear when the teacher is talking." Charley snuggles in closer, points to the brain, asking, "What about my brain? Does it have a boo-boo too?"

Lauren nods, draws a side view of the brain with a dark circle showing the aneurysm. "This Charley is your brain, and this spot right here is a weak spot on one of your arteries, it's making a bubble filled with blood. Dr. Benson is going to fix the bubble before it gets too big." Charley looks up and says around the thumb firmly stuck in her mouth, "Before it pops, like a water balloon and makes a mess?"

Lauren smiles, "Yes, Charley. That's the plan. "

"This one time my Daddy filled balloons with, mmmm, fruit punch I think and dropped them on my Uncle. It made a big mess, Daddy thought it was funny, but Momma didn't like it. She didn't get really super mad just a little mad." Changing directions in a split second, she asks, "Will you have to cut my hair? It took my whole life to get it this way."

Lauren chuckles, "No sweetie, we won't have to cut your hair." She moves to point at Charley's wrist "See this blue line? This is a vein; it is a hollow tube filled with blood going to your lungs to be refilled with oxygen. It's close to the surface of your skin so we can see it, but deep inside your arms, your legs, your tummy," she pokes Charley in the belly, earning a giggle in response, "are arteries. These hollow tubes bring blood that has been filled with oxygen to the rest of your body. Dr. Benson is going to follow one of those arteries," she points to Charley's knee, "mmmm, probably this one right here." Charley looks down at her knee, rubs her fingers over where Lauren is pointing, "I don't see anything." Lauren nods, "Right. Because it's deep inside, we can't see it from here, but there is a machine that can find it and shows it on a TV screen. Kind of like a cartoon." Charley nods, says, "Ohhhh. Like Sponge Bob? Or the ones momma draws for me?" Lauren smiles and points over to the opposite wall,"Kind of, but more like those pictures on the light board over there. Here, let me get one and we can follow along on it." She stands, moves to the light board, grabs the film, sits back down on Charley's bed, lifts her arm without thinking as Charley snuggles into her and continues to describe what's going on in young Charley's body and brain.

Holding up the films to the light so Charley can see, Lauren points, "See this right here, that's your inner carotid artery, this dark spot is an un-ruptured aneurysm. A bubble. Dr. Benson is going to come up this artery right here," she follows the artery off the end of the film up to the dark spot, "put a net around it, turn off the blood supply, like turning off a faucet and voila, it will either get small enough where you won't have to worry about it or it will disappear all together. Neat huh?"

Charley nods enthusiastically, snuggles in closer to the doctor, "Yeah, that's neat. Will I feel it?"

Looking into Charley's eyes, she notices those eyes are no longer tired or frightened. There is a sparkle in them, one that had been missing since this morning. "Nope, you won't feel a thing. You'll be asleep, like Sleeping Beauty and when it's all over, we'll wake you up." Charley looks over towards her Momma, "With a kiss? Like in the story? Momma can kiss me and I'll wake up? Like that?" Lauren follows Charley's eyes towards Bo, sees she is watching them, nods to Charley, "We can make that happen. A kiss from your Momma to wake you, just like Sleeping Beauty." Lauren's eyes lock with Bo's and for a second, Lauren sees a smile, a smile that reaches all the way to Bo's eyes.

 **Thank you for reading. More to come, I am hoping for time this week and an update this weekend, but best laid plans and all of that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to everyone for the follows, favorites and of course reviews. I really and truly appreciate you taking the time to let me know thoughts, concerns, questions. I don't have the time to respond to each of them, I wish I did, but sadly that is not the case. Don't let that stop you from reviewing, I read all of them, thoughtfully. As I mentioned last time, I was hoping to update this weekend. I have an update, it's a wee bit longer than the last one, but not super long. As fate would have it I had a bit of an unfortunate event yesterday while putting up the outside Christmas lights. The first time in years my sweetheart and I actually had the same time off to do so together and I impaled my sneaker clad foot on a nail. A super long, rusty one, with board attached and all of that. Everything turned out alright, but needless to say my well planned timeline for my weekend to do list has been jacked.**

 **I appreciate everyone sticking with this story, I will make it worth your while, promise. Read, review, PM, what have you. I am also on Twitter: misnglinke  
**

 **I don't own Lost Girl, House or anything but the mistakes.**

Chapter 5

 _The Next Morning_

Lauren arrived at the hospital bright and early the morning of Charley's surgery, carrying her laptop, briefcase, purse and a small overnight bag. She brought everything she'd need for a long day…..except coffee! She made her to-go cup full of liquid joy, like she has every day for the past 10 years, filled it up, put the exact amount of cream, the right number of sugar packets, attached the lid and walked right out without it. Dammit! Throwing her stuff on her desk, she turned to head to the cafeteria for what she has affectionately christened prison coffee when she was met with a smiling Tamsin, holding an extra- large cup of Dunkin' Donuts coffee.

"Morning Boss. Coffee for you, 6 creamers, 6 sugars, just the way you like it."

Reaching gratefully for the coffee "Thank you Tamsin, but umm what are you doing here so early?"

"You work early, I work early. You work late, I work late. You and me Boss, we're a team. The patient files for your day are already on your desk. Dr. Benson is going to give you a heads up when they're ready to take Charley Dennis to pre-op; I thought you might want to see her before they take her and I cleared your morning so you can be there for the procedure and most of the recovery time." As she turned to go back to her desk, Lauren reached out to stop her, "How did you know how I like my coffee and I'd like to see Charley and I wanted my morning cleared?"

"It's my job to know what you like, what you don't like, when you start your day, end your day and everything in between. It's my job to know what you want before even you do."

"Okaaaay. And Tamsin?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"You can call me Lauren."

"No can do Boss. Inside the walls of this hospital, you are Dr. Lewis, Boss, Doc or Lewis, take your pick. Outside the walls of this hospital, I'll call you whatever you want me to."

Lauren is surprised at Tamsin's refusal to say the least, but pushes on, "Alright. I accept that, but don't call me Boss. I don't like it. Doc or Dr. Lewis, even Lewis is fine. Thanks again for the coffee."

"You're welcome Doc. Did you bring lunch?"

"Yes, _that_ I remembered."

"Alright, you know where I am if you need me. Oh, by the way, here's my Netflix sign-in information, I made you a profile and added House and some other stuff I think you'd like to your queue. You can pull it up on your laptop and go the Netflix website and sign-in or there's an app you can get for your phone. Let me know if you get stuck."

With that, Tamsin left Lauren to her own devices and made her way back to her desk, closing the door behind her.

Picking up the piece of paper with the credentials, Lauren glanced at her watch, estimating 87 minutes until Charley will be in pre-op. "Enough time to meet this Dr. House I seem to remind everyone of."

 _86 minutes and 2 episodes later…._

Wow, this House guy is brilliant, he's an ass, but brilliant, Lauren thinks to herself. Checking her watch, she sees it should be about time for Dr. Benson to call. Shutting the lid of her laptop, she gathers up the files she'll need for the rest of her day and waits for Albie to notify her it's time. Her thoughts turn to her young patient's mother, as they have been since yesterday. She wonders if she'll get to see her before they take Charley down to pre-op. A smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth, she hopes so. What to do about Bo? Even though she told herself Bo was off limits, she couldn't help it when the brunette managed to slip into her thoughts, now could she? Before she can think too much, her desk phone begins to ring. Answering, "Dr. Lewis."

"Lauren, Albie. They're moving Charley Dennis down to pre-op in about 10 if you want to come up."

"Thanks, I'm on my way." She hangs up and rushes out of her office.

Halfway down the hall, she realizes she left her lab coat hanging on the back of her office door; go back to get it or risk being thought an intern? Her dark blue scrubs should be enough to show she's the chief of something; with a shrug of her shoulders, she decides to risk it and continues to the bank of elevators at the end of the hall.

Rounding the corner to Charley's room, Lauren runs into….Tamsin…holding her white lab coat, "Thought you might need this Doc. You will let me know how young Miss Dennis manages, yes?" Lauren nods. Tamsin hands Lauren her lab coat and calls over her shoulder, "You know where to find me if you need anything." Leaving Lauren to wonder if her admin is a psychic in her spare time. Shaking her head and smirking, she enters her young patient's room. Charley is sitting in her too big bed with her arms wrapped around her Momma, who is humming a familiar tune which Lauren can't quite place. Her lips curling into a real smile and addressing Charley, "Hey you. How you feeling? "

A dreamy smile on her face, Charley responds with, "Over the rainbow." Lauren chuckles, "Is that so?"

Bo smiles down at Charley, "She's all mellowed out Dr. Lewis; she just got a shot of kiddie valium."

"Ah, that explains it. Umm, they'll be coming to take her to pre-op in a few minutes, did the nurse let you know if you are accompanying her that far?"

"Yeah, I can go with her while they do what they do. Oh, and I'll have to sign some paperwork?"

Lauren nods, "Typically its consent forms and whatnot, all routine. You'll be able to stay with her until the surgical nurse comes to taker her to the OR. Oh, and I'll uh, be there as well, for the pre-op and then the procedure itself." Lauren glances down at Charley with a small smile and a growing affection for this little girl, who appears to have fallen asleep. Bo lays her down, kisses her forehead whispering, "I love you Charley Bear." As she moves away, the nurse comes in to roll Charley and her too big bed down to the surgical area to begin the process of making her well. Seeing the way this doctor looks at her daughter makes Bo feel safe. Bo hasn't felt safe in a long time. As if Lauren will do anything to protect her and Charley from harm. She catches Lauren's eye, with a shy smile and a low voice says, "I'm glad you'll be there, it makes me feel less terrified." With the heat of a blush creeping up her cheeks, Lauren simply nods and tries to look away from the brunette. She can't though. As they follow behind the nurse, Lauren looks for a distraction and finding one, asks, "Where's Mr. Thornwood?"

"Oh, the nurse told us only one parent is allowed to go with her." With a wave of her hand and a shrug of her shoulders, "At this point, he's either getting coffee or already in the surgical waiting room."

"Oh." Is all Lauren manages to say, she wants to say something more. Something to ease Bo's fear about the next few hours, but doesn't know what. Then it dawns on her, the wake up kiss, did she talk to Albie about that? Yes, yes she did, but did she talk to Bo about it? She rifles through her search engine memory and comes up with nothing. What is wrong with her? Forgetting her coffee this morning, forgetting to grab her lab coat, forgetting about how they're going to wake up her young patient? She has an eidetic memory for crying out loud, what's with all of this forgetfulness? Shaking her head, she reaches out and grasps Bo's elbow, "Umm did we talk about how Charley is going to wake up?"

Bo stops walking, looks at her questioningly, "Like groggy or crying or something?"

Rolling her eyes, Lauren responds, "No, no, the Sleeping Beauty wake up kiss?"

Bo shakes her head, "Uh no." drawing out the no.

Ducking her head and speaking all in a rush, "When I explained to her what was going to happen, I told her she was going to be asleep, like Sleeping Beauty and she asked if she was going to be woken up with a kiss, like in the story? After she's taken to recovery, I'll come get you, so you'll be there when she wakes up. We usually don't do that, never actually, it can be frightening to see your child right after a surgical procedure and there are a lot of nurses and doctors and equipment, but umm, I am quite persuasive when I want to be, plus Dr. Marquise thinks I'm kind of a big deal which means I can pretty much get whatever I want." Holding her hands up, "Just you though, Mr. Thornwood will have to wait until she's back in her room in the PICU to see her."

With an arched eyebrow, Bo looks at her, "Sleeping Beauty huh?"

Blushing again, Lauren smiles sheepishly, "Yeah. It seemed to calm her to know you'd be there to wake her up and I uh, ran with it. Dr. Benson has no issues and neither does Dr. Marquise." Rolling her eyes, she continues, "Well, she doesn't now."

With a smirk on her face, Bo asks, "Tell me doctor, who is Dr. Marquise and what did you do to warrant such a favor?"

Shifting from foot to foot, Lauren wonders how to explain her relationship with the hospital's chief administrator? How to explain so much history to this brunette who has captured her curiosity? "Oh, Dr. Evony Marquise is the Dean of Medicine for the hospital and I uh, didn't really do…." She stops mid-sentence, as they arrive at their destination, "Ah, here we are." Saved by the pre-op ritual.

 _The Previous Evening_

 _Straightening her scrubs and brushing off the shoulders of her lab coat, Lauren knocks on the office door of the Dean of Medicine, all while holding her breath. She knows this is going to take some serious ass kissing to get what she wants from Evony. She hears the call to, "Come in." Stealing herself, she opens the door._

 _Evony looks up from the paperwork she is reviewing, smiles and waves at Lauren to enter, "Ah Lauren. Come in, come in. Sit. Tell me, how was your first day?"_

 _Nodding as she sits, "It was good, long, but really, uh good."_

 _Grinning, she asks about Lauren's admin, "How do you like Tamsin? I stole her from Hopkins, you know, just for you. She might take some getting used to, but trust me; she is exactly what you need in your position."_

 _Rolling her eyes Lauren responds, "Getting used to, that's putting it mildly, but I am sure I can handle her. I wanted to talk about one of my patients actually. I have a request." She looks down at her lap as she picks at the cuticle of her index finger._

 _Evony smirks as she sees what Lauren's nervous hands are doing. Pointing to Lauren's fidgeting, Evony remarks, "Glad to see I can still illicit the same response as when we were in med school. Many a time you stood in the doorway to my apartment, fidgeting." Evony stands, moves to the front of her desk, reaching out to stop Lauren's restless hands, "At least you stopped biting your nails." She smiles gently, still holding onto her hand, "Tell me Lo. What do you want?" And just like that, Lauren is transported back to her first year of med school; tall, lanky, awkward Lewis all over again. Pulling her hand back, Lauren snaps, "You're not allowed to call me that anymore Evony."_

 _Evony leans back to sit on the edge of her desk, "Well, color me surprised. Someone has found a pair." Crossing her arms across her chest, "You've come to me for something Dr. Lewis. Care to share?"_

Dr. Benson's voice coming through the gallery speakers rouses her from the memory of last night's encounter. Checking her watch; it's been 99 minutes since this operation began, should be about halfway through. She looks to the monitor displaying Dr. Benson's progress, notes Albie is right on schedule, mumbles under her breath, "Good, good. Proceeding right on time" and goes back to reviewing her next patient's file. The case of a 16 year old boy diagnosed with the flu is not usually her kind of case, but his condition has not changed in more than a month. That length of time with no change is disturbing and atypical for a healthy 16 year old. As Lauren pages through the file, not really giving it her all, she is distracted by two interns. Chatting in what they deem to be hushed tones, but really aren't. Lauren can hear everything they're saying:

Intern one, "Just saying the Dean is hot, like lava hot and I wouldn't say no."

Intern Two, "She might look hot, but I hear there is ice water in those veins."

"I don't want to marry her, but given the chance, yeah, I'd hit that."

"So crude."

Lauren rolls her eyes, thinks to herself, 'No you wouldn't, not if you knew the baggage that comes with it.' Sighing, she glances at her watch again, another 90 minutes or so and this part of Charley's road to recovery will be done. Giving up the ghost and closing the patient file in her lap, leaning back in her seat, Lauren goes about cataloging last night's encounter with Evony.

 _Biting her lip and toying with the silver necklace that hangs around her neck, out of sight beneath her undershirt, "I want to bring my patient's mother into the recovery unit." Evony holds up her hand, "You what?"_

 _Lauren continues, "I want to bring my patient's mother into the recovery unit."_

 _Shaking her head, "Absolutely not. Not only is it a massive liability concern, its bad medicine."_

 _Bad medicine? Never in her career has Lauren heard those words. "Evony, why have you been so keen to lure me away from Children's since you became Dean at this hospital?"_

 _Smirking, "You know why."_

 _Chuckling and shaking her head, "Aside from that, which, if you recall is ancient history."_

" _Alright, because you are the best pediatric diagnostician in the country, perhaps the world and having you on staff elevates this hospital's status exponentially. Happy?"_

" _I don't practice bad medicine. If I deem it necessary for a patient's mother to be in recovery, she will be in recovery. No questions."_

 _Uncrossing her arms and standing with her hands on her hips, "I do enjoy it when you take charge." Her face breaking into a grin eerily similar to the one sported by the Cheshire Cat she continues, "Fine. I'll allow it, on one condition."_

 _Lauren knows that look, bracing for what's coming next. "Name it."_

 _Reaching out to tuck a random stray hair behind Lauren's ear, "Have dinner with me, this Friday. I'll even let you pick the place."_

 _Against her better judgment and solely for the benefit of her patient, Lauren agrees. A least, that's what she tells herself.  
_

 **There you have it. Thanks for reading. More to come, hopefully by the end of the week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **First off the rating changed to M for some potty mouth out of Bo.**

 **Second, Thank you, thank you for the favorites, follows and of course reviews. I like to know how the readers feel, if they're disappointed, excited, looking for more or just simply done. There are a lot moving parts to this story, I like it when stories are complex and hope I do this one justice. We're moving right along, it's only been a few days between Bo and Lauren, they need time to get to know each other and they will. They all have stories and I plan on doing them right.**

 **This ran a bit long, so I split it up, editing the second part, hope to have it up soon.**

Chapter 6

Pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. That's all she can do, pace. She feels like she is slowly losing her mind. Every memory she has of Charley is running on a loop through her super stressed out mind. Try as she might, she can't stop them. They just keep looping: how she felt when she discovered she was pregnant; the feel of Charley's skin on her chest right after she was born; the way her 6 year head smells the same as it did when she was new; toddler Charley refusing to do _anything_ , absolutely _anything_ Bo asked her to do; the color of her eyes this morning; the way she holds onto her when she's scared; on and on and on.

Pausing in her pacing, she turns to Dyson, "I cannot take this waiting. They called over two hours ago to tell us they were starting. Shouldn't they be done by now? Dr. Lewis should have come down here to get me already. Jesus." Running her hands through her hair she sits; for about a second and she's back up pacing. Dyson has had about all he can manage at this point, "Bo. Sit, please." He looks up at her with his sad puppy dog eyes and she wants to punch him, she wants to scream at him. He's always so calm, so cool, so collected and it drives her fucking crazy! Every time things got hard between them, he didn't fight, he didn't yell, he just looked at her with his sad puppy dog eyes. He wore the same expression whether he was angry or sad. The most emotion she ever saw from him was the day Charley was born; pure joy lit up his face like the sun. That day is followed closely by when she told him she was pregnant; that expression wasn't joy, that expression was fear. She turns and searches the board showing patient status, for a change, any change. There is none. Charley's number still shows 'In procedure'. It's been more than two hours now. She can't remember how long it should take. She can't remember what outfit Charley wore yesterday, what they had for breakfast. She can't remember anything. She is losing her fucking mind.

"Dyson, how long is this supposed to take? I can't remember." He reaches out to take her hand, she contemplates not taking it, but she sees the same fear in his eyes as the day she told him she was pregnant. Sitting down, finally, she takes his hand. "I can't remember anything they told me Dyson." She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but is having a hard time keeping that promise. She needs Kenzi right now. She needs her best friend to help her navigate all of these emotions running through her. Not until Saturday, Kenzi won't be here until Saturday.

"Another hour Bo. Another hour." Handing her field back pack over, "Why don't you sketch? It always helps you focus and calms you down."

Taking a deep and shaky breath, "I don't think I can."

"Of course you can Bo. You've been drawing, sketching or painting since you were able to hold a pencil or a brush. Go on, it will calm you down." She nods, wipes her eyes and takes out her sketch pad and pencil box. There is something she wants to sketch, something she's been thinking about since last night. The first line is the hardest, always has been for Bo, but once she gets started, she falls into her own world and everything else disappears.

More than an hour later she feels Dyson nudge her shoulder, she looks up, annoyed, "What? I'm right in the middle of…" she sees he is pointing at the board, Charley's number has moved to 'Recovery I'. She slams her sketch pad closed, stands abruptly, "She's in recovery?! Dr. Lewis was supposed to…" She turns toward the door and there she is, Dr. Lewis in all of her blonde haired, dark blue scrub clad gorgeousness. It must be the relief flooding through her to make her think those things; the blonde haired, scrub clad gorgeousness things.

"Mr. Thornwood, Ms. Dennis. The procedure is done, it's over. It went really well, it took a little bit longer than expected, but overall it was practically textbook." Turning towards Dyson, "Dr. Benson will be down to speak with you shortly Mr. Thornwood, to go over the results in more depth. I need to take Ms. Dennis to recovery now." Lauren reaches out, taking her elbow, "Bo, come with me. Let's go wake her up."

Walking into the recovery unit, Bo feels overwhelmed. There are beds and nurses and doctors and machines everywhere, beeping and blinking. She falters in her steps, grabs Lauren's hand, "I knew it would be intense, but I was expecting what you see on tv or the movies. I…" She looks into the doctor's soft brown eyes filled with concern, watches her lips moving, "Hey, it's ok, she's right over here." Lauren leads her to Charley's bedside, "She's sort of already waking up, which is a really good thing. She's going to be a little bit groggy, she might be teary, but she'll be very happy to see you."

Leaning over Charley's bedside, smoothing her hair back and kissing her forehead she whispers, "Hey Charley Bear, Momma's here. Time to wake up baby." Rubbing her thumb on her forehead, she whispers words only for her child's ears. Leaning down to kiss her forehead again, Charley's eyes flutter open.

"Momma. Just like Sleeping Beauty." A dreamy smile gracing her little face, eyes closing again. Bo looks to Lauren, worry in her eyes.

"It's alright Bo, normal for her to flutter in and out a little." Checking the machines monitoring Charley's vitals, Lauren nods to Bo, placing her hand over hers on the bedrail, "Everything is just as it should be Bo. She's doing exactly as she should. Once she wakes up completely we'll move her back to her room and Mr. Thornwood can come up and see her. I'm going to check on a few things and be back shortly. Ok?"

Snapping her head up, fear written on her face, "What?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?"

Turning her hand over and grabbing onto Lauren's and holding tight, "You'll be back, right? You're not going to leave us alone with," she waves her free hand indicating all of the nurses, doctors and machines, "I'll feel better if you're here with us."

Nodding with a smile and a pinking of her cheeks, "Of course, of course. I'll be right back, but uh, I'll need to take both of my hands with me." Looking down at their linked hands, its Bo's turn to blush and with a shy smile she let's go of Lauren's hand. "Sorry. I'm not usually one to cling. Too many emotions today, I guess."

Smirking and rolling her eyes, "Its ok. I hold all of my patient's parents hands. I'll be right back, promise."

Nodding, Bo turns back to Charley, "Hey Bear, wake up for Momma."

Charley's eyes flutter open again, "Hi Momma."

"There you are." Brushing the hair back from her forehead, "How you feeling baby?"

Once Charley was re-settled back in the PICU and Dr. Benson had given his update to the parents, Lauren felt it was time for her to take her leave. She had a patient appointment this afternoon and needed to prepare. She really didn't want to interrupt, but felt it'd be rude to simply disappear. Tapping Bo on the shoulder, "Now that we've talked to Dr. Benson, I am going to make my exit. I have files to review before I begin my after lunch appointments, if you'll excuse me." She turns to leave, but she pauses, thinking she wants a few more minutes with Bo, "I am heading to the cafeteria. If I had to guess, I'd say you haven't eaten today. Care to join me?"

Bo hesitates, she doesn't want to leave Charley, even though she is fast asleep, but wants more time with this doctor. "I…want to say yes, but I don't want to leave her." Turning back to a sleeping Charley.

Lauren quickly tries to hide her disappointment and manages to offer a compromise, "I can bring you something back? You and Mr. Thornwood?"

The doctor's disappointment does not go unnoticed and Bo makes a bold decision, "Dyson can stay with her." Indicating the door with a wave of her hand, "Lead the way Dr. Lewis."

As they walk to the cafeteria, Bo runs the conversation, "How long will she need to stay in the PICU? Dr. Benson said he only wants her to stay overnight, the rest is up to you."

"Oh, I suspect I'll want to keep her for a week, maybe a bit longer, depending on how she does in the next couple of days. But if she goes through tonight with no hiccups, she'll be moved to a regular room in Peds."

"Peds?"

"Oh, the Pediatric unit, Peds is short for Pediatrics."

"Ah."

They fall silent for the rest of the walk to the cafeteria, each lost in their own thoughts. Bo's occupied mostly with Charley, but this odd doctor keeps showing up in them. For her part Lauren is counting the tiles under her feet, as she always does. It's familiar and soothing. Thinking about navigating lunch conversation is making her nervous. Why was she so impulsive? Asking Bo to join her in the cafeteria when she has a perfectly eatable brown bag lunch waiting for her in her office? Because she'd rather be with Bo than alone in her office, that's why. That's a surprising thought for her, she's never minded being alone before. She'll have to investigate where that's coming from later, right now she has discussion topics to come up with. They have to be interesting and not overly sciencey. Last time she rambled on about eggs and vegetables, not exactly stimulating.

Turns out she didn't have to worry about conversation topics, Bo is quite adept at conversation.

Sitting in the corner of the crowded cafeteria Bo begins by asking, "Where did you go to medical school? Like Harvard or Yale or somewhere else equally as impressive?" She waits expectantly while mixing up her salad.

"Interestingly enough, I did not go to one of those. I could have but chose not to. I'm no Doogie Howser, but I was a speck younger than the average medical school student and wanted to stay close to my family." She shrugs, "I went to Penn Med, did my internship and residency at Children's, which is where I stayed until I left and came here. Yesterday was my first day at this hospital."

"So you grew up here?"

"I did indeed."

"Let me guess, Main Line?"

"Guilty." Ducking her head and looking up uncomfortably, "Am I that obvious?"

"No, not really. A lucky guess. Did you do your undergrad at Penn as well?"

"I did. I even lived at home. I was quite the sheltered little nerd. Until I started medical school at least."

Bo watches Lauren sort through her salad, "Do you sort everything?"

Looking as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Lauren shrugs, "Yes."

"How do you sort a salad? The cereal from the other day, I get that, its flakes and raisins, but a salad? It's too many different things." Watching the doctor move everything the color red to one side, she makes an offer, "Uh, do you want an extra bowl or something?"

"That's a good idea. Why haven't I thought of that?" Narrowing her eyes, "Unless you're making fun of me?"

Smiling at the adorable doctor's vulnerability, "I'm not making fun of you. Here, you can use this one," dumping her bowl of grapes onto her tray, Bo hands over her extra bowl.

Smiling shyly and taking the offering, "Thanks." She begins transferring everything red to the bowl; tomatoes, red peppers, radishes, counting each group as she does.

"Have you always done the sorting thing?"

"Ever since I can remember."

"Is it always by color?"

"Sometimes I do shapes or types, but color is my go to."

"So, you're the kid who always dumped out her bag of M&Ms or bowl of jellybeans?"

Embarrassed, she nods, "Yup, that was and still is me. Weird huh?"

Gazing at her thoughtfully, "No, not weird. More like…interesting."

Lauren is surprised by Bo's choice of words; someone finding her OCD habits interesting is unusual. Typically, they deem her weird and move on, unless they want or need something from her. Changing the subject, "Charley told me you draw cartoons for her. And you had mentioned you do graphic design. Did you go to art school or college?"

Nodding, "I do and I did, go to college. I was the complete opposite of you. I was almost 20 when I finally caved and said yes." Shaking her head ruefully, "At the time, I wanted to get as far away from my family as I possibly could. My parents wanted me to study Hospitality Management, for the family business of course; I wanted to be an artist. What did I need college for right? We compromised and I studied graphic design and restaurant management at Johnson & Wales in Providence." Holding her hand up, "Don't be too impressed, I barely graduated and if a friend's senior project, with my illustrations, hadn't wound up on the Notable Children's Books list that year I probably wouldn't have." Pausing to look No, I know I wouldn't have; a case of right place, right time. I really didn't care for being told what to do or how to do it. Still don't actually, that's part of the reason why I'm bartending, for my grandfather… again. Anyway, school was never my thing. I just wanted to draw; what I wanted to draw; how I wanted to draw it. Rules are for sissies. In my book anyway." Stirring the remains of her salad, Bo peers into Laurens' eyes as if searching for something. "How about you doctor? What's your stand on rules?"

Shifting uncomfortably under Bo's gaze, Lauren fidgets with her fork, "Generally I follow the rules, unless I deem them to be stupid."

Smirking, Bo asks, "What makes a rule stupid?"

She answers immediately and with some degree of emphasis, "One that does not make logical sense. For example, when I was at Children's we had a Chief of Peds who wouldn't allow cell phones on the unit floor. We were allowed to carry a pager and that was it. How stupid is that, in the 21st century? It wasn't like we were all checking Facebook or playing games. How were patients supposed to contact their doctor in an emergency? I thought it was stupid and kept my cell phone on me no matter where I was, in the lab or the floor. He is a complete ass when it comes to rules. The cell phone thing was small potatoes compared to some of the other rules he instituted. We couldn't bring our lunches into the lab; we couldn't talk about a case with another doctor unless we followed formal request channels and got a consult, on and on. It's part of the reason I took the position here." Shrugging again, "That was kind of a long answer. Sorry, rambling again. If a rule is not logical, it's stupid."

Thinking Lauren's rambles are endearing, but not ready to say such a thing, instead offers, "Well, I for one am glad you decided to come here. I tried to get Charley in to see one of your colleagues at Children's, and was told I had to wait months for an appointment unless it was an emergency. I knew it was an emergency, but no one else agreed with me." Finished with her lunch, Bo gathers up the trash and moves away to toss it. Sitting back down, "The nurse I spoke to referred us here and to you." On impulse, she reaches over and takes Lauren's hand, "I am eternally grateful to that nurse and that ass of a Chief. It brought me to you." Realizing what she said, Bo backpedals, "Charley, it brought Charley to you, not me…. to you. Well, it did bring me to you, me and Charley. Oh, I don't know what I'm trying to say." Bo looks down, clearly saying more than she wanted to, but doesn't let go of the doctor's hand. Taking a deep breath, Bo makes her second bold decision of the day. The first line is the hardest. Looking up and into Lauren's eyes, her perfect golden brown eyes, "No, I do know what I am trying to say. I'm trying to say, I find you quite charming Dr. Lewis. You have captivated my interest, something which hasn't happened to me in quite some time." Lauren raises her eyebrows in surprise; as Bo's words sink in, she furrows her brow as she contemplates the meaning of those words. Charming, captivated, not words she used to hearing.

Even though it's only been 2 days, Bo can already tell when Lauren is thinking too much. She can see the fear and distress behind Lauren's frown. The last thing she wants to do is chase the doctor away with her boldness but she's come too far to turn back now. She decides to negotiate a deal, "You don't have to say anything or do anything right now. Lord knows I am on an emotional roller coaster at the moment, but I'd like you to….." She bites her bottom lip, searching for the right word, "..…marinate on it. We can both do that, right? Marinate on it and see what happens?"

Lauren hears the hope behind those words, feels the warmth of Bo's hand in hers and wonders how could she ever say no? Tossing aside her stupid, illogical rule of Bo being off limits, she rubs her thumb over Bo's knuckles, "I'd like that. I'd like that very much."

They go their separate ways after lunch; Bo back to Charley and Lauren back to her office, with the promise of stopping by Charley's room after she is through for the day. She needs to check on her progress, determine if Charley can be moved to a regular room anyway; that she'll get to see Bo again so soon is a bonus.

Approaching her office, Lauren sees Evony heading away from Tamsin's desk outside of her door. Great, just great. Bracing herself for the hurricane that is Tamsin, Lauren approaches in what she hopes is a confident and assured way. "Tamsin. How was your morning?"

"Dr. Lewis, I was just about to page you. Dr. Marquise was here, inquiring on when you'll be free for a meeting."

"Today?" Tamsin nods, Lauren rebukes, "Mmmm, not today, maybe tomorrow. I need to prepare for my next patient. Please see that I am not disturbed, unless it's regarding Charlotte Dennis."

"Sure thing Doc. How is she doing?"

"Oh, she's good, came through with flying colors. She's in the PICU for tonight, maybe tomorrow then I'll move her to a regular room. I asked for updates every hour, expect the calls to come from the charge nurse, Meredith Solomon, she'll know if she needs to speak with me. Otherwise, no disruptions until my 3:30 with Anthony Eilleto and his father."

"Even Dr. Marquise?"

"Her in particular." She was not in the mood to deal with Evony today.

"You got it Doc."

Running her hands through her hair, Lauren sits down at her desk to review Anthony's patient file, in depth this time.

 **Case Study: Anthony Eilleto, 16 years old**

Anthony Eilleto, a 16 year old diagnosed with flu like symptoms by his primary care physician approximately 3 weeks ago; sent home with a prescription for Tamiflu and instruction to rest and get plenty of fluids. Follow-up visit showed no improvement. No improvement in an otherwise healthy 16 year boy, odd. All tests came back normal: negative for mono, negative for influenza, negative for pneumonia. Lauren reviews all the test results in the file; they tested this kid for everything up to and including Legionnaires Disease. All negative for abnormalities. MRI of the lungs, ultra sound of his heart, CAT scan of his brain. All normal. Those make sense, he had shortness of breath, typical of either lung disease or heart problems or it could be signals from the brain are being disrupted. Lauren makes some notes to check on a few other tests she has in mind and continues reading. What doesn't make sense is all of the blood tests came back normal. All of his body systems are being affected, she thinks. It has to be something in his blood, but what? She makes a few more notes, looks a couple of things up and runs out of time. Tamsin is buzzing, the Eilletos are here. She hopes something comes up when she takes his history.

The first thing that strikes her when they walk in is how built this kid is, like sculpted out of marble. He's got some acne, but what 16 year old doesn't. She wasn't expecting an Adonis, but this kid's body comes close. Unusual, unless he's an athlete, nothing in the file said athlete. He did switch from a pediatrician to a general practitioner recently. She makes note of Anthony's physical appearance.

"Hi Anthony," She addresses him first, holds out her hand for him to shake, "I'm Dr. Lewis."

He takes her hand and its warm, really, really warm and dry, like fever warm and dry. "Hi Dr. Lewis, you can call me Tony."

She indicates the chairs in front of her desk, "Please, sit. I have a couple of questions to ask and then I'll do a physical exam, alright?"

Two nods and she proceeds.

"Tony, what's your favorite sport? Football, baseball?"

Mr. Eilleto speaks up, "Tony is a wrestler. Top in the state in his weight class. He's already on State's scouting report as a sophomore."

Lauren nods, "Is that so? What weight class?" She's thinking this kid is short; maybe 5'2"or 5'3" shouldn't weigh more than 125-130 lbs.

"I wrestle at either the 145 or 152 weight class."

Trying to hide her surprise, "Really? You're not much taller than what 5'2", 5'3" maybe? I pegged you at about 120-130 lbs."

"That's where I was last season, but I wanted to move up weight class, so I bulked up this fall."

Tapping her pen on the file in front of her, "Hmm. How'd you do that Tony?"

Looking uncomfortable, "The weight room, protein shakes, supplements." Looking at his father, "All herbal of course."

Opening the file, she replies, "Of course. I don't see any herbal supplements listed in your file from your primary. Do you know the names of any of them Tony, Mr. Eilleto?"

She has a hunch, a hunch those supplements are not entirely herbal. Raising her eyebrows she waits for answers.

"Uh, no, I don't. I stopped taking them when I reached my goal."

"Did you now?"

"Yes ma'am." Tony looks at his hands in his lap. Lauren notices sweat forming around his hair line and the backs of his hands. He was bone dry when she shook his hand, not so much right now.

"You ok Tony? You want a glass of water?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

Lauren buzzes for Tamsin, gets no response. "Hmmm, that's odd." She stands, picks up a glass from the tray on the credenza behind her desk motions to Mr. Eilleto, "Sir, if you would please, there is a water fountain in the exam room through that door, fill this please?"

While his father is out of the room, Lauren turns to Tony, "That's a lot of muscle mass to build up in a couple of months. About 20 pounds worth, you must have an excellent trainer." It's a statement, not a question. "The next weight class, that gets you more notice from college scouts right?"

Tony nods, doesn't look her in the eye.

She has to get this kid to talk before his father gets back. "Look, Tony, whatever you say to me stays between us, doctor-patient confidentiality. I won't tell anyone, your coach, your trainer, although I suspect the trainer already knows as well as your father, right?"

He looks up, "I just wanted to make him proud Dr. Lewis. He doesn't know. He'd kill me, if he knew. I need a scholarship to go to college, we can't afford State, I might be able to go to community college, but that's not even for sure. I got them from another kid on the team and I took them over the summer, but I stopped Dr. Lewis, I swear as soon as I started getting so angry at my little sister I wanted to hit her, just for being in my room. I don't act like that, I don't care if Mary Rose is in my room, she's my favorite out of all of them. There are 6 of us Dr. Lewis, there's no way I'll get to go to college without a scholarship. My parents are factory workers, they work really hard, but you know we're from south side, no way out other than sports or school, and I'm not so good at school, but I can wrestle. I won state champ last year, for freshman sure, but I just knew if I could bulk up and get into a bigger pool I'd get noticed and I did, but then all that stuff with being angry and I broke out in zits all over, not just my face, it was on my back, chest, arms. Who gets zits on their arms? I got scared and Sal, my oldest brother figured it out and said he was gonna tell mom, so I stopped Dr. Lewis, I stopped. I kept the muscle even after I stopped, but it's a ton of work, I have time for nothing else. As soon as I take a break I lose muscle." The poor kid is in tears by now, head in his hands, shoulders shaking, the whole shebang.

Lauren is up and out of her chair as soon as he stops, her arm around his shoulder, "It's ok Tony, its ok. It's good you stopped. I have an idea of what happened here and I can fix it. I need to do a few tests and a physical exam." He's almost sobbing now, "Hey, look at me Tony," she places her hand under his chin pulling him up to meet her eyes, "I won't tell your dad, I promise. This is between you and me, right? Besides, you're not taking them anymore, they won't show up in your blood work right Tony?"

"Yes ma'am, nothing will show."

"Then there will be nothing to tell."

She drew 6 vials of blood, wrote up what tests she wanted and sent all but 2 of them to the lab. The remaining two, she's holding back. She wants them tested for steroids, but not unless her hunch falls through. She won't know that until the results come back from the first round, so for now these vials will wait. Her suspicion is a compromised immune system due to steroid usage and the subsequent exhaustion trying to keep the muscle he built without chemical help allowing a fungus to enter his blood stream and run rampant through his system. Fungemia is her diagnosis, she'd only seen one other case in her career and that was a very young cancer patient whose immune system had been eradicated due to chemotherapy. Very hard to nail down a fungal contagion in the blood without looking for it specifically. Another problem solved.

 **Thank you reading. Please review, if so inclined.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Moving right along, we get to see some of Lauren and Evony's history as well as some of Bo and Dyson. Some of you are worried about Evony, all I can say is Lauren can take care of herself. She holds all of the cards, the real question is when will she realize it? I am not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I hope it conveys the right message.**

 **Thank you to everyone who takes the time to favorite, follow and of course review. It really motivates.**

 **I don't own Lost Girl, House or anything else, but the mistakes.**

Chapter 7

"Ok Tamsin, I've admitted Tony Eilleto, here's the paperwork for Finance and I am off to check on Bo Dennis," squeezing her eyes shut and balling up her fists, Lauren corrects herself, "Charlotte Dennis. I'm off to check on Charlotte Dennis."

Too late, Tamsin caught her, "Freudian slip much, Doc?"

"What? I am going to check on my patient, Charley Dennis and if her mother is there, then I am checking on her too. And you can go home."

"Ok, Dr. Lewis. One thing before you take off, I have managed to distract Dr. Marquise for the time being, but she wants to pin down dinner…. with you." Poking her finger in Lauren's shoulder, "She was adamant about it. I put her off until next week, she wanted Friday, but I said no way. The earliest you'd be available is next," checking the calendar, "uh, Thursday, but for lunch not dinner. I suggested the Italian deli around the corner, but she said you have the pick."

Patting Tamsin on the back and with a smirk on her face, "Nice job Tam Tam, I can call you that, right?" The smirk turning into a smile, "If she comes by or calls again, set up Thursday next, for lunch and I choose the hospital cafeteria. Now go home, I'll see you in the morning. I'm off to check on.."

Tamsin interrupts with a knowing smile on her face, rocking back and forth on her toes, "You're going to check on Bo Dennis and her daughter. There's a story there Doc. Or there will be. Don't you feel the need tell me about it?"

Shaking her head vehemently, "No, I don't."

Nodding her head, "Yes, yes you do." Getting nothing but silence, Tamsin cocks her eyebrow and continues, "Ok, compromise, either the Bo Dennis story or the Dr. Evony Marquise story. Your choice."

Lauren doesn't respond, just stares Tamsin down.

Tamsin doesn't flinch, not at all, "I worked with Evony you know, at Hopkins. She used to talk about this chick she dated in med school, how she became the premiere pediatric diagnostician in the country."

Lauren doesn't flinch either, if it's a staring contest, she's prepared to go the distance. The last thing she wants to discuss is her history with Evony.

"Nothing? Ok, pulling out the big guns. She promised me a premiere gig if I came here. She promised I'd get to work with the best of the best in pediatrics…..and here we are….." pointing between the two of them, "together. Coincidence? I think not. You are said chick, aren't you?"

Lauren remains motionless, doesn't blink, doesn't speak.

"Still nothing? Alright, you leave me no choice. I'll be having lunch with Dr. Marquise tomorrow. Unless, of course I get a better offer?" Bouncing on her toes Tamsin waits for the good doctor to speak.

Folding her arms across her chest, Lauren nods, "Well played Tamsin, well played. You win this round. Lunch. Tomorrow. My office." Lauren nods in Tamsin's direction, "Your treat." And with that she turns and heads towards the bank of elevators at the end of the hall, off to see Bo.

Riding the elevator, Lauren considers which story to tell Tamsin; Bo or Evony? Not much of a story so far with Bo; Evony on the other hand, now that's a story to tell. She hasn't told that story to anyone, maybe it's time?

She pauses at Charley's door, suddenly shy again. Why is she so shy and awkward with this little girl's mother? Sure she is awkward in social situations sometimes, but not when she's in her element and medicine is her element. Gathering all of her courage, she walks in to find Bo curled up around Charley, in a bed that is just the right size for a mother and her little girl, both fast asleep. She smiles, it's small, but genuine, checks Charley's chart, the machines monitoring her vitals, everything checks out. Charley is doing well. She makes a note on the chart at the end of the bed, prepares to let the charge nurse know she'll be moving Charley out of the PICU in the morning. She turns to go, no need to disturb them, but she lingers, watching mother and daughter sleeping peacefully. Remembering what Bo asked of her earlier when they had lunch in the cafeteria, she decides she's marinated long enough. She's been alone long enough. That thought brings a big, bright and yes, genuine smile to her lips, one that makes it all the way to her eyes.

 _The following day: Lunch Time_

The intercom buzzes and Tamsin breezes into her office 3 seconds later, "Lunch time Doc." She drops two brown paper bags on Lauren's desk, "I made lunch as requested and we're eating here, also as requested. More private for story telling time." Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, "So which is it? The mysterious and new Bo Dennis or the over bearing and old Evony Marquise?" Opening her brown bag and pulling out her sandwich, "Come on Doc, dish!" Unwrapping it, she says to Lauren, "I hope you like egg salad, made it fresh this morning and there is big spinach salad to share, if you're interested." She leans back, props her feet up on Lauren's desk, waves her hands in a 'come on already' gesture.

Pursing her lips, Lauren picks a story to tell and begins, "We met my first week in med school. In the laundry room of our apartment building no less. I was a big old nerd living outside of my family's home for the first time ever and she was the rock star of the building."

 _Plopping her laundry basket on the table, Lauren proceeds to count out the exact number of coins needed to wash and dry her sorted clothes, neatly stacking them in a row in front of her. Concentrating on getting the exact correct amount of laundry detergent in the cup before dumping it into the machine, she doesn't notice she is no longer alone. She moves from machine to machine, precisely measuring and dumping, loading the coins, pushing the levers. She has to do it the same each time, just because. Stepping back, she turns to pick up her now empty laundry basket and finds a smirking brunette in the doorway, watching her every move. Lauren smiles shyly and goes to exit; the mysterious brunette stops her with an arm across the threshold,_

" _I haven't seen you around, you must be new." The brunette is regarding the tall, thin, awkward blonde in a manner that can only be described as greedy._

 _Blushing and ducking her head, "I am new, to the building. I moved in last week. I'm a…a med student at Penn." Lauren offers._

 _Raising her eyebrows, "Oh, first year?"_

" _Yes."_

 _Stating triumphantly, "I knew it! I would have remembered you. All that blonde hair and those long legs." Looking her up and down, " Yup, would have remembered all of that."_

 _Lauren glances down at her 'laundry day' clothes, running shorts, tight tank top, running shoes. She looks back up at this stranger, a confused look on her face, "Ummm….."_

 _The stranger reaches out and runs her index finger down Lauren's sculpted arm, grinning, "These too. Nice guns kid. You got a name?"_

 _Lauren manages to squeak out, "Lauren, Lauren Lewis."_

 _Rolling the name off her tongue, "Lauren Lewis, I'm Evony Marquise. We're about to get to know each other very well, very well indeed."_

Tamsin frowns, "A predator even then."

Lauren shakes her head, "No, no. It was all bravado; she was really very sweet to me. Got me into a 2nd year study group, we created flashcards together, which became legendary by the way, showed me how to hold my own with 3rd and 4th years. She was an integral part of my success that first year. Which eventually allowed me to advance quicker than my classmates. We, Evony and I, were in the same year by the end." Munching on her sandwich, Lauren continues her story.

 _Running up the stairs of her apartment building, shaking snow off of her boots as she goes, the elevator broken again, Lauren arrives at Evony's door breathless and fidgeting with the necklace around her neck. "So sorry I'm late. I was at the lab and lost track of time."_

 _Evony smiles, reaches to kiss her temple, "It's ok Lo. I thought as much. Come on, let's get to Mo's and party out the end of this semester!"_

 _They're sitting in the corner of Mo's apartment, surrounded by exhausted 3_ _rd_ _and 4_ _th_ _year med students celebrating the end of fall semester and the beginning of Winter break, just talking._

 _Evony is holding Lauren's hand and acting like she wants to ask her something, something vitally important, but keeps stalling, asking about Lauren's plans for Winter break. "You know what I'm doing. I'm working on that research project with Dr. Fehr's group." Scooting closer, Lauren asks, "What's wrong? You're not acting normal or normal for you anyway."_

 _Smiling shyly and shaking her head, "Nothing."_

" _Evony, you're acting like me, awkward and unsure. You've never been awkward or unsure a minute in your life. What's going on?"_

 _Looking into Lauren's eyes, Evony cannot believe what she is about to say, "I was thinking, since you've caught up to the 4_ _th_ _years and we'll both be graduating in the spring…." She hesitates._

 _Lauren nods, "Yes."_

" _Umm, have you thought about which internship program you're applying to?"_

" _I've already applied and been accepted to a program."_

" _Oh. Which program?"_

" _Pediatrics at Children's. I've been talking about the pediatrics program at Children's since 2_ _nd_ _year, Evony."_

" _Right. I uh, thought maybe you'd apply to the Peds intern program at Hopkins."_

" _Hopkins? Why?"_

" _So we can be together."_

 _Pulling her hand away and standing up, "This is…unexpected." She turns away, a frown on her face, "What are you asking me, Evony?"_

" _I'm asking you to come to Hopkins with me Lo….."_

 _Lauren feels the walls closing in, the room is spinning and she suddenly can't breathe. "Oh no. No ,no ,no. Not now." Running her hands through her hair and moving to the other side of the room, "Why do you always have to do this? We agreed this time it would be different. We're having fun, right? You agreed we can't get into anything more serious. You agreed, this time you wouldn't get too serious." Hugging herself, she begins to pace, "I can't offer you anything more than what we already have, Evony. I can't. Everything I have ever dreamed of is right around the corner." Her voice breaking, "I…can't."_

 _Evony stands in front of her, placing her hands on Lauren's upper arms, pleading her case. "It's what we do Lo, we have fun, I get serious, you run, I 's what we do." The threat of tears near, Evony asks in a voice bordering on desperation, "Let me catch you Lo…one more time?"_

 _A sad smile on her face, Lauren shakes her head, "Not this time Evony. I'm so, so, sorry" Taking Evony's hand, "I don't want to be caught this time."_

Listening to Lauren with rapt attention, Tamsin drops the rest of her sandwich and sits forward, "Wow. Did she deck you?"

"No, she didn't deck me. Not with her fists anyway." Lauren leans back in her desk chair, running the lock around her neck back and forth on its chain. "She chose to use words instead."

 _They left the party walking home in silence. Reaching their floor, Lauren turns to Evony, "I don't mean to hurt you, but you have to understand."_

 _Evony cuts her off, "Oh I understand. I understand perfectly. You have ice water in your veins Lewis. You are incapable of feeling anything for anyone or anything other than science." Placing her hands on her hips, raising her chin defiantly, "Frankly, I'm glad it's out in the open. It's been our unspoken truth for far too long. Why else would you run? Why else would you keep your heart locked up the way you do?" Stepping into Lauren's space, she points to the miniature lock she wears on a chain around her neck, "I've always wanted to ask why you wear a mini padlock around your neck. Now I know, it's there to keep your heart on lock down. I hope there's a key for it somewhere Lewis, you're going to get awfully lonely with only science and medicine to keep you company." She turns to walk away, stops for one last hit, "I thought you were my forever Lo. I was wrong; you're no one's forever."_

Finished with her story, Lauren looks to Tamsin, "There you have it."

Tamsin is looking at the doctor with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, "Oh Doc, I…I don't know what to say."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, "There's nothing to say Tamsin, it was a long time ago. I hurt her, she hurt me. We moved on. End of story."

Cleaning up the remains of their lunch, Tamsin asks, "Uh, that was kind of an epic ending. How did you go from that to working for her, if I may ask?"

"Oh well. Time heals all wounds right? We made it through the last semester successfully avoiding spending anytime alone with each other. I entered the program at Children's, she went off to Hopkins. We ran into each other over the years, less and less as time went by as I immersed myself in research and she in hospital administration." Her hand on her chin, Lauren looks at Tamsin, "Evony is many things. First and foremost she is someone who gets what she wants and she wants to make this hospital the number one teaching hospital on the east coast. And truthfully, I was ready for a change." Closing her eyes, she hears Evony's words from all of those years ago ringing in her ears as if it were yesterday. Restless fingers going to her necklace, "I loved my lab, I loved research and I really enjoyed being alone. But it wasn't enough anymore." Checking her watch, "Ok, Tamsin, story time is over. We have work to do. Let's go over my schedule for the rest of the week and then I have rounds with the Peds Residents."

"You got it Doc."

Rounds were an interesting adventure. An exciting and interesting adventure. Much more exciting than microscopes and Petri dishes; a grander adventure and she loved every minute of it. She saved the best part for last though, her first and favorite patient.

Smiling wide and entering Charley's room Lauren sees a very different little girl than the one she met a few days ago. A child the spitting image of her Momma, sitting up, smiling and playing Trouble with her daddy. "Hi Charley. How you doing today, kiddo?"

A true smile lighting up her face, the first in many weeks for little Charley Dennis, "Hi Dr. Lewis. Me and Daddy are playing my favorite game. Do you like Trouble?"

"I happen to love Trouble, but I can't play right now. Right now," pointing to the row of 3rd year residents behind her, "The Dr.'s behind me are going to learn about why you got sick and how we are fixing it. Ok?"

"Like school?" Charley notices the row of white coated Dr.'s behind Lauren and suddenly looks frightened, reaches out for her dad, "Daddy…." Dyson takes her hand, "It's ok, Charley. Nothing to be afraid of." His eyes find Lauren's, pleading for help.

Lauren nods and says to Charley, "Yes, just like school. Do you like school Charley?"

Charley nods. "Yes."

"Good, this is like school for doctors Charley. They learn a little bit different and this is not the same kind of classroom than you're used to, but it's nothing to be troubled about. I'll be right here and your Daddy will be right here." Handing Charley's chart to the group of residents, "Who would you like to present Charley's case?"

As the residents leave Charley's room, Lauren turns to Dyson, explaining the next steps, "Mr. Thornwood, she is progressing very nicely. Dr. Benson and I went over the MRI results from this morning, everything is healing nicely." Lauren looks down at Charley smiling, tracing her finger down Charley's nose, "The bubble is gone and the reinforcement of the artery wall is perfect. Dr. Benson has released her to my care for the rest of her stay. Which, depending on how she does in physical therapy tomorrow, may be only for a few more days."

Charley's small hand reaches out tapping Lauren on the arm and asks, "Are you coming back later, to play Trouble with me and Momma? She'll be back later, she had to go for a little while, but she's coming back. Daddy says after dinner, right Daddy?"

Dyson nods, "That's right Charley. Momma will be back after dinner."

"So you'll come back?"

Nodding her head with a smile and holding Charley's hand, "I'll see what I can do about coming back, ok? Now, you need to rest."

Lauren heads back to her office to finish up her day; she has a date with a 6 year old to play Trouble and plans on doing whatever she can to make it happen.

Heading back to her office, Lauren is ticking off items on her mental to do list; she had one appointment the next day, rounds with her residents, files to review. Not terrible, she thinks, completely doable.

Arriving at her office, she rattles off instructions to Tamsin for what she needs and gets to work. Tamsin, of course, notices the fury with which Lauren is attacking her workload.

"What's up Doc? You got a date or something?"

Barely looking up from the chart she is notating, "Yes, I do."

Rubbing her hands together, "Mmmmm, juicy. Who with?"

Smirking, Lauren looks up, "A beautiful brunette with brown eyes that have flecks of green in them. She's a smidge under 40 inches tall and weighs about 43 pounds and has a very low key father and a smokin' hot mother."

Grinning wide, "Let's make sure you keep that date Doc."

She practically ran up the stairs to get to Charley Dennis' room. The elevator was taking forever and she couldn't wait. She made a grand entrance, slipping as she turned the corner into Charley's room and practically falling on her ass, catching Bo off guard, but she made it, right on time.

Charley fell asleep after the first round of their Trouble tournament, leaving Bo and Lauren time alone, time they used to talk, time to get to know one another, sharing stories of their lives.

Bo began by sharing the story of Charley.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, twirling Charley's hair around her finger, Bo looking at her child as if she wasn't quite real. "I thought I knew everything there was to know about him, you know. Until I told him I was pregnant at least." She smiles and shakes her head, remembering how frightened they both were when that double pink line showed up in the window of the home pregnancy test.

"I was sixteen when we went on our first date. He was a moody and brooding rebel or he wanted everyone to think he was anyway. I was a cheerleader who drew cartoons and comics and anything else I could get my hands on. I wore a lot of black, didn't study at all and spent all of my time in the art room. I caught him there one day after school, building houses and buildings with LEGOS. It was a model of the city, actually, he drew the plans first and then built it, using LEGOS. It was pretty amazing and totally unexpected from him. He begged me not to tell anyone, it would ruin his reputation. I didn't. Tell, anyone that is, but I made sure I was in the art room on Wednesday s and Thursdays, hoping to catch him again and I did." She looks to the ceiling, remembering, the good and the bad.

"He asked me out and many years later, here we are." Kissing Charley on the forehead Bo slides off of the bed, walks over to the window, folding her arms across her chest as she gazes out at the lights of the city. "We were off and on for years. When we were young we were super careful. No teen pregnancy for me." Chuckling, reliving the fight she had with her Grandfather when he discovered she was not as innocent as he thought. "As we grew older, not so much." She smiles ruefully, "I wasn't exactly a nun and Dyson and I, well…. By the time I was 25 I figured it couldn't happen." She looks away from the widow and into the eyes of the quiet doctor who has a hard time talking to parents and usually wants to be alone, "But it did happen, I have my little Charley Bear."

She isn't sure if it's the play of the city lights falling across Bo's face as she stands at the window or the way she smiles or how her eyes keep drifting to her lips when she looks her way; it doesn't matter why. Crossing to the window, Lauren reaches out holding Bo's face in the palms of her hands, looking into those eyes so brown she thinks she might fall into them and kisses her tenderly, whispering, "I don't need any more time to marinate."

Biting her bottom lip, fingers threading into Lauren's hair, Bo murmurs, "I don't either."

 **Thank you for reading. I'll be updating sometime this week, but I'm not certain when. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Moving this along. I didn't have as much time as I had hoped to edit, this is the result. I think it works, at least I hope it does. There are some parts where I hope the right message is conveyed.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows, you are truly amazing and I appreciate each and every follow, favorite and of course reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or House.**

Chapter 8

The charge nurse bustling into Charley's room for rounds at midnight popped their bubble. Jumping apart as if they had been tazed each had their own sort of reaction. Lauren ducked her head as her face turned the color of a ripe apple in the fall and headed to the far side of the room. So captured by the adorable doctor, Bo barely noticed the nurse.

Mary, pretending she didn't notice the quiet and shy doctor locked in an embrace worthy of a romance novel with her young charge's mother, declares, "Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Lewis; I didn't know you were still here." Smirking as she went about her business Mary quickly makes her exit, closing the door behind her. Making a mental note to knock before entering for the remainder of Charley's stay; or at least when Dr. Lewis was on the Pediatrics floor.

With Mary out of the room finally, Lauren freaks out.

"Good grief! I cannot believe that just happened." Running her hands through her hair, she paces the room, counting the tiles as she goes; 12 tiles from wall to wall, 18 tiles from the window to the door; 12 tiles from wall to wall, 18 tiles from the window to the door. Back and forth, back and forth. Thoughts of her career ending flowing through her head as she paces. The tile counting is not working. On the verge of hyperventilation, "It's not working, it's not working." She shakes her head, balls up her fists, "Bo, I am completely freaking out here. I am not the kind of person to, to….. leap into the unknown; I have no point of reference for a situation such as this. I don't…I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, I had to…" Her forehead creasing in panic, her eyes pleading with Bo to do or say something, she keeps moving.

Bo moves to stop her from pacing, standing in front of her, grasping her shoulders, "Hey, hey, stop for a second." Tilting her head trying to capture the panic stricken doctor's eyes, "Lauren, look at me. It's ok." Lauren is looking at the tiles below her feet, counting the blue specks. Bo lifts Lauren's chin up to look into her eyes, "Hey, it's ok, you're allowed to leap every now and then. You're allowed to leap….." biting her bottom lip, "you're allowed to leap if someone is there to catch you." Holding Lauren's face gently in her hands, "And here I am."

As a small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth, Lauren wraps her arms around Bo's waist, laying her head on her shoulder, breathes in the fresh scent of citrus and whispers, "And here you are."

After that first night, they made it a standing 'date', for Charley and Lauren of course, to play Trouble every night after dinner. It is Charley's favorite game after all and Lauren, well Lauren, as she said loves Trouble. And Bo with her chocolate brown eyes, glinting with mischief is definitely Trouble, with a capital T.

* * *

The best friend playing devil's advocate is not exactly what Bo was looking for in this instance, but Bo being Bo she goes along for the ride.

Plopping down on the fold out couch in Charley's hospital room, Kenzi asks the question Bo has been pondering for the last few days. "Tell me Bo-Bo, are you sure what you're feeling is real? I know it's been forever since someone lit your fire, but the doctor? Maybe you're experiencing that syndrome when you fall in love with your captor. Not that you've been kidnapped, well, maybe your heart, but it's uh", snapping her fingers in an effort to remember, suddenly thrusting her fist in the air and shouting triumphantly, "emotional transference!" She looks at Bo in victory, knowing she nailed it but then she second guesses herself, "Or is it for real?"

Staring out of the window, lost in thought, Bo doesn't know the answer to Kenzi's question. "Kenz…I…" trailing off Bo is silent for several minutes.

Popping an unwrapped candy in her mouth and chewing vigorously, "Bo? You alright?" Concern etched on her face, she moves to stand by Bo at the window, taking her hand, "I am simply asking the tough questions Bo. The ones you can't ask yourself. You've been through some rough shit and you're kind of lost in the trees here. I want to make sure you see the forest, ok?"

Frowning and moving away, in a harsher tone than Kenzi is used to, "I see the forest Kenzi. I've been seeing nothing but a barren and dead forest for months. Maybe years." Moving to sit on Charley's empty bed, Bo picks up Eeyore tucking him under her arm, "Kenzi, you asked if I'm alright, I am. I'm alright; I'm better than I have been in months. I finally have an answer to why Charley hasn't wanted to get out of bed in the morning, why she suddenly hated going to school, why she wasn't listening to me anymore." She pauses and looks at her oldest and dearest friend, "She caught a virus, from some random kid at the park probably, I don't know." Shaking her head and plucking at the stuffed animal's fur, "She got really sick and by chance we ended up here, at this hospital, with Dr. Lewis. That has to mean something right? She could have died, Kenzi, would have died if not for Dr. Lewis. There has to be a reason." Her voice choking with tears, "I can't have almost lost my Charley Bear for no reason, right?" Rubbing her eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh, she hugs Charley's name day present tight and lays back. "Oh Kenzi. I am a mess, an alright mess, but a mess all the same."

Patting the bed beside her, "Come on Kenz, be my best friend and help me process all of these _feelings_ I'm feeling, ok?"

Climbing in with Bo, wrapping her arms around her bestie and snuggling down with her, "Of course Bo-Bo. Let's process."

"Ok, but we have to be quickish, Charley will be back from physical therapy soon and then after dinner she plays Trouble with Dr. Lewis."

"Hmmm, _Charley_ plays Trouble with Dr. Lewis? Really Bo, that's the best you can do? Board games with your daughter?"

Looking at her best friend in confusion, "What? They play Trouble, I sketch, Charley falls asleep, Lauren and I talk." Kenzi looks at her with raised eyebrows, waits for more.

"What? We share stories about growing up and stuff."

"Sharing stories, so that's what you kids are calling it these days?"

The innuendo goes right over Bo's head and Kenzi, seeing her oldest and dearest friend's uncertainty, decides, for once, to let it go. "Never mind." Poking Bo in the shoulder and smiling, "Soooo, when do I get to meet this Bunsen burner of a doctor?"

* * *

While Bo processes her feelings, Lauren has no such luxury. She has no best friend and besides, she took a leap, why question it now? It's done and over, she's knee deep into it and there's no turning back. Or at least that is the mantra running through her mind. She can remember every little detail of that kiss, the only kiss, turns out. After her freak out, they came to an agreement; no more kissing until they figured out what it is they have between them. Kissing, they decided, well, Lauren decided and Bo agreed, reluctantly, but she agreed, clouds the judgment. It doesn't mean she hasn't thought about it, about how soft Bo's lips were, how she tasted like summer, the feel of her skin, she's thought about it endlessly for the last 3 days. More like relived it, every exquisite detail.

Sighing and tossing her most recent patient's file aside. Unable to concentrate fully, she decides some Netflix therapy is in order. Clicking on the Netflix icon on the laptop's desktop, she waits for _House_ to load. She gazes out of the window, waiting, trying not to think about Bo. All she gets for her trouble is a spinning circle.

She presses her intercom, buzzing for Tamsin, "You rang?"

"Do you have a minute; I seem to need some help?"

"Sure Doc."

Tamsin enters mere seconds later; she's been waiting for an opportunity to get into Lauren's office, without seeming too obvious. Something is going on with the good doctor and she intends to find out what. She wouldn't be the world's greatest admin if she didn't. She has a reputation to live up to and all of that, plus a mug, with bold letters: **World's Greatest**.

Lauren is leaning forward over her laptop, "Tamsin, I'm having some trouble with the Netflix website. "

"Oh, the site is down, has been for the last half hour or so."

Leaning her head on her hand, "And you would know that how?"

"Push notifications Doc, ever heard of them?"

Lauren shakes her head, "No, apparently not." Disappointment written on her face, now what is she going to do? She needs a distraction.

Leaning back in her chair Lauren looks out of the window of her office, an apprehensive look on her face.

Tamsin, always quick on her feet, "How about we go to lunch Doc? Put away work for a little while and uh, chat over some hoagies? We can go to that little Italian deli around the corner and you can tell me what's got you looking so morose?"

"Morose? I look morose?" This thing with Bo is deeper than she thought.

Nodding, Tamsin points out, "Today you look morose, yesterday and the day before you looked like you had your head in the clouds. All dreamy and smiley and beamy and today, you're all Sour Sam. I don't know all of your looks, Doc, but this one," pointing at Lauren's furrowed brow, "is, ummm different from what I've seen so far. Come on, let's get out of this hospital for a change and have some lunch. Ok?"

Maybe Tamsin is what she needs, someone to help her figure out if she's suddenly lost her mind. Nodding her head and nervously running the lock back and forth on its chain, "Ok."

Clapping her hands together and exiting Lauren's office, Tamsin calls over her shoulder, "And you can tell me the story of that necklace you fidget with all the time."

Lauren wonders, what is it with this woman and stories?

* * *

Setting their trays down, Lauren and Tamsin take seats in a corner booth, far in the back, Tamsin deciding privacy was more important than the view of the street.

Unwrapping her sandwich Tamsin dives right in, "Since we're outside the walls of the hospital I can call you Lauren or Lo or something else. Or I can call you Doc. Your choice."

Smiling, "I'd prefer it not be Lo if it's all the same. Lauren or Doc will do."

"You got it Lauren. So, are you going to start or do I have to drag it out of you?"

Raising her eyebrows Lauren looks at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

Pointing at Lauren's necklace, "The story behind the lock."

Unconsciously fingering her necklace, "There really isn't much to tell. And what there is to tell is cliché and predictable and so not original."

In between bites, "I'm cool with that. On with it Lauren." Tamsin again does the twirling of her hand in a 'move it motion'.

Shaking her head, "You are relentless, Tamsin. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Smiling, "Of course. It's part of what makes me so good at what I do."

Giving in, Lauren begins the tale of the keepsake she wears around her neck.

"It was my grandmother's. She gave it to my aunt who gave it to me. Satisfied?"

Wagging her finger back and worth, "Oh no you don't. Come on Doc," reverting to her pet name for the blonde, using Lauren doesn't feel right, "There has to be more to it than that."

Shrugging her shoulders, Lauren concedes and continues, "She was my favorite aunt, the typical much younger wild child in a wealthy family. We were closer in age than she and my mother were, actually. My mother was 20 when Elizabeth was born, the youngest of the bunch and spoiled if you listened to the stories they told." Lauren smiles remembering her favorite aunt, "She traveled a lot but she always made sure we spent time together when she was in town. Making even a simple walk in the park an adventure. She was a breath of fresh air in my usually stodgy home and I loved her very much." Looking down at her tray, Lauren feels the burn of tears behind her eyes, but she swallows them back. "My mother called her reckless, always taking chances and doing things no one else would even try. I secretly wished to be more like her. She was so very brave. Fearless really. Like my grandmother."

Rolling her eyes and looking up to Tamsin, "If you can imagine, I was a timid and shy child. Much more comfortable with books or being alone than with other kids or trying new adventures. " Lauren looks away, eyes glassy, "She died when I was 9, from a rare infection she picked up on one of her journeys. When she got sick, I was terrified of losing her, she was the only one to break me out of my shell, encouraging me to be brave and try new things." Shaking her head, the pain still as bright as the day she lost her favorite aunt, "She was so brave, even at the end; she always was. She told me not to worry; she had something to help me not be afraid." Pulling the necklace out from under her shirt, "Before she died she gave me this," unclasping and handing the necklace to Tamsin. "She told me it was why she was so courageous and she was giving it to me; she didn't need it anymore. To my surprise, Elizabeth was also a timid and shy child, my grandmother, seeing her distress, gave her the lock and a key to lock away her fear, allowing her to be brave and courageous, as her mother had done for her. I had only known her as she was then, fearless and bold." Smiling fondly, "Of course I had to question it. She said, 'am I not brave, am I not courageous?' I had no choice but to agree. 'There's your proof love.'" Unable to hold the tears back any longer, she lets them fall.

Reaching across the table and taking her hand, "Oh Lauren, that's not contrite or ordinary or a cliché. It's wonderful and beautiful."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, "It worked too, got me through her funeral and those terrible months after when I was so sad and afraid. I felt stronger and braver just holding it in my hand. I began wearing it every day, the key in my pocket." She shakes her head, smiling ruefully, "She explained to me I was to give the key to someone for safe keeping, someone I trusted who would make sure it stayed locked; someone who would never use my fears against me. I wanted to give the key to her, but she refused explaining she couldn't take it where she was going and I would find someone, someday. And to not be surprised if that someone was completely unexpected. I kept that key with me, always in my pocket for the next several years." Shaking her head as she plays with the straw in her soda cup, "I never did find anyone I trusted enough with _all_ of my fears. Or I should say, I haven't found anyone yet."

* * *

Bo's processing session with Kenzi is cut short, not by the return of Charley from PT, but by the arrival of Dyson. Nodding to Bo as he enters, "Hey. I was able to reschedule my afternoon after all." Noticing the petite spitfire that is Bo's bestie, Dyson nods, "Oh, hey, Kenzi. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

Frowning in his direction, irritated at the interruption, they were just getting to the good part, "No D-Man, today. This morning actually. Where's your head?"

"I don't know, with my daughter I guess." He mumbles as he unpacks his laptop, setting up his makeshift office in the corner of Charley's room.

Kenzi moves to kiss his cheek, "Sorry buddy, I guess you're a little overwhelmed too. So, D-ster, what you working on today? Downtown revitalization project?"

Nodding his head and pulling out files, "How'd you guess?"

"I'm smart like that Dyson. And because you're a partner at one of the top architecture firms in the city. And you're good at what you do." Snapping her fingers, "Easy."

Crinkling his eyes in a genuine smile, "Give me a hug Kenz. I've missed you shrimp."

Bo watches their exchange, enjoying their ease with each other, something that has been missing in their lives without Kenzi.

Turning to Bo, "What time do you have to be at Trick's? I can stay over with Charley tonight if you and Kenzi want to spend time?"

Snapping her head towards him, the thought of missing the doctor's nightly visit setting off alarms in her head, "No, no thanks. Uh, I mean, Trick doesn't need me tonight or tomorrow for that matter, so I'll stay and Kenzi can stay. Right Kenz?"

Smirking at Bo's obvious panic at not being able to see her doctor, "Of course Bo-Bo, we'll play some board games or something."

Tossing Eeyore in Kenzi's direction, "Ha ha, very funny Kenz."

Looking perplexed, Dyson asks the million dollar question, "What'd I miss?"

* * *

Finished with their lunch, Tamsin and Lauren linger in the deli, neither ready to go back to the hospital.

"So Doc, you gonna tell me why you've been looking like someone killed Chewbacca?"

Struggling with all the emotions swirling around inside her, Lauren tells Tamsin what has her in such a state, "I'm going to discharge Charlotte Dennis tomorrow morning."

Nodding with understanding, "Ah, I see. Charley goes home, Bo goes with her."

Lauren nods her head slowly in agreement, "Yes."

"And you girls haven't figured out what happens next, like dating or whatever?"

Another nod, another gloomy yes.

"Is she done with physical therapy?"

"Yes."

"What about speech?"

Lauren shakes her head, "She can do both of those as an outpatient. I have no reason to keep her and I wouldn't, not to simply satisfy my own selfish needs." Chin in her hand, Lauren admits, "That's why I've been 'morose' today Tamsin. After morning rounds, it was clear, one more night as a precaution and she'll be going home tomorrow and Bo will have no reason to see me anymore."

With a playful glint in her eye, Tamsin reaches across the table, grabbing Lauren's hand to lead her out of the deli, "Then you'd better make sure you give her a reason, Doc and I think I have an idea on how you can do just that. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Watching the clock, waiting for it to be 7:00pm, Bo is sitting on the bed braiding Charley's hair. Kenzi, chowing down on a burger from the cafeteria, is determined to get to the juicy part of the story so rudely interrupted by Dyson's arrival earlier in the afternoon, "Bodacious?"

Looking up, "K-Star?"

"How was it?"

A frown on her face, not understanding what Kenzi is asking, "How was what?"

"How was, the uh, 'story telling', like on a scale of one to ten?"

Gazing down at Charley, "All done Bear, go set up your game ok? Dr. Lewis will be here soon." Charley nods and smiles, climbs down and pads across the room to the table where she and Dr. Lewis play Trouble.

"Seriously Kenz?" She points towards Charley, setting up the game with painstaking care, shakes her head back and forth. Not entirely certain she wants to discuss this with her child in the room.

Kenzi persists, "Yeah, one to ten."

Knowing her friend will not give up until she gives her something, biting her bottom lip and remembering, "It was 7 bordering on 8. If the nurse hadn't come in, it may have scored a 9."

"That sounds first-rate Bo. Now on the Harlequin Romance scale?"

Furrowing her brow, "What on earth does that mean?"

"How many covers would it get? Like, would it make it on 10 covers or 1 cover?"

Smirking at the thought of what she and Lauren would look like on one of those overwrought romance book covers, "She had on her white doctor's coat and dark blue scrubs underneath, even a stethoscope around her neck and she was awkward and sweet…." Bo runs her finger across her lips, remembering the feel of the kiss, the softness of Lauren's hands, "10 covers Kenz, definitely 10 covers."

Charley runs back to Bo, "All set up Momma. Are you and Aunt Kenzi going to play? Do you want to be red or yellow? Dr. Lewis always wants blue and I want green. Ok?"

"Perfect Charley, that's perfect."

* * *

Lauren is getting ready to leave her office, Tamsin following behind, "Do you remember what you're going to say?"

Patting her pocket, "I have it all right here."

"Good, good. You remember what you're going to do?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go over it again?" Tamsin wrings her hands nervously; she is as vested in this adventure as the good doctor.

"I got it Tamsin. We went over it a dozen times and I have an eidetic memory, remember?"

"Right, right." Nodding and slapping the doctor on the back, "Ok, go on Doc, be bold, be brave."

* * *

Riding in the elevator, Lauren is smiling from ear to ear filled with anticipation. She was going to see Bo. Going over the plan once more, the elevator doors open on the Pediatrics wing. She exits, turns left and runs into another white coat clad doctor. Squinting her eyes shut from the collision, "Oh excuse me, I am so sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." Opening her eyes, she recognizes the face, but the place is wrong, "Avery?"

"Lauren?" Noticing Lauren's white coat and scrubs, "Are you visiting on a consult?"

Shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, "Um no. I work here, started Monday. I'm the Director of Pediatric Medicine. And you?"

"I'm the Peds Attending, but I just came back today. I guess I have some memos to catch up on or something." Avery can't help the smirk from forming on her face as she watches Lauren squirm. She always did find Lauren adorable when she was nervous, not that she'd ever tell her, oh no, Lo was beautiful and adorable yes, but dateable, no. Not since the Evony thing anyway. Lo was a love 'em and leave 'em kind of girl after that fiasco. Avery knew that first hand.

"You do know Evony is the Dean of Medicine here right? Did she hire you or was it the Board?"

Nodding and visibly swallowing, "Uh yes, yes I know Evony is the Dean and she is the one who hired me. I did meet with the Board, but that uh, was just a formality."

"Oh. Well. It's good to see you Lauren, really." They each smile genuinely at the other, Avery turns to continue rounds, Lauren to see Bo. Mid turn Avery stops, "Lauren, are you going to see a patient?"

Lauren stops in her tracks, uh oh; she really thought she'd gotten off easy, "Technically no, why do you ask?"

Turning back and linking her arm with Lauren's to pull her down the hall, in the opposite direction of Charley's room, "I have this patient, Meghan, that's been treated for epilepsy for the last 3 years, by her family physician with no relief. She was diagnosed at 11 and she's 14 now, takes her meds like clockwork, but still suffers from several seizures a week. Neuro wants to dice and slice her brain, but I disagree. She's had some interesting test results that don't add up and this kind of case is right up your alley. Do you have time to maybe look over her chart and do a quick exam?"

Lauren looks longingly in the direction of Charley's room, but Avery has pulled her half way down the hall already and there's a problem to solve.

She nods, making up her mind, "Ok, ok, I have time."

* * *

Looking at the clock, Bo gives up on Dr. Lewis making it tonight, Charley and Kenzi fell asleep almost an hour ago, leaving Bo alone with her thoughts and her sketchbook.

Paging through her sketchbook, Bo notices a trend in the recent drawings. They all feature a certain blonde doctor. Some are of the doctor alone and smiling or alone and concentrating with a furrowed brow; some with Charley playing, some with Charley laughing, page after page. She finds the first sketch in the series, the one she did while Charley was in surgery and she was losing her mind, the sketch that helped her regain control of her emotions. Tracing her finger over the outline of the doctor and Charley, snuggled together in her too big bed as Lauren explained what was going to happen, she doesn't notice Kenzi has woken up and is looking over her shoulder.

"That's my favorite one too Bo."

Startled and embarrassed, Bo looks over her shoulder and up into Kenzi's eyes. sighs in resignation, "I've got it bad, don't I Kenz?"

Placing her hand reassuringly on the brunette's shoulder, "I'm afraid so Bo-Bo. I'm afraid so."

 **Next update might take a wee bit longer, busy, busy week coming up. It's written, for the most part, but editing is badly needed.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Let's find out what kept Lauren so busy...**

Entering Meghan's hospital room Avery and Lauren are greeted by Meghan's parents, "Dr. Mendoza, we thought we missed you."

"I was delayed just a bit by a colleague, but turns out it may have worked in our favor. I ran into Dr. Lewis," Avery gestures to Lauren, "as she was exiting the elevator and I managed to convince her to stop by for a consult. Dr. Lauren Lewis, these are Meghan's parents, David and Sandy Thompkins. And the blondie in the bed is Meghan." Lauren nods to the parents and addresses Meghan, the patient, first as she always does. Holding out her hand, "Hi Meghan, I'm Dr. Lewis. Dr. Mendoza here tells me you are having a bit of a problem with seizures, even with medication, right?"

Meghan nods, looking up from her phone, annoyance written all over face, she's seen about a million doctors in the last couple of months and is over it, totally over it, "Yeah."

Lauren ignores the teenage angst, lowering her hand and continues, "Meghan, I'm going to take a quick look at your chart and then I'll most likely have a couple of questions for you, ok?'

"Sure." Another distracted nod as Meghan goes back to texting her friends.

Lauren reviews the chart while Avery discusses the events of the last few days with Meghan's parents.

Going through the chart, Lauren notices something interesting. Every time Meghan has had a seizure while in the hospital, she coded. Not an unusual occurrence during a seizure, but every time? That sends up a red flag prompting Lauren to ask, "Dr. Mendoza, do you record the output from the heart/blood pressure/respiration monitor? And if so, do you have copies for me to review?"

Avery pauses in her discussion with the parents, "Uh, yes, all activity is recorded, but is only kept for 12 hours at a time unless directed otherwise. The last 12 hours are available at the nurses' station, but the rest I'll have to get from Records and it'll be hard copy. I'll check right now but I'm not sure anyone is in Records after 7:00pm."

Thoroughly engrossed in the chart, Lauren nods distractedly. Then it hits her, 'after 7:00', she peeks at her watch, 7:30, she's not too terribly late, she still might be able to make her 'date' with Charley. Addressing Avery, "Thanks Ave, uh can you get the last 12 hours for me? I want to go over them before I do the physical exam." Going back to reading Meghan's chart, she mumbles a "Thanks."

Seeing Lauren in full diagnostician mode, Dr. Mendoza takes her leave of Meghan's parents and heads to the nurses' station, thankful she ran into her. While she is certainly curious about why the good doctor left Children's and research, she's not going to question it if Lauren can help her patient. Ben, addressing Lauren, "Dr. Lewis, do you mind if we go to the cafeteria to grab something? I know Meghan would rather text with her friends and won't miss us, but do you need anything from us?"

Looking up, "No Mr. Thompkins, thank you."

With everyone out of the room and Meghan busy texting, Lauren finishes reviewing the chart, replaces it in the holder and moves to begin the physical exam. Placing her stethoscope to Meghan's chest, Lauren listens and watches the heart rate monitor, what she hears is in synch with the readout on the monitor. She removes the stethoscope from her ears, but continues to watch the monitor, perfect sinus rhythm for 2 beats, 4 beats, 6 beats, 8 beats, 10 beats, 12 beats. "Meghan, can you tell me when you had your last seizure?"

"This morning."

Exasperation apparent in her voice, even though she's trying to hide it, "Do you know approximately what time?"

"Early, like 9:00?"

Talking under her breath, "within the last 12 hours, it should show on the readout. Good, good. Um, Meghan, had you been doing anything prior to the seizure? Like walking or jumping? Anything that would have raised your heart rate?"

Thinking back to her morning, "I had just come back from Thomas' room, we've known each other since kindergarten, he has HCL leukemia and I saw his mom in the hall on her way to his room, so I went with her to see him. Nothing out of the ordinary. We talked, I came back, climbed into bed. I did feel a little uh, dizzy, but I usually do before a seizure, it's kind of like a tell for me. I get dizzy, I sit down, I have a seizure." She shrugs her shoulders, "That's how it's been for the last 3 years Dr. Lewis."

"You get dizzy before every seizure? Like you're not getting enough air or is it like when you don't get enough blood to your foot and it falls asleep?" Lauren is still watching the monitor; Meghan's heart rate has increased by a few beats per minute, anxiety or nervousness probably.

Meghan looks to the ceiling; she's gone over this a thousand times, "Like pins and needles, like my brain is falling asleep. Then it stops and I have a seizure."

Lauren cocks her head to the side, not taking her eyes off the monitor; she sees a little hiccup in Meghan's rhythm, "Am I annoying you Meghan, with my questions? I can understand if you've told other doctors and haven't gotten any relief."

Looking down, she's been caught, "I'm sorry Dr. Lewis, I just get so frustrated. I tell the same things over and over and no one seems to listen. I used to play soccer you know, I was pretty good too, but when you seize every other play it's kind of hard to find a team that will take you." Tapping on her phone throughout, Meghan finally looks up at the doctor, who is nodding her head still watching her heart's rhythm on the monitor. Again speaking to herself, Lauren ticks off a list "physical exercise, light headed or dizzy, tingling like the brain is asleep, seizure. Hmmmm. Ok Meghan, I want you to get out of the bed and do 5 or 10 squats, with your arms in front."

Meghan doesn't move, "Uh, what?"

Waving her hand, "Come on, out of the bed and 5 or 10 squats or however many it takes to get your heart rate up." Holding her hand out to help Meghan stand, "I have a hunch. I'm going to watch the monitor while you do this and if anything happens, I am right here. Ok?"

Looking dubious, Meghan agrees, climbs out of bed, stands and begins.

Lauren is watching and waiting. Normal for 2 beats, 4 beats, 6 beats, 8 beats, 10 beats. The heart rate increases, a glitch in the rhythm for 4 beats, 8 beats, 12 beats and then it happens. A stutter in the atria wave indicating the firing sequence, then another stutter, then another stutter. Lauren moves to be ready to catch Meghan, "Ok, Meghan, that's enough, back in the bed." Her eyes going to the monitor, Lauren waits, hoping it will return to sinus rhythm. It doesn't. The alarms sounding, Lauren grabs the crash cart, charges to only 100, thinking a small jolt should do it. Meghan's eyes roll back, her body goes rigid, she is seizing. The paddles charged, Lauren places them in position and presses the button, effectively shocking Meghan's heart back into sinus rhythm and ending her seizure. Meghan is still unconscious and Lauren needs to act quickly.

Dr. Mendoza enters the room just as Lauren is shocking Meghan's heart back into rhythm. "Lauren, what the hell happened?"

Administering to the patient who is beginning to regain consciousness, Lauren doesn't look up, "I solved it Ave, it's not her brain, it's her heart. We have to get her to the cardiac lab, stat. We have to test it in a more controlled environment and we need to do it now. Grab a resident or intern, someone from anesthesia and meet us there in", looking at her watch, "10 minutes. We need to do this quickly, before we give her anymore anti-seizure meds. Alright?" Looking up when she gets no response, "You with me Avery?"

Looking at Lauren in disbelief, "I was only gone 10 minutes. I thought you wanted the last 12 hours of readouts?"

Reaching for the printouts in Avery's hand, "Yes, thank you. I'll look at them while she's being prepped. Dammit, we need consent for the test, I forgot about that." Standing back and running her hands through her hair, Lauren explains what she wants to do, "This is what I think is happening, but I need to induce the cause in order to be sure. Ok, ummmm, I believe her right atria is misfiring, causing an arrhythmia, I saw it happen on the monitor. The right atria misfires, once, twice, a dozen times, causing the heart to pump inefficiently, which in turn decreases the blood flow to her brain resulting in a seizure. It's her heart Avery and it can be controlled by a pacemaker, buying time to figure why it's misfiring and then that can be fixed. She'll need to have a pacemaker inserted." Lauren trails off, wheels turning, ticking off another list, "We're going to need a surgeon, an anesthesiologist, an intern or resident, a scrub nurse and an OR. Oh and the consent. The parents went to the cafeteria, can you get consent and I'll take care of the rest?"

Dr. Mendoza, feeling as if she has been swept up into a hurricane, nods numbly. "Yeah, I can do that."

Clapping her hands together, "Good, good. I'll see you in the cardiac lab. I'll get everything ready; Meghan prepped and wait for you to get there. Make it quick Ave; I don't want her seizing again anytime soon." Seeing Meghan come around, eyes as big as saucers, "Hey Meghan, it's ok, you had another seizure," Meghan tries to sit, Lauren places a hand on her chest, "Lay back for me Meghan, lay back. That's a girl." Moving to stand behind Meghan's bed, Lauren pushes it out into the hall, explaining where they're going as she rushes them out to the nurses' station giving direction on what she needs and heads to the cardiac lab, completely forgetting about the time.

* * *

Lauren's hunch was right. Five hours and a pacemaker insertion later, Lauren is now sitting in Meghan's room, 'charting'; one of the things most doctors hate, the act of writing down the history of care for each patient, every vital taken, every procedure done, every medication given. Most doctors found this part of medicine tedious, but necessary; Lauren loved charting. Her meticulous mind and need for details thrived when she was engaged in charting, the rest of the world ceased to exist and she was immersed in the exercise, completely unaware of what was going on around her. Lauren shuts Meghan's chart and stands to leave, maybe she can still make it to see Bo before it's too late.

Glancing at her watch, it's well past midnight, her shoulders slump in defeat. She missed it, missed the opportunity to tell Bo she didn't want this to be the last they saw of each other. Smiling regretfully, so much for grand plans; if only she had said no to Avery. She can't regret helping Meghan, but she can regret missing out on seeing Bo once more. Maybe she could manage time alone with Bo in the morning, before she signed Charley's discharge papers to ask her for a date; a real date outside of the hospital with grownups and everything. So confusing, all of these feelings running through her, shaking her head to clear it, she heads off to Charley's room anyway. She leapt once, why not again?

She doesn't hesitate when she gets to Charley's room this time; she strides right in, feeling brave and confident; until she sees a diminutive, raven haired woman in Bo's spot on the fold out couch. She hesitates, reaches to her necklace for courage, looks for Bo and doesn't find her. She's not in Charley's bed, she's obviously not on the pull out couch and she didn't see her at the nurses' station. She hears rustling coming from the bathroom, ah, she forgot about the bathroom. She takes a seat at the table in the corner, waiting for Bo to come out of the bathroom, choosing what she is going to say. She could still do some of Tamsin's grand plan, although the "Seize the Day" dance number from that Broadway musical _Newsies_ , is out. In all honesty, she probably would have chickened out anyway, even though the lyrics are perfect:

 _Now is the time to seize the day_

 _Stare down the odds and seize the day_

 _Minute by minute, that's how you win it_

 _I will find a way, but let us seize the day_

 _Courage cannot erase my fear_

 _Courage is when I face my fear_

Not like she's a world class dancer either, but she's a quick study and Tamsin is a great teacher, she had those moves down; another time, maybe.

She pulls out her phone, seeing no less than 5 texts from Tamsin:

 _Tamsin: 7:10 pm: Hey Doc, how's it going? Did you wow her yet?_

 _Tamsin: 7:30 pm: Heellloooo…Doc?!_

 _Tamsin: 7:45 pm: Doc, everything ok?_

 _Tamsin: 8:00 pm: Did you fall while dancing and knock yourself out? I'm dying here, Doc!_

 _Tamsin: 8:30 pm: Alright Doc, you win. I'll see you in the morning. I expect details, ALL the sordid details. No skimping._

She can't help but smile, Tamsin is…something she wasn't looking for but found anyway and she is grateful.

Coming out of the bathroom, Bo is surprised to see the blonde doctor at the table with her chin in her hand, paging through her phone. Smiling in relief, Bo stops to take in the sight of her, thinking 'she came, she came!' Lauren hears the door, looks up, a smile breaking across her face.

Bo moves to sit at the table, "Hey you. It's late or early, depending on which way you look at it."

Ducking her head, self-consciously, "I know, I'm sorry."

Reaching across and covering Lauren's hand with her own, "It's ok, you're here now."

Turning her hand to hold onto Bo's, "Yes, I am here, now." Rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders, "I ran into a, uh colleague who needed my help with a patient and I lost track of time. I meant to be here, I really did."

Smiling gently, rubbing her thumb across Lauren's knuckles, "It's enough that I get to see you, even if it's late." Biting her bottom lip, Bo makes a bold declaration, "I missed you this morning."

To say she is surprised by that response is an understatement, but it gives her the push to ad lib her way through the plan. "When I was a kid, there was this game I used to play with my brother; it was called Head of the Class. I loved that game, there were all these booklets with questions and if you answered them correctly you got to move around the board, eventually ending up at the Head of the Class. We didn't play it that way; we just asked each other the questions. It was, I suspect the forerunner of Trivial Pursuit." Shaking her head, "Anyway, he is older than me, quite a bit older and I was simply thrilled he deigned to spend time with me, plus I always won."

Bo is listening with rapt attention, interested in finding out more about the doctor she found so captivating. "Sounds like fun. I am thinking your memory thing helped a bit in the winning. Am I right?"

Smirking, "Yeah, it did, but no one knew I had an eidetic memory yet. I was pretty young, they simply thought I was super smart, which I am, but I hadn't been tested yet."

Frowning in confusion, "Tested?"

Seeing Bo's perplexed face, "Oh, not like for psychological problems, an intelligence test." Waving her hand, "Never mind, not the point. The point is, I missed my game with Charley but," pointing between the two of them, "we can play Head of the Class, or my version, if you're interested?" Lauren looks at Bo with eyes filled with such hope, how could she say no?

Where is she going with this Bo wonders? Curiosity winning over doubt, "Books are not really my thing, but why not? I'm game. Bring it doctor."

Bouncing in her chair with excitement, Lauren hands Bo her small notebook and her pen, "Okay. I'll ask the questions and you write down the answers. Ready?"

Taking the notebook and pen, Bo settles back in her chair, brow furrowed in concentration, "Yup. I'm ready. Hit me."

Lauren gazes at her in wonder; she has seen that exact same look on Charley's face a hundred times during their nightly board game concentrating on a difficult move. Shaking her head, she forges on.

"Question 1: The cartoonist Eisner's first name?

Bo smiles, writes down her answer: **Will**

"Next question, what comes after the letter T in the alphabet?"

Another nod from Bo, she writes: **U**

"This is an easy one: Green means?"

A smirk forming, "Really challenging my art school education here aren't you?" Writes: **Go**

"You'll see, humor me. Next question, Lady Macbeth says, _ damn spot!"

Smirk firmly in place, "Now that's a tough one." She writes: **Out**

"I'm going to the Guggenheim, do you want to come __ me?

Nodding and smiling, Bo writes: **With**

"Last one. Still with me?"

"Oh yes, I am with you."

"In the musical scale, fill in the missing piece, Do, Re, Fa, Sol, La, Ti, Do

Bo ponders for a second, not sure which one to choose, running the scale through her mind decides on: **Me**

Looking up expectantly, Bo asks, "Ok, now what?"

Suddenly feeling bashful, Lauren feels the blush creeping up her cheeks, as the words rush out of her mouth, "Um, the answers are a question I've been contemplating asking, but didn't quite know how to ask. Tamsin, she's my admin, you met her the day you brought Charley in for her first visit, came up with this idea to help me, and there was music and dancing, a little singing, kind of like a _Say Anything_ moment, but I don't really know what she meant by that, I think it's a movie, but I never saw it, the movie that is. I most likely would have skipped the dancing part and maybe the singing part." Tapping her finger against her temple, "Although, if Charley was still awake, I probably would have gotten her to help, with the singing or dancing. I think." Seeing the confused look on Bo's face, she stops talking, closes her eyes, "I'm rambling again. Sorry." She opens her eyes to an amused smile from the brunette and continues, "Anyway, read each answer out loud." Lauren waits for Bo to read the answers, holding her breath; this may end up being the most embarrassing moment of her life. Might even top Pie Gate of Aught Eight.

Bo reads, " **Will U Go Out With Me?** " Snaps her head up at the quiet doctor in surprise, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Lauren hears the surprise in Bo's voice, falters for a second, "Um…yes." But holds her hands up in a stop motion, "But I need to tell you some things about me before you answer, ok?"

A smile playing at the corners of her mouth, Bo nods and wonders if the blonde could be anymore adorable in her awkwardness, "Sure."

Looking around the room to make sure Charley is still asleep, she notices the figure lying on the pull out couch, she had forgotten about that, dammit. Her blush heating up and making its way to her hairline, she points towards Kenzi's sleeping form, "First, who is that?"

Bo follows to where Lauren is pointing, "Oh, that's Kenzi, my best friend. She came in this morning, that's why I wasn't here when you came for rounds. Don't worry, she's out like a light and short of her favorite band playing live in this room, she won't wake up." Bo's curiosity is bursting at this point, she takes Lauren's hands in both of hers, "Go ahead, it's ok Lauren, you can tell me anything."

Swallowing visibly, "Before you decide one way or the other if you want to go out with me, I want you to know a few things about me first." Letting go of Bo's hands and ticking each item off on her fingers, "I haven't dated, like 'dated, dated' anyone in a very long time; I might not be too good at it. I work a lot and when I am immersed in a patient's problem or care I lose track of everything other than the patient. I'm uh, or I can be awkward and nervous when I am not in familiar situations. I tend to geek out about a subject unexpectedly, as you can guess I have a lot going on up here," she points at her head, "and sometimes I simply need to let it out." She chuckles at herself, "I think that's everything, but I'm certain there's more." Shrugging her shoulders and looking through her lashes at Bo, "Some people find all of those things eccentric or odd. But it's what makes me….me."

A gentle smile on her face and understanding in her eyes, "For the record, I think it's cute when you geek out, you're quite charming when you're awkward or nervous and I'd be delighted to go on a date with you Lauren Lewis." Leaning forward just a bit, Bo's eyes flicker down to Lauren's lips and then back up to those eyes she found so warm and inviting, "I know we decided no kissing until we figured this or us out, but um, since we've sort of have part of it solved, I'd really like to kiss you."

She wants to scream Yes! Kiss me, but recalling the interruption from the first time and now there's not only Charley, but some unknown best friend in the room, Lauren hesitates, eyes darting to the door, "Uh." Seeing Lauren's distress, Bo comes to her rescue. "Mary won't be back until 2:00am, which is in about an hour and both Kenzi and Charley are sleeping soundly, they won't wake up." Reaching to cup Lauren's cheeks, fingers spreading to hold her steady in her palms, "I promise."

A simple nod and Bo's lips are just as soft as she remembered and still taste like summer. She reaches up to hold Bo's wrists, holding her there, wanting to feel her skin, the heat of her. The kiss ends sooner than either want, but they are not alone and it wouldn't do to get carried away…not just yet. Pulling back, forehead to forehead, Lauren whispers, "Is this real? Are you real?"

Bo is in fact real, "Yes. I'm real. Yes. This is real." She leans in, pulling Lauren to her, pressing their lips together, lingering, licking her bottom lip after, tasting Lauren, "See. Real."

"Real." She reaches up to Bo's hands on her face, pulls them down to hold them in her lap. Looks into those so brown almost black and stunning eyes in wonder, asks a terrifying question, more terrifying than the question that got them to this point, "Now what?"

Smiling wide enough for the elusive dimple to make an appearance, "We date. We get to know each other. We explore," removing her hand and running it down Lauren's neck, tracing her collarbone, "We have fun." Watching Lauren's eyes, Bo senses something is brewing in that big brain, moves her hand up to tuck some hair behind Lauren's ear, "You're thinking too much. I can see it in your eyes." Running her finger across her cheek, "Let's, uh ride the wave and see where it takes us, ok?"

A simple nod, "Ok."

* * *

Figuring they both needed time over the rest of the weekend, Bo to get Charley settled at home and to spend time with Kenzi, Lauren to figure out what the hell they were going to do for their first date, they decided said date would be….sometime next week. That didn't exactly sit well with Lauren, she being a planner and everything, but Bo was fine with it, she's a fly by the seat of her pants kind of girl. There was a lingering need for both to have contact of some sort, any sort really, numbers were exchanged with promises of calls, (Bo) and texts (Lauren, she's better with the written word rather than the spoken one), they parted ways, reluctantly like a couple of teenagers, lips and hands lingering as close to Mary's arrival as they dared.

Skipping down the hall to her office after rounds Sunday morning, Lauren is met by the glowering stare of none other than the World's Greatest Administrative Assistant, aka Tamsin.

"Hey Doc, you're chipper." Arms folded across her chest, she blocks Lauren from scampering into her office to hide.

An 'oh shit' look on her face, "Uh, Tamsin, what are you doing here on a Sunday morning?"

"You work, I work, remember Doc?" Tamsin moves to let Lauren through, follows her into the office proper, closing the door behind them.

"Oh yeah." Plopping her stuff down on her desk, she takes a seat on the edge, Tamsin standing in front like a drill sergeant, arms folded again.

"Besides, I sent you like a bazillion texts last night," pulling out her phone, showing Lauren the blank screen, "how many texts do you see from you?"

She forgot to text Tamsin, what with all of the kissing and handsies going on, "Oops?"

Tamsin breaks into a smile, "I take it things went well? I want details Doc, details."

Smiling and lost in remembering, "Yes they did."

"Did you do the dancing or the singing or did you play fraidy-cat and just do the question/answer?"

"I skipped the dancing and the singing and went straight for the question/answer."

Poking her in the shoulder, Tamsin exclaims, "I knew it! I knew you'd chicken out. All of that practicing, all of my hard work, lost."

"Oh Tamsin, I might use it another time."

Waving her hand impatiently, "It doesn't matter how you got there as long as you got there. You got there right?"

A frown on her face, "Got where?"

Letting out in an exasperated sigh, "To the asking for a date part."

"Oh, yeah. I did."

"You know Doc, you make me work for every word sometimes." Raising her eye brows, "Well?"

A dreamy look on her face, "She said yes. Even after I told her all of, well, most of my faults. She still said yes, actually said she'd be delighted."

Playfully punching her in the shoulder, "You go Doc! I knew she would. Now, when is this date and what are you going to do? Have you discussed or decided?"

Her face falling, "Next week sometime and I have no idea what we're going to do."

Shaking her head and waving her hand, as she always seems to do, "Never mind, we'll think of something." Firing off a laundry list of questions, "Did you kiss her, did she kiss you, was there tongue involved? Did you get naked or at least a little over the bra, under the shirt action?"

Smacking her on the arm, eyes wide, "Tamsin! Her daughter was sleeping right there, not to mention her best friend as well. No nakedness, no whatever that other question was." A smirk showing up, "But there was kissing and she was a little bit handsy." Distracted by the memory, "She has such warm hands and she tastes like summer."

Grinning like a leprechaun over a pot of gold, "You've got it bad Doc, oh so bad."

Smiling sheepishly, "I suppose I do Tamsin, I suppose I do."

The rest of Lauren's Sunday was spent reviewing cases and charts for her appointments the following week, with snatches of time stolen to remember exactly how warm Bo's hands felt on her. It was going to be a long week.

 **To everyone who reads, follows, favorites and reviews, many heartfelt thank you's! With the holidays coming and then I have a vacation to take, not certain when the next update will be, but it will happen.**

 **Again, thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Does the first date dilemma get resolved or maybe other issues come up? Let's find out.**

 **Oh and I don't own Lost Girl or House or anything but the mistakes.**

Chapter 10

While Lauren had a Sunday full of research and remembering, Bo had a Sunday full of cranky child and nosey best friend. Charley missed seeing her new doctor friend and made no bones about it. No morning rounds, no Dr. Lewis stopping by to say hi, just the charge nurse handing the discharge papers to Bo and an envelope to Charley, "Here honey, Dr. Lewis left this with me, said it was for you and you only. Okay darling, you take care and I hope to _not_ see you back here anytime soon."

Charley didn't understand, holding the brightly colored envelope in her hand, watching Bo pack up her stuff, tears close, "No Momma, we can't leave without seeing Dr. Lewis, we see her every morning and every night and she missed last night, she can't miss this morning too."

Scooping her up and holding her close, "Oh Charley, she did stop by last night, but it was late and you were already asleep. She got stuck doing doctor stuff," taking the envelope from Charley's hand, "but it looks like she didn't forget about you Bear. Do you want to open it now?"

Laying her head down on her Momma's shoulder, thumb going in her mouth, a firm "No." coming from her lips. Bo looks over her shoulder at Kenzi, who calls out, "Who broke your crayons?"

Without removing her thumb Charley deadpans, "Dr. Lewis."

Unable to stop themselves, both Bo and Kenzi burst into laughter, Kenzi giving props where props are due, "You've got talent there kiddo, pure, raw, comedic talent. Where'd that come from, I wonder?"

Pointing to her best friend, "You A. K., that's all you."

"I'll take credit, no prob." Reaching out to take Charley from Bo, "I'll take cranky pants here and head down to the car, if we're all set?"

Nodding, Bo gives the room one last sweep, "All set. Here Bear," Handing Charley her favorite stuffed animal, "Don't forget Eeyore."

Mumbling around her thumb and hugging the toy tight to her chest, "Thank you Momma."

* * *

Kenzi waited until after lunch was served and eaten and Charley had fallen asleep to ask the questions burning since the morning, giving herself a pat on the back for holding out that long.

"Tell me Bo-Bo, what happened last night when the doctor finally showed up?"

Clearing the lunch dishes from the table, Bo sets about washing them, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," a mischievous gleam in her eye, "I see the light in your eyes Bo, a light I haven't seen in a long time. Plus, you told Charley she stopped by last night, causing me to use my mad math skills to add it up. Visit + doctor = light in my Bo's eyes." Standing from the table and moving to dry the dishes as Bo washed, she bumps her in the shoulder, "Come on Bo, tell me what went down, since I slept through meeting her."

She'd really rather keep it to herself for a little while longer, but Kenzi can be relentless, "She asked me out, on a date. A real date, like a dinner and dancing kind of date. Or maybe a meet me for coffee kind of date. We haven't talked about what we're gonna do, just that we're going to do something, sometime next week."

Smirking and snapping Bo with the dish towel, "Oh! I know WHAT and WHO you're going to do."

Splashing dish water in her direction, "Kenzi!"

Feigning innocence, "What? You know you're thinking the same thing I am."

Blushing and dropping her head, thinking about the doctors hands and lips and where she'd like them to be, but not ready to admit it to Kenzi or perhaps herself, she simply says, "Whatever Kenz."

* * *

Bo was of the hopes a nap would take the edge off of Charley's crankiness; not this time, not today.

"No Momma, I don't want to color, my crayons are broken remember? I want to go to the park." Crossing her arms and pouting, there was no reasoning with her.

At the end of her rope and in a voice Charley was not used to, "Charlotte Elizabeth Dennis, you are acting like an angry toddler rather than the happy child you are. Tell me; what's wrong?"

Digging in, like a willful six year old, Charley doesn't budge, "I want to go to the park."

"It's February Charley, it's not above freezing out there and you just got home, **from the hospital**. No, we are not going to the park. End of story."

Stomping to the hall closet to get her boots, ski jacket, scarf, hat and mittens, Charley calls to her Momma, "Dr. Lewis said yesterday I could do anything I want, no restri….restric." Balling her little six year hands up into frustrated fists, "I can't say the word." Ever the helpful aunt, Kenzi fills in, "Restrictions, sound it out, re-stric-tions, restrictions."

A glaring Bo, "Not helping Kenzi. Charley, put that stuff back in the closet. Now."

Filling her arms full of winter gear, she turns with tears in her eyes, "Please Momma, please. I miss park day with Daddy always because I don't feel good. Please Momma, I feel good today, please?"

Seeing Charley in such distress, Bo gives in, "Ok Bear, but only for a little while. As soon as your nose turns red, we're coming home. Deal?" Holding out her hand, ready to shake, she waits to see which way her child will turn. Dropping her winter gear, Charley shakes with her Momma, "Deal. I just want to go outside Momma, not for real long, just outside." She sits on the floor, pulling on her boots. Bo sits down with her, helps her with her boots, her mittens, her scarf, her jacket. Grabs her own winter boots and all the rest, bundling up to take Charley to the park.

* * *

Charley running ahead, jumping snow piles as she zips by, Kenzi asks, "Where did kidzilla come from Bo? She was acting like a terrible two year old. And what's with the thumb sucking, she stopped that like 3 years ago?"

Watching Charley run, a smile breaking across her face, "She's much better than when she was 2. She's just been through a lot Kenz. She's not been herself since the end of summer; it's now the middle of winter, she's barely wanted to play let alone go outside since Thanksgiving. I'll cut her some slack; seeing her run and jump is worth a temper tantrum or two."

Sliding her arm through Bo's, "She's uh pretty taken with Dr. Lewis, to be that mad at her, don't you think?"

Looking at Kenzi out of the side of her eyes, "What do you mean 'taken'?"

"I mean, she likes her Bo, likes her a lot, like favorite aunt likes her."

"She already has a favorite aunt, you."

"That's true. But, uh, I think there's room for maybe one more."

Charley runs back to her Momma and her favorite aunt, grabbing their hands and pulling them along, "Come on Momma, A.K., hurry, there's a snow fort!" Her laugh filling Bo's ears, the sweetest music she's heard in months, grinning Bo drops a challenge, "Last one to the fort makes dinner." And takes off running, leaving a surprised Kenzi and a laughing Charley in her wake.

* * *

After a dinner of pizza and beer for the adults and chocolate milk for Charley, Kenzi doesn't exactly have mad cooking skills, but orders take out like a champ, a coloring session, miraculously all of Charley's crayons healed themselves and a nice hot bath, it was bed time.

Carrying Charley down the hall from the bathroom, nuzzling her neck, "You smell so good after a bath; I could eat you up." A giggle fit her reward, "You can't eat me Momma." Plopping her down on the bed, "You wanna bet?" Blowing raspberries on her belly, "This belly looks like a good place to start." Giggling and pushing her Momma's head away, Charley calls for help, "A.K.! Momma's eating my belly! Help!" to no avail. Aunt Kenzi swoops into the bedroom, jumping on the bed, "Ohhh, this belly looks yummy, you sharing Bo Bo?"

"I don't know, I might want to keep," scooping Charley up and holding her tight, "all of this to myself." Diving in and calling no fair, Kenzi engages Bo and Charley in a ticklefest, leaving all laughing and breathless, finally calling a truce and kissing Charley goodnight; leaving mother and child alone.

Pulling the blankets up to her chin and hugging Eeyore tight, Charley yawns and asks, "Momma, am I going to see Dr. Lewis ever again?'

Brushing Charley's hair back from her forehead, "Do you want to?"

Nodding thoughtfully, "She talks to me like you do, most grown-ups don't."

"That she does."

Thinking a little harder, Charley confesses, "I like her Momma, but she didn't come see me, it made me mad. Like she forgot about me."

Running her finger over Charley's brows, "Oh Bear, is that why you've been so cranky today?"

Nodding solemnly, she couldn't explain why she felt drawn to the kind doctor who talked to her like she was a big girl, she just was and it hurt her to think she had been forgotten.

"She didn't forget about you, she came last night, you were sleeping, remember?" Bo sees a pout forming, points out the brightly colored envelope Dr. Lewis left for Charley and Charley only, is sitting on her dresser.

"Charley, you haven't opened your letter, maybe you should?"

A small smile replacing the pout, "I forgot. Can I have it Momma?"

Handing the envelope over, "Here you go Bear. Open it carefully."

Taking the envelope reverently, sliding her finger under the flap, Charley carefully opens the brightly colored envelope. Sparkly, glittery confetti falls out into her lap, earning a wide smile and a giggle.

"Do you need help?"

"No Momma, I got it."

Bo leans down, wanting to peek at what the doctor wrote, but it's between the doctor and Charley. She kisses her daughter's forehead instead, "I'll leave you to it then. Goodnight Charley, I love you. So much."

"I love you too Momma."

Switching on the nightlight and closing the door, Bo leaves Charley to her letter.

* * *

Grabbing a bottle of red and two glasses, Bo sits with Kenzi on the couch in the living room, "Wine?"

"Oh yeah, come to mama."

Pouring and handing a glass to Kenzi, Bo settles in and readies herself for the questions she knows are coming. "I know you have questions and since Charley is in bed now, I am free to answer whatever," checking her watch, "for the next hour. So go ahead, ask away."

Taking a big sip of her wine, Kenzi contemplates what questions to ask, goes for the only one that matters, "Do you think she'll make you happy?"

A slow smile spreading across her face, eyes downcast and gazing into her wine glass, Bo says a simple, "Yes."

"That's all that matters then."

* * *

Monday comes and goes with no ideas on where to go or what to do on their first date. Tuesday and Wednesday the same. Even though they've exchanged numerous late night phone calls, Bo waiting until Charley was in bed and her house guest for the remainder of the week passed out on the couch before calling; neither had any ideas. Even the ever resourceful Tamsin was coming up empty. Brainstorming Thursday morning after rounds and before her first appointment of the day, Lauren makes a declaration, "Tamsin, I am literally coming up empty. There is nothing I can think of that isn't straight out of a romantic comedy and I am not going to be predictable, not with this."

"How about we stick a pin in coming up with an epic first date and you tell me what you know about her?"

"She's an artist; she enjoys listening to music rather than watching TV; she reads, but only biographies or art history. She's kind of sporty, but girly too. She likes fashion, in fact she considered going into design but decided against it because she doesn't care for sewing. She's currently bartending at her grandfather's bar downtown, less than ideal, her words, not mine but it's a paycheck and she gets to people watch, one of her favorite pastimes. She loves her daughter with a fierceness that is astounding and refreshing. Umm, what else?" Looking down at her hands, she continues softly, "She's a really good kisser with a sexy chuckle, I get lost in her eyes sometimes and she takes my breath away."

"Some of those things I can work with, a couple of them not so much. How about you focus on something else. Like, uh your lunch with Evony this afternoon."

Smacking herself in the forehead and leaning forward in her desk chair, "That's today?"

"It's Thursday Doc."

"Shit."

"Tell me about it. She's been sharking around here all week, looking for you when you're on rounds or busy with patients." Smirking devilishly, Tamsin declares, "You'd think as the Dean she'd know your schedule. But then again, maybe she has the wrong one."

Smiling gratefully, "Oh Tamsin, have you been feeding Evony untruths about my whereabouts?"

"No, no. I am required to give her your schedule; I simply give her the un-revised one. She doesn't know the difference, but she did make sure to mention lunch yesterday. No way around it."

"I owe her lunch and I'm not going to bail. But, if you could randomly show up in the cafeteria around, say 1:45pm or so to save me?"

"Of course Doc. Brilliant. I'll show up with an emergency or something."

"Umm, no need for that, simply sit with us. Once you show up, she won't stay long…I hope."

"You got it Doc. Now, here are your files for tomorrow's appointments, you already have today's and," Tamsin pauses dramatically, pulling what looks like a page from a day planner out of her pocket and handing it to Lauren, "Therapy's schedule for today, both Physical and Speech, if you look at 10:00am you'll see someone's name I think you'll recognize."

Taking the offered piece of paper, Lauren skims down to the 10:00am slot and sees 'Charlotte Dennis'. "Well, damn, I talked to her last night, she didn't mention she'd be here today. I talked to Bo, not Charley, although I did tell her she could call me or come see me anytime she wanted, or if she wanted me to come see her, I would. But her mother would have to approve or drive her here or give me permission to go there." Tamsin, smirking with a knowing smile, "Oh Doc, you're rambling and I know what that means now. S, you're nervous." Tapping her finger against her chin, "I wonder, what do you have to be nervous about, hmmmm?" Pausing only briefly to think about, "Got it, you're nervous about possibly running into them, aren't you?"

Glancing sheepishly up at Tamsin, "Maybe."

"Don't be nervous Doc, you've got both of those chicks right in the palm of your hand."

Furrowing her brow, "What does that mean?"

Waving her hand, "Never mind, you'll figure it out. Uh, I see your first appointment for the day coming down the hall, put on your doctor face, not your teenager in love face."

All in a huff, Lauren blurts out, "I am not a teenager, nor am I in love."

"Not yet, but you're well on your way." Pointing towards her desk in the outer office, "I'll be right there if you need me." Tamsin exits to greet Lauren's first patient of the day, leaving the doctor to ponder the words left hanging in the air between them, muttering under her breath, "Teenager in love indeed. Humph."

* * *

The time passes quickly, 10:00 am comes and goes without Lauren even realizing, lost in work as she is prone to do, she doesn't lift her head from patient files until the afternoon. Promptly at 1:00pm, Lauren hears a knock on her office door, grimacing as she tosses aside the file she had been reviewing; she stands and walks to her office door. Putting on her best 'deal with it' face, she opens the door to a grinning Evony.

Running her eyes up Lauren's lithe frame, Evony asks with a glint in her eye, "Ready for lunch, Dr. Lewis?"

"Yes and lunch is _all_ I'm ready for Dr. Marquise."

Rolling her eyes, "Sweeeetie, don't flatter yourself."

With a knowing nod, Lauren responds, "Mmmhhmmm. Right."

* * *

Sitting at a table for four on purpose, Lauren promptly begins to push around her food, making sure nothing is touching before she can begin eating. Noticing Lauren's ritual, Evony points to her plate, "I see things change, yet remain the same." With a chuckle she asks, "Do you still eat raisin bran with a fork?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

Holding her hands up, "Nothing. Look, I didn't invite you to lunch to go over your OCD habits."

"What did you ask me to lunch for then?"

Tilting her head, "I think you know why."

Tossing her fork down and with an exasperated sigh, "Evony, I believe I told you that ship sailed, years ago and it's not coming into port anytime soon."

Reaching out to run her finger across the back of Lauren's hand, "That's not what you said two years ago at the International Pediatrics Innovations Conference."

Smiling in spite of herself, "We were in Paris, you were being uncharacteristically kind, your eyes were that crystalline brown I used to long to see and you called me Lo." Rolling her eyes but with a smile, "On a bridge, under the moon, in Paris. How was I supposed to resist?"

"You weren't."

Frowning and pulling her hand away, "Evony, it will not happen again. No matter what you think or do," pointing between the two of them, "we are colleagues, who have a history, that is all. Did you hear me, history, not present, not future, it's in the past. If I am to remain here, at this hospital, we are never going to happen. Agreed?" Lauren rolled the dice, it was a risky move, Evony is her boss and tended towards the spiteful end of the spectrum, rather than the forgiving end. She could very well terminate her contract, possibly ending her career. She had to do it, no way around it. Lauren waits for Evony's response, calm and cool on the exterior, shaking like a leaf inside. Evony looks at her ex, the only woman she let inside the bravado, nods her head and decides she'd rather have Lauren as a colleague than a girlfriend, finally and once and for all, "Agreed."

Both smiling in relief, Lauren is the first to voice what they both knew to be truth, "We were never good at the relationship thing. Too much running and chasing interfering with the friend part."

Evony concedes, "Yeah, we were pretty good at the friends part. I always pushed things too far. It's too many years too late…but," Lauren interrupts, "Evony, stop, no need to apologize. Let's table it, forever. Ok?"

Nodding and changing the subject, "How's your case load coming?" Going back to her lasagna with zeal, she continues, "Oh, I almost forgot, I am going to add your name to the on call roster, just for the ER and only the weird Peds cases, starting the first of next month. Good?"

Lauren nods in agreement, then panics for a second, "Uh, trauma or walk-ins? Because I haven't done trauma since I was a resident." She pushes around the food on her plate, making sure it all lines up exactly as she likes.

"No trauma, but I can work a trauma rotation in for you if you're interested?"

"No, not interested. Next topic."

Tamsin arrives right as she was told to, "Hey Doc. Mind if I sit? No? Good." She sets down her tray, nods to Evony, "Dean. What's shaking?"

Nodding curtly, "Tamsin." Turning to address Lauren and picking up her tray to leave, "I'll have my admin send you the on-call schedule. If there's anything out of line let her know. I'll talk to you later." With that she makes her way to the exit.

"Well, she didn't take long to leave once I showed up. Good call there Doc." Noticing Lauren's expression, "What's with the frowney face? Did I interrupt something or should I have not come?"

Shaking the frown, "No. I just need…. We, Evony and I settled something that's been going on since med school and I need a minute to process."

"Sure thing Doc, take your time."

Lauren goes inside her head, reviewing what happened between her and Evony, not certain how she feels. On the one hand she feels relief, on the other….. Evony chasing her….has been part of her life almost longer than it hasn't. Rubbing her eyes and blocking out the rest of the cafeteria noise, she breaks it down. Relief, sadness, emptiness, panic, all boiling around in her. Closing her eyes a flood of memories of her history with Evony, good and bad pass through her mind. At last, relief is what bubbles to the surface and she grabs it, setting herself free.

Picking up her fork, Lauren goes back to eating her lunch and thinking about what to do for her first date with Bo.

Noticing Lauren has come back, Tamsin asks the obvious, "All done processing there Doc?"

"Yes."

"Good." Waiving her fork in Lauren's direction, "What you thinking about now?"

"My impending date with Bo and how it's going to be a disaster before it even happens."

Shaking her head, "It's not going to be a disaster. How about you do your Sherlock thing? Take your mind off being romantic and shit. Oh, how about that chick waiting for fries, the brunette with the pony tail."

Lauren looks at the line, sees Tamsin is pointing out Dr. Avery Mendoza, "Oh, I can't do a Sherlock on her."

Frowning, "Um, why? You never give up an opportunity for doing that Sherlock thing?"

Smirking, "I know her."

Seeing the smirk, Tamsin puts two and two together, "Doc, you like _, know_ _her_ , know her?"

Rolling her eyes and with a light pink hue crawling up her cheeks, "Yes. I _know_ her."

"Doc, what is it with you and brunettes? Evony is a brunette, that chick is a brunette and Bo is a brunette. You have a type Doc, definitely have a type."

Never having thought about it, Lauren concedes, "I suppose I do. That doesn't help with the date idea Tamsin."

"No, no it doesn't, but it's cute how you're blushing right now."

Indignant, "I am not blushing, it's warm in here."

"Uh huh," looking past Lauren's shoulder to the entrance of the cafeteria, Tamsin sees a familiar figure, "It's about to get warmer Doc."

Spotting her newest favorite person, Charley drops her Momma's hand and darts for the table where Lauren and Tamsin are eating lunch. As she skids to a stop right before plowing into her doctor, Charley is suddenly shy. Following Tamsin's eyes and feeling a presence behind her, Lauren turns to see a bashful smile on Charley, a sexy grin on Bo and a smirk on Kenzi.

Flustered and blushing, Lauren only manages to croak out "Hello.", before Charley gets over her shyness, grabbing Lauren's hand, pulling her to stand, "Hi Dr. Lewis. I been here for hours, practicing walking, I already walk really good, but they said you said I had to do it anyway. Is that true? I had to say rhyming words and write my abc's like a hundred times, I been doing that for years. I got really bored, but they said I had to, 'cause you said I had too. Is that true too?" Lauren being unprepared for the onslaught of words coming from Charley looks to Bo for some help, who simply lets her dangle, enjoying the sight of the doctor dealing with an over enthusiastic Charley. Who continues with, "Are you eating lunch? I didn't have lunch yet; can I sit on your lap? Can I have your apple?" Lauren gives Charley her apple in the hopes she'll take a breath and let her get a word in edgewise. Taking a big bite out of the apple and pulling Lauren's hand again to get her to sit down Charley is finally quiet as she crawls onto Lauren's lap.

With the break in words, Kenzi introduces herself, reaching out to bump Lauren on the shoulder, "So, you're Charley's doctor and the one who's put the light back in my Bo-Bo's eyes?"

"Um, yes I guess I am."

Kenzi sits between Tamsin and Lauren, whispering in Lauren's ear, "Don't fuck it up. They've both been through enough."

Tamsin drops her sandwich, "Wow, you really get to the point don't you?"

"When it comes to my girls I do."

Lauren, looking like a rabbit caught in a snare, she whispers, "I won't."

"Good answer." Taking Tamsin's fries Kenzi asks, "So peeps, what do you guys do for kicks around here?"

Reaching across the table and grabbing for the fries, "Uh, those are my fries, pipsqueak, give."

Munching on her apple, Charley pipes up, "We're going bowling, me and Momma and AK. I like bowling, do you like bowling? Do you want to come go bowling with us? You can bring your friend; Momma always says the more the merry, right Momma?"

Nodding, "That's right Charley, the more the merrier."

And just like that a six year old solved their first date dilemma.

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites, PMs and of course reviews. There are parts I am not certain worked quite the way I wanted. Let me know your thoughts, it helps. Next update will most likely be next year, after I spend time on a white sandy beach. Happy Holidays to you and yours.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N A shortish update where the official first date happens. I haven't had much time to work on this, what with the beach calling to me for the last several days, but I wanted to at least share this much.**

 **I don't own anything other than the mistakes**

Chapter 11

Settling on a time to meet was the easy part, getting through the rest the day was another matter all together. Tamsin and Lauren spent the rest of the afternoon trying to figure out what Lauren was going to wear, say, do and how she was going to do it. Bo and Kenzi, dealt with an excited and super enthusiastic Charley, who bounced and talked and kept them on their toes all afternoon. It was exhausting; Bo had no idea why Charley was so excited, maybe because she finally felt like a 6 year old again, rather than someone decades older, practically on her death bed? Either way, Charley decided she had nothing to wear, giving Bo a glimpse of what her life would be like in ten years, and a trip to the King of Prussia Mall was in order. Five department stores and 3 outfits later, courtesy of Charley's great-grandpa, the Three Amigos were off to Lucky Strike in Center City. Walking from Bo's apartment above her grandfather's bar, Charley swinging between them, they arrive at their destination right on time, which is almost late in Lauren's world.

"Where are they Tamsin? It's 6:30, she said 6:30." Pacing and holding her rented shoes tightly in her hands, Tamsin steps in front of her, turning her towards the glass doors of the entrance, pointing towards the rest of their party slipping and sliding into the building. Charley drops her Momma's hand again, but this time she doesn't stop, plowing into the blonde doctor and almost, but not quite knocking her over, Charley's words spilling instead. "Hi Dr. Lewis, it's snowing! Did you see the snow? We walked, did you walk?"

This time Lauren is prepared for the onslaught of questions, dropping her shoes and returning Charley's hug, "Hey you! I can see the snow in your hair and my friend, Tamsin over there drove us. It's a little too far for me to walk." Taking Charley's hand, "Come on, let's get you some shoes." Lauren looks up and into Bo's grin, squeaks out a breathy, "Hi."

Bo responds with a chuckle and reaches for Charley's other hand while taking in the doctor outside of a hospital. Black skinny jeans with an untucked denim button down under a fluffy eggshell sweater topped off with a dark brown trench coat, well loved lace up North Face boots in brown on her feet, blonde hair up and away from her face in the pony tail Bo is used to seeing. "Wow, I'm not used to seeing you in street clothes. You look really, umm hot, if you don't mind me saying so."

Ducking her head shyly, "No, I don't mind." Tamsin chooses that moment to butt in with, "It took all afternoon to pick out that outfit, glad you like it. Makes all the tears worth it, right Doc?"

Furrowing her brow and punching Tamsin in the shoulder, "There were no tears. Do not listen to anything this creature has to say."

Kenzi adds her two cents, "At least you didn't have to schlep to the mall in King of Prussia."

Bo clarifies, "It was Charley who decided she needed a new outfit."

Exchanging a knowing smile between them, saying in unison, Kenzi and Tamsin cement their growing bond as besties to the two women before them, "Right. Charley decided." Exchanging shy smiles, Bo and Lauren walk away to rent shoes, Charley walking between them, holding a hand of each.

All the effort is worth it in Lauren's mind as she takes in Bo, dressed in head to toe leather, a black turtle neck poking out of a long black leather vest, black leather pants and knee high black leather boots, hair parted on the side and falling straight to her shoulders, smoky eyes and full lips smiling. She manages to smile back and in a low voice over Charley's head says, "You look amazing Bo."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

Following behind the pair and seeing the looks passing between them, Tamsin cannot resist interrupting, breaking into song:

 _We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight_

 _We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll_

 _We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl_

 _We're gonna score, score, score, score, score tonight!_

 _We're going bowling!_

In response to the questioning stares from her companions, Tamsin exhales in a huff, explaining, "What? You never heard that? It's from Grease 2, a classic in my book. Better than the original, except for John Travolta of course. Michelle Pfeiffer knocks it out, a much dirtier version of Sandra Dee and spot on." She still gets nothing, "Come on. Am I the only one who sees the connection?" Waving her hand and walking away to find their assigned lane, "Never mind. Why do you people never get what I am trying to say? I am surrounded by a bunch of pop culture ignoramuses."

Kenzi runs to catch up with Tamsin, feeling a kindred spirit, "I get it Tamsin," tossing her thumb over her shoulder towards Bo and Lauren waiting in line for rental shoes, "but they never will."

"I like you pipsqueak, you've got taste, unlike your BFF over there." Laughing like long time cohorts, Tamsin and Kenzi move off to find their lane.

* * *

Two games, a pitcher of beer and several shared shots later, Tamsin drags Kenzi off to the side, "How about you and I take the kid and leave the two love birds alone so they can move on from eye sex to actual scissoring?"

Kenzi glances at the trio in question, Bo sitting at the scorekeeper's table, Charley sitting on Lauren's lap next to her, as she had been pretty much all evening, "Yeah. This is more like a play date between Charley and the Doc than a date, date and my eyeballs are going to burn out of my head if I have to witness anymore smoldering looks between my Bo and your Doc."

"Suggestions?"

"Watch and learn." Is Kenzi'sresponse as she sidles up to her bestie, whispers in her ear, points towards the doctor and Charley, "What do you say Tamsin and I take Bear here home and you and the doc can proceed with rounding the bases?" Licking her lips, Bo nods, standing and reaching to pick up Charley from Lauren's lap, "Hey sleepy Bear. AK and Tamsin are going to take you home, its way past your bedtime and you've had a busy day. What do you say?" Charley nods sleepily, snuggling into her Momma's neck, "Ok. Are you coming too?"

"We'll be along in a little while." Handing sleepy Charley off to Kenzi, Bo hands the keys to her apartment to Tamsin, mouths a thank you.

Taking the keys, Tamsin nods and bends down to whisper in Lauren's ear, "Here's your chance Doc, knock her socks off. I'll be waiting for you at Bo's and I'll want all the details on the ride home."

Without Charley or Tamsin and Kenzi to run interference, Lauren is at a loss as to what to do next, luckily, Bo has no such hesitation. "What do you say we get out of here and get something that isn't bar food? There's a sweet little bistro on the corner, I know the head waiter and can usually swagger a table out of him?"

"Swagger a table out of him?"

"Yeah. I saunter in like I own the place, flip my hair, show the girls and bam, I get a table. Swagger." Looking down at her outfit, "Although, in a turtle neck, the hair flipping will have to do."

Lauren looks away, "Um, Bo. I'm not sure I want you to…"

"Hey, it's harmless. Frankie and I go way back." Reaching out and putting her arm around Lauren's shoulders and pulling her towards the desk to drop off their rented shoes, "Come on, take a chance and let me show you how things are done downtown."

A smirk firmly on her face, Lauren reaches for Bo's hand, throwing caution to the wind, "Alright, show this Main Line girl how it's done 'downtown'."

* * *

Bo used her swagger to score an intimate table for two, tucked in the corner with a perfect view for people watching and quiet enough for talking or simply gazing into each other's eyes. When the waiter arrived, it was decided the sharing of hors d'oeuvres and an entrée was the appropriate option for an official first date, choosing a mushroom tart and steak au poivre with roasted brussels sprouts and a $50 bottle of Corbières. Dinner eaten, wine finished, people watching over for the most part, the last two left, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes until closing time, a perfect first date. But neither was ready for it to end. Lauren feeling brave asks, "What do you downtown girls do to finish off a bowling and dinner date?"

Biting her bottom lip, Bo has a few ideas of what downtown girls do to finish off an epic date such as this one, choosing an option where most of their clothes stay on, "Dancing, we go dancing."

Taking Lauren's hand, holding it close to her side they make their way through the falling snow, slipping, sliding and holding tightly to each other. Arriving, Lauren looks up, "Ascend? Wow, I haven't been here since I was a resident, dancing the stress away, four nights a week. This is seriously a blast from the past, Bo."

Worried Lauren might not want to visit a haunt from her past, Bo turns to face her, a worried look on her face, "Is this ok? I love this place; I used to come here all the time just to dance."

"Of course it's ok. I haven't had much cause for dancing the last few years and I can't think of a better reason or someone to kick start a dance party." Eyeing the people milling about in front of the building, "Looks like there's a bit of a line though, maybe a cover?"

Smiling wide and pushing to the front of the line, dragging Lauren with her, Bo whispers in her ear, "Downtown girls don't wait in line or pay covers."

Tapping the podium in front of the guy manning the door, "Cat Tangerini, who let you past 9th street?"

The muscular, dark haired door man snaps his head up ready for a fight, melting when he sees who is calling him out, "Ysabeau Dennis! I haven't seen you around here in ages. Not since Charley was a toddler. How is little Bear?" Standing from his stool and reaching to engulf Bo in a giant hug, "What are you doing out and about so late on a school night?" Noticing Lauren, the burly doorman nods with a grin, addresses Bo, "So, you finally kicked sour puss to the curb for good?" He releases Bo, holds his hand out to Lauren, "Hi, I'm Gino; but everyone around here calls me Cat, because of my cat-like stealthiness." Shaking Cat's hand, Lauren smiles and Bo introduces her, "Cat, this is my date, Dr. Lauren Lewis, the reason I am out late on a school night and to answer your other questions, Charley is fine and yes sour puss and I are simply friendly co-parents."

Cat nods in a knowing way, "Date huh? Nice. So Bo, we've got the hottest DJ in town spinning up top if you want to get your groove on, but I have a feeling you'll want to stop in the piano bar. Sal found this kid who if you close your eyes could be Michael Buble, perfect for dancing close, if you know what I mean." Winking at Bo, "Go on in ladies, enjoy your time with us this evening and Bo, come back to the old neighborhood sometime. My Ma would be thrilled to see you and Charley after Mass any Sunday for spaghetti dinner." Pointing his thumb at Lauren, "Bring your date; I'm thinking she'd be happy to set another couple of plates."

"Thanks Cat, we'll see what happens." Turning her attention to Lauren and placing a guiding hand to the small of her back, "Ready?"

Cat was right, the DJ was hot and on point, they danced until their feet could barely take anymore. More than once Bo found her hands on Lauren hips, pulling her in close, lips on her neck, tongue tracing the curve of her ear. Guiding them towards the back of the dance floor, where things weren't quite as crowded, pushing Lauren up against the wall, hands on either side of her face, capturing her tender lips until neither could breathe. Bo's hands snaking under Lauren's button up to feel the warm skin of Lauren's belly, sliding higher, ever so slowly. Laurens hands around Bo's neck, pulling her closer, keeping their mouths and tongues together. This is heaven, the thought running on repeat through Bo's mind; she's heavenly. Blissfully unaware of the dancers around them, until a bachelorette party of Jersey girls twerked their way into Bo and Lauren's slice of the dance floor, effectively ending a promising beginning. Breathless and annoyed at the interruption, her eyes so dark with want they're almost black, Bo pulls Lauren down the winding stairs to the piano bar, where a young kid, looking as fresh faced as a corn raised Midwesterner, was crooning out the oldies. A slowed down pace from the frenetic dance party upstairs and just what they needed to cap off their evening and for Bo at least, the opportunity to regain some semblance of control. Moving them towards a table for two off to the side allowing them to catch their breath, hands still tightly entwined, Bo catches the eye of one of the cocktail waitresses, motioning her towards the table. Seeing the blatant want in Bo's eyes unsettles the order of Lauren's mind, she's not experienced such open desire from another in a long time; doing what she does best, Lauren retreats to the safety of her inner world.

Ordering a club soda for each, Bo notices Lauren has disappeared into her head, sees her studying the grain of the fake wood of the table, counting how many horizontal lines, how many vertical lines. Realizing she'll have to learn how to coax Lauren out of her head at times like this if what they've started is going anywhere, she lightly tugs Lauren's hand, questions gently, "Hey. Where'd you go?"

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "Nowhere. I'm still here. When I was telling you about my faults, I kind of left this one out. I, uh tend to get lost in my head sometimes, when I am feeling overwhelmed."

"You're feeling overwhelmed?"

Nodding, fingers running over the lock she wears around her neck, "Yes. Aren't you?"

Shaking her head back and forth slowly, "No. I'm feeling…." She trails off, trying to find the right words, "alive and awake. It's been a long time since I have felt…. anything at all, let alone something as exciting as what I feel when I am with you." Turning her thoughts inward and casting her glance down to their entwined hands on the table, she decides to share a deeply held secret. A secret she hasn't told anyone, even Kenzi is in the dark on this one, "I've been living, sleep-walking really, in a world of gray for quite some time; the only splash of color was my child and now….now, there's you."

Looking at Bo through the curtain of her hair, Lauren smiles, her cheeks pinking as she does so, at a loss for words. Uncomfortable with such a compliment, she deflects Bo's attention to Charley, a safe topic. "Charley looked good today; she's bounced back remarkably well. I had her scheduled for another week of therapy, physical and speech, but I don't think she'll need it."

Nodding, the deflection not going unnoticed, Bo takes both of Lauren's hands in hers and decides to not push the doctor and follows her lead, "She's like her old self, as if none of this happened. I hadn't realized how bad off she was, until she wasn't." Scrunching her face into a frown, "Does that even make sense?" Seizing an opportunity to geek out Lauren launches into a lecture on the effects of illness and how it affects the caregivers, "Often times when one sees a person every day, the little things go unnoticed, like how today she doesn't want to tie her shoes or put her dish on the sink. How she sleeps later or not at all. Or how she's lost the twinkle in her eye because it didn't go out all at once, it dimmed a little at a time until it was gone, without anyone seeing it fade. It's like when you go into a dark room, at first you can't see anything, but then you get used to it, seeing shapes form until you know the landscape piece by piece. Then someone turns on the light and you notice all the details, the grain of the wood, the brush marks in the paint on the wall, the colors of the cloth on the table, when all you had been seeing were simple shapes." Ducking her head and smiling shyly, "Sorry. I got carried away, again."

Reaching out to cup Lauren's cheek, "I think you are adorable and sexy and beautiful when you geek out, doctor. Don't apologize."

Leaning into Bo's hand, "Ok." Interrupting their moment, the waitress arrives with their club sodas, dropping them off and retreating. Taking a sip, Lauren hears the first bars of _"It Had To Be You"_ coming from the piano, the Harry Connick Jr. version being a favorite of hers. On impulse she asks, "Bo, will you dance with me?"

Biting her bottom lip, a breathy, "Of course." her response, as she stands and leads Lauren to the small dance floor. Holding each other close, Lauren lays her head on Bo's shoulder, squeezing her eyes tight, willing herself to be brave and embrace the feelings this woman brought out in her. She feels Bo's grip tighten on her hips, lifts her head to catch Bo's eye, softly singing the words:

 _It had to be you_

 _It had to be you_

 _I wandered around and finally found_

 _The somebody who could make me be true_

Leaning in, Bo kisses her gently, sweetly, completely, finishing the song, changing the lyrics to suit her

 _For nobody else gives me a thrill_

 _With all of your faults, I will be the one to love you still_

 _It has to be you, wonderful you_

 _It has to be you_

The song and dance ended, Bo brings their foreheads together, arms tightly wrapped around each other, in a husky whisper she breathes out, "Let's get out of here." A slow nod Lauren's response, they leave the dance floor, pick up their coats and head for the exit.

They make it exactly two blocks, walking hand in hand before Lauren stops them under a lamp post, brushing snow from Bo's hair, "You know when we get to your place, we'll have two very nosey ladies to deal with and I'm not ready to share you or…" motioning between them, "this yet."

"I'm not either."

A smile breaking across her face, she pulls Bo in for a kiss in the falling snow, giving her a glimpse of what may come. Bo returns the kiss, pushing her hands inside Lauren's trench coat, walking them to the side of a building, out of the view of passers-by, pressing her against the cold brick, she kisses her feverishly, knowing they'll soon have to deal with questions and best friends. Lost in each other, Lauren sees the want is back in Bo's eyes, knows it is reflected in hers. With Bo's arms wrapped snuggly around her waist, her breath a warm cloud kissing her cheeks, it's difficult for Lauren to concentrate, but one of them needs to be aware. Knowing she'll regret it later, she brings her hands to rest on the flat of Bo's chest, just below her collar bones, "I can see the desire in your eyes and I know you can see it in mine, but we have to stop, I don't want to get to the point of no return, well I do, but not right now, on a street corner in Center City." Blowing across her ear, a smirk firmly in place, Bo recounts "All I heard was point of no return and you want to get there." Sneaking past Lauren's defenses, she kisses the corner of her mouth, licks her bottom lip and is granted just a little bit more of the doctor.

Pulling back ever so slightly, a tone of caution in her voice, Lauren presses her hands a bit harder against Bo's chest, "Bo, as much as I am enjoying kissing you in the snow, as much as I love how you taste like summer and I don't want this to end, but we need to stop."

"I taste like summer huh?"

"That's all you heard?"

"I hear the important stuff." Seeing a pout form on those oh so tasty lips, Lauren is all but done in, but somehow finds her resolve, "Bo, I want this, but not here, not this soon. It's been intense, the way we found each other and all that came with it. It's only been 11 days. I think we need more time, to make sure this is really something and not a heat of the moment infatuation. Ok?" She waits, breath held, heart hammering in her chest; feeling fear overcome her. A slow nod from Bo her only response as she lets go of Lauren's waist and steps back, the want still in her eyes, burning just below the surface ready to be stoked at any time. Bo shoves her hands in her jacket pockets, resisting the urge to reach for Lauren again, "Come on, let's get you to your ride and the inevitable Q&A session." A genuine and sweet smile on her face, the dimple appearing as if in agreement.

Turning to walk back towards Bo's apartment, Lauren reaches out for Bo's elbow, stopping them in the middle of the street, "Bo, I do want this."

"I know."

"I simply need some time."

Taking Lauren's hand from her elbow, bringing it to her lips, Bo kisses each of Lauren's knuckles, "I can wait as long as you need me to."

Shaking her head to clear it, "You downtown girls really know how to do a first date."

Chuckling and snaking Lauren's hand into the crook of her elbow, keeping her close, "Yeah we do. Was there ever any doubt?"

Looking at the brunette in wonder, pulling her tight, "No, never."

 **There will be more to come, once I am no longer distracted by sandy places...until then, thanks for reading, following, favorites and of course reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N A very short update, moving things along slowly. I felt like we needed some insight into the growing bond between Charley and Lauren. I hope it works. Tell me your thoughts, I welcome them.  
**

 **Disclaimer-I own only the mistakes.**

Chapter 12

Bo's rare days/nights off used to be spent sketching out ideas for an upcoming group show, her first since she 'left' corporate America to become a private artist, more like a starving artist slash bartender. A show none the less, and one with a fast approaching deadline. That was before a certain doctor knocked her off her feet. Now these rare days are spent with said doctor, doing this and that. Today, it was a visit to Longwood Gardens, Lauren's idea to add some color to Bo's life in the midst of a dreary Northern winter. She kept it a surprise until they were walking onto the grounds, the only hint; encouragement for Bo to bring her field pack fully stocked with whatever she needed to sketch or paint, earning her a kiss of delight in the East Conservatory. They spent the day juxtaposed between the eternal summer of the indoor gardens and the white cold winter on the other side of the glass. A contrast Bo found fascinating and used in many of the sketches made that day.

After a light dinner, they headed to the Dal and Bo's apartment. Climbing the stairs hand in hand, Bo stops them just inside the door of her apartment. Slowly unbuttoning Lauren's coat and removing her perpetual scarf, Bo's hands go to Lauren's waist, as they often do, Bo finds the spot where Lauren's neck meets her collarbone, murmurs, "I love this spot on you, I dream of this spot, running my lips and tongue over it. Your skin is so soft right here. I've dreamt of it so often; the feel and taste is burned in my memory. If I sculpted, I'd cast just this spot and carry it in my pocket. So. Damn. Sexy." She resumes kissing her favorite spot, Lauren grasps Bo's chin, pulling her up to taste her lips. Lost in the kiss until they hear Charley bouncing down the hall, calling for her Momma. Charley's voice coming closer, Lauren tenses, moves her hands to Bo's shoulders, gently pushing her back, in a ragged whisper, "Charley is coming."

Smirking and pulling her back in, Bo looks into Lauren's eyes, "Don't worry, she's seen kissing before."

Frowning and in a firmer voice than she's used in a long time, "Not us and I'm not ready for her to yet."

A frown replacing the smirk, Bo turns to the sound of Charley's running feet just in time to catch her as she leaps into Bo's arms, exclaiming, "You're home!"

"Hey you! Did you have a good time?"

"Yes!" After kissing her Momma's cheek, she wiggles to get down, grabs Lauren's hand, dragging her to the kitchen, with Bo trailing behind. Charley points and exclaims, "We made macaroni and cheese cupcakes. Pointing to the cups lined up on the counter, "See." Picking one up and handing it to Lauren, "Here, try it." Taking the mac & cheese cupcake, Lauren turns and finds the unlikeliest of baby sitters in Bo's kitchen. Standing at the sink, apron wrapped around his waist, black hair spiked straight up, goatee neatly trimmed and waxed, is the Dal's daytime bartender Vex; who also happens to be Charley's favorite babysitter, outside of her Aunt Kenzi of course.

Turning towards the latecomers, "Hello my lovelies. Have a nice time, doing whatever it is you do?"

Unwinding her scarf and unbuttoning her black pea coat, Bo answers, "Yes, we did. I trust you and Charley were able to entertain yourselves?"

"If you call having a munchkin order you about, then I shall answer in the positive."

Whipping him with her scarf, "You love it and you know it."

"It'd been a right perfect evening if I could get her to use the whip properly,"

Punching him in the center of his chest, "Vex! We agreed, whips and chains are off limits until Charley is at least 40."

"Calm your pantyhose, I meant on the eggs." An evil laugh escaping him, he points towards the doorway, "Don't worry love, she's left the room, she's whisking your girlfriend off to Wonderland."

"Wonderland?"

"The living room. In addition to making a fine dinner, we did a remodel on your living room."

Rolling her eyes and raising her brows, "Alright. Whatever." Picking up one of the mac & cheese cups, taking a bite, "Mmmmmm, these are really good. What else did you make?"

"A little of this, a little of that. I'm more interested in what you're making, if you catch my meaning."

Bo has no idea what this unlikeliest of friends is talking about, scrunches up her face in a frown, "What are you talking about?"

"Darling, how many dates has it been now? Twenty, thirty? Shouldn't you be intimately acquainted with her lady parts by now?"

Shoving Vex to the side, "It's only been a month since our first date and we're taking things slow."

"I get that love, but come on; you see each other almost every day, one way or another. Bringing the number of dates well past the requirement needed for the down and dirty."

Shoulders slumping, "I can tell you it's not for lack of trying. If she hears Charley so much as sigh in the other room or feels the vibration of her feet running somewhere in the apartment she pushes me back, afraid Charley will hear or see something."

Plucking at the hair on his chin, "Hmmm. Curious. What are your feelings on scarring your child for life if she sees her Momma bumping uglies?"

"Vex, whatever problems Dyson and I had, sex was not one of them. Besides it's not like it only happened when she wasn't home or only with him." Winking and moving to hang up her coat, "I know how to be…..quiet and discreet."

"Sure you do, love." Folding his arms across his chest, Vex ponders Bo's dilemma. How to get his buddy laid, several options are reviewed and tossed out, snapping his fingers, "I have just saved your honey pot Bo.

* * *

While Bo and Vex discuss ways to ramp up Bo's sex life, Lauren is getting a tour of the newly redecorated living room, now dubbed Wonderland.

Holding Lauren's hand and guiding her down the hall to the living room, Charley is telling her all about her day and evening with Vex. "First we had a snowball fight against the Mosley's down the block, which we won. Then we went to the park to go sledding. That was awesome. We went really fast and Vex let me go on the big hill, Momma doesn't let me go on the big hill, it's too tall and it makes her nervous. I tell her I can go by myself if she's nervous, but she says that's not what she means and makes me go where the little kids are. Then we came back and had lunch with Gramps. He made my favorite, grilled cheese with the fancy cheese and tomato soup, with milk." The whole time Charley is talking she is pulling Lauren along until they reach a full size tent made of sheets and other odd parts in the middle of the room. "We had cooking class and made macaroni cupcakes and some other egg thing I didn't like and then we built a castle, like in Harry Potter." Turning to flip the 'door' open, Charley reaches back for Lauren, "Come on, it's big enough for all of us. We made sure." Shrugging out of her long coat Lauren follows, not certain what she'll find. Once inside the 'castle', Charley exclaims, "Isn't it the best thing ever? We used 2 of Momma's easels, the tall coat rack thing that is just for show, not coats and some of the big tubes that hold Daddy's blue prints, and sheets. Lots of sheets." Methodically going over all of the stuff in the 'castle', "We strung lights and made a table. These are bean bag chairs from my room. Over here are games. Oh and Vex brought the TV antenna thing and hooked it up to the TV from Momma's room. She won't mind, she never uses it. I was watching my favorite show, _3 Scientists Walk into a Bar_ , have you heard of it? It's over now, but it's all science stuff." Pointing to one of the bean bag chairs and pulling on Lauren's hand to get her to sit down, "Sit down, sit down." Grinning at Charley's enthusiasm, Lauren obliges and sits. Pushing Lauren's hands out of her lap to make room, Charley takes her favorite spot, picks up Lauren's hand, running her little fingers over her knuckles and biting her bottom lip like her Momma does when she's nervous, "Can I ask you something?"

Rubbing her hand on Charley's back, "Of course."

"I know you said I can call you by your real name, but I've been thinking." Charley pauses, nervous and unsure, unfamiliar feelings for such a daring little girl.

Seeing Charley needs a little push, "What have you been thinking about Charley?"

Gathering her courage, "Well….Momma calls you by your real name and Tamsin calls you Doc…." Again she hesitates, she wants to say how important Lauren has become to her, but she's only six and doesn't quite know how or what to say so the blond understands. Furrowing her brow and barreling ahead, like a Bear would, she tells Lauren what she's been thinking about, "I want to call you something no one else does, a name just for me. Like A.K."

A puzzled look on her face, "A.K?"

"Aunt Kenzi. When I was little, I couldn't say Kenzi, so Momma shortened it to A.K., a name just for me. Like Momma and Daddy call me Charley Bear? It used to be a name just for them, but now lots of people call me Bear." Looking up into Lauren's kind eyes, Charley let's go of her nervousness and asks, "How come you don't?"

Brushing Charley's hair back from her forehead, "I like calling you Charley, but I can call you Bear, if you'd rather?"

Shaking her head and rubbing her little fingers over the lock Lauren wears, "No, I like it that you call me Charley. Bear kind of became a regular name, and not too many people call me Charley anymore. Momma does and A.K. does and Daddy does and you do, all of my most special people."

Finding her words unexpectedly caught in her throat at being called one of Charley's most special people, Lauren simply nods. Fascinated by Lauren's necklace, Charley asks, "Why do you wear a lock around your neck? It's like the one Momma uses on her big art cabinet at her studio, so Daddy doesn't peek."

"Someone very special gave it to me, to help me remember to be brave when I am frightened."

"Oh." Letting go of the lock and picking up Lauren's hand again, Charley rubs her thumb across Lauren's smooth nails, "You get scared?"

Nodding, "I do."

"I didn't know grown-ups got scared."

"Sure we do. Grown-ups get scared just like you Charley, when we're all alone and don't understand or know what's happening around us. It doesn't happen as often to a grown-up because we have more experiences. That's the only difference."

"Does it help?"

Deciding to answer truthfully, "Most of the time, but not always."

Her thinking face on, Charley digests Lauren's answer, "The someone special, can you tell me who it was and their name?"

"She was my aunt, my mother's youngest sister and her name was Elizabeth."

Charley's eyes grow wide, "That's my name too! My middle name, but Momma uses it sometimes to make me listen extra hard. She says, Charlotte Elizabeth Dennis and then I know I have to really listen to what comes next."

"What do you think about that Charley? My special someone, my favorite aunt and you sharing a name?"

Looking up at Lauren in awe, "I think it's wonderful."

Nodding in agreement, "I do too."

Looking down, Charley goes back to her original question, "Can I tell you my just for me name?"

"Yes, of course."

Bowing her head shyly, "Ren. I want to call you Ren. It's not spelled the same, but wrens are my favorite bird. Momma has a feeder stuck to the big window in her studio and even though it's in the middle of the city, the birds always come. The wrens most especially."

"That's a great name Charley. I can tell you no one else has ever called me Ren before, you will be the first and only one."

A smile breaking across her little face, "Awesome!" Now that the serious stuff has been handled, Charley moves on to something more important. Climbing off of Lauren's lap she heads towards the stack of board games, "Do you want to play Trouble?"

* * *

"You need to get Charley out of the house in order to do the dirty."

"What?"

"You need to get an overnight babysitter, take the doctor to a hotel or something. Plan it all out."

"I am not planning a booty call Vex."

"That's exactly what you need to do darling. That doctor out there with Charley doesn't pour a glass of water without a plan." Opening the junk drawer, Vex digs around for a pen and paper, turns to Bo, "Let's make a plan!"

Entering the kitchen carrying a sleeping Charley, "Plans? I love plans."

Winking at Bo and laughing, Vex says the obvious, "Is 'I told you so' inappropriate here?"

Lauren looks at Bo and Vex, "What did I miss? I totally missed something, didn't I?" Glaring at Vex and placing her arm around Lauren's shoulders, "Do you wanna help me put her to bed?" Whispering in Lauren's ear, "Sometimes, she plays possum to get a free ride on the Momma train to bed, and I think I see teeny tiny eyeballs, peeking through." Caught in her ruse, Charley gives up the ghost, giggling out, "Yes! Gotcha Momma."

"Yeah you did! Come on, it's way past your bedtime." Bo takes Charley from Lauren, asks, "You coming?"

"Uh, sure."

Bo turns to Vex, "You can let yourself out right?"

Saluting and taking off the apron, "That I can my captain. See you tomorrow Bear." Kissing Charley's forehead, he earns himself a tiny giggle. Nods to the doctor and makes his way to the front door.

* * *

After tucking Charley in for the night, Bo and Lauren head to the newly remodeled living room. Walking in, Bo exclaims, "Wow. I had no idea this was what Vex meant by a remodel. Where's my couch? Is it in there?" She looks to Lauren while pointing at the 'castle'.

Shaking her head, "No, there's no couch. I think it's behind it, serving as the back wall."

Shrugging her shoulders and nodding, "Clever little beasts." Turning and placing her hands on Lauren's waist and with a devilish look on her face, "Soooo, want to give me the grand tour of Charley's castle?"

Glancing at Bo's lips and then back up to her eyes, Lauren smiles, "I really want to, but I should go. It's kind of late and I'm on call for the ER tonight."

Pulling her in tighter, Bo licks her lips asks, "Anything I can do to change your mind?"

Rolling her eyes and returning Bo's embrace, whispers in her ear, "I'm sure you can come up with something." Right on cue, Lauren's pager vibrates in her back pocket. Wincing and smiling apologetically, she checks and sure enough it's a 911 page from the pediatrician covering the emergency room.

"I'm sorry Bo, I have to go." Showing Bo the page, "If it wasn't 911 I'd call and leave it at that, but I can't. I am so sorry."

Kissing her nose, "It's ok, go. It's a beautiful day to save lives."

"Bo, it's not that I want to leave, you know that right?"

Seeing the worry on Lauren's face, she cups her cheek, "Hey, I know. You're a doctor, it comes with the territory, I get it, I do. I'm a little disappointed we won't get to make out like teenagers in a tent, in the middle of my living room. How many times does that opportunity come up, right? But I'll live."

"It's just that I haven't dated anyone as important to me as you are, who wasn't either a doctor or a nurse since I became doctor and I know from other doctors, sometimes _being_ a doctor gets in the way."

"It won't get in the way, Lauren. Seriously."

Nodding solemnly, "You promise?"

"I promise." Kissing her fully, licking her bottom lip as she tends to do after, "You are released."

A smirk growing on her lips as she shrugs into her long coat, "Maybe you can leave the 'castle' up for a few days. I am not on call after this week?"

A sexy smile blooming on Bo's face, "I'll see what I can manage." Reaches out for a goodbye kiss, one full of promises for what's yet to come.

 **While I am back from vacation, this is the busiest time of the year for the work I do, leaving not much time for fun. I thank everyone for following, the favorites, reviews and tweets. I must admit I am a bit blocked on this, I know where I want them to go and end up, the ride to get them there is proving to be problematic. I appreciate everyone sticking with this little idea I had. It will continue...until next time, thanks for reading. And did anyone pick up on the Grey's Anatomy quote? It's a pretty easy one...  
**

 **If interested, you can find me on Twitter misnglinke**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistakes**

 **Here we go...I hope you enjoy it...  
**

Chapter 13

The 911 page turned out to be a six month old with asthma, aggravated by a bout of bronchitis, coupled with a nervous 2nd year resident; the result Dr. Lewis administering a breathing treatment to a tiny human at 2am in the morning when she should have been making out like a horny teenager in a 'castle'. The price of being a doctor and one she was used to paying, but it made the next day a bit of a bitch…..

Busting into her office bright and early, 7 am to be exact, Tamsin drops a box of donuts on Lauren's desk and points out the obvious, "Hey Doc, you look like shit." Pouring Lauren a cup of coffee from the pot on her credenza, "I made coffee and I brought donuts." Rifling through the donuts, looking for the one and only jelly donut, "Late night on call or a late date?"

"A case of bronchitis and a squirrely resident equal a late night and looking like shit."

"Too bad. I was hoping it was a certain brunette who kept you up all night."

"I wish. Speaking of, thanks for suggesting Longwood Gardens, she absolutely loved it."

"I bet she did. I bet she showed you just how much."

"Mind out of the gutter Tamsin."

Chuckling and going back towards Lauren's desk to drop off the day's schedule and related patient files, "It's not my mind in the gutter Doc."

Glaring and sharp tongued, "Leave it Tamsin."

"Ohhhhh, hit a nerve there, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry Tamsin. I'm very tired; this being on call shit is kicking my ass." Sighing and rubbing her eyes, "I am used to long hours; I should not be feeling this way."

"Maybe it's not being on call that's kicking your ass."

Eyes still closed, "Oh, care to share?"

"Falling in love is exhausting, isn't it Doc?"

* * *

Walking to school, Charley holding her Momma's hand, looks up, "Momma?"

"Charley."

"Can I ask you something?"

Bo hears something in Charley's voice, sees she's biting her lip, "What's on your mind Charley?"

Swinging their hands, "Why don't we go to your studio anymore?"

Her lips tightening into a thin line, giving up her studio is still a touchy subject, "I don't have my studio anymore Charley, you know that. I gave it up when we moved to be closer to Gramps, remember?" A simpler explanation for having to move than the whole truth about her parents' relationship.

"I remember, but sometimes when I am with Daddy and he gets sad, we go there."

Looking down at her daughter, a puzzled look on her face, "You go to the building and sit in the lobby?"

Shaking her head, "No."

Still puzzled, "You go to the building and up to my studio?"

"Yeah." Still swinging their hands and no longer nervous. "You have a lot of stuff still there Momma. The wooden easels you like and paints and brushes and canvases and drawers full of all kinds of paper and pens in all the colors. It's like when we used to live there. Remember?"

"I remember." Smiling, remembering 2 year old Charley running down the hall giggling and saying 'no Momma', 3 year old Charley scribbling on the wall painted with chalkboard paint, a piece of colored chalk gripped tightly in her chubby little hand, 4 year old Charley coloring while sitting on her lap as Bo sketched. Those were happy times, for all of them; no wonder Dyson takes her there. Arriving at Charley's school, Bo bends down to kiss her goodbye, "Are you walking home with Katie and them or do you want me to come pick you up?"

"I want you to come back and walk me home."

"Ok Bear. I'll see you after school."

Walking back, hands deep in her coat pockets, it dawns on her, there should be no _there_ to take her to. Turning and heading uptown, Bo decides to find out what Charley is talking about. Thirty minutes later Bo is staring up at the 10th floor of the building where her studio and home used to be. She can see the bird feeder is still there on the window, it's small this far away, but she can see it just the same. Shaking her head and squaring her shoulders, she heads into the lobby. There's no doorman, it's not that fancy a building, but there is a manned security desk. The on duty guard recognizes her immediately, "Bo Dennis. I haven't seen you in the better part of a year."

Smiling her million watt smile, "Hey Bobby. How have you been?"

"Good. Good. I've been meaning to ask Mr. Thornwood where you've been."

Narrowing her eyes, "So he still comes here?"

"Yeah, him and the little one. She's gotten big, by the way. A few times a month, but not much lately."

Leaning on the counter, "Bobby, I told Dyson to sub-let it or sell the lease or whatever and I haven't seen any paperwork, can you tell me if anything has changed?"

Shaking his head, "Security hasn't been notified of any changes in ownership of the lease, but let me check the master list; sometimes they update the master and don't notify security." Bobby sits, types his security code into the terminal on his desk and looks up the requested information. "Ok, here we go. The lease is still in your name. No sub-let and it's paid up through the end of this year." Looking up, Bobby waits for further instructions.

Tapping the counter and furrowing her brow, "You got a key for me Bobby?"

"Sure Ms. Dennis." Turning to the secured drawer with each tenants' extra keys, he grabs the right one and hands it off. "Here you go."

Nodding and gripping the key in a death grip and heading towards the elevator, "Thanks. And Bobby, for the millionth time, it's Bo. Ms. Dennis is too formal."

Smiling and waving her off, "No problem Bo."

* * *

Lauren hangs her head, her secret out in the open, "Yes it is Tamsin."

Knowing the doctor well enough to not push her any further, Tamsin changes the topic and places a powdered donut in front of her, "Lucky for you, it's a light day, no pre-scheduled appointments, just rounds and whatever consults you get called into, which I can run interference on those if you want?"

Taking a big sip of her coffee, "Mmmmmm, why is your coffee always so much better than mine?" Placing the mug of coffee back down on her desk and running her hands through her hair, pulling it up into a high pony, "No need to run interference on consults, I'll take what comes, but I will be making it as short a day as possible."

"You got it Doc." Tamsin sits, settling in for their daily dose of coffee talk, eyes Lauren's donut, "Are you gonna eat that?"

"No."

"Too much sugar?"

"Yes. Are there any plain ones?"

Tamsin rifles through the donuts again, exchanging powered for plain on the napkin in front of Lauren, "Any big plans for the weekend?"

"I'm taking Charley to Riverrink on Saturday. Her favorite show, _3 Scientists Walk Into a Bar_ , is taping an episode about ice and snow early Saturday morning."

"Nice. Is her Momma going with?"

"No. Bo has to work; it's just me and Charley."

"Since when does Bo work during the day?"

"Oh, not at The Dal. She's part of a group show coming up in a couple of weeks and has to work on the pieces she's showing and I offered to take Charley for the day to let her work in peace."

Wiping the sugar from her face, "What about the kid's Dad? Where's he?"

Looking over the plain donut, deciding if she really wants it, "He's working on a project down in Atlanta. He's been gone for a couple of weeks."

"I see."

Again in a sharper tone than her usual one, "What does that mean, 'I see'?"

"Wow, being tired brings out your sharp edges Doc." Taking a bite of her donut, "It means I understand the lunch dates. Charley is at school, Bo works nights, you don't and built in babysitter daddy is out of town." Swirling the last of her coffee around the bottom of her mug and moving to make another cup, "Why _does_ Bo work nights?"

"She makes more money at night, larger crowds equal bigger tips and when she lost her big girl job, she lived uptown, closer to Dyson. He kept Charley at night. She thought she'd find a job in her field in 6 months tops; it didn't work out that way. Then it was time for Charley to start school and Bo didn't want Dyson to pay for her apartment/studio, and she wanted Charley to start school and not have to move mid-year, so she moved to the apartment above The Dal. Charley started school downtown and then it was too disruptive to her schedule, shuttling her back and forth. Bo considered switching to days, but she doesn't want to live above her Grandfather's bar forever." Shrugging her shoulders, "She'd lose too much money working days and Charley loves Vex, she gets to stay in her own room and bed every night and Dyson is free to travel, like he did when they were together or before they broke up or whatever they had, I don't pretend to know the details of _that_ relationship, but it turned out to be a win win for everybody."

A blank look on Tamsin's face, Lauren fears she lost her somewhere in her over detailed explanation, "I'm rambling. Did I mention I'm seriously really tired?"

Smiling and patting Lauren's hand, "It's alright Doc, do you want more coffee?"

"Yes!", she exclaims holding out her empty mug.

"Anyway, I saw on channel 6 they were shooting that show at Riverrink, but it's closed to the public."

Taking back her newly refilled mug ,"I know one of the producers, we were undergrads together, she's getting us in, but we have to be there super early." Checking the calendar on her laptop, Lauren confirms the time, "6:30 in the morning. Hmm, I wonder how that's gonna go."

"Charley should be used to getting up that early for school."

"I'm not talking about Charley. I'm talking about Bo. She works until like 2am on a regular night, on a Friday it's more like 4. Ought to be fun waking her up from the other side of the front door." Kicking her feet up on top of her desk, she leans back stretching her arms over her head sighing as she does so.

Brushing the sugar from her fingers, Tamsin has an idea, "You stay over. Watch Charley Friday night and stay over. That way, you'll be there and you won't have to worry."

"I can't." Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why not?"

"Not only do I not stay over at Bo's, I'm on call Friday night. What if that same twit is covering the ER? I can't leave Charley alone."

"Why don't you stay over at Bo's?"

"It's complicated."

Shaking her head and wagging her finger, "Oh no, you're not getting off that easy Doc. Come on, give."

Sighing in defeat, she's far too tired to fight Tamsin, "I don't stay over because it would confuse Charley. She's kind of in the dark on the details about her mother's and my relationship and I'm not ready to enlighten her."

"Uh, why not?"

Opening her eyes and looking to Tamsin for answers, "What if I let her get too close and Bo and I don't end up being anything? She'll get hurt." She pauses, thinking, a dawning realization and then, "If Bo and I don't end up being anything, I lose both of them."

"Both of them?"

"I can't have one in my life without the other; Bo without Charley or Charley without Bo." Closing her eyes again, all of this sharing, all of these feelings. Tamsin is right; falling in love is exhausting.

"Charley already loves you Doc, you can see it in the way she lights up whenever you walk into the room. And, in my opinion, her Momma is not too far behind." Continuing in a tone that is gentle and caring and one she doesn't use often, "I don't think _not_ telling her about you and Bo will make a difference. If she loses you, she's going to hurt, if you lose her you're going to hurt. Plain and simple."

Sighing, "I know. My thought process is if she thinks I am simply a friend of her mother's and nothing as important as a possible third parent, it will hurt her and selfishly, me less; Bo disagrees."

Shaking her head, "Bo's right. Be real Doc, you already love that little girl as if she's your own and she loves you as if you're already her third parent. If you and Bo don't work out, she's going to hurt; the only way to keep Charley out of the cross fire is if both Bo _and_ you make sure it doesn't end up that way. And that means Charley without Bo. You get that….right?"

Nodding in defeat, Tamsin confirming her logic is unsound, "I do."

* * *

Sitting cross legged in the middle of what was once her bedroom, Bo stares out of the window lost in memories. She should really be angry at Dyson for not honoring her request; but how can she not be at least secretly happy? The idea of having her own space again a possibility and not a pipe dream. A space filled with history, her and her daughter's history. Charley's first steps happened right out there in the middle of her studio, followed closely by her first serious bump on the head, hardwoods and tights; not a good mix. This is the home she brought Charley to when she was 2 days old. This is the place she intended on living her grown-up life. The Dal is where she lived her teenaged angst filled life. Is she an angst filled teenager or an angst filled grown-up? Making a decision, she pulls out her phone, paging through her contacts, she finds the one she's looking for and presses the call button and waits….

"Dyson Thornwood."

"Hey Dyson."

"Hi Bo. What's going on? Is Charley ok?"

"She's fine. I'm calling because I am, right now, sitting in the middle of my non-existent studio space. How is that is possible?"

A long pause and then, "You're angry."

"I was."

"What are you now?"

She considers, what is she now? "I'm not sure what I am right now, but I do know I want the space Dyson. I'm not ready to forgive you yet, but I am willing to say thank you. So, thank you for defying my wishes."

"Bo, I kept it for you."

"I know." Rubbing her forehead, "I don't have time to get into all the dirty details about why you kept it or what you thought would happen when I found out you did, but we will."

"I know we will, Bo."

Smirking, she made her point; he knows he's in trouble, "I have to go Dyson. I'll have Charley call at the usual time."

"Ok. Goodbye Bo."

* * *

Tabling the serious discussion of _what ifs and losing_ ….Tamsin moves onto the pressing matter of Friday night. Tapping her finger against her lip, "Hmmmmm. What to do Doc, what to do?" Snapping her fingers, "Got it. We all stay at your place. Me, you of course and Charley. That way you're covered if the twit pages you and you have to leave."

Opening her eyes, "Uh, that's a good idea Tamsin."

"I feel a _but_ coming."

"Do you think Bo would really let me take her child overnight to a place she hasn't been?"

Frowning, "You haven't taken Bo home with you yet? Why not?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "It's easier, going to Bo's."

Waving her hands in a keep rolling motion, "There's more to it than that Doc. Come on, give."

Rolling her eyes, "I don't bring people to my home."

"I've been to your 'home'."

"Allow me to rephrase, I don't bring people I am casually dating to my home."

Sitting on the edge of Lauren's desk, Tamsin asks the obvious, "Is this thing with Bo casual?"

Scrunching her nose, embarrassed at being caught out…for what is it now, the third time? She is so off her game, "No. There is nothing casual about my relationship with Bo."

"That wasn't so hard to admit, now was it?"

Glaring and smiling at the same time, "No."

* * *

Pressing the end button, Bo moves to stand in front of the floor to ceiling windows, the ones that let in so much light making it the perfect space for an art studio, the ones that sealed the deal when she looked at this place all of those years ago. Her mind going through different scenarios, she wants the space, but does she want to live here? What about Charley? She moved to The Dal to not disrupt her life too much; the very first day of school is important and changing schools and neighborhoods and friends after would have been extremely difficult. Did she want to put Charley through that after everything else that's happened to her in the last year? Figuring out details has never been Bo's strongest point; she decides for now she'll use the space for an art studio and figure out the rest later.

Glancing down to the courtyard, she sees a familiar figure pushing her way through the crowd. Dumbfounded, she watches Lauren make her way towards the lobby of her building. "What the hell?" Knowing she won't make it down to the lobby in time, she comes up with another plan.

Smiling to herself, she takes a lingering look around her old/new studio space, closes the door and heads to the lobby to get the 411 on why her doctor is in her building. Standing in front of the bank of elevators with several others, contemplating what she can use on Bobby to _swagger_ the info out of him; it's not easy flashing the girls in a winter wardrobe, the doors for the UP elevator open and there she is, her doctor. Locking eyes, slow smiles coming across both of their faces.

"Bo? What are you doing here?"

"Remember the studio space I was too proud to let Dyson pay for; ends up he paid for it anyway." Cocking her head to the side, "Why are you here?"

Looking down and nervously playing with her necklace, "I left the hospital early."

"And?"

"I live here."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." As the elevator doors begin to close, Lauren reaches out pulling Bo into the now empty elevator with her, wrapping her arms around her waist, shaking her head, "How is it possible you're here? How?"

Placing her hands on Lauren's hips, "This morning Charley said something about coming here with Dyson and I came to check it out. And here I am."

Smiling in wonder, "Here you are." The elevator stops on the 14th floor, letting go of Bo's waist and pointing over her shoulder, "This is me." She hesitates for a second but then grabs Bo's arm, "You coming?"

Fumbling with the key to her apartment, Lauren takes a breath as she unlocks the door, "Before we go in, I want you to know something."

Furrowing her brown and drawing the two letter word out, "Ok?"

Turning to face her, placing her hands on Bo's shoulders, "I typically don't bring people who aren't special to me to my home. You are very, very special to me Bo and this is a big deal, bringing you here." Lauren looks into Bo's eyes, looking for and finding understanding.

Bo presses their foreheads together and grins as she whispers out, "I'm special….. to you?"

"That's all you heard?"

"I told you, I hear the important stuff."

Smiling and pulling her in tight, looking into Bo's eyes, "I seem to recall you mentioning that once. Come on," pulling her through the door and into her home.

They manage to make it through most of the grand tour before things turned, for lack of better words…heated.

First, the kitchen, for drinks, water for Bo, coffee for Lauren; she does not want to fall asleep anytime soon. The living room couch, for making plans; Saturday plans to be exact. Bo will drop Charley off before her shift at the Dal Friday night and Tamsin will accompany Lauren home from the hospital. Lauren will take Charley to Riverrink after taking Tamsin to breakfast; she is owed some eggs and toast for coming up with the idea. Charley and Lauren will go home, after the event is over, to Lauren's and wait for Bo to finish up her work in the studio; she'll only be 4 floors away after all. That's as far as they got before the tour somehow wound up in Lauren's bedroom. Her big, fluffy bed filled bedroom. Her bedroom with floor to ceiling windows on three out of four walls with gauzy, sexy white window coverings. It couldn't go to waste...now could it? All of that big fluffiness, those soft and luxurious sheets, those pillows scattered all over and looking so inviting and that view…

Opening the door to the aforementioned bedroom and waving Bo inside, "This is where I sleep."

Glancing from Lauren's lips to her eyes and back again, sexy grin on her face, "Sleep? Is that all that happens in here?"

Swallowing visibly, "So far."

Lauren knows what's going to happen, she's had it planned, she's had it planned right down to the minutest of details, the day, the time, the place. How she would push Bo down on the bed, crawling up her body, staring into her eyes, tasting her, touching her. Learning every tiny little detail of her. Discovering the sounds she makes, the things she likes done to her, the way she moves when she's filled with passion, how dark her eyes become when she's aroused. She wants this to be special, she wants this to be spectacular; she wants this more than she has ever wanted anything. She had it all planned...but not for today...sometimes plans are overrated...

Barley in the room, pushing Bo back against the door, hard. Lauren's hands find their way under Bo's shirt so quickly neither knew it was happening until it was. "Your skin is so soft and you smell amazing." Kissing her way along the line of Bo's jaw, following it down to where it met her collar bone, "Why do you taste like summer and citrus and all of the things I love?" She can feel Bo's heart beating under her lips, "You're heart is racing." A low whisper against Bo's neck.

"It does that."

Concern beating desire oh so briefly, the doctor outweighing the woman for a millisecond, "All of the time?"

"No." Grinning and spinning them around so it's Lauren who is pressed against the door, "Only when you're near."

Pushing the hair from Bo's forehead, pressing a kiss there, she murmurs, "I make your heart race?"

Nodding and kissing the corner of her mouth and then her lips, in her low, sexy, throaty voice, "It used to be only when you were close to me; now it's whenever I see you."

Launching herself at Bo, hands on her face, hands on her hips, walking her back towards the big fluffy bed and that view. Pushing pillows out of the way, the back of Bo's knees hitting the edge of the bed and she's down on the bed in a split second. Lauren straddling her hips, pulls Bo's sweater over her head and reaches with shaking hands to undo the buttons on the blouse underneath. Bo's hands grip her wrists, "You're shaking."

She simply nods, grasps the first button, hands still shaking, she manages to get the button free before Bo's hands cover hers, "Lauren, you're shaking, you do want this right? If you're not ready…."

She doesn't answer, moves to button number 2, Bo stops her again, rubbing her wrists with her thumbs, "What are you doing?"

"Stop interrupting."

Bo drops her hands, looks into her eyes, sees desire, want, fear and something else she can't identify. Their mouths come together in a rush, lips and tongues mingling and dueling. Lauren maps her body with her hands, her lips, her tongue. Kissing from her chin down her neck, to her chest, she runs her tongue across her collar bone. Reaching around Bo's back, she flips the clasp, "This has got to go." And then it's gone, flung across the room and landing on Lauren's dresser. She pauses, pushing Bo down, taking in the view of the woman under her, hands going to cup the splendor of Bo's curves. Whispers, "You take my breath away."

Lauren's words going straight to her heart, Bo reaches for Lauren's scrubs, pushing the top up and the bottoms down, murmuring, "Too many layers. Too many clothes." Lauren's top sailing to the floor, bottoms close behind. Lauren moves her hands to the unbuttoning and pulling of Bo's tight, tight jeans down, cursing too many layers and too many clothes herself and then…..nothing between them but air. Pulling Lauren down to her, breast to breast, thigh to thigh, lips to lips, tongue to tongue.

This first time will be with them forever and Lauren wants it to be perfect, the feel of Bo's skin, the color of her eyes, the taste of her mouth, the sound of her voice, all of it will be with her forever. She wants it to be perfect. And it is.

Gripping Lauren's shoulder blades, Bo rolls them, lips pressed so hard together it almost hurts, but not quite. Lauren's hands roam down Bo's back finding her ass, pulling her tight to her; a moan her reward. Bo finds the spot, the spot she dreams of, right there, running her tongue and lips over the spot, her turn to be rewarded with a moan and a tighter, harder grip on her ass. Bo slides her hand between them, finds another spot she barely allowed herself to imagine. Her dreams didn't begin to compare to the reality, "So wet, so silky."

"Only for you."

Kissing her way down Lauren's chest, pressing her ear tightly to Lauren's chest, she wants to hear her heartbeat, wants to hear it race for her. It does; only for her.

Lauren pulls Bo's head up, holding her face, "I want to see you. I want to see your eyes, your beautiful, beautiful eyes." Bo's eyes are so dark, almost black and she feels herself falling, falling into those eyes, sliding to the edge…..

In a ragged whisper she breathes out, "I want you….I need you Bo."

"You have me." Kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, her neck. Sliding inside her, "You have me, you have me."

Lauren was always a runner, running when things got too serious, too scary, too hard….not wanting to be caught. This time, this time, she wants someone to catch her; she wants Bo to catch her. And she does.

Later….

Tracing slow circles on Lauren's bare hip, Bo watches as she sleeps, listens to her soft breathing and she knows something is true. Something she suspected for weeks. The words are there, right there on the tip of her tongue, hiding behind her teeth. She wants to say it, wants to give voice to this true something. She hesitates, stops tracing circles, opens her mouth and….Lauren speaks – "I know you're watching me."

Blushing, the words of something true caught in her throat, she croaks out, "No I'm not."

Opening her eyes to Bo, sees something in Bo's eyes, something mixed with the sated need and want and desire, something new, something true. She reaches out, pulling Bo to her, whispers, 'Kiss me." And Bo does, the words forgotten.

 **The smut wasn't very smutty and I apologize if it fell short of any expectations, sadly, smut is not my specialty, I leave it to better writers. I hope it worked for everyone.**

 **You put something out there, taking a chance, not knowing what will happen and when it is liked and appreciated it really means something, so thank you! For the follows, favorites, tweets and of course the reviews.**

 **There is more to come, more problems for Lauren to solve, more stuff for them to do...**

 **Until next time, thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone for the positive responses to the last chapter. I truly appreciate your thoughts and feedback. I read each and every review, taking the information to heart to make this little idea I had a better, more enjoyable and plausible story.**

 **Things happen, not overly exciting, but necessary for the story to develop. I have a plan, I always have a plan...  
**

 **Moving right along...**

Chapter 14

Later that afternoon…..

Lauren's head resting on Bo's bare chest, she listens to Bo's heart, racing just for her. Bo's arm holding her close, dropping kisses on her forehead every now and then. They are quiet now, basking in their day of firsts.

The first to break the silence, Lauren asks, "What day is it?", as she watches the sun cross the sky through the floor to ceiling windows.

"It's Wednesday. A lazy Wednesday afternoon in February."

Snuggling in closer, "My favorite day."

"Mine too." She looks down at Lauren resting on her chest, feels the words of something true bubbling up her throat; the beeping of her phone alarm stops her from letting them out.

Kissing Lauren's temple, murmuring into her hair, "I have to get up. I hate to leave, but Charley asked me to walk her home from school. She's been walking home with a group from the neighborhood, but lately she wants me."

Reluctantly extricating herself from Bo's embrace Lauren sits up; she doesn't blame Charley for wanting Bo, who wouldn't, but doesn't want their day to end so soon. Running her hands through her hair, trying to tame it, "What are you doing later? Do you want to meet for dinner or something?"

A smirk crossing her face, she reaches out and holds Lauren's hand, "Or something holds a whole new meaning."

A blush crawling up her face, "Bo."

Leaning in to brush a kiss on the blushing doctor's lips, "I couldn't resist. How about you take a nap," another kiss, "and then call me when you wake up? We can decide then."

Pulling Bo to her and a pout forming on her lips, "Nap? How am I supposed to nap alone?"

Chuckling and kissing her temple as she leaves the bed to pick up her clothes scattered about,"I know you didn't get much sleep last night and I think you can manage a nap without me." Holding her clothes to her chest, she leans down to kiss the blonde just one more time, "As much as I'd like to spend the rest of the day in bed, with you, I have a rambunctious six year waiting for me to walk her home."

Flopping back into the inviting softness of her bed, "I am tired and a nap would be nice. As long as I have something to look forward to." She closes her eyes; she's been sleeping alone for years, what's one more nap?

As she finishes getting dressed Bo can hear the soft, rhythmic breathing of her doctor, the practiced ears of a mother telling her she is already asleep.

* * *

Waking to the sound of her phone's pager she realizes two things; one: she is alone and two: it's dark. How long has she been asleep? Was it all a dream? Feeling soreness in parts of her body she usually doesn't…. no it wasn't a dream. Picking up her phone, she's shocked to learn she's been asleep for over 4 hours. She usually only sleeps about 5 hours on any given night, this was some nap…..some afternoon. Too late to call Bo, she's already at work or is about to be. And the twit Peds resident covering the ER is paging her…again. Crawling out of bed, she looks for her clothes, smiling as she remembers why they're flung all about her typically pristine bedroom. Pulling a fresh pair of scrubs and a long sleeved t-shirt out of her dresser drawer, she dials the twit to find out what he needs so urgently. She makes a mental note to have a chat with his attending, Dr. Mendoza over why he can't handle covering the ER without paging her, his boss' boss. Although, Avery is probably the problem, she's an infamous control freak. Shaking her head, she waits for Dr. Twit to answer.

Wednesday nights are notoriously slow after happy hour at The Dal and Bo is usually bored to tears by 9 and out of the bar by 11. Tonight is a different story, it's still as slow as molasses in January, but she has other things on her mind. A certain blond doctor and the replaying of the afternoon's activities have got her floating on air, smiling in a dreamy way and not watching the clock. She's thinking about Lauren and how she so unexpectedly pushed her against the door. So feisty.

At first she thought she was day-dreaming when she saw a blond in a long black wool coat and red scarf hiding dark blue scrubs walk in the side door. She wasn't.

The first time seeing Bo behind the bar, smiling in her direction Lauren is overtaken by awe, this magnificent beauty is hers. She suddenly feels uncertain, nervous and filled with doubt. Was she? Was she hers? She musters up her courage and heads toward the bar.

Lauren offers a shy, "Hi Bo."

Bo offers her own version of hello, reaching over and pulling Lauren in for a smoldering kiss; she's been thinking about doing just that all evening. "Hi." Sucking in her bottom lip, savoring the taste of Lauren's kiss, "You're full of surprises today."

Ducking her head, "Am I?'

Nodding and biting her bottom lip, "I didn't think I'd be seeing you tonight."

"I umm, slept longer than I thought I would and then I got called into the hospital for 2 hours and I didn't call or text like we planned and I missed the opportunity to make dinner plans….I was driving home and I thought I'd stop by to see you…" she trails off looking down at her hands; when will she learn how to keep all of her words in.

Bo covers Lauren's hands with her own, "I am very happy you did. It's so slow on Wednesdays I usually get out of here by 11, but in the meantime, there's a dark cozy booth in the corner over there." Pointing as she smirks and bites her bottom lip, "No one will bother us."

Lauren nods her agreement and makes her way to the empty booth as Bo tells the other bartender where she'll be if he needs her.

Settling in the booth, Bo hands Lauren a club soda with lime, "I figured something non-alcoholic is in order, since you're still on call, right?"

"Thanks and you are correct. I am so over this on-call thing, I cannot wait for it to be Friday. You can bet I will be checking who is covering the ER the next time Evony makes the on-call schedule." Rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her club soda.

Reaching her hand across the table to grasp Lauren's, "How was your nap?"

"Lonely."

Chuckling, "You must have needed the rest."

Lauren is the one to smirk this time, "I did; a certain someone wore me out."

Raising their hands to kiss Lauren's knuckles, Bo chuckles, "Yeah, well, you better work on your stamina my good doctor. I have lots of plans for you in that department."

Flushing and swallowing hard, "Do you?"

"Oh yeah." Glancing at the clock, Bo curses the slow movement of time. She really, really wants to get Lauren out of here and upstairs. "There's still a 'castle' in what used to be my living room and I believe you owe me a horny teenaged make-out session." Grinning wide enough for her dimple to show, Bo is enjoying the effect she has on the blond as she blushes a deep crimson.

"I do owe you that don't I?"

"Mmmmhmmm." Changing the subject before she literally drags Lauren to the keg room, "Tell me doctor, how long have you lived in that building?"

Lauren can see how dark Bo's eyes have become and knowing what that means now, she completely misses the question, "What?"

"How long have you lived in that building?"

Flustered at being caught staring rather than listening, "Uh a little over a year. I have a house on the river in New Hope, but I missed being in the city and it made sense to have a place close to the hospital."

Scrunching her forehead, "A river house in New Hope? Mmmmm, pricey. Yours or your family's?"

"Mine."

"I keep forgetting you're a Main Line girl."

Always embarrassed about her family's wealth, Lauren continues, "Yeah, I do too, sometimes. Anyway, the hospital at the time was CHoP and I was not seeing patients, I was working in my own lab, but it's close to both. I could walk or run to work now if I wanted to."

"CHoP?"

"Oh, Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. In the medical community it's called CHoP or just Children's. But sometimes if you say Children's people don't know which Children's you're talking about."

Nodding, "I see." She doesn't see, not at all, she has forgotten Lauren lives in a different world than she does.

Waving the subject of wealth and medical community insider talk off, "It's not important. Do you know what you're going to do about your studio space?"

"I do. I'm going to keep it as a studio, for now. I might live there full time once the school year ends. I don't want to make Charley change schools at all, let alone in the middle of the school year, but I also don't want to live upstairs indefinitely either. She's only in first grade, it's not like she's made forever friends already and there are kids in the building she knows, she lived there her whole life up until 18 months ago. I think she'll be ok if we move, but I won't make her do it mid-year."

Lacing their fingers together, "She's strong Bo; she'll be alright whatever you decide."

Beaming as she thinks about her precocious six year old, "Tell me about it. That's why we call her Charley Bear. She's been a strong and brave fighter from the beginning, like a bear. If not, she wouldn't be here."

Frowning, Lauren doesn't recall anything in Charley's medical history, other than the problem that brought them together, about a serious illness, "What do you mean?"

Seeing the frown on Lauren's face, "Not _her_ medical history, mine. The reason I have only one child and had her unexpectedly is I am practically infertile, hostile environment is what the OB said. That and she was a little early and tiny when she was born, only 5.5 pounds and 18 inches long, but she didn't lose much of her birth weight and they let her go home when I did. She was only 2 days old when I brought her home." Shaking her head as she remembers, "She was so small, I was afraid she would break. Lucky for me babies are practically made out of rubber. She's still kind of tiny, usually the smallest kid wherever she goes, daycare, school," shrugging her shoulders, "at the playground, wherever." Chuckling, "She's gutsy though, Dyson says she has Napoleon Syndrome, but I think she's just fearless." Marveling at the way Bo's face lights up when she talks about her child, Lauren simply listens as Bo continues, "Enough about my hostile uterine environment and unusually brave child. Tell me something about you I don't already know and I'll tell you something about me."

Rolling her eyes and smirking, "There's not much you don't know about me Bo."

"Oh I'm sure you can think of something."

There is something Bo doesn't know about her, more like several and someones not somethings, but she is not ready for that discussion. Not yet. "Let's see, oh, I ran track in high school and college."

"Really?"

"Yup. Cross country and long distance."

"I figured you'd have spent all of your time doing experiments or dissecting things."

"Oh, I did that too. Cross country and long distance running is mostly a head game, mind over matter. I spend a lot of time in my head anyway and running helped me sort things out. Which I sorely needed in high school and college." Twirling the stirrer in her club soda, "In case you hadn't guessed I was a bit of a geek, the smartest kid anywhere I went, even space camp and those kids are super smart. Running helped me cope with being different from everyone else."

Not sure why anyone would run on purpose or for enjoyment, Bo likes hiking and climbing and team sports, running just for the sake of running, beyond her scope of understanding, "Do you still run?"

"When I have the time. It's a great way to keep in shape. Do you run?"

Shaking her head, "Not if I can help it. I prefer other ways of keeping in shape." Rubbing her hand over Lauren's, a mischievous glint in her eye.

The innuendo going over her head, "Oh, like what?"

Cocking one eye and dropping her voice, "Activities such as what we engaged in this afternoon."

Rolling her eyes and nodding, "Funny, you're funny."

"Wow, not the reaction I was expecting."

Sliding out of the booth and over to Bo's side of the table, turning to pull Bo into her; arms wrapping around her toned back, lips on her neck kissing down to her bare shoulder, "Is this more like the reaction you were expecting?"

Twirling a strand of Lauren's hair around her finger, Bo nods.

"Did I mention how much I like your bartender Bo outfit? I can't resist a brunette in a black tank and skinny jeans." Running her hands down Bo's toned arms, "You have to be doing something to have guns like these."

"I lift; cases of micro-brews, soda and glasses full of beer are heavy." Looking at Lauren's lips, licking her own, looking up into Lauren's eyes seeing a different side of the usually shy doctor….she likes it.

"Do you think you can get out of here and take me upstairs? I have a debt to pay."

Nodding slowly, forming words difficult at the moment, "Uh huh."

Standing, pulling Bo with her, "Good."

* * *

Lauren made good on her promise of a make out session in the 'castle', lying on the bean bags scattered inside as Bo hovers above her, making an observation, "You know, it's ever so much easier to unbutton a shirt rather than pulling a scrub top off over your head." Laughing softly as she places a kiss on Lauren's lips, "And what's with all the layers?"

Pouting, "It's winter; you should always wear layers in winter. It traps the body's heat and provides insulation against the cold. It's a proven scientific fact." Bo leaning up on one elbow, smiling down at her as she runs her hand over Lauren's ribs, under the scrub top and the t-shirt, "Your skin _is_ quite warm, maybe too warm?"

Smiling up at Bo, "I am feeling a bit overheated, maybe one of these layers can go?"

Biting her bottom lip, eyes sparkling, as her hand finds what it was seeking, "Mmmm, how about all of them?"

Pulling her down to reach her lips, "Maybe."

Maybe turned to yes after Bo agreed to a change of venue and moved them to her four poster bed draped in a rainbow of silks.

As Bo pushes her down in the middle of her silk draped bed, Lauren has second thoughts, "What about Charley? Is she a sound sleeper?"

Nodding as she slides off one of Lauren's layers "Sleeps like she's in a coma."

Holding down her long sleeved t-shirt and second layer, "Always?"

Covering Lauren's hands to move them from impeding her progress, "Mmmhmm, always."

Gripping her shirt tighter, "Bo, I'm not entirely comfortable with," moving one hand to point between them, "us doing _this_ with her right down the hall."

"It'll be fine, I promise." Kissing from behind Lauren's ear down her neck to the middle of her chest, "I can be quiet, how about you?"

Sucking in her breath as Bo finally removes that second layer, her "Yes" coming out in a hiss.

* * *

Breathless now, desire sated and emboldened with courage, Lauren asks the question that filled her with such doubt earlier. Laying wrapped in each other, Bo's arm around her waist as a lazy Wednesday afternoon turned into a delight filled Thursday, "Bo?"

Stirring just enough to tighten her grip on Lauren's hip, "Hmmmmm?"

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm about to fall asleep with you in my arms."

A smile playing at the corners of her mouth, she should let it go, let go of her fear and doubt; she can't. It keeps creeping in, "I mean you and me. What are we…? Are we….?"

Tilting her head down to look at Lauren, she sees worry in those brown eyes, "You're thinking too much."

"That's what I do."

Bo kisses her cheek and moves to whisper in her ear, "Don't. You have me…..."

Hands on either side of Bo's face, holding her there to look into her eyes, emboldened by her words, Lauren quickly flips them; kisses Bo with everything she has, everything she's been thinking, everything she's been feeling. Pulling back, Lauren sees that same something true in Bo's eyes she saw after she pushed her down and learned every tiny little detail of her the first time. Now its mixed with fresh want and greater need, knows it's reflected in her own eyes; she's figured out that look, she's seen it before….in someone else's eyes, but never in her own. Too soon, far too soon.

Bo pushing her up, trying to flip them, Lauren breathing hard, not willing to let Bo win this time.

"No. Just let me."

Kissing again, Lauren can't get enough of those full and sexy lips, she can't get enough of _her_ , running her hands down between them over Bo's toned abs and silky skin; she finds the effect she has on the strong brunette. She feels Bo's want and need on her fingers, capturing Bo's moans in her mouth she glides effortlessly inside her. She wants to make her scream, she wants to hear her call out her name, but they need to be quiet. Quiet. She watches Bo's face instead; her eyes, the flush of her cheeks as Bo reaches for her, holding her tight against her chest, biting her shoulder to hold in her cries….

Languid smiles blooming on both of their faces, Lauren snuggles down to what has swiftly become her favorite resting place on Bo's bare chest. "You never told me something I don't know about you."

Bo feels the something true trying to tumble from her mouth, clamps her lips shut; she can't say those words, not yet. Too soon, too soon. Settles for confessing, "Don't to talk to me until I have my morning coffee."

"So noted."

Both sighing with contentment, the need for sleep winning over everything else, they fall asleep quickly, tangled up in each other.

A phone ringing at 5:00am wakes them, Bo mumbling and groaning, as she rolls over leaving Lauren to deal with it on her own. Grumbling and getting out of the bed, she answers in a harsh whisper, "Tamsin, what can you possibly want at the ass crack of dawn?"

"Good morning to you too Doc."

She mumbles "Morning." As she looks around Bo's bedroom for her clothes.

"Doc, you asked for an early wake-up call."

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I forgot."

"You're awake, my duty has been fulfilled. You have a busy day today Doc. All those things you pushed to tomorrow yesterday are now on your today's to do list."

Cradling the phone to her ear as she steps into her discarded scrubs, "Umm, that makes no sense."

"It will when you wake up. See you in 30."

Pulling her phone away to look at the screen, she shakes her head dropping it into her pocket. She glances over at Bo sleeping on her stomach, the covers only going as far as her waist, showing off that sculpted bare back, how her fingers itch at the memory of that bare back. Pulling her eyes away, she finishes dressing, sits on the edge of the bed, pushing Bo's hair back she leans down to kiss her goodbye as she stirs.

"Hey you."

A mumble being Bo's response.

"I'm sorry if my phone woke you."

Bo rolls completely onto her back, a lazy smile on her face, "its ok." She reaches up, hands on the back of Lauren's neck pulling her down to a proper good morning kiss. "Mmmmm. The only way to wake up." She runs her hands under Lauren's scrub top, pulling her t-shirt underneath up to feel her warm skin.

Smiling shyly and grabbing Bo's hands, "I have to go."

Pushing past Lauren's hands to find her skin again, "I don't want you to."

"I really, really, really, really have to." Each 'really' punctuated with a kiss.

Running her hands down Lauren's back, reaching for her ass, "I really, really, really don't want you to."

A soft moan escaping her lips, Lauren concedes, "Trust me, I don't either." Bo's hands all over her, Lauren's resolve is being sorely tested. "My we're handsy this morning."

Bo eyes snap open as she snatches her hands back. Lauren seeing the hurt look in her eyes, "Hey, not complaining, just observing. I do that, make observations." Reaching for Bo's hands, "You can run your hands anywhere you want."

A glint in her eye and a smirk on her face, "Anywhere?"

Kissing her thoroughly, "Yes, but not right now. I have to go; I have a busy day ahead of me."

The lingering kiss making up for being abandoned, sort of, "Will I see you later?"

"Maybe, depends on how my day goes. I'll call you, ok?"

Sliding back down under the covers, "Ok."

Lauren kisses her forehead and heads out of Bo's bedroom and off to work, planning a pit stop at home for a shower and fresh scrubs. It's gonna be a long day.

* * *

Bouncing into the living room promptly at 6:30am, like she does every morning, Charley sees something that makes her heart soar; Lauren's red scarf. She grabs the scarf and runs to her Momma's room, she doesn't usually barge into her Momma's bedroom on a weekday, but she can't keep her question inside. Bursting through the door, she sees her Momma wrapped up in the blankets like a burrito as she jumps on the bed, "Momma, wake up, wake up."

Groggy and cranky, Bo pokes her head out, "Charlotte Elizabeth, what are you doing, jumping on my bed at 6 in the morning?"

Bouncing on her knees, "Its 6:30 Momma." Pulling the covers down and crawling in, she asks, "Is Ren here?"

Rubbing her eyes and running her hands through her hair, "What is a ren?"

Giggling, "Ren's not a what Momma." Poking her head under the covers, "Where's your jammies?"

Grimacing at being caught in just her tank and underwear, "I got hot."

"I got hot too."

Rubbing her hand over Charley's back, "Mmm, your shirt's damp, you feeling alright Bear?"

Nodding, "Yes."

Pulling Charley onto her lap and brushing her hair back, "If ren is not a _what..._ then ren is?"

"Ren is Dr. Lewis." Smiling a proud smile, "That's her just for me name." Holding up the red scarf, "I found this, is she here?"

Ruffling Charley's hair and reaching down to the floor for her pajama top, "She was, but she had to go to work."

Face falling, "Oh."

Pulling her pajama top over her head, she folds Charley into a hug, "Come here Bear. What's with the sad face?"

"I thought Ren was here and I was happy. She's not now I'm sad."

Kissing the top of her head, "Maybe later you'll get to see her. After school and after she's done with work."

Not exactly satisfied with that option, Charley simply nods, wrapping the scarf around her.

Letting her go and climbing out of bed, Bo holds her hand out, "Come on, let's go get some breakfast." Grabbing her robe on the way out of the bedroom, Charley slowly trailing behind.

Getting Charley ready for school proved a difficult task, she didn't want to get dressed, she didn't want to eat breakfast, she didn't want to wear boots, even though there was fresh snow on the ground. In a nutshell, she didn't want to. Period.

Hollering down the hall. "Come on Charley, we're going to be late. Let's move it." Zipping up her ski jacket as she pulls Charley's winter coat out of the closet along with her mittens, scarf and hat. She lost the shoe battle, sneakers and wet feet it is. Trudging down the hall, "I'm coming Momma."

"So is Christmas."

A confused look on her face as she looks up at her Momma, "We just had Christmas. I got those magnetic tile things; we made the universe."

Smiling despite her frustration, "It's an expression that means you are moving too slow. Arms out, put your coat on."

Charley doesn't put her arms out; instead she shuffles from foot to foot biting her bottom lip, "Momma?"

"Charley."

"Can I stay home with you today?"

Seeing the sadness dulling Charley's usually bright eyes, Bo questions, "What's going on Charley? Why don't you want to go to school?"

"I want to go to school, but I want to stay home with you more." Rocking back and forth on her toes as Bo kneels down in front of her, "Is something going on at school I need to know about?"

Looking at the floor and in a soft voice, "No." She wants to tell her Momma she misses her, she wants to tell her she never gets to see her anymore, she wants to tell her she misses their old apartment, but she doesn't. She knows it will make her Momma sad and Charley doesn't like it when her Momma is sad.

Placing her hands on Charley's shoulders, Bo pulls her in for a hug, "Oh Charley, tell me what it is so I can fix it."

She hugs her Momma fiercely as tears fill her eyes, "I miss you, I miss you tucking me in, I miss where we used to live." Charley is full out crying now, Bo stands as her own eyes fill, hugging Charley to her chest as she wraps her arms around Bo's neck, legs around her waist. "I know baby, I do too." Kissing her temple, "OK, you can stay home if you promise to be a good little helper?"

Wiping her tears and laying her head on Bo's shoulder, "I can do that."

"There's a good girl. I have a surprise for you, but you need to put your boots and coat on. We're going for a walk." Bo squeezes her once more before putting her down.

As Charley sits to put her boots on, Bo makes a call to her Gramps; she needed to spend time with her daughter, work will have to wait.

* * *

One of the things Lauren missed the most when she was a full time researcher and not a practicing physician was the weekly case presentations held by each department; you can learn the most fascinating things. Currently on the stage, Dr. Kathryn Castelone, Chief Attending for Neuro Surgery was discussing her ideas for treating a massive butterfly tumor in the brain of a young musical prodigy, one deemed inoperable by every other top neurosurgeon in the country. If left untreated this tumor will end the patient's life in less than 6 months. Lauren didn't have time for this lecture, not if she was going to see Bo tonight before she went to work, but she couldn't resist. It was such a beauty of a problem to solve and her presence was requested by the Dean, Dr. Marquise personally.

A multi-pronged treatment plan, using everything medicine knew about treating cancerous brain tumors is what Dr. Castelone has in mind. As Lauren listens and watches, each image and every word is burned into her eidetic memory, she comes to a realization; she wants to be a part of this case. She wants to see every image and read every word written about this case, she wants to review every option tried and hear the words of every doctor who has treated this patient.

Wrapping up the presentation, Dr. Castelone leaves her audience with, "Until next week everyone. Thank you for your time and attention. I welcome all feedback or ideas."

Lauren is still sitting in her seat as the auditorium empties, mulling over the information presented, when Evony sits beside her, "Tell me, what do you think?"

Rousing from processing her thoughts, "About the tumor or plans to eradicate it?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Both."

"I think it's a spectacular tumor, and a smart one too. It's infiltrated almost every aspect of the brain, yet it teases you with smooth edges and straight lines. Almost daring the surgeon to cut it out, yet its hiding something behind its back, something unexpected. Growth rate perhaps? Is it erratic and unpredictable in the growth pattern? It must be a fast grower, otherwise someone would have cut it out long ago; or is it?" Lauren continues talking excitedly, using her hands to emphasize certain points when Dr. Castelone joins her and Evony.

"You like my tumor I take it?"

Looking up Lauren provides, "It's a brilliant tumor."

"What do you think about my plan?"

"I'd like to see the full case notes, the more data I have, the better I can analyze what the outcome of your plan will be."

Evony looks at Dr. Castelone, "I told you Kat, she cannot resist an unsolvable problem."

Lauren looks at Evony ,"Who's saying it's unsolvable? Given enough time and attention every problem is solvable."

Kat speaks first, "At first glance some would consider it unsolvable, I did, but upon further examination I think it can be beat." Holding out her hand for Lauren to shake, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, Dr. Kathryn Castelone, but you can call me Kat."

Lauren takes the offered hand, "Sorry, Dr. Lauren Lewis."

Holding onto Lauren's hand a bit longer than necessary, "Dr. Lewis, your reputation precedes you. That's one of the reasons I asked Evony to make sure you attended this lecture. I think with your expertise we can, together, come up with a plan to save a life."

Thinking of nothing other than this magnificent problem to solve, Lauren nods eagerly, "I'd like that, I'd like that very much."

* * *

Running though the mostly empty space, stopping to twirl in the middle of the vast room that was Bo's once and future studio, Charley is about as happy as Bo has seen her in recent days. Dropping the last of the boxes of art supplies in the corner by the front windows, Bo turns to Vex, "That's the last of them."

Pointing towards Charley, "What's with the Whirling Dervish?"

"She's happy."

Grinning, "I like it. So what now Bo? You moving in here or?"

"I don't know Vex. I'd like to, but I need to talk to Charley about it first."

"If I may interject, I can watch her here just as easily as the other place you know. It makes no difference to me." He inspects the kitchen area, "An island with an industrial kitchen style gas stove, Bo I had no idea you were so into cooking." Running his hands over the stainless steel surface, his inner chef begging to burst out.

"That's not me, that's Dyson. Nothing but the best, even if never got used. You know how he is."

Nodding and pursing his lips, "He is a bit of breast when it comes to nice things isn't he?"

She will never understand his terminology, "Breast? What does that even mean?"

"A chick who is obsessed with material things. How can you be so hip, yet so lame I will never know." Grabbing his coat to and walking towards the door to exit, "Alright love, if you need anything you know where to find me." Stopping to kiss her cheek and poke her in the shoulder, "I'm off to take a nap before covering your shift." Calling over his shoulder, "Ta ta Charley." Stopping her twirling long enough to wave, "Bye Vex."

Shaking her head, Bo closes the door behind him, calls Charley over, "Charley, come here for a second. I need to talk to you about something."

Running to her Momma, she stops as Bo takes her hand and walks to the island separating the kitchen area from the main room picking her up and sitting her in the middle. Looking up at her Momma, big smile on her face, "Are we staying here Momma? Are we moving?"

Chuckling at her oh so observant child, Bo stands in front of her, hands on either side of her little legs, "Is that what you want Charley? Do you want to move?"

Asking the only question that matters, "Would I get to see you more?"

* * *

 **If you made it this far I did my job to keep your interest. Until next time, thank you for reading...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heartfelt thank yous to everyone who is still with me on this journey. I appreciate the amazing support you all have given me and this little story. It is humbling and amazing. This is a long update and lots of stuff happens.  
**

 **For the guest who was confused a bit by my habit of beginning speeches in a manner not exactly grammatically correct, I tried to change it up, to make things less confusing, but I didn't like the flow, so I reverted, but I tried to make things a little less confusing.  
**

 **And thanks goes to somewhataddicted for suggesting Pheochromocytoma as a case for Dr. Lewis.**

 **I own nothing but the mistakes.**

 **Enjoy, I hope...**

Chapter 15

Lauren offered up her office to serve as command central for Operation Anima. Naming projects is a quirk of Dr. Castelone's; Lauren simply uses the patient's name, but to each their own. Enlisting Tamsin to help her gather all of the hard copy data Lauren wanted to review, they loaded the last of the files on the cart and made their way back to Lauren's office. The IT department had already installed the additional monitors, data feeds, light boxes and extra processors to run the soft data. All of the things needed to be able view, analyze and review this brilliant tumor and the plan to remove it. Leaving Tamsin to push the cart, Lauren pulls out the file where Oliver Kuhn's tumor was first found and noted, begins to read as they walk.

"Doc, after using me for manual labor, which, by the way is strictly prohibited by my contract, you're going to ignore me and read?"

Ignore Tamsin is exactly what she does, she keeps reading and walking, that is until Tamsin bumps her with the cart.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Lauren turns to glare at the admin who has quickly become her best friend.

Letting go of the cart and raising her hands, "What? It barely touched you."

Bending over to put her foot back into her running shoe, "Enough to give me a flat tire, Tamsin. Not good."

"Come on Doc, where's your sense humor?"

Smiling despite her better judgment, "It's here. I'm a little distracted, that's all."

"Is that so? What's got your big brain occupied? I mean other than this project Amina thing."

"It's _Operation Anima_ , not _project Amina_."

Waving her hands, "Whatever. What kind of name is Anima anyway?"

"It's the musical term for life."

Nodding her head and waving her hands again, "Clever. Anyway, back to distracted and why?"

"I have a lot of things on my plate right now."

Raising her eyebrows, "And?"

Lauren is offering nothing additional in explanation, Tamsin pushes on, "Anything to do with a certain curvy, brown-eyed bartender?"

Still kneeling and tying her shoe, Lauren looks up with a grin, "Maybe."

Rubbing her hands together greedily, Tamsin exclaims, "Oh ho, do tell Doc, do tell."

"Let's just suffice it to say, Bo has been to my home."

"Details Doc. You know I need details."

"I left here yesterday, went home and Bo was there, waiting for the elevator on the 10th floor." A faraway look on her face, "Like a dream, the doors opened and there she was…." She trails off, remembering.

Tapping her foot impatiently, "Earth to Doc? What happened next?"

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, "I'm not one to kiss and tell Tamsin."

Shoving Lauren's shoulder, "Get out! You did it, you totally did it. I knew it, what with the dreamy looks and distracted face this morning. You're never distracted, always sharp as a tack. About time too, I thought you were going to combust from longing."

Ducking her head, shrugging her shoulders, a beaming smile on her face, "I almost did."

Laughing and wrapping her arm around Lauren's shoulder, "I knew you had it in ya Doc." Tamsin returns to pushing the cart towards Lauren's office, dragging Lauren with her, "How does it feel?"

"Wonderful."

* * *

When Lauren finally looks up from reviewing the most recent images of, what she calls Oliver's brilliant Tumor, she has the makings of a radical plan for eradicating the tumor. A plan that needs fine tuning, but a plan nonetheless. As she reaches for her desk phone to call Dr. Castelone, they'll need to work closely together on this plan, she notices the time. Cursing to herself, she digs her cell phone out of her pocket and calls Bo, hoping she's not too late.

"Well hello Doctor."

She feels her heart speed up simply hearing Bo's voice, "Hi."

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten." Bo bites her bottom lip, waiting for Lauren to continue.

"How could I forget you."

"Many have."

"I find that impossible."

Laughing, Bo asks, "Are you still at the hospital?"

"I am, are you at The Dal?"

"No. I took the night off. I needed to spend time with my child. She had a bit of a rough morning."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Nothing spending time with her Momma can't fix."

Toying with her necklace, Lauren asks, "So you're home?"

"Umm, not exactly."

"Where are you?"

Tracing her finger over her latest sketch, "How about I meet you at the elevator on the 10th floor in… how quickly can you get here?"

Forgetting all about Oliver's brilliant tumor and fine tuning her plan, "Thirty minutes or less."

* * *

It took longer than 30 minutes but Bo made good on her promise to meet her at the elevator on the 10th floor. Holding up a bag of takeout as the elevator doors opened as a peace offering for taking longer than she thought, "I was hungry, thought you might be too?"

Smirking as she pulls Lauren out of the elevator, "Mmmm, how thoughtful."

"Dalessandro's. I didn't know if you'd want a cheesesteak or a hoagie, so I got both. But the one with marinara and hot peppers is mine."

Taking the bag and holding Lauren's hand as they walk towards Bo's place, "Pierogies too?"

"Of course."

"Again with the surprises. Roxborough is a long way to go for a cheesesteak."

"I love Dalessandro's. I go the distance when I love something."

Bo hears the words, understands the meaning as she stops at her door, she pulls Lauren in for a proper hello kiss, "So do I." Unlocking her door, "I have to warn you, I told Charley I had a surprise, but I didn't tell her it was you, so be prepared to be mauled."

Placing her hand on Bo's arm to stop her from opening the door, "Bo, do you think she's too attached?"

Cocking her head, "To?"

"Me."

Turning to face her and taking Lauren's hand, looking down as she links them together, "Charley is the kind of kid who, when she cares for something or in this case, someone, she's all in; it's all or nothing."

"Does she get that from you Bo? All or nothing?" Not sure if Bo understands she's not just asking about Charley, Lauren nervously waits for Bo's answer.

Looking into Lauren's eyes, a gentle smile playing on her lips, "She cares with her whole heart or cares not at all…..just like me."

Swallowing down her doubts, Lauren whispers, "Kiss me."

Which Bo is more than happy to do…..

That is until a tiny hand pulls the door open and they tumble into Bo's studio. A giggling Charley piles on top of them, wraps her little arms around them both, "Ren! Where did you come from? Momma said she had a surprise. I thought it was more stuff, like my stuff." Breathless Charley falls on her back laughing up at the ceiling. Jumping up quickly, she grabs Lauren's hand to show her around as Bo goes about setting up their late dinner, presenting like Vanna White she waves at Bo's sleek art desk, "This is Momma's desk." Turning and pointing at the thin drawer cabinets separating the space into studio and living area, "These are full of paper and pens, in all the colors." Letting go of Lauren's hand and running to one of the tall artist cabinets that holds Bo's finished pieces, "Do you want to see some of Momma's drawings? These are full." Opening the bottom drawer, the one with the sketches she's going to use for her upcoming group show, Charley rattles on, "Momma says we might move here, but she hasn't made up her mind yet. I think it'd be awesome." Noticing what drawings Charley is rummaging through, Bo interrupts the tour with, "Charley, let Lauren breath honey. Let her take her coat off and eat. Come on Bear." Bo moves to take Charley's hand and leads her to the kitchen area, kicking the drawer shut on her way, as Lauren chuckles and takes off her coat. She's not ready for anyone to see those drawings yet, let alone Lauren.

* * *

After dinner is eaten and cleared, Bo carts a sleepy Charley off to her old bedroom, deciding they'll stay there, at least for tonight, as Lauren settles on the futon serving as living area furniture. Walking out of Charley's room, Bo goes about picking up the debris left by a very happy six year old. "How one child can make such a mess is beyond me." Bo mumbles as she drops Charley's stuff into the newly designated toy box in the corner.

Patting the seat beside her, "Come sit with me a minute Bo, before I have to go."

"You're going?"

Smiling shyly, "Did you want me to stay?"

Sitting and pulling Lauren back to rest on her chest, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, nestling her chin on her shoulder, "Yes. But if you need to leave, I understand."

Placing her hands over Bo's on her waist pulling them tighter around her, "I don't exactly _need_ to leave, but it's the adult thing to do."

Nibbling on Lauren's earlobe, "Have I told you how overrated being an adult is?"

Turning in Bo's arms and pushing her back on the futon, "How about you show me?"

Grinning, eyes flashing she does just that.

Shaking Bo awake in the pre-dawn hour, "Hey you."

Bo rolls over, a sleepy smile on her face, "Hey."

"I genuinely have to leave this time." Leaning down to kiss her goodbye, "I'll see you tonight when you drop Charley off, ok?"

"Mmmmmhmmm." Bo rolls back onto her stomach in the middle of the unfolded futon, having never made it to the bedroom; the last thing Lauren sees as she gently shuts the door is Bo's oh so tempting sculpted bare back.

* * *

 _Friday Evening_

Leaving Charley and Tamsin watching _The Incredibles_ and eating popcorn sprawled all over her living room, Lauren settles into her home office and immerses herself in the plan to remove Oliver Kuhn's brilliant tumor. Making notes and pulling information from the vast number of medical journals and text books she has lining the walls of her office, she completely shuts out the rest of the world. Several hours and another Pixar movie later, Tamsin wanders into Lauren's office, "The kid is zonked out. Is she sleeping there or?"

Lauren looks up; she completely forgot Tamsin and Charley were there, "What?"

"Where's the kid gonna sleep? In the living room?"

Closing her notebook and running her hands through her hair, "We can all sleep in my bed, it's big enough."

Shaking her head, "No way Doc, you and the kid can have it. I'll take the couch." A wicked grin on her face, "I know what goes on in that bed."

Smacking Tamsin in the shoulder, "I changed the sheets Tamsin."

Grabbing Lauren's hand to drag her away from her research, "I bet you did. Come on Doc, let's get the kid settled."

Charley wraps her arms around Lauren's neck as she carries her to bed, "Your Momma was right, you do play possum."

"I was asleep. For real."

Kissing her temple as she sets her down on the bed, "I believe you. Go ahead, crawl in and get under the covers."

"Your bed is big and fluffy. You have a lot of pillows." Charley snuggles down, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Yes I do. Are you going to be ok in here by yourself?" Lauren asks as she walks the room, pulling the gauzy white floor to ceiling curtains closed, "I have some work I need to finish, but I'll be right across the way in my office and Tamsin is out on the couch."

Nodding slowly, almost asleep already, "Will you be back?"

"I won't be long." Finished closing the curtains, Lauren moves and sits on the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss her goodnight. "Goodnight Charley."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Someone is shaking the living shit out of her; opening her eyes hoping to see a curvy brunette; instead a tall, skinny blond is standing over her desk. Hand on her hip, angry look on her face, shaking her phone in her face. "Doc, this thing has been going off constantly for like the last 20 minutes. It's Evony."

Sitting up, wiping her chin, had she been drooling? Nice."What? Why would Evony be calling me at, what time is it?"

Handing the phone over, "It's like 3:00 am Doc. I'm going to sleep with the kid, your couch sucks."

Checking the phone, Lauren sees the missed calls are in fact from Evony. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail, she rubs her eyes and dials Evony.

Tapping her finger on her desk as she waits for Evony to answer, a million thoughts running through her mind, each one worse than the last. Each time there was no answer, her fear growing. At last Evony picks up.

"Dr. Marquise."

"Finally, what the hell Evony. You call me a million times at 3 in the morning and then don't answer?"

"I've been a little busy. I need you to come in as soon as possible. There's been a pile up on the Schuylkil involving at least 3 buses, maybe more, full of kids coming back from a school trip to D.C.. It's an all hands on deck situation Lauren."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

After writing instructions for Tamsin on how to get into the shooting of _Three Scientists Walk into a Bar_ along with the cell phone number of the producer, she goes to get ready.

Freshly showered, changed and a to go cup full of coffee in hand, Lauren gently shakes Tamsin awake, "Hey, I've been called into the hospital, 3 buses full of kids, like 150 injured, maybe more. I have no idea how long I'll be. I left instructions on what to do in case I don't make it back in time, right here on the nightstand. Make sure Charley gets in to see the show, ok?"

Groggy and barely awake, Tamsin agrees , "Ok Doc, but you owe me lunch and dinner for the next week. My choices." Tamsin rolls over and goes back to sleep.

Smiling and nodding, "You got it." Lauren moves to Charley's side, she leans down and whispers in her ear, "I'm sorry Charley, I have to leave, but Tamsin is here." Charley stirs, smiles and reaches out for Lauren, "Hi."

"Hey, you're awake. I need to go Charley, there are sick people that need me. I have to go do doctor things, but Tamsin will take care of you, ok?"

Hugging Lauren's neck, she sleepily mumbles, "Ok."

* * *

By the time Lauren arrives at the hospital, the ER is fully overloaded and patients are stacked up in the halls. Talking to no one in particular as she weaves her way through the ER to the attending's locker room to drop off her stuff, muttering, "It's like a war zone out there." Her stuff stowed, she heads out to find Evony. Gathered in a small group by the curtain area of the ER, she finds Evony, Avery and a few of the Peds residents as well as the Chief Attending of the ER, Dr. Ethan Chance.

Speaking quickly and efficiently in his southern drawl, Dr. Chance goes over what he needs from the assembled doctors. "I want you guys to do triage, assess the injuries as they come in, tag with these, red is critical, blue is serious, green is fair, yellow is good and of course black is DOA or soon to be. Check what consults are needed off on the back of the tag. Most of them will likely be surgical consults, but you have to check the type. Neuro, ortho, cardio, general. If it's a critical case, just move the patient directly into one of the trauma rooms. There are surgical residents and a couple of attendings standing by for consults and to take the patients right to surgery if needed. I've got trauma residents doing triage right now, but we all know kid's injuries can present differently than an adult's. I need you peds docs to take over, I don't want anything missed. Most of what's coming in now are the kids from the buses. OK, y'all got it?"

Trying not to panic, trauma is not her forte, Lauren needs time to think before making a decision, but she nods along with the group. She can take vitals with the best of them. Time to put her big girl pants on and save some lives.

Stopping simply to breathe is a difficult task for the doctors working the accident, the ambulances keep coming and unloading injured children. She ran out of tags, twice. She used all of them, her eyes filling with tears every time she had to fill in the blanks on a black tag. Forcing herself to focus, wiping the tears from her eyes she moved on to the next one in line. A little boy with strawberry blond hair in a big gurney is waiting; she starts her assessment the same as all the others. "Hi, I'm Dr. Lewis, what's your name?"

"Nathan."

Pulling her stethoscope from around her neck, she notes a head laceration, bruising on his cheek, a sweaty sheen to his skin and he is breathing fast and shallow. "Nathan, I'm going to lift your shirt and listen to your heart." Pulling up his shirt, she sees bruising on his chest, but his heart sounds strong, a little faster than she liked but no murmurs, no rubs. That's good. "Nathan, does your tummy hurt?"

"A little."

She presses on his belly, "Does it hurt more when I press down or let up or does it stay the same?"

"The same."

"Ok, let's take a look at your head." She flashes her light in eyes checking his pupil reaction, both equal and reactive, good. She checks the cut above his eyebrow, not too deep with good edges, shouldn't leave much of a scar. She writes up orders for a CBC, Chem 7,with instructions to the intern to bring her the results, she wants to know hematocrit and hemoglobin count as soon as possible. His rapid breathing and sweaty sheen is concerning. It might be shock or something more. She fills out his tag, a yellow one, with instructions for a CT scan to check on what's happening in his brain and a surgical consult for his belly and bruised chest. She wants an ultra-sound for his belly and chest, but the portable ones are all being utilized. She pauses for a second, something is off with this kid, but she can't take the time to think any more than she already has. Passing him off to a trauma intern and moving onto the next. She looks up about an hour later, finds there are no more; finally the river of injured has ended. She checks in with Dr. Chance who asks, "Can you handle sutures Dr. Lewis?"

She nods, "Absolutely."

Pointing her towards the curtain area, "Good, we have a lot of kids that need them and plastics has been overrun."

An intern hands her a fresh trauma gown and a box of gloves, "You're going to need these."

She looks down, sees her trauma gown has gotten quite bloody, paling as she takes the gown and box of gloves from the intern, Dr. Chases place his hand on her arm, "Dr. Lewis, I know this was difficult and outside your typical skillset. I want you to know you did well. I've been meaning to set up something with you since I learned you were on staff, your diagnostic skills are unparalleled. When you have some free time next week, I want to pick your brain on the journal article you wrote last year on pheochromocytoma and the problem it presents when diagnosing. We see a lot of cases in the ER that can prove to be difficult to diagnose, and since you're the leading diagnostician in pediatrics, some of your knowledge can translate to trauma cases. Often it's the same as trying to get info out of a child when a patient is involved in a trauma. They can't speak or express what's happening to them and I think we can improve our diagnostic techniques here in the ER with your input."

Apparently everyone wants a piece of her suddenly. She's used to her skills being in demand, but this 'in person' one on one thing is certainly different from when she was safely ensconced in her lab….alone. "Sure. You can set up something with my admin. She has my schedule for at least the next month."

Nodding and letting her go, "Thanks Dr. Lewis, I appreciate you helping."

She nods and heads off to the curtain area.

Suturing is like riding a bicycle, once you start it all comes flooding back. She was tops at suturing when she was a resident and those skills remain; good thing too, she wants no noticeable scaring for these kids, no reminders of their traumatic experience. Finishing up an open lac on the forearm of 9 year old Samantha, or Sam as she was told to call her, Lauren hears the tell-tale sounds of a code in progress, two curtains down. Taping the bandage on Sam's arm, "There you go Sam. All done. Someone will be here shortly to take you to a room to wait for your parents."

Snapping off her gloves, Lauren heads to the curtain with the code. She sees it's her little ginger, Nathan who is being worked on and her heart drops. He was good, he was stable. Pushing her way into the curtain area, she asks for status, "Someone want to give me the bullet here?"

Three unfamiliar residents snap their heads up in her direction, one steps forward to give her the bullet.

"Eight year old male, head lac, belly pain and bruising on the chest, involved in MVA. CT scan cleared by neuro, belly ultrasound showed no signs of internal bleeding and surgical exam was inconclusive. During surgical exam patient became unresponsive, went into tachycardia, compressions began 2 minutes ago."

Grimacing and taking over the code she calls out, "Charge to 200 and where are his labs? I requested the results be brought to me directly over an hour ago."

One of the unfamiliar residents offers, "I'll find out." as he rushes off.

The nurse calls, "Charging to 200." Paddles charged, she hands them off as Lauren hollers, "Clear!"

Luckily she only has to hit him once and he's back in sinus rhythm. Pulling her stethoscope out and placing it on his chest, she hears his heart beating: fast, too fast. He's still sweaty, she calls his name, "Nathan, can you hear me?" Nothing. No response. Under her breath, "Dammit."

She rubs his arm, "Nathan. Come on buddy, open your eyes for me." Again, nothing. She rubs his sternum, "Nathan, open your eyes." She gets a small flutter. Grabbing his hand, "Nathan, squeeze my finger." She waits desperately to feel movement. Zilch, zero, nada. "Come on buddy, squeeze my finger." She feels a small amount of pressure, "Good boy, good job." Holding onto his hand, she yells again for his labs. The resident is back, labs in hand, thrusts them at her, waits for her to read them, waits for direction. They all do.

"Crit normal, platelets normalish, that might due to the trauma, nothing in the CBC." Flipping to the next page, she reads the results of the electrolyte counts, "Low, low, low, kids probably hungry." Then it hits her, blood sugar. She finds it on the lab report, its low 75 mg/dl, but nothing terribly dangerous, she looks at her watch, these results are almost 2 hours old. "I need a blood sugar test kit, right now." The trauma nurse finds and hands one over. Lauren opens the kit, takes out the items needed, talks to Nathan, "Nathan, I need to take some more of your blood, buddy. I think a problem is hiding, a problem nobody knew about." She pricks his finger, inserts the test strip and immediately gets the result, 50 mg/dl. "Jesus. I need glucagon injectable stat." Rifling through the supplies the trauma nurse hesitates handing it over, "Dr. Lewis, its preset for adult dosage, I don't know the conversion."

"I do." She reaches out, takes the preloaded syringe, makes the adjustment and injects Nathan in the big muscle of his thigh, rubbing the spot once she's done. Nathan's fingers go lax in her hand, the alarms beeping signaling low conductivity, his vitals are too faint for the equipment to pick up, mind screaming she was too late, made the connection too late, she checks for a pulse, it's there, faint but there. "Come on buddy. Stay with me." Knowing the response time is less than 5 minutes in a child, she holds his hand and waits. The residents around her looking on. She squeezes his hand, waits for a reaction. Gets none. Checks her watch, 2 minutes, should be soon if it's going to happen, it should be soon. Watching his eyes, she sees his eyelids flutter, she pulls him up so his head is hanging over the side of the gurney, knowing he's going to vomit and he does, all over her. She doesn't care.

Coming out of his altered state of consciousness, Nathan begins to cry, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Wrapping her arm around his shoulder and smoothing his hair back, "It's ok buddy, no worries. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

Smiling as she speaks, "I bet it does." Turning to one of the residents, Lauren gives instructions on what she wants to happen next. "I want him admitted to monitor his blood sugar, I want a full ultrasound done on his chest and belly again to rule out any issues. I think we solved it, but I want to be sure. Also, I want neuro in to re-check his CT scan, I don't want any surprises. Got it?"

"Yes Dr. Lewis."

Turning to speak to Nathan, Lauren gives him an idea of the next steps, "Nathan, this Dr. here is going to take you to a room away from all of this so we can keep a better eye on you while we wait for your parents. Ok?"

Another nod, he holds her hand tighter, "Can you come with me?"

She hesitates only a second, she needs to at least change her scrubs, but the patient comes first. "I can, but only until you're settled, alright."

"Ok."

* * *

After Nathan is settled she heads for the intern's locker room and a shower. For whatever reason there's no shower in the attending's lounge, locker room it is. Finding an open locker, she takes off her soiled scrubs, debates over taking them home or tossing them in the communal laundry as Dr. Mendoza enters. Avery calls to Lauren, "Why there are no showers in the attending's lounge is beyond me. I haven't taken a communal shower since I was an intern."

Lauren looks up, "It's just you me so far Ave, not so communal."

Pulling her scrub top over her head Avery laughs out, "Yeah and it's not like we never showered together."

Lauren rolls her eyes, she had almost forgotten about that, "It was a long time ago…."

Avery finishes the sentence for her, "In a galaxy far, far away…."

They both laugh, sharing the old joke between them.

Avery raids the closet holding extras for the overworked interns and plops towels and scrubs on the bench behind them, "Here you go Lo. I figured you'd need these, I know I didn't bring extras."

"Thanks, I didn't even stop to grab my bag, came right here from the Peds floor."

As they shower in silence, Lauren retreats inside her head processing the night's events. Shutting off the water, she towels dry, puts her hair up in a wet pony and dresses in clean scrubs. She doesn't realize tears are falling down her cheeks until Avery is in front of her, wiping them away.

"Too much huh Lo?"

"Oh Ave, so much pain, so many kids dead, so many hurt. They were on their way home from a happy time and then they weren't." She's crying hard now, almost to the point of sobbing. Avery wraps her in a hug, "Shhh, it's ok. Think about the ones we saved, not the ones we lost."

"I can't."

Pulling Lauren out of the locker room and down the hall to an on-call dorm, "You need to sleep, we both do, it's been," checking her watch, "almost 12 hours. How is that possible?"

Shaking her head Avery switches on the lights, thankfully the dorm is empty, maneuvers Lauren to a bottom bunk, "Here. Sit." Avery sits next to her, picks up her hand, rubbing the back of it. Lauren looks up, tears still coursing down her face, lays her head on Avery's shoulder, says, "How do they do it? Trauma surgeons and ER docs? How do they deal with death day in and day out? I am used to losing patients, but they didn't have faces, they were names on a chart, they were numbers on a lab report, they were symptoms and problems to solve." She chokes out a sob, "They didn't have bruised and battered faces, they weren't little kids bleeding out all over me." Avery turns toward her, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her cheek, "I know, I know." Rubbing Lauren's back, Avery wants to forget this night, wants to forget the death and destruction, wants to lose herself in someone; taking a chance she makes a bold move as she kisses down Lauren's jaw to her neck, mumbling against her throat, "We used to be able to lose ourselves in each other when the outside got to be too much. We can forget this night, these kids, this death, if only for right now." She holds Lauren's shoulders, shifts to lay them down on the bunk. It's tempting, to lose herself with Avery and forget this night.

"I can't." She pushes Avery back, cupping her cheek, "I want to lose myself and forget the world and this night, but I want to lose myself and forget the world with someone else."

* * *

Waking with a start in an unfamiliar room, dreams of Bo and her damn sculpted bare back fading quickly, Lauren groans and reaches into her pocket for her cell phone. Doing something, anything before the memories of her night intrude. She sees a dozen missed calls, 11 from Tamsin and 1 from Bo, to go with the 12 messages on her voicemail and that's not counting the dozens of texts. Bypassing everything but the one voicemail from Bo, she listens, "Lauren. Hi. I uh, am wondering why Tamsin is here, at your apartment with my child and you're not. Look, I know I sound…angry and I was or I might still be, I don't know. Tamsin told me you were called into the hospital. Here's the thing; I get angry and then I think about it and it morphs into something else, I don't know what this will morph into yet and I want to talk about this but um, just not, just let me know when you get home, so I know you're safe."

She plays it twice. Bo does sound angry, Lauren can see her gritting her teeth and pinching the bridge of her nose, pacing as she talks, until the end when she tells her to call so she knows she's safe, then she sounded almost normal, almost, but not quite. She fires off a quick text to let Bo know she is on her way home and she'd like to see her to explain.

After stopping by the attending's lounge to grab her bag, Lauren hightails it home. Unlocking her door, she is greeted by Tamsin, "Hey Doc. Glad to see you." Pointing to Charley tagging behind her, "We were just leaving. Charley here is a very tired Bear, aren't you?" Charley smiles up at Lauren, wraps her arms around her legs, "I missed you."

Bending down to hug Charley back, "I missed you too. I am so sorry I didn't get to go with you."

"it's ok. Tamsin said you were saving lives. Is that what you were doing?"

Lauren nods, tears just below the surface as the events of her night pass through her mind, voice cracking, "It was."

Letting go of Lauren's legs, Charley reaches up pulling on Lauren's sleeve to get her to bend down. Something is on Charley's mind, Lauren can tell from the look on her face, kneeling, "What is it Charley?'

Hugging Lauren's neck, Charley goes all in as a child will do, whispers in her ear, "I know my Momma is mad right now, but it won't last. She likes you a lot, like a lot, a lot. I can tell." Surprised by Charley's declaration, Lauren is left wondering how well does this child know her Momma? She hopes Charley is right as she hugs her back and kisses the top of her head.

Letting her go to stand and face Bo as Tamsin leads Charley out, Lauren offers a simple, "Hey Bo."

A curt nod with pursed lips Bo's only response.

Walking past Bo to drop her bag off in her bedroom, Lauren steels herself for what's to come it's not going to be pretty. Taking out her pony tail to run her hands through her hair, Lauren enters the kitchen, calls to Bo, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

Shaking her head, thinking a vat of martinis should do the trick, instead Lauren pours herself a glass of water, she needs fluids. Carrying her glass into the living room and sitting on the couch as Bo stands, she begins, "Bo, I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am, but I didn't blow Charley off on a whim. I was called to the hospital for an unforeseen event. I would never, ever hurt her on purpose."

Arms folded across her chest, Bo nods, "I know. I know you care for her very much and I saw the news. I know none of it was on purpose, but as a parent it is my job to protect my child." Bo is pacing, clearly finding it difficult to control her emotions. So many of them running through her, she doesn't know who she is protecting, Charley or herself. When she came to pick Charley up, it was obvious she was ok, chattering excitedly about her adventurous day with Tamsin, saying only that Lauren had doctor things to do when she asked where she was. Maybe she's making a mountain out of nothing? She wasn't looking for this, she didn't invite these feelings she has for Lauren in; they burst through like the sun after a storm. All too much, all too soon after the on again off again dance of years with Dyson ended. Does the something true she's been feeling for weeks outweigh her fear of starting something new; her anger, the hurt she feels on Charley's behalf? Does it?

No. Her child comes first and she's ok this time, but what about the next time and the next?

Bo turns to face Lauren, sees the exhaustion in the lines of her face, the shine in her eyes, knows she is running on pure adrenalin, she relents, "You're exhausted, we don't have to talk about this now. Tomorrow after you sleep."

Shaking her head Lauren knows it's now or never, "No Bo. If we put it off it will always hang over us like a black cloud. I missed something important in Charley's life, something I thought of, something I promised her, she survived, but I think there's more to it. More to it for you. I can see it simmering in your eyes. Tell me, honestly what you're thinking, feeling."

"Alright, cards on the table. I know she survived this time, but what about the next time? What happens when you get called to the hospital on her birthday or the night of her first dance recital or the afternoon of her first play? I know she's a strong kid and will manage being disappointed, but do I want to let her?" Pacing in agitation, ticking each of item off on the fingers of her right hand as she names them, "I was the kid whose parents were always too busy working to give her the time of day, I was the kid who was promised they'd be there and then they weren't, I was the kid who was promised a day with her mom only to have something come up at the last minute and I don't want my child to feel the way I did. Make no mistake, my child comes first, before you, before me, before my career or yours. I will not allow her to go through what I did, it's bad enough Dyson puts her second. I won't let you do it too."

Stopping her pacing, she runs her hands through her hair in exasperation, "Maybe you were right; maybe she is too attached to you." Folding her arms across her chest, tears in the corners of her eyes, Bo turns her back. Willing herself not to cry, "Maybe we both are."

Hands in her lap, tears finally falling, Bo's words hanging in the air between them, Lauren is at a loss for what to say. What to do. She is emotionally wrung out and completely done in. "I'm a doctor Bo. It comes with the territory and I was honest with you about that from the beginning." Breath catching in her throat, "You _promised_ my being a doctor would not come between us."

Bo hears the catch in Lauren's voice and it's breaking her heart, but she is a fiercely protective mother. Turning to face her, "I'm an adult Lauren, I can appreciate your career coming first before everything, including me, but Charley is a child, she can't possibly understand that."

Lauren pushes on, "I don't think you're giving her enough credit, kids understand far more than you think."

Speaking in a low tone and through gritted teeth, Bo throws the final blow, "Understanding has nothing to do with it. I understood my parents had to work; it didn't make it hurt any less. It didn't make me feel any better. It made me feel worse, it made me feel less than. And I will protect her from ever having to feel that, even if it means protecting her from you."

Hanging her head in resignation, Lauren asks, "So that's it? This is your all or nothing?"

Her iron will showing through, "Like you said, it comes with the territory."

Bo turns to grab her coat and heads towards the door, hand on the handle, ready to yank it open. Lauren stands and races behind Bo to the door, braces her hand against it, holding it in place.

Too exhausted to hold back the emotions running through her, Lauren goes all in, goes the distance; her voice low and shaking with tears and emotion, "I love you Bo. I love you with my whole heart. But I won't chase you if you don't want to be caught." Standing back she lets her hand fall from the door, no longer holding it in place. Bo's shoulders slump, hearing Lauren's declaration, unsure what to feel or how to respond. Still with her back to Lauren, she lets the tears fall as she opens the door and walks out.

* * *

 **Until next time, thank you for reading**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you everyone for the feedback, much appreciated! I welcome your thoughts, as I've said before, it makes me a better writer and for a better story. Lots of emotions over the last chapter and I was right there with you...Bo pissed me off too...shall we find out why?**

 **I own nothing but the mistakes.**

Chapter 16

Only making it as far as the elevator before breaking down completely, Bo slumps to the floor, arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. Sobbing as she realized what she'd done. She ran; she ran away from what is likely the best thing, no _she_ is the best thing to ever happen to her, hiding behind the need to protect her child. Protect her from what? An occasional disappointment? Bo is well aware life is full of disappointment, it isn't always fair and she can't protect Charley from everything. Too late to go back now, too late to take it all back, too late to let the only words that mattered out. The ones that have been trying to spill from her for weeks. The ones Lauren just spoke, taking a chance, giving Bo her 'all-in'. Willing herself to stand, Bo heads to Lauren's door; knocks and waits.

Kicking the door closed after Bo walked out, Lauren headed to her bedroom, slamming that door too, just for good measure. Falling onto her back in the middle of her big bed simply staring at the ceiling. How could her life unravel so quickly? Yesterday at, checking her watch, 8:17pm she was working on a plan to remove a brain tumor from an 11 year old boy, she had a smokin' hot bartender girlfriend whom she loved and plans to take a six year old on an adventure. Twenty-four hours later, it was all gone, all except the love she holds in her heart for that damn bartender. And that pesky tumor. Those were still there, pressing on her brain. Sitting up to pull her scrub top off, using it as a tissue, crawling under the covers she balls herself up, hugging her knees to her chest and let's everything she's been holding in…out. The exhaustion proving to be too much, she quickly falls into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Her knock receiving no answer, Bo resigns herself to defeat and waits for the elevator, she needs Kenzi. She needs help figuring out how she can fix the colossal mess she's made. The elevator takes her down to the 10th floor, wiping her eyes and pulling herself together she unlocks her door, bracing herself for an onslaught that doesn't come. Instead she is met by a subdued Tamsin, Charley safely tucked into bed already.

Tamsin, ever the on-point observer, "Based on the state of _you_ , I take it things went south quickly."

Not willing to get into it with Lauren's best friend, Bo simply nods, takes off her coat tossing it on the futon.

Pursing her lips, a frown creasing her forehead, Tamsin reaches out and places her hand on Bo's arm, opens her mouth to speak as Bo holds up her hand, "Don't Tamsin. Thank you for taking care of Charley today. I know she enjoyed her time with you. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone now."

Tamsin nods and leaves, gently closing the door behind her.

Seeking comfort where she can, Bo crawls into bed with her sleeping six year old, curling around her like a cocoon as she tries to figure out what prompted her uncontrollable need to run; run from Lauren and her love.

Walking to the elevator, Tamsin pulls out her phone to call Kenzi. If these two can't work out their shit for a happy ending, then their besties will.

* * *

Tamsin exits the elevator, phone at the ready to dial Kenzi as soon as she has enough signal; pressing the button she waits for the pipsqueak to answer.

"What's happening Tall Drink o'Water?"

"Pipsqueak, I have a 911 situation, when will you be back in town?"

"Whoa, there tiger! What's the deal? I don't have plans to come into town until spring break in 3 weeks."

"Your Bo and my Doc have fucked up their happily ever after and we need to fix it because early signs are pointing to that not happening anytime soon."

"What happened between BoBo and Dr. Hotpants?"

"Dr. Hotpants? I thought she was a Bunsen burner or something?"

"Oh, I changed it after we went bowling and I saw her in those skinny jeans. Doesn't matter. What happened?"

"Bobo overreacted to something totally out of Dr. Hotpants' control."

"What'd she do?"

"Bo or Doc?"

"Bo."

"I don't know all the gory details, but suffice it to say Doc was supposed to take Charley somewhere and couldn't, I stepped in, no problem and the kid is fine, but her Momma flew totally off the handle. Made no sense."

"She does that, flies off the handle, until whatever she's feeling has time to, umm she says morph into whatever it should be. She needs time to let it morph. No big deal."

"Oh Kenz, I don't think time is going to do it. Based on how she looked when she got back from Doc's, it morphed into something more serious."

"Ok. If it did she'll be calling me sooner rather than later. I'm on my way to meet up with one of my study groups right now, but as soon as I hear from the horse's mouth I'll call you. And as soon as you get the skinny from your Doc, you call me. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright Tam Tam, talk to you soon." Kenzi knows what set Bo off, knows her inside and out. Knows she is fiercely protective of her daughter, knows she can allow her irrational fears overtake her, knows she can be spooked when things get too real; but she also knows Bo is in love.

Ending the call and tapping her phone in her hand, Tamsin contemplates how long she should leave the Doc to her own devices before she steps in. Pausing on her way through the lobby, she figures a wake-up call 5:00 am Monday should be enough time.

* * *

Charley's warm hand on her face, "Momma?" woke her from her happy dream to her current nightmare.

"Charley."

"Are you ok Momma? It's all red around your eyes and they look puffy."

Sitting up and pulling Charley to sit on her lap so she's facing her, "I was dreaming Bear, that's all."

"What are we going to do today Momma? Are you going to work?"

"Nope, not today." Curling Charley's hair around her finger, "What do you want to do today?"

"Ummm, can we go upstairs to see Ren?"

She knew this question was coming, was hoping it wouldn't be so soon, "About Ren, Charley."

"What about her Momma?" Charley reaches over to grab one of the many books strewn across her bed, she was about to read _I am Albert Einstein_ before she decided to wake her Momma up.

"Is that a new book?"

"Yes, Ren gave it to me, I got 3 more" She points to the others, "on Friday night. I can read these all by myself, want me to read it to you?"

"Sure." Turning to snuggle back into her Momma's chest, Bo wrapping her arms around her tiny waist, Charley reads to her Momma. Helping her sound out the big words, Bo simply enjoys the moment with her child.

"Do you want me to read another one Momma?"

"No, not right now, Charley. We need to talk about Ren."

"Are you still mad? I told her you wouldn't be mad forever." Looking down at her lap, biting her bottom lip, as she does when she's nervous.

Tapping her finger against Charley's head, "What's on your mind Charley? I know something is brewing in there."

"I like her a lot Momma and I don't want you to be mad at her anymore."

"Oh Charley, I'm not mad anymore. I was, but it's more complicated than that now."

Charley frowns, complicated is a big word, but she knows that word, she heard it a lot before they moved to be closer to her Gramps and away from her Daddy.

"Why the frown?"

Saying the big word slowly, so she gets it right, "Com-pli-ca-ted means we're not gonna see her anymore doesn't it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"That's the word you used when we had to leave here to be closer to Gramps and then we didn't see Daddy _at all_ for a long time and I don't see you as much now." Charley feels the sting of tears, she doesn't see her Momma as much as she used to and she lost seeing her Daddy every day; she doesn't want to lose seeing Ren too, all because things were _complicated_. Bo hugs her to her chest, sees the tears in her child's eyes, knows she's the one who put them there; could she have fucked this up any more thoroughly? Nope, she got it all, top to bottom and everything in between. Charley wraps her arms around her Momma's neck and in her serious voice says, "It can't be complicated Momma because she's my person."

"Your person?" What six year old has a 'person'?

"Yes. Like AK is your person."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Daddy came home early from a trip that one time and you were going somewhere with AK and Daddy wanted you to go somewhere with him and I was going to stay with Gramps because Nanna and Pop were working at the restaurant, like always," Charley rolls her eyes, she sees her great-grandfather far more often than her grandparents, "and you said you were going with AK, 'cause she's your person. Ren is my person." Charley finishes her explanation, shrugs her shoulders in a 'duh' kind of way and waits for her Momma to understand. Waits for her to see how important Ren is to her, so important she wants her in her life anyway she can have her, if it's a little bit or a lot.

Bo remembers that fight, it was close to the end, when they were getting ready to finally call it quits once and for all. Dyson came home early from one of his frequent business trips to surprise her and Charley, expecting a celebration. Instead he received the cold shoulder and a firm no from Bo. She had made plans with Kenzi and she wasn't breaking them. Nope, not because Dyson suddenly felt the need to act like he cared about her and Charley. She was angry, very angry.

 _Opening the door, Dyson strode in like she should be feeling grateful he was gracing her and his child with his presence. Man that pissed her off, like she and Charley should be sitting around waiting for him to return like a long lost hero._

" _I came home early to spend time with my family, you should be thanking me."_

 _That's it, "Thanking you? Christ Dyson, I have a life, a life outside of waiting for you to honor us with your presence. I'm not an apron wearing, string of pearls sporting hausfrau from 1952, waiting around for you to come home with a pitcher of martinis and your slippers in my hand kind of girl. I made plans with Kenzi and Charley is going to see her Gramps. Whatever you do today, is up to you."_

 _Giving her his best puppy dog eyes, hoping to influence her anger to blow away ,"Why does Kenzi always win? Why would you choose to spend time with her over me?"_

" _She is the one person in the whole world who gets me, who would do anything for me, without question and me for her. She's my person Dyson. She is, outside of Charley, my favorite person in the world. Why wouldn't she win?"_

"That's how you feel about Ren, Charley?"

"Yes. She's my person."

"She's a grown-up."

Shrugging her shoulders, "I don't care. I found her early, she found me late. I want to see her all the time, like I do you, but if it's only a little bit, I'm ok with that. She makes me feel like I matter, like the way you make me feel."

Smiling, "She makes me feel like I matter too."

Hugging Charley one more time before she gets out of the super small twin bed, Bo kisses the top of her head, "Alright. Time for Momma to eat some crow for breakfast. What do you want?"

Charley shakes her head, "Not crow. How about waffles? Like Vex makes? They're good."

Grabbing her robe and tying the cord around her waist, "I don't think I can duplicate Vex' culinary prowess, but I will do my best."

"Then can we go see Ren?"

"Maybe. She's probably still sleeping; she had a very long day yesterday. We'll see after breakfast." After she grovels at her feet and begs for forgiveness is the more likely answer, but after breakfast will do

* * *

While Bo tried her hand at making Vex worthy waffles, Lauren was upstairs planning her escape. An escape from this world filled with people and complications and Bo. She underestimated what havoc leaving her solitary world behind would cause. She knew it would be chaotic, but she didn't count on falling in love. Lying in her big fluffy bed full of pillows, she watches the city wake through her floor to ceiling windows, the view she loved so much it sold her in seconds when she looked at the place. A view which now left her wanting, a view she last marveled at with her head on Bo's bare chest, her favorite place to lay her head. She forces herself up and out of her big fluffy bed before she changes her mind about escaping, before she takes the elevator down 4 flights to the 10th floor and tells Bo she loves her again; this time not leaving without a response. She can't do that though, that's what someone who was giving chase would do; it's what Evony did for years. Lauren meant it when she said she wouldn't chase someone who didn't want to be caught; she'd been the one being chased far too often. Some might have found it flattering; she wasn't one. Dragging herself through the living room and to the kitchen, she notices she left her phone on the counter. Picking it up she sees several missed calls, all from Bo; no voice mails. Tossing it back onto the counter, Bo is suddenly too faint-hearted to leave a message, but bold enough to ignore her final push, her 'all-in'. She shakes her head and grunts in disgust, pouring herself a glass of water as she headed to her office to put her plan into place.

Her first call is to Evony, thankfully she didn't answer, she left a voicemail notifying her she was limiting her duties to consulting for the time being and if she wanted to replace her as Director of Peds, that was her decision. She left her callback number at the river house and moved to the next call on her list. Tamsin, this one was going to be tough…she moved that call to the bottom. She called Tom, the caretaker for her house on the river, asking him to open the house and stock the pantry for her; she'd be there later this afternoon and staying indefinitely. She had three more calls before she made it to the bottom of her list and Tamsin. She left messages for both Dr. Mendoza, advising Avery she'd be available for consults only and to see Tamsin on Monday to review her current patient list and Dr. Castelone, requesting a callback to set an appointment next week to review her plan for Oliver's tumor. She spoke to Dr. Ethan Chance, briefly, only long enough to set a time for the following week to discuss _over coffee,_ her methods for diagnosing difficult cases, why over coffee? anyway, she agreed, curiosity winning over logic for once. Tapping her finger on her desk, Lauren readies herself to call Tamsin. Sighing deeply, she dials and waits for an answer.

"Hey Doc. How you doing? I figured you'd be sleeping all day and I'd be talking to you tomorrow."

"No. I'm up.…" she hesitates before cutting straight to the chase, "I'm taking sometime away from my office hours and patient cases Tamsin. To concentrate on Operation Anima and to help Dr. Chance in the ER on diagnostic techniques. I'll be consulting only. I've notified Evony, expect a call from her Monday first thing probably and I am turning all of my current patients over to Dr. Mendoza, she'll also be contacting you for the records and schedule."

Clucking her tongue, "You're running, aren't you Doc?"

"I'm not running, I'm taking a break to gain perspective. To figure out if I want to continue on this career path or…."

Tamsin cuts her off, "Run back to your lab, hiding from the world and Bo."

"I'm not running. I'm re-evaluating."

"Same difference Doc. I don't know what happened after I took Charley home, but whatever it is, you can work it out."

Running her free hand through her hair, Lauren feels tears wetting her cheeks, dammit! she told herself no more tears, in a low whisper, she chokes out, "I told her I love her Tamsin. I told her I love her with my whole heart and she left anyway. She walked out." Feeling anger overtake her bone deep sadness, wiping her tears once and for all and through gritted teeth, "There's no _working it out_ after that, after she walked out, after she basically said she had to protect Charley from me." Her voice rising with her anger, " _From me_ of all people, the one who cares about her almost as much as she does. No Tamsin, no bouncing back from that anytime soon." Pacing around her office, anger and indignation replacing her grief and sorrow. She holds her anger close to her heart, that's how she'll get through this, if she's angry, then she won't feel the pain, the hurt, the fear Evony's prophecy of never being someone's forever will come true.

"Oh Doc." Tamsin, for once doesn't know what to do, speaking gently, feeling Lauren's pain through her words, "I'll help you anyway I can, you know that right? I'm here, whatever you need, whenever you need it."

"I'll be going to my house on the river in New Hope later this afternoon, the address is in my file, if you can have everything on Oliver's tumor couriered to that address, handle Evony for me and get Avery all the files she needs, that will do it for now Tamsin."

"Doc?"

"Yes?"

"What if Bo comes looking for you or...calls."

Hardening her heart, "She won't Tamsin. No need to worry about her."

"But Doc…"

"I need to go Tamsin, I'll check in with you on Monday, to see how everything is going, alright?"

"Ok Doc. I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks... Ummm, Tamsin I want you to know I am grateful for your friendship, I dearly hope it can continue."

"Don't be silly Doc, we're bonded for life."

Smiling despite the current state of her emotions, "Thanks Tamsin. I'll call you tomorrow sometime. 'Bye."

"Goodbye Doc."

She hangs up, leaving her office to pick up the remnants of her life.

* * *

Pacing back and forth between the windows and her art desk, praying Lauren will finally answer her phone, Bo is about to lose it. Getting Lauren's voicemail for the 5th time in an hour, Bo shouts, "Son of a bitch!" as she flings her phone across the room. Charley calling from her spot on the floor near the windows, where she sits reading her new books, "You said a bad word Momma."

Under her breath, "The first of many." Crossing the room to retrieve her phone, bending and snatching it up, she wants to toss it again, but doesn't, instead she grips it tightly in her hand as she continues to pace, muttering as she goes, "How am I supposed to grovel if you won't answer your damn phone Lauren?" She could do it in person, although the likelihood of Lauren answering the door is slim and she can't very well take Charley with her, nor can she leave her here. Screwing up her courage to call one last time, determined she _will_ leave a message this time. Just like the first line she lays on any sketch is the hardest one for Bo, so it will be with the first words she says to Lauren. She takes a deep breath, trying to string together something coherent in her mind before spilling them out to, she figures Lauren's voicemail:

I'm sorry: too lame  
I overreacted: understatement  
I was irrational: true, but needs an explanation

Good Lord, this is hard. She flails about for words, unwilling to use the ones that have been on her lips for weeks. Squeezing her eyes shut, she moves her finger to press the button to call one last time. Instead, Kenzi's ringtone sounds through the apartment.

"Bobo, I got a frantic call from Tall Drink of Water last night; I was expecting one from you."

Turning and walking as far away from Charley as she can, in a hard whisper, "I meant to, I curled up with Charley and...Oh Kenzi, I have fucked up, fucked up royally."

"What happened?"

"Lauren told me she loves me….and I walked out, I walked out." The tears she had been holding at bay begin to fall. "Best part, it was after I acted like a complete ass and blew up over something I have no reasonable explanation for doing. At least not one anyone other than you gets ….." Words fail her again as the tears take over.

"Oh Bo. If you explain the why of it, if you tell her."

Bo chokes out through her tears, "I can't."

"You can at least try, right Bo, right?"

Scrubbing her face with her free hand, "She won't understand. I barely understand it myself. So my parents never paid attention to me when I was little, big deal. Does it matter they made me feel like I was invisible or had no voice, like they didn't care? Will it matter to Lauren after I walked out on her?"

"If you explain it, she'll understand, Bo. She's a brilliant doctor who, from her own mouth loves you."

"I have to get her to talk to me first in order to explain, Kenzi."

"You let me and Tall Drink of Water handle that part. Call her, right now, leave a message if you have to and if it doesn't work, Tamsin and I will figure it out. Ok?" A long silence followed by, "Bo?"

"Thanks, for always being there when I need you Kenzi." A long pause followed by a whispered, "I love you sassafras."

"I love you too Bobo. I'll be in town in 3 weeks for spring break, unless you need me sooner."

"I don't know Kenz." Sighing, "Three weeks is fine. I'll talk to you later."

Taking a deep breath, Bo scrolls through her contacts, presses the one marked _Dr. Hotpants_ and waits for Lauren to answer; as expected, she doesn't.

"Lauren, hey it's Bo." She grimaces, of course she knows who it is, that's why she didn't answer. "I know I have some explaining to do and I want to, but I can't do it right in a voicemail. I'm asking for the chance to at least try, face to face…." She pauses, "and to hear you say those words again, to say them to you." Finishing in a whisper, "Please, take a chance on me." Another pause, pressing her lips tightly together, but she can't stop the something true from spilling out...in a small voice, a low whisper "I do love you, so much...and it terrifies me." She ends the call, closes her eyes, pinches the bridge of her nose, lets out the breath she had been holding. Shaking her head to clear it and opening her eyes, she sees the sun shining on what should have been a beautiful day, making up her mind she calls out to her daughter, "Go get dressed Charley, we're going for a walk. Momma needs some advice."

"Where we going Momma?"

"Downtown, to the neighborhood where I grew up."

"You mean where Nana and Pop live?"

"Yup. Go on, go get dressed."

* * *

Looking around her apartment once more, making sure she didn't forget anything, Lauren feels her phone vibrating in her pocket, pulling it out she sees the picture she took of Bo as she sketched during their visit to Longwood Gardens. Her brow furrowed in concentration, completely absorbed in her work, having no idea Lauren snapped the shot or how much the quiet doctor loved her already. Smiling despite her anger, the speed of her heart increasing beyond her control, finger hovering over the Accept button, moves to Decline instead. Shoving the phone back into her pocket, she grabs her bag, briefcase and purse and walks out, locking the door behind her. Riding down in the elevator, she feels her phone vibrate once, indicating a voicemail, she's not ready to listen to that yet, maybe later, once she's safely ensconced in the fortress of her river house.

* * *

Holding Charley's hand as they walk downtown, Bo mulls over what she's going to say when she arrives at her destination. She won't have to say much, her face will tell the story. Having arrived, she knocks on the door of one of the few places of refuge she had as a child. A twenty-something woman with short, spikey, dark hair answers the door,

"Isabeau Dennis! What are you doing in the old neighborhood?"

"Hi Angie. I was wondering if your Ma was around?"

Reaching out to pull Bo into a hug, "Of course she is, its Sunday isn't it? She just got back from Mass." Bending down she hugs Charley too, calls over her shoulder, "Salvatore, Joey! Charley is here." Hearing the noise of two boys tumbling down the stairs coming from inside the house, Angie pulls Bo and Charley in through the front hall and to the back of the house towards the kitchen, hollering as she goes, "Ma! You're never gonna guess who I just found on our front stoop." Angie's arm around her shoulder Bo smiles meekly as they enter the kitchen, "Hi Mrs. Tangerini."

"Isabeau! Come here, give us a hug." Mrs. Tangerini holds her arms out, enfolding Bo into a much needed hug as two boys run into the kitchen, grabbing Charley and dragging her out towards the front hall. Salvatore grabs his boots and his coat, tells Charley, "Angie is taking us up to 12th Street, word is there's a snow fort being built on the old playground and the basketball court was flooded for skating. You're coming with, right?" Charley stops, looks to her Momma, "Go on Charley, have fun." Charley smiles and runs to the front hall where Joey and Salvatore are putting on their boots, Angie digging around in the box of extras by the door for a pair of skates for Charley, calls to Bo, "I got her Bo."

Indicating the empty chair across from her, Mrs. Tangerini invites Bo to sit, "So, Isabeau, Gino told me he saw you at the club with a nice looking doctor a couple weeks ago."

"I doubt he said 'nice looking'."

"Oh he didn't, he said, 'banging hot doctor chick'. That's my Gino." Shaking her head, Mrs. Tangerini goes back to mixing the ingredients for her famous meatballs.

"What brings you here on this beautiful Sunday afternoon after disappearing for months Isabeau? I can tell from the look on your face it's more than my meatballs. Out with it."

She tells the story of the biggest mistake of her life, leaving nothing out, including the ugly parts. Mrs. Tangerini listens, nodding in all the right places, not asking any questions until Bo finishes.

"Isabeau, do you remember the day I picked you up off the sidewalk, crying so hard you couldn't breathe, couldn't speak?"

Nodding, "I do."

"Gino yelling for me to help you as we watched from the front window, you clutching your mother's coat as she was leaving to go to the restaurant, you begging for her to stay, to pick you over work. You were about Charley's age, right?"

In a low voice, Bo answers, "Yeah, I was almost 6." She feels the tears come as she remembers that day. Her birthday was a couple of days later and her mother had promised a day for just the two of them as an early birthday gift, a rarity for soon to be six year old Isabeau. At the last minute, her mother had to go to the restaurant, some crisis or other that only she could handle and as usual her work won out over her child.

Mrs. Tangerini continues, "Your mother, Mary, was always ambitious, always wanted to make something of herself, always wanted to get out of this neighborhood and be somebody in the world, even when we were kids." Shaking her head, she continues, "Ironic she's still in the neighborhood and you're the one who made it out." Mixing the meatballs with her hands, she asks Bo, "What did I tell you that day Isabeau?"

Bo doesn't hear Mrs. Tangerini's question, she's lost in memories: her 9 year old self asking her mother why she was suddenly paying attention to her, why she was pretending Bo mattered; 16 year old Bo packing to move in with her Gramps because her parents finally gave up the ruse of caring, letting her go. The fight over college, her asking again why they pretended to care.

"Isabeau? Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. T, what was the question?"

"What did I tell you that day?"

"We can't pick who we're related to, but we can pick who our family is and we better make it count." Bo wipes the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, remembering the comfort Mrs. T offered time after time when she had her heart broken by her parents.

"What's this girl worth to you? Would you pick her to be part of your family? Part of Charley's family?"

Hanging her head and in a soft voice, "She's priceless to me. I'd pick her in a heartbeat."

Moving to stand at the sink, washing her hands, Mrs. T lays it all down for Bo, "Then you have to tell her and you have to decide if coming second to her career is enough for you. If you can teach the little girl inside, the part of you who still feels like that little girl crying on the sidewalk and unworthy of being loved that just because she might have to put being a doctor first sometimes, doesn't mean she loves you any less, that you and Charley aren't the most important parts of her life." Drying her hands, she reaches for and holds Bo's hands in her own, "Mary never understood something I think this girl already knows, Isabeau. Mary didn't understand that to be somebody in the world, all she had to do was be loved by someone with their whole heart, she didn't understand she _was_ the world to her little girl, that she became someone _to you_ the moment you were born. That's not your fault Isabeau, no matter what you think or feel, it's all on her, it's all on Mary. "

Sobbing freely, Bo voices one of her greatest fears, "I never want Charley to be that little girl sobbing on the sidewalk, to feel the way I did." Bo reaches for Mrs. T, who enfolds her in a mother's love, whispering as she kisses the top of her head, "She won't Isabeau, you're not Mary and neither is your doctor."

* * *

Stuffed to the limit on Mrs. T's famous meatballs it's time for Bo and Charley to head home, Gino offers a ride, "Hey Bo, since you live uptown now and it's after dark, Ma would kill me if I didn't give you a lift on my way to work."

Helping Charley into her coat, "No thanks Gino, I'm actually kind of staying over by Gramps, we moved into the apartment over The Dal awhile back. We can walk the few blocks there." Addressing Charley, "Can't we Bear?"

"Sure Momma, but aren't we going back to your studio?"

"Not tonight baby, I have to talk to Gramps and Vex first, about changing my work schedule and some other stuff."

"Oh."

Pulling Charley's hat down over her ears and zipping her coat up to her chin, Bo thanks Mrs. T for dinner, is told not to be a stranger and heads towards The Dal, Gino walking beside her and Charley anyway. At Bo's protest he simply says, "Ma will kill me."

They walk the first several blocks in companionable silence, Bo holding a quiet Charley's hand, until Gino asks, "Have you been by La Famiglia lately?"

Bo snaps her head towards him, hearing the name of her parent's restaurant, "No. Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders and holding his hands up, "Whoa, just asking Bo."

"It's a sore subject Gino, even after all of this time."

"Sorry Bo."

"It's ok. I saw they won Taste of the City for Italian restaurants last year. I bet my mother let everyone in the neighborhood know it too."

"Oh she did."

"Ironic, the name of her beloved restaurant, _La Famiglia_ , when she doesn't begin to know the meaning of family."

Unsure what to say, Gino keeps his mouth shut; an angry Bo is not something he wants to see anytime soon. They arrive at The Dal, hugging Gino goodbye Bo promises to come by for Sunday dinner, at least once a month, Gino seals the promise with, "We'll always be your family Bo, no matter what, warts and problems and everything else, you know that right?"

Nodding and embarrassed to have been absent from the Tangerini family's lives since hers went to hell, not wanting her surrogate mother to know how far she had fallen, Bo finally fully accepts the familial bond offered all of those years ago, "I know, I finally understand what your Ma meant all of those years ago after she picked me up off that sidewalk and put me back together."

Watching as Gino lopes down the street to get his car and drive to work, Bo tugs on Charley's hand, "You've been quiet."

"Yeah."

Climbing up the stairs to their apartment, "Tell Momma why."

"I've just been thinking."

"About?"

"Moving."

"Come on Charley, your mouth is usually non-stop and now you're giving me one word answers. Are you worried about moving? We don't have to, if you don't want to." Bo unlocks the door, unzipping her coat as she enters, turning to help Charley with hers.

"I'm worried we won't, I'm thinking we'll stay here and everything will be the same. I won't see you, I won't see Ren, I won't see Daddy."

Pulling off Charley's coat and sitting her down to get to her boots, sighing as she goes about pulling them off, "We're moving Charley, I decided….today. But I need to work some stuff out with Gramps about working less, so I can see you more and Vex about watching you when I do work…." Charley interrupts excitedly, "If we move, Ren can watch me some nights or Tamsin, she's fun, right?" The first real smile since she ran off to play with Salvatore and Joey breaks across Charley's face.

Returning Charley's smile, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, but I'll see what can be worked out, ok?"

Hugging her Momma tight, "Ok." Charley lets go and runs off to her room, Bo hangs up their winter coats. Pulling out her phone, hoping to see something, anything from Lauren, instead she sees a missed call from the agency representing the artists in the group show she'd been invited to be part of in a few weeks. Frowning, she looks for a voicemail, wonders why they were calling her on a Sunday, pressing the Listen button, she plays the message, her smile and eyes growing wider as she does.

* * *

 **This was a bit Bo-centric, but needed to explain the why of it. We'll catch up with Lo soon.**

 **I hope I did this part of Bo's story justice and she makes a little bit more sense. And most of all, that the continuation of this story has lived up to you, the reader's expectations.  
**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you, thank you! For the follows, the tweets, the DMs, PMs and of course reviews. This is a long update, lots of details and I didn't have much time to edit. I probably should have split it, but couldn't figure out a good place to cut it.**

 **I own nothing but the mistakes...**

Chapter 17

Late Sunday evening, true to her word, mostly anyway, Tamsin had the files on Oliver's tumor delivered. Opening the door, Lauren was surprised to see Tamsin standing on her porch with boxes around her feet.

"Hi Doc."

"Tamsin? What are you doing here?" When she ran to her house on the river, she didn't expect company at all, let alone so soon. Opening the door wide enough for Tamsin to enter, carrying one of the boxes with her as Lauren steps out to help with the others.

"You said courier the records for Oliver's tumor to this address, but you didn't specify who the courier should be." Dropping the box she was carrying on the floor, Tamsin takes a look around, "Jeeze Doc, this place is spectacular. I knew it would be something when I saw the front entrance and the sign _Riverrun_ hanging over it. I never figured you for an _Ice and Fire_ fan. Not to mention, I've driven by here tons of times, always thought it was a Bed and Breakfast or something."

"Naming the place was my mother's idea. 'Everyone does it Lauren', the exact quote. The chosen name is mine and I read those books long before they were produced for cable." Grunting and kicking the door closed behind her, Lauren carries the last box to the four-season room off to the side of the front entrance and drops it on the floor of what serves as her home office when she's at Riverrun. Noticing Tamsin didn't follow her, she shakes her head leaving the office to find her.

Rounding the corner of the great room, she sees Tamsin standing in the breakfast nook, looking out across the wooded area off the back of her house to the river. "Wow, I had no idea the Delaware was this beautiful in the winter. I bet it's breath-taking in the fall." Glancing to the left, she sees the in-ground pool area off of the great room on the wooded side of the house, opposite the river. "And you have a pool with a pool house? I am never leaving here Doc."

Chuckling at her friend, Lauren asks, "Can I get you something to drink? Or eat? The pantry is fully stocked and I believe there is a whole pre-made dinner in the fridge."

Shaking her head back and forth, Tamsin is looking for the booze, "Where's the liquor cabinet or wine cellar? You have both of those right?"

Chuckling and opening one of the tall cabinets lining the modern kitchen, "I do, but no alcohol on a school night."

Whipping her head around, "School night?"

"Alright, work night."

Smiling and reaching for a glass from the cabinet Lauren opened, "Who's working? Not this chick, I'm going to have an adult beverage and gaze out at the snow covered banks of the Delaware River." Pointing towards the bistro table in the alcove, "right over there. Are you joining me or what?"

"Oh Tamsin, have you forgotten already? I work, you work…your words, not mine… and I'm working." Lauren turns to the fully stocked wine chiller at the end of the center island, selects a 10 year old Riesling from the Baden area of Germany and plops it on the counter along with a cork screw and waits for Tamsin's retort.

"Nice try Doc, we're not at the hospital and I don't see you in a white coat or scrubs, therefore you're not working, not tonight anyway." Tamsin turns to face Lauren, eyes sparkling when she spots the bottle of wine, "Mmmmm, Riesling. My 2nd favorite wine, how'd you guess?"

Smirking as she moves across the kitchen towards the fridge, grabbing a bottle of sparkling water for herself, "It's an adult beverage isn't it?"

"Ha. Ha. Someone has jokes." Tamsin uses the cork screw to open the bottle, pours herself a healthy glassful, turns serious and broaches the real reason she schlepped herself all the way to New Hope on a Sunday evening, "Are you alright Doc? Have you heard from Bo?" Tamsin knew the answer, having spoken to Kenzi on the drive out there, knew all the details, down to the last words Bo spoke before ending the voicemail.

Lauren's faint smile disappearing with Tamsin's question, "I have."

In typical Tamsin fashion she pushes the doctor for more, "And?"

Turning her back to Tamsin, Lauren debates with herself over what to reveal, if anything. Deciding to keep her cards close to her vest, " _And_ nothing."

Tamsin is not having it, she's not letting the doctor off the hook on this, nope, "Not happening Doc. You can talk to me about anything, it might help."

Silence fills the room, Lauren is not budging, not on this, taking a sip from her water bottle, she goes for a distraction technique, hoping it will work, at least temporarily, "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

Shrugging her shoulders and deciding she won't push too much…not yet anyway, Tamsin agrees, "Sure Doc, why not?"

An hour later, having finished one bottle of wine, Tamsin is in the chiller, looking for the second, chooses another Riesling since the Doc joined her in finishing up the last one. Opens the bottle and fills their glasses, follows Lauren to the four-season room. Landscape lights making the snow sparkle just enough, allowing the view to be visible in the dark. Setting her glass down and folding her long legs under her, Tamsin sinks into the puffy couch facing the river view, "How you get any work done in this room with all of this beauty surrounding you is beyond me. I'd be staring off, watching nature the whole time."

Staring into her glass of wine on the other end of the couch, speaking in a soft voice, "It is distracting sometimes, but outside of my bedroom, this is my favorite room in the house; why not spend the majority of my time in here?"

Nodding and taking a hefty sip of her wine, "Good point."

They fall into a companionable silence that stretches for several minutes. Tamsin, knowing the Doc has retreated into the depths of her mind, elects to give her earlier line of questioning one last shot before it's too late. Once Lauren is too deep, there's no bringing her back, Tamsin learned that lesson the first week she worked for her. Not one for subtlety and knowing Bo's name would get the Doc's attention Tamsin jumps right in, "So Doc, about Bo?"

Snapping her head up, "What about her?"

"You said you heard from her?" Raising her eyebrows, Tamsin waits expectantly, unfolding her legs and perching on the edge of the couch.

Electing to not beat around the bush and giving Tamsin just the facts, Lauren answers, "I received several calls and one voicemail."

Placing her glass of wine on the table in front of the couch, Tamsin rubs her hands together, now we're getting somewhere. "What did she say?"

Taking the last of the wine in her glass in one large gulp, "I don't know. The calls went unanswered and the voicemail has not been listened to." Lauren reaches for the wine bottle, pouring most of it into her glass. If Tamsin holds true to form, she is not getting out of this without further explanation and the sharing of her _feelings_. Tamsin holds her own glass out for a refill, "Hit me Doc and don't be stingy."

After filling Tamsin's glass, Lauren surprises them both by speaking, "My entire life I have been an exceptional problem solver. Its part of why I went into medicine, outside of the science, it was the challenge of figuring out the problem with limited data. Sherlock Holmes too, I was fascinated by the way he took small observations and deducted the reason or cause with little else in the way of information." Running her index finger around the rim of her wine glass, Lauren shakes her head slowly back and forth, "But for the life of me, I cannot solve this Bo problem. I cannot understand why she makes me feel everything so…..intensely. Why the colors are brighter when I see her, why the sun feels warmer when she's next to me, why when I played my favorite piece of music for her it was as if the violinists were right there in front of us." Lauren pauses, sighing out, "Or why she smells like summer and feels like silk." Lauren trails off, looking down towards the floor and closing her eyes, heaving a big sigh, she continues, "And logically, if she feels the same for me… as I thought she did, it makes no sense why she would react so vehemently in the negative or why she walked out." Lauren pauses for several long minutes, sighs again, "I guess I made the fatal error of considering only horses, completely forgetting about zebras when I heard hoof beats. I _never_ do that."

Tamsin reaches over and takes Lauren's hand in both of hers; she knows the zebras morphed into horses eventually, wants to tell her, but that's something Lauren will have to learn on her own. Instead she offers insight into part of what is troubling the doctor, "Doc, what you described, how Bo makes everything feel more intense, that's what it feels like to be in love." Lauren looks up as if caught in the headlights of oncoming traffic, understanding dawning across her features as she smiles a slow and easy smile. Tamsin continues, "You've been in love before, haven't you?"

The smile barely there now, "I thought I had been, but based on this new information, no." Continuing under her breath, looking away towards the windows and barely loud enough for Tamsin to hear, "No wonder Evony chased me every time I ran." Glancing back at Tamsin, seeking help in understanding this new information, "If Bo feels the same as I do, then why did she walk out? Why is she pushing me away?"

In a gentle voice Tamsin shines a light on the obvious for the overly logical doctor, "Why did you run from Evony?"

"Fear."

"And what were you afraid of?"

Shaking her head and looking away, the simple answer is _everything_ , but nothing is that simple. "No Tamsin, not now. Maybe tomorrow. For right now, I am exhausted and going to bed. You're welcome to stay, it's late and I have extras of almost everything you'll need for the morning." Pulling her hand away and standing up, Lauren takes her empty wine glass to the sink in the kitchen. She is completely wiped out and has plans for an early start in the morning. Tamsin follows her into the kitchen, pouring the last of the wine into her glass, "Thanks Doc, I'll take you up on the offer, but if it's all the same, I'm not quite ready to turn in."

Yawning as she nods, "If you would, take the guest room opposite mine with the Jack and Jill bathroom, you remember which one right?" Tamsin nods, "Good, that's the only one ready for someone to stay in at this point. Everything you'll need is in one of the closets lining the back wall and toiletries are in the bathroom." Turning to leave the kitchen, Lauren stops, "Thank you Tamsin….for everything. You're a good friend."

Finishing the last of the wine in her glass, Tamsin nods again, embarrassed by the compliment, she's unusually subdued in her reply; no snarky retorts, no pushing for information, "You're welcome Doc. I'm here if you need anything, always."

A somber smile on her face Lauren nods and heads towards the stairs.

Blowing her breath out through her teeth, Tamsin pulls her phone out, listening for Lauren to make it all the way up to her bedroom before looking through her contacts list for Kenzi's number. Sitting at the bistro table in the breakfast nook, Tamsin flips through her phone, pressing the call button on the contact marked _Russian Mini Bottle_ and waits for Kenzi to answer. They have a shit ton of work to do on this happy ending and they need a plan.

Kenzi answers in half a ring, "Tamsin! Where have you been! I've been dying what with all the waiting and waiting."

"Simmer down, simmer down. Doc just went to bed. Did you get anything else from Bo?"

"No, last update she told me about leaving Dr. Hotpants the voicemail and then she was going to see Mrs. T."

"The pierogi lady?"

"No! The chick closest to a mother Bo has, 'cause her real mother sucks. Anyway, what's with Dr. Hotpants? She listen to Bo's heartfelt plea?"

"Nope."

Tamsin can hear Kenzi slam her hand down on a hard surface, "Dammit! Ok, Tamsin, if worse comes to worst, and we can't get them together before then, do you think you can get Hotpants to the art show? The one Bo is part of in a couple weeks?"

"Is it invite only or open to the public?"

"I think its public, but if not, I can get invites for all of us."

"Yeah." Wheels turning, "Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

After changing into a sleep t-shirt and a pair of worn thin scrub pants, Lauren finishes her nightly routine, turns off the lights and crawls into bed, staring out of her bedroom windows at the darkness. Thinking about the conversation she and Tamsin had, mulling it all over. Did Evony feel for her what she feels for Bo? Is Bo right now feeling what she felt every time she ran from Evony? She solved one part of the problem; she understands Evony's side of it now, knows why she chased her each and every time. She couldn't help herself. If Evony felt even a fraction of the love she has for Bo, then it must have been torture for her. Because it's taking every bit of resolve and left over anger to keep her from pursuing Bo to the ends of the earth if she had to. Running her fingers over the chain of her necklace, she wonders what her strong and bold aunt would do. Give chase, that's what she'd do. She'd say damn the consequences and go for it. Lauren isn't quite that brave, not yet anyway. She looks over to her nightstand, sees her phone. Plucking up her courage, she rolls over, grabs the phone, mumbling, "I am at least brave enough to listen to a damn voicemail." Pressing the voicemail icon, she sees Bo's picture and hesitates. What if its zebras again and not horses? Holding her breath, she presses play and holds the phone to her ear to listen, hoping for horses, but prepared for zebras:

" _Lauren, hey it's Bo"._ She can hear the grimace in Bo's voice; she knows why Lauren didn't answer. " _I know I have some explaining to do and I want to, but I can't do it right in a voicemail. I'm asking for the chance to at least try, face to face…."_ a pause, she can hear Bo breathing, _and to hear you say those words again, to say them to you._ A whisper, " _Please, take a chance on me._ " Another pause, she can see Bo pressing her lips tightly together, can hear the struggle in her voice…. Lauren plugging her other ear, straining to hear Bo's words " _I do love you, so much...and it terrifies me."_ Losing her breath, her vision blurring making it hard to see the right button to press to listen again, to make sure she heard the words, she somehow manages to find it and presses play again.

" _Lauren, hey it's Bo._ _I know I have some explaining to do and I want to, but I can't do it right in a voicemail. I'm asking for the chance to at least try, face to face…._ _and to hear you say those words again, to say them to you…._ _Please, take a chance on me…._.. _I do love you, so much...and it terrifies me."_ The phone pressed so tightly to her ear it hurts, tears of joy glistening in her eyes, a smile fluttering across her face, whispering, "She loves me." Her once cock-eyed world settled slowly into order as she replayed Bo's words. Fear is an old friend, fear she can understand. Holding the phone tight to her chest, her anger and sorrow a distant memory, the smile finally reaching her eyes, she whispers to the room, "She loves me."

* * *

Waking promptly at 5 am, Lauren dresses and heads downstairs to find a freshly showered Tamsin in her kitchen pouring a to-go mug full of coffee. Lauren greets her cheerfully, "Good morning Tamsin. How are you this fine Monday?"

Grunting, "My we're chipper this morning." Tamsin finishes making her coffee, pours one for Lauren and carries them to the breakfast nook. "Someday I'd like to see this view in the light." Taking the offered mug of coffee and sitting, Lauren humms, "It's a beautiful view this morning, even in the dark."

Raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips, "What's with the sudden change of heart Doc? Last night you were all Emo and this morning, you're happier than Snow White."

A far-off look graces Lauren's face, a smile on her lips, "Bo loves me. She ran because she is afraid, not because she doesn't feel what I feel. It _was_ horses, Tamsin."

Grinning along with her, Tamsin asks, "So now what Doc?"

"Bo has to figure out if she wants to be caught before I chase her. The next move is hers."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing."

"Really Doc? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Fear and I are old friends, Tamsin. I know how it works; I know what she's going through because….I've been her."

A knowing look passes across Tamsin's face, "Evony."

Lauren nods, "Yes. Bo will let me know in her own way when she's ready to be caught. On the flip side, I have to be ready to catch her. Apparently, she comes with some baggage that requires explanation." Looking at all sides of the equation, "I'm not going to push it; we both have decisions to make."

"Doc, if she comes to me looking for you? Should I tell her where you are?"

Tapping her finger on the table top, Lauren shakes her head, "I'm not ready to see her yet Tamsin. I see her and I lose all of my logical reasoning skills." She looks inside her analytical brain, trying to block out her heart's desire to see Bo. Rational thought winning out over emotion, "I need more time. We both need more time, even if she thinks otherwise. If she shows up or calls, you can tell her I listened to her voicemail and…..I am marinating. She'll understand."

"Alright Doc, Bo-blocking it is. By the by, I packed myself a lunch, you owe me this week, remember?"

Chuckling, "I do indeed."

Picking up her packed lunch, purse and to-go cup of coffee, "I'm off. You have everything you need for that tumor project thing, right? If not, I can bring whatever back tonight or have it couriered, I was considering staying here 'cause you owe me," Walking through the kitchen and great room to the front door, "but the drive is a bitch."

Lauren following behind, "Sorry, my transporter is on the fritz."

"Again with the jokes. Call if you need anything Doc. Make sure you stop working long enough to come up for air."

"Thanks Tamsin."

Waving over her shoulder, "Yup. 'Bye Doc."

* * *

" _Hi Bo, it's Rico at AMA. The Board has reviewed your preliminary entries for the Expanding Boundaries group show and I have some good news. One of the board members is Maureen Thatch, owner of The Lyrical Abstractions Gallery. She took great interest in your work, specifically your piece titled 'Lost in the Woods'. She wants to set a meeting to discuss the possibility of a solo show at her gallery. Call me as soon as you get this message, no matter when. She's big time Bo, call me."_ After talking to Rico, Bo spent the night sketching; it's what she does when she's anxious or worried. She wasn't worried about meeting Maureen Thatch or having a solo show, nope, not Bo. She knows she's a talented artist; her boss in the graphic design department called it cockiness when he dismissed her from her big girl job. He said cockiness and her inability to follow other's direction was the reason she was dismissed rather than lesser artists when they had to reduce their numbers. It was a harsh blow to her ego at the time, but she still sees her designs on billboards around the city; guess the clients have a different opinion. All of that doesn't matter now, she has a bigger problem; Lauren. Even if she gets Lauren to talk to her, it's going to be a tough sell. She's never been very good with words, explaining or expressing herself with them, she's much more visual. Her emotions and feelings come out in her art. Thinking about Lauren and everything that had happened between them, Bo began to sketch; expressing her emotions on paper. By the time the sky began to pink, Bo had a series of seven sketches, including notes on colors, canvas sizes and any other notes she'd need to complete the final paintings. As she watched the sunrise standing at the window in the living room, arms folded across her chest, her dimple appearing as a relaxed smile of insight spreads across her face; she was more frightened of losing Lauren than she was of having her. And like Charley, she'd rather have Lauren in her life a little or a lot than not at all. Leaving the window and walking down the hall, "Charley! Come on, let's go. Why are you such a slow poke this morning? I know Mondays suck Bear, but," rounding the corner to Charley's room Bo stops dead in her tracks, chuckling as she sees Charley standing in the middle of her room surrounded by all of her clothes, her toys, her books. Everything she has, sorted into various piles. "What's all of this? And why are you not dressed yet?"

"I'm picking what I want to take when we move." Pointing at the different piles, she explains, "This stuff I want to take with us, this stuff I want to give Jacob down the street. All the clothes I want," Bo interrupts, "This is all good Charley, but you didn't have to take all your clothes out of your drawers and the closet." Bo walks in, stepping over the different piles to Charley's bed picking out a pair of jeans, an undershirt and a long sleeved turtle neck from one of the piles as she sits, "Here, let's get you dressed."

Pulling off her jammies, Charley moves towards her bed, "Momma."

"Charley."

Tugging on her undershirt, "I wanted to make sure I was ready, that's all."

"I know." Pulling the turtle neck down over Charley's head, "Arms up and in. I am going to talk to Gramps today and then after school, we'll take all of your stuff to the studio. How's that?"

Throwing her arms around her Momma's neck and laughing in little girl delight, Charley hugs her Momma tight. "Thank you Momma. You'll be home at night now? I'll see you more?"

Kissing the top of Charley's head, Bo stands with Charley still holding on tight, arms around her Momma's neck, legs around her waist, Bo's arms around her bum, "Not every night, but most nights, yeah."

Laying her head on Bo's shoulder, Charley sighs, "I missed you Momma."

Carrying her to the living room to get prepped for the walk to school, "I've missed you too, baby."

* * *

Bored. That's what Tamsin is without the Doc working in house at the hospital. Bored with nothing to do, now that she'd completed the list Lauren had given her. Avery showed up bright and early, looking for the 411 on the Doc. Tamsin shut her down, Doc was coming back and that was it.

"Tamsin, why is Dr. Lewis handing off her case load and working from home?"

"Dr. Mendoza, I'm certain Dr. Lewis explained the magnitude of her latest project when she spoke to you about taking on her cases? As soon as Oliver is safely tumor free, she'll be back." Raising her chin Tamsin dismisses Dr. Mendoza with a curt nod, "Anything else Dr. Mendoza?"

Pursing her lips, and not as sure as Tamsin about Lauren's return; the encounter in the intern's locker room after the accident and the words Lauren said fresh in her mind. "Come on Tamsin, she's bolting, that's what she does when she can't take the world anymore. She's different than other doctors, other people. She feels too much and frightens too easily. That's why she thrives in the lab, in diagnostics where she's away from the world and in control of her environment and most importantly, herself. One thing Lauren is loathe to do is let her guard down. That's why she's so enticing, why once you see her without her armor, you're hooked and can't let go. She's the definition of restraint, discipline, always in command of her emotions. If you happen to be one of the lucky ones who sees her with her guard down, you want to…. all the time." Dr. Mendoza's smile is wistful, "I do hope you're right Tamsin." Tucking the files under her arm, she turns and walks towards the elevators.

Whistling through her teeth and shaking her head, Tamsin looks up to see Evony marching towards her. Mumbling under breath, "Oh Doc, you owe me your first born for this." Pasting on her brightest smile, "Dr. Marquise, good morning."

"Cut the shit Tamsin. Where is Dr. Lewis?"

"I was under the impression she explained everything to you yesterday."

"She left a cryptic message about consulting only for the time being and she's working with Dr. Castelone. I want the truth."

"You know what I know Evony."

Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest, "Why don't I believe you?"

Raising her eyebrows and shaking her head, Tamsin stays silent.

Breathing out in a huff, "Fine. When she calls to check in, let her know two things: One I am not replacing her….yet and two I am not happy, not at all. And she needs to call me by the end of the week. No excuses."

"Always a pleasure Evony."

She withstood Evony's wrath, coming out of that encounter mostly unscathed, got some 411 on the Doc's past from Avery, made the Doc a new appointment with the ER attending for the following week, all before 11:00 am, quite the morning. The only one who hadn't shown up or called was a certain brunette with kick ass legs.

Kicking back in her desk chair, she wants something to do; deciding it was too early to eat her entire lunch, Tamsin pulls out a baggie full of fruit as her desk phone rings, hoping it was either the Doc or Bo, she answers, "Dr. Lewis' office."

"Tamsin, how has the morning been? Have you seen Evony or Avery?"

Grinning, "Hey Doc? How goes the tumor planning?"

"I'm making decent headway."

"Good, because I need you to hurry the hell up and get back here. I am bored to tears."

Chuckling into the phone, "I'll be done when I'm done. Back to business, have you seen Evony or Avery?"

Sighing in defeat, "Yes and yes. Oh the ER Attending cancelled your coffee meeting? I made a new one for next week and I nixed the coffee idea. He'll meet you here at your office."

"Really? I thought it was odd he wanted to meet over coffee, but I figured why not? So, what happened with Avery and Evony?"

Seizing the opportunity, "Dr. Chase is an odd duck. In other news, I had an interesting conversation with Dr. Mendoza…about you."

Sitting up straighter at her desk, Lauren has a moment of panic; Avery wouldn't mention the intern's locker room incident would she? "Oh. What….did she say?"

Tamsin can hear the tension creep into Lauren's voice; interesting, perhaps there's a story for her to root out, but that's for another day, "Something about you being a chick magnet."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lauren chuckles, "Not for a long time."

"Oh Doc, you don't give yourself enough credit."

"I can't take credit for something that isn't entirely accurate. At least not anymore." Thinking about Bo, who may be immune to her magnetic capabilities, Lauren wants to ask if she's called or stopped by, but she won't allow herself the luxury. She's marinating, she's not chasing.

Tamsin hears Lauren's voice but not her words; she's spotted someone out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she sees the brunette with the kick ass legs who loves her Doc, "Doc, I think your magnetism is intact, a certain someone is walking towards your office. I'll call you back in a few. 'Bye Doc." Quickly hanging up, Tamsin busies herself with arranging hanging folders as Bo walks up.

Hands deep in her coat pockets and shifting nervously from foot to foot, Bo stands at Tamsin's desk, "Good morning Tamsin." Tilting her head towards Lauren's closed office door, "Is she available?"

"She's not here, Bo. She's taking time away to work on a special project."

Looking down, Bo's shoulders slump, "Ok. Is she….does she…." Looking up, eyes glistening, "Will she see me Tamsin? I need to talk to her. Face to face."

Tamsin sees the desperation and pain in Bo's eyes, "She wants you to know she listened to your voicemail. She heard your truth and she's…..marinating on it. Whatever that means." Tamsin shrugs her shoulders, hoping Bo will enlighten her.

Smiling, Bo nods and chuckles out, "Marinating." Still nodding, "I'll take it." Taking her hands out of her pockets along with an envelope, **Ren** scrawled across it in bright purple marker, "Can you do me a favor Tamsin? Can you give this to her the next time you see her? It's from Charley. I haven't read it, but I imagine she's asking if Lauren can watch her from time to time when I have to work. We're moving into my studio space full time this week and since Lauren lives in the same building and I am still going to be working 2 nights a week." Shrugging her shoulders, in her child's 6 year old mind, it was all figured out, the reality was quite different, "Charley kind of got ahead of herself on this, but I told her I'd see what I could do." Handing Tamsin the envelope, Bo continues, "We don't come as a package deal, Charley and me. If Lauren doesn't want to see me yet, she doesn't have to." Biting her lip nervously, feeling vulnerable and unsure, but she continues anyway, "I'm the one who screwed this all up, Charley is innocent in this and she'd be thrilled if we could work something out where the two of them can spend time together."

Smiling and nodding, Tamsin takes the note, "I think I can talk her into something. She's staying at her house in New Hope, but I'm pretty sure I can broker a deal, but probably not for a couple of days."

"Whatever you can work out Tamsin." Shoving her hands back into her coat pockets, "Let me know, either way."

"I will Bo."

Nodding and turning to walk away, Bo stops, looks over her shoulder, "Lauren has become very important to Charley. To both of us. She loves her Tamsin, it surprised me….to say the least, the depth of my child's feelings for her." Turning back to face Tamsin, "I can't explain the connection they have, but I don't have to, I guess. I need to let them discover what it means; without me if necessary."

"I know Bo."

"Anything you can do Tamsin, anything at all."

"I'll take care of it Bo, no worries."

* * *

After talking to Tamsin, Bo headed off to see Maureen Thatch at her gallery, stopping by her studio to pick up her portfolio and field pack. She might see something that catches her eye and feel the need to capture it in a sketch; she never knew when inspiration might strike.

Stepping off the elevator, Bo is met by Ms. Thatch's admin and ushered into a small conference room to wait. Bustling in and offering her hand, "Isabeau Dennis, it's great to finally meet you face to face." Gesturing towards one of the seats around the conference table, "Please sit. Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something to drink, water, coffee, juice?"

"Water is fine, thanks." Maureen Thatch turns to the small refrigerator grabbing herself and Bo each a bottle of water, takes her seat opposite Bo at the table.

"Isabeau, allow me to begin by saying I am very impressed with your piece, _Lost in the Woods_." Bo interrupts, "Please call me Bo. When I hear Isabeau I think I'm in trouble."

Chuckling Ms. Thatch continues, "Of course, of course, Bo. I am hoping it's not a one shot deal and you have work similar in style and scope," tapping the portfolio in front of Bo, "in there waiting for me to view."

"Thank you Ms. Thatch." It's the gallery owner's turn to interrupt, "Please call me Maureen or Mo."

Smiling, Bo nods and launches her pitch to sell herself and her art, "Maureen then. My typical style is a variation or mixture of impressionism and expressionism, as evidenced by the piece you've mentioned. You can see the forest for what it is, a forest, but the emotion of what I feel being 'lost' is evident as well, but open to interpretation by the viewer. My subject matter is most often cityscapes, I'm a city girl, born and raised right here in Philadelphia and that fact usually comes out in my work. I can do portraits, usually pen and ink or pencil and charcoal, but it's not my preference. I didn't really start drawing portraits until my daughter was born. I was in the graphic design world by then and needed to practice straight drawing techniques and she was an always available subject." Stopping in her explanation of her evolution as an artist, Bo asks the obvious question, "May I ask, I am an unknown, at least in the fine arts world, why this offer?"

Maureen nods, "Mmmhmm. I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask. As I suspected, not long. I've followed your career Bo, from the time you graduated art school until you left the corporate world about what is it? Eighteen months, no I guess its 2 years ago now?"

"You've followed my career? I haven't had a fine arts show since my senior expo."

"Exactly. I was a one of the independent evaluators for that expo. I was impressed with your work even then; I felt you needed to mature as an artist a bit, but very talented. And then you went into the corporate world of graphic design. I must say I was a bit worried your artistry would be stifled, but it wasn't. Even though you had to cater to client needs, I still saw that spark in your work. I've been waiting for you to leave the corporate world Bo, to expand your talent as a fine artist, to make this offer. I was driving into the city a few months ago and I saw the billboard for _Maverick,_ recognized your work immediately, it got me to wondering about you again and then the entries for _Expanding Boundaries_ came across my desk and I saw your pieces, didn't even have to ask for the artist's name. And here we are. Show me what you have in that portfolio Bo, I am very curious to see where you are in developing your style without the noose of client expectations around your neck." Maureen folds her hands in front of her, waiting for Bo to open her portfolio.

Opening her portfolio, she slides it across and waits as the gallery owner pages through. It's excruciating, Bo hasn't shown her work to anyone outside of her circle in ages. The group show invite fell into her lap by circumstance, she didn't have to sell herself to get that gig; this one is another story.

Paging through, Maureen is sufficiently impressed with Bo's use of color and the texture she creates with paint. She'd like to see the larger pieces in person to get the full tactile experience, but photos will do. Closing the portfolio, "I'm impressed Bo. You have grown as an artist." Noticing Bo's field pack, "I assume you have a sketch pad in there of recent works? Care to show me? I always want know what my artists are currently working on."

Bo hesitates, those sketches were extremely personal. In that pad are several portraits of Lauren, Charley and of course the ones she did last night, when she poured her heart out onto the page. They're good, that much she knows, but sharing all of that raw emotion? Deciding what the hell, why not, she pulls out her sketch pad and slides it over. Adding as a disclaimer, "There are quite a few portraits in there of my daughter and…some others. She had been seriously ill and it's packed with…." Bo trails off, how does she describe what's in there?

Maureen fills it in for her, "Your emotions dealing with it. Am I right?"

Pursing her lips and nodding, "Yes."

Shaking her head, "You don't have to show me those Bo, if you're uncomfortable, but I imagine they are quite remarkable."

Hesitating only for a second, "No. I want an opinion, an unbiased opinion."

"I'll always be straight with you Bo, when it comes to your work." Maureen pages through, noting the technique and style of the portraits, she can tell where Charley was in the timeline of her illness. The beginning, the middle and then the end. She points out the one of Charley and Lauren Bo sketched as she waited for Charley to come out of surgery, "I'd like to see the finished product of this if one is available." And goes back to paging through.

Bo takes note of the one Maureen pointed out, figures she'd want that one, "I have the finished portrait, just not with me, its at my studio." Its in the bottom drawer of the cabinet Charley opened the day of Lauren's first visit to her studio. The piece Bo wasn't ready for Lauren to see.

The gallery owner pages through about a dozen more drawings and stops on the first of the series Bo started the previous evening, her finger on the page holding the spot as she continues paging through until she's at the end. Looking up, "Very impressive Bo. Very impressive." She flips back to the spot her index finger was holding, "Have you finished any of these? I see the notes and can only imagine how stunning the finished products will be, the sketches are incredible in and of themselves; based on your notes the final paintings will likely blow my doors off." Maureen has a knowing grin on her face, this is going to be an outstanding first solo show for one Isabeau Dennis and by default, herself.

Shaking her head back and forth slowly, "I only began the sketching out process last night."

"How long do you anticipate it taking to finish them all?"

Bo does a quick calculation, if she used oils as she wanted; it would take longer than acrylic, sensing a time crunch, she asks, "How long do I have?"

Chuckling and tapping her finger against her temple, "You are clever. You'd have to be, to be an artist this talented. If I give you three weeks, can you finish these and are you willing to show them?"

Therein lies the rub doesn't it? She could finish in three weeks, using her chosen medium too, but she poured her heart and soul into those drawings and it will be the same once she puts paint to canvas. Does she want to be so exposed? Does she want to show the world her journey? How she was a lost girl, a found woman and then lost it all in a split second? As an artist, that's what you do, put yourself out there, pour in your all and hope for the best. Deciding to go for it, Bo nods, "I can and I am."

Smiling broadly, Maureen fills her in on the details, "This is a small gallery Bo, but I am exclusive, I don't show merely anyone. This is a rarity, but as I feel I know you as an artist, somewhat anyway, I am willing to risk giving an unknown a solo show. Ten pieces max, you have seven in this series, which will work, but if you have any companion pieces?"

"I have at least one, maybe two."

" _Lost in the Woods_? You'll have to pull it out of the group show. You have other work you can use for the group?"

Bo nods, "Yes."

Maureen's grin widens, she loves sealing a deal, "Good. Magnificent. Alright Bo, let me get my admin in here and we can hammer out the details and get the legal part out of the way. Shall we?" Maureen stands, holds out her hand, shaking Bo's and calling for her admin.

* * *

 _Thursday_

The next few days passed without incident. Lauren at Riverrun furiously working to solve Oliver's tumor problem before it was too late; Bo bringing the sketches of her evolution to vibrant life: from a little girl adrift; to Lauren uncovering her truth; to losing it all in a split second. Tamsin was successful in brokering a deal for Lauren to take Charley from the upcoming Friday night to Sunday Morning, freeing Bo up to work on her paintings for her solo show during the day and The Dal at night. Charley's note sealed the deal, by the time Lauren was done reading it, she had learned two things; she needed to make a place in her life for Charley no matter what happened with her and Bo and she was someone's 'person'. She asked Tamsin what that meant, to be someone's person. That question resulted in another lecture on pop culture and instructions to watch a certain episode of _Grey's Anatomy_.

Which, once Lauren started watching Grey's she couldn't stop, she was enthralled; she went back to the beginning, season 1 episode 1, binge watching up to season 2 episode 5. That's when she got the text from Bo:

 _Hey Lauren. Tamsin called, said you'd like to take Charley for the weekend? Text me back w/details. Bo._

Tapping the phone against her leg, Lauren leaves the confines of her cozy TV alcove for the kitchen and a bottle of water, thinks about having a nice glass of wine instead. Nixing that idea, if she was going to talk to Bo, alcohol might be in order, but she also wanted to be as clear headed as possible. Taking a long draw from her bottle of water, choosing to call rather than text; she missed her bartender, that's the truth of it, she missed her and wanted to talk to her. It's not chasing if Bo made the first move, right?

Scrolling through her contacts, she smiles as she sees Bo's picture, heart fluttering as she waits for Bo to answer. On the other side of the call, Bo, seeing the picture of Lauren in the snow on bowling night, screeched and dropped the phone, luckily it missed falling into the open jar of linseed oil, but in reaching for it, Bo knocked the jar over, spilling linseed oil everywhere. They ironed out the details of Charley's weekend with her 'person' as Bo cleaned up the spilled oil and most importantly, they decided it was time to meet; Bo wanting to explain herself, Lauren needing to listen.

As she rode up to the 10th floor in the elevator, Lauren has second thoughts. They were supposed to meet for coffee, a neutral zone of sorts, a public place to keep them….in check; a text asking if Lauren could meet Bo at their building instead changed everything. Her mind was racing…too soon…it's too soon to see Bo and all of her…Bo-ness here, where it's private. She closes her eyes, tilts her head down towards the floor, squares her shoulders, and holds her breath until the elevator stops. Breathing deep as the doors open she is met by a cloud of summer, lifting her head and opening her eyes she sees her Bo, nervously biting her lip, eyes shining with delight, pacing back and forth in loose denim overalls covered in paint, tight white tank underneath, hair up and away from her face in a high pony, paint brush in one hand, cell phone in the other. Lauren sighs as she steps off of the elevator, Bo taking her breath away as always; she simply smiles at her.

"Lauren, I am so sorry for asking you to come here instead. I spilled some linseed oil and was taking the stuff I used to clean it up with to the trash area and wanted to check on something out on the veranda and realized I didn't have my key to open the common door and went back to get it and…does your door have that little button by the latch?"

Lauren looks at her in confusion, asks, "Button?"

"Yeah, the button if you push it in, it locks the door automatically when the door shuts and you can't get in without a key?"

Lauren shakes her head, "No."

Sighing out in disgust, "Well mine does and guess who locked herself out? Me, that's who. I called security, they don't have the spare, I do." Shaking her head in disgust with herself, "I swaggered it out of Bobby and it is right now, on my key chain sitting in the bowl by the door. I had to call the super and he doesn't have one either." Still pacing, Bo growls in frustration, "He called a locksmith and it's going to be another hour before they can get here to let me in." She finally stops pacing and turns to Lauren smiling a gentle smile, "Thanks for being flexible. We can…um…reschedule if you'd rather or talk here?" Pointing towards her neighbors doors, "No one will be home until way after 5?"

Smiling at the frazzled brunette, Lauren had never seen Bo anything but cool and suave, unless you counted Saturday night and Lauren was blocking that out, "How about Dyson? Does he have a key?"

Nodding, "He does, but he's still in Atlanta. I should have just left it, gone back to it later." Looking down and still shaking her head Bo heads towards the glass door to her floor's shared outdoor veranda. Lauren follows, curious about what the brunette was looking for. Reaching the glass door, Bo points her index finger at a building in the distance, mutters, "I thought as much, it is taller, should have just gone with memory."

Curiosity getting the better of her, Lauren asks, "What are you talking about Bo?'

Looking back over her shoulder, "See that building right there? I can't see this side of the city from any of my windows, unlike in your apartment where it covers half of the whole floor, you see three sides of the city and I see two sides. That building right there is smack in the middle of your view. The view from your bed and I couldn't remember how much taller than the others it was." Bo turns back towards the door, remembering the last time she saw that view, a smirk firmly in place.

Furrowing her brow, "The view from my bed? Bo, what's that about?"

Closing her eyes and scrunching up her face, she remains with her back to Lauren, "Uh, I was working on transferring a sketch into a painting and lost some of the details." Turning back to face Lauren, "Doesn't matter. Reschedule or?"

Lauren looks thoughtful for a moment, decides, "Against my better judgment, how about we go to my apartment rather than reschedule?"

Grinning Bo heads towards the elevator, Lauren following behind, glancing down she notices something, "Uh Bo? Where are your shoes?"

* * *

Settling in for the 'talk', each with a bottle of water on opposite ends of Lauren's 1960's inspired couch, all sleek lines and rectangular shapes, Bo hugs one of the brightly colored throw pillows to her chest as she begins to tell the _why_ of her reaction Saturday. She recounts the events of the afternoon when barely six year old Isabeau crumbled to the sidewalk, devastated and sobbing to the point she could barely breathe, Mrs. T picking up the pieces and putting her back together. How she never wanted Charley to feel that amount of pain, yet Bo almost caused her to, by her own actions Saturday evening.

Facing Lauren and looking deep into her eyes, Bo bares her inner most feelings, "Lauren, I know there is no comparison to my mother's work building her restaurant to yours as a doctor. I mean really, it's just food right and you save lives. But in that moment, I was 6 year old me again and I lashed out at you as I wished I could have at my mother every time she picked work over me. Every time she hurt me, every time she disappointed me, every time she and my father made me feel as if I didn't exist or didn't have a voice." Squeezing the pillow tighter, "All those years of feeling as if I didn't matter bubbled up, exploding….all over you." Turning to face Lauren directly, dropping the pillow to the floor, "I am, from the depths of my heart, truly sorry for the way I acted." Bo finishes, takes a sip of water to help her swallow the lump in her throat, tries and fails to hold back her tears. They run freely down her cheeks, dripping onto her hands folded in her lap. Lauren can't take it anymore, seeing Bo's torment, she slides to the other end of the couch, wiping Bo's tears, cupping her cheek, "Bo, I understand. Fear is not always rational, it may look irrational from the outside, but it is very real to the one experiencing it. It's very real to you."

Bo takes Lauren's hand from her cheek, cradles it in both of hers, a cheerless smile gracing her lips, softly, "Thank you." They sit in silence for several minutes, Bo gathering her courage, finally breaking the quiet, "And most of all, I will forever regret walking away from you when you needed me most. I could see the exhaustion and sorrow in your eyes from what you went through, saving what kids you could, dealing with the loss of those you couldn't." Bo is sobbing now, desperate for Lauren to forgive her, to give her a second chance. Shoulders shaking, breath labored, she needs to stand, tries to pull her hands from Lauren's, only to have them gripped tighter, Lauren using her hold on them to pull Bo to her, wrapping her arms around her to calm her. "Shhhhh…shhhh."

Bo's arms snake around Lauren's waist, holding on for dear life, her fear evaporates as she whispers against the cup of Lauren's ear, "I want to be caught."

* * *

 **If anyone is interested in seeing what inspired Bo's artwork, check out this artist, Valerio D'Ospino's website. The piece mentioned is, of course _Lost in the Woods_ and its under More. Also check out the piece titled _M_ _anhatten_ under Cityscapes...it will come into play later.**

 **I've had a ton of work added to my plate, my company just did a round of layoffs, thankfully I wasn't one of them, but it means my client list has grown quite a bit. I like to update once a week, but may not be able to for a short while, only time will tell. There is more to come, I promise...Until next time...thank you for reading.  
**


	18. Chapter 17 A

**Me working on a Saturday in a mostly empty office resulted in this teeny, tiny update...my hope is it will hold everyone over until I can get my schedule under control. Oh and I managed to get a short hike in as well...I probably need to work on staying on task. Oh well...**

 **Thank you everyone for the feedback, I appreciate your thoughts and you taking the time to share them.**

Chapter 17 A

 _Previously_

 _Bo's arms snake around Lauren's waist, holding on for dear life, her fear evaporates as she whispers against the cup of Lauren's ear, "I want to be caught."_

* * *

Lauren closes her eyes, the words she had been longing to hear finally spoken and she is….unnerved; is she ready to chase, is she ready to catch Bo? Is Bo genuinely ready to be caught? Softly against Bo's neck, "Then you have to show me."

Still with her lips at Lauren's ear, "How?"

"Bo… that's up to you." Nestling her head into the crook of Bo's shoulder and neck, presses her lips to Bo's rapidly beating pulse; eyes still closed she drowns in Bo, her scent, her skin, the taste of her. Bo pushes her down, slowly, so slowly, excruciatingly slowly until her back is flat against the couch, hovering above her…..

 _Bo's smirk definitely making an appearance, leaning down, Bo kisses her gently, moving from her lips down her strong jaw, the long elegant neck to the spot she loves; how she missed that spot. Lauren's hands find their way to the clasps holding Bo's overalls….over all, a flick of her wrist and her hands are running down Bo's tight white tank covered back to her ass, pulling her tighter against her, a moan escaping against her will. Bo slides her left arm under Lauren's back holding her in place as she slowly unbuttons the dark purple oxford from the bottom up, hoping to find skin, instead another "You really love layers."_

 _"It's a proven scien.."_

 _"Shh.." Bo silences her with a slow and languid kiss as she slips her hand under the cotton t-shirt, finally finding skin. Skating up Lauren's toned stomach; she cups the fullness of her through the thin material of another layer. Groaning as Bo traces slow circles around and around, Lauren places her hand over Bo's stopping her tracing, pushes her up and away, standing, "Not enough room", Lauren takes Bo's hand leading her to the view she loves so much._

 _Pushing Bo down on the bed, she is quickly flipped; Bo is in control of this encounter. Bo's hands encircle her waist, leaning down she sucks Lauren's earlobe between her teeth, open mouthed kisses down her long neck to the middle of her chest. Moving just enough to skin the t-shirt over Lauren's head and thenback to her chest, kissing down her stomach, drags her tongue back to where it all began. Lauren moaning in pleasure, pulling Bo's head up to look into her eyes, "I need more of you." Eyes glinting, Bo makes quick work of the rest of Lauren's clothes as well as her own. Much like their first time, Bo lays her body atop Lauren's wanting skin to skin from lips to chest to thigh. Lauren's hands in her hair, Bo kisses her greedily, urgently, slipping her tongue inside, sucking Lauren's bottom lip in between her teeth, nipping gently, pulling away to kiss down that strong jaw, slipping her body off to one side, one arm_ _snaking under Lauren's neck, supporting her weight on her elbow, the other tracing from her breastbone to her inner thigh, hesitating…..then gliding slowly inside her as Lauren's eyes drift closed, tugging Bo back up to meet her lips. Kissing her hungrily, Bo feels Lauren's hands around her back, her arm, pulling Bo in deeper-safely inside her, she can feel Lauren's need is on the verge of exploding, curling her fingers, pulling away from Lauren's eager mouth, leaning down to lay her head on Lauren's chest. She wants to hear her heartbeat, feel her chest rise and fall as she falls over the edge-Lauren has other ideas, her hands on Bo's head-pulling her up to face her- hands on either side of her face, fingers splayed around her ears, "Kiss me." And she does, thoroughly. Curling her fingers deep inside one more time, Bo pulls her mouth away from Lauren's, kissing her way to Lauren's ear, she whispers, "I love you, I love you Lauren." Lauren's cry of release, of ecstasy echoes around the room, crashing against the floor, the ceiling….filling Bo with joy…._

Bo still hovering above her on the couch, Lauren sees a faraway look in her eyes, "Bo?" Lauren reaches up to cup her cheek, sees Bo's eyes come back into focus as she smiles down at her, "Where'd you go?"

"I was thinking about how to show you….."

* * *

 **As always, thank you for reading**


	19. Chapter 19

**First of all, thank you, thank you for the favorites, follows, PMs, DMs, Tweets and as always Reviews! I think I finally have my schedule worked out and should have time to finish this already! I want to thank everyone who takes the time to review, they really make my day and I seriously need it sometimes for motivation and creativity.**

 **A brief interlude before we get to the beginning of the end...shall we continue?**

Chapter 19

 _Previously_

 _Bo's arms snake around Lauren's waist, holding on for dear life, her fear evaporates as she whispers against the cup of Lauren's ear, "I want to be caught."_

 _Lauren closes her eyes, the words she had been longing to hear finally spoken and she is….unnerved; is she ready to chase, is she ready to catch Bo? Is Bo genuinely ready to be caught? Softly against Bo's neck, "Then you have to show me."_

 _Still with her lips at Lauren's ear, "How?"_

" _Bo… that's up to you." Nestling her head into the crook of Bo's shoulder and neck, presses her lips to Bo's rapidly beating pulse; eyes still closed she drowns in Bo, her scent, her skin, the taste of her. Bo pushes her down, slowly, so slowly, excruciatingly slowly until her back is flat against the couch, hovering above her….._

 _Bo's smirk definitely making an appearance, leaning down, Bo kisses her gently, moving from her lips down her strong jaw, the long elegant neck to the spot she loves; how she missed that spot. Lauren's hands find their way to the clasps holding Bo's overalls….over all, a flick of her wrist and her hands are running down Bo's tight white tank covered back to her ass, pulling her tighter against her, a moan escaping against her will. Bo slides her left arm under Lauren's back holding her in place as she slowly unbuttons the dark purple oxford from the bottom up, hoping to find skin, instead another "You really love layers."_

" _It's a proven scien.."_

" _Shh.." Bo silences her with a slow and languid kiss as she slips her hand under the cotton t-shirt, finally finding skin. Skating up Lauren's toned stomach; she cups the fullness of her through the thin material of another layer. Groaning as Bo traces slow circles around and around, Lauren places her hand over Bo's stopping her tracing, pushes her up and away, standing, "Not enough room", Lauren takes Bo's hand leading her to the view she loves so much._

 _Pushing Bo down on the bed, she is quickly flipped; Bo is in control of this encounter. Bo's hands encircle her waist, leaning down she sucks Lauren's earlobe between her teeth, open mouthed kisses down her long neck to the middle of her chest. Moving just enough to skin the t-shirt over Lauren's head and then back to her chest, kissing down her stomach, drags her tongue back to where it all began. Lauren moaning in pleasure, pulling Bo's head up to look into her eyes, "I need more of you." Eyes glinting, Bo makes quick work of the rest of Lauren's clothes as well as her own. Much like their first time, Bo lays her body atop Lauren's wanting skin to skin from lips to chest to thigh. Lauren's hands in her hair, Bo kisses her greedily, urgently, slipping her tongue inside, sucking Lauren's bottom lip in between her teeth, nipping gently, pulling away to kiss down that strong jaw, slipping her body off to one side, one arm snaking under Lauren's neck, supporting her weight on her elbow, the other tracing from her breastbone to her inner thigh, hesitating…..then gliding slowly inside her as Lauren's eyes drift closed, tugging Bo back up to meet her lips. Kissing her hungrily, Bo feels Lauren's hands around her back, her arm, pulling Bo in deeper-safely inside her, she can feel Lauren's need is on the verge of exploding, curling her fingers, pulling away from Lauren's eager mouth, leaning down to lay her head on Lauren's chest. She wants to hear her heartbeat, feel her chest rise and fall as she falls over the edge-Lauren has other ideas, her hands on Bo's head-pulling her up to face her- hands on either side of her face, fingers splayed around her ears, "Kiss me." And she does, thoroughly. Curling her fingers deep inside one more time, Bo pulls her mouth away from Lauren's, kissing her way to Lauren's ear, she whispers, "I love you, I love you Lauren." Lauren's cry of release, of ecstasy echoes around the room, crashing against the floor, the ceiling….filling Bo with joy…._

 _Bo still hovering above her on the couch, Lauren sees a faraway look in her eyes, "Bo?" Lauren reaches up to cup her cheek, sees Bo's eyes come back into focus as she smiles down at her, "Where'd you go?"_

" _I was thinking about how to show you….."_

A smirk of her own gracing her lips, Lauren breaths out, "Were you now?"

Standing from the couch, holding her hand out with a mischievous grin, Bo suggests, "How about you show me the view from the middle of your bed and I'll take care of the rest?"

Admiring the view took well into the early evening.

* * *

Lying with her head on Lauren's chest, finally able to listen to her heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of her steady breaths, Bo is thinking about her next step, how she can show Lauren she's _all in_. She said the words, whispered in Lauren's ear just as she had daydreamed of doing; she also understands Lauren will need more. She's ready to be caught…for once and forever. What Bo needs now is a little more time. Planning the 'how of it', Bo feels Lauren begin to stir, picks her head up, kisses her lightly, "Hey you. Have a nice nap?"

Smiling sheepishly and wrapping her arms around Bo, pulling her tighter, "I had the most wonderful dream."

Laying her hand flat on Lauren's hip, "A dream?"

Humming, "Mmmmhmmm. Starring a stunning brunette."

"Oh, anyone I know?"

"Maybe."

Shifting so she is on her side, hand trailing from Lauren's hip across her stomach, her lips feathering up that long elegant neck around to her ear, "Does this dream have a name?"

A sharp intake of breath followed by a soft and dreamy kiss, just once more before the outside world intrudes, Lauren breathes out, "Bo." Losing herself in Bo is a habit she'd like to make permanent, but the real world is intruding around the edges, the blinking message light on Bo's phone one culprit. As much as she'd like to make Bo forget all about the outside world, as much as she'd like to forget it herself, she can't, "Bo. Your phone is over there blinking away with what I assume to be messages from the locksmith, the super or the security desk." Bo doesn't respond or move to check, sliding Lauren's necklace to the side, she snuggles in tighter, holding Lauren's hand across her hip. Looking down to where Bo's head rests on her chest, Lauren moves her free hand to brush Bo's hair from her forehead, "Hey. You ok?"

Picking her head up to look into those soft amber eyes, Bo nods, "Yeah. You?"

Her hand tucking errant strands of Bo's hair behind her ear, she nods, "Yes, but we still have some things to talk about Bo. This was…"

Bo interrupts as Lauren searches for the right words, "Unexpected."

Smiling, "Yes, unexpected, not unwanted, but…."

Folding her hands under her chin as she looks at the shy doctor who so completely and unexpectedly captured her heart, "It doesn't solve anything, I know. I have some work to do, don't I?"

Sitting up and resting her back against the headboard, pulling Bo with her, engulfing her in her arms, "As much as I want to, I'm not going to let you off quite so easily. You hurt me Bo, deeply. I needed," pointing her index finger back and forth between them, "this connection and understanding, not…" Lauren trails off, not sure if she can or even wants to continue, not wanting to ruin what was built between them that afternoon.

Bo nods, biting her bottom lip, resting her head in the dip between Lauren's shoulder and chest, "My anger."

Sighing out, "Your anger."

Kissing Lauren's chin and moving to get up, "Well, I've figured out some things since then," Bo moves around the room, picking up her discarded clothing, dressing as she goes, "And I'm going to demonstrate how much I've grown in accepting what I can't change. You being a doctor is something I cannot, nor would I ever want to change. You being absorbed by your work and me and yes, Charley coming second to that sometimes is going to take some….processing and a bit more work on my part, granted, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You save lives." Hooking the clasp on her overalls, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning on one arm across Lauren's middle, eyes shining, "You saved Charley; you are saving me." Bo leans down, a lingering kiss to Laurens lips, pressing their foreheads together, whispers, "And I want you in my life, as Charley says a little or a lot; for as long as you'll have me."

Reaching up, hands on either side of Bo's face, foreheads still together, "I've never been in this position before, Bo." She pulls back to look into Bo's shimmering brown eyes, "There's never been anything or anyone even remotely close to as important to me as my work as a doctor; until you and your daughter. I've got some work to do too. I can't say there will never be a time when I'll have to put being a doctor first, but I can say I won't do it frivolously because…." She pauses, swallowing around the lump in her throat, the last time she said the words she was desperate, it was a last ditch effort to get Bo's attention, her _all in_. This time it's different, it's harder to face down her fear of giving voice to what she feels. The words escape anyway, having a mind of their own, "I love you too much to risk losing you." Hearing Lauren say those words again, without the inflection of desperation in her voice breaks Bo, allowing the tears to fall away along with the remnants of her fear. She loves this woman with her whole heart and she was going to prove it to her if it took her an eternity to do so. Wrapping her arms around her, pulling her tight to her chest, "Lauren, I promise I will prove to you I'm all in, that I want you to catch me." Murmuring into Lauren's hair, "I love you with my whole damaged heart. I just need some time….to make sure I do it right. Can you wait for me to get there, can you take the chance?"

A smile spreading across her face pressed to Bo's heart, hearing it race just for her, "I can."

Bo left shortly after, to pick up her key at the Security desk downstairs, having missed the locksmith and to pick up Charley who was hanging out at The Dal with Vex. Lauren went back to Riverrun to put the final touches on her plan for Oliver's tumor, making sure she was completely prepared for her meeting with Dr. Castelone the following day. Both were satisfied with the outcome of their talk, both knowing they each had some work to do.

* * *

 _Friday, Lauren's office at Keystone Medical Center_

Gathering up all of the items needed for her presentation, Lauren mentally goes through her checklist. Satisfied she has everything as she heads off to the general Neuro office to find Dr. Castelone. She arrives early, per her usual habit and goes about setting up her laptop, connecting it to the projector and readying the power point, spreadsheets with all of her collected data and the images of Oliver's tumor taken once every two weeks for the last year. Settling back once her preparations are complete, she folds her hands in her lap and waits.

Rushing in at the last minute, Dr. Castelone offers her hand for Lauren to shake, "So sorry I'm late, Evony caught me in the hall and I couldn't get away." Sitting next to Lauren at the expansive desk facing the large monitors that span the far wall, Kat drops the files she was carrying and turns her undivided attention to Dr. Lewis.

"Tell me Dr. Lewis, what have you cooked up for our young patient? I have been anxiously waiting to see what your powerful intellect has in store for this brilliant tumor." The intensity of Kat's gaze goes unnoticed as Lauren begins the process of outlining her plan.

"I want to attack this from all angles; I want to throw everything currently in use to treat this type of tumor at it. One carefully planned out step at a time. I want to use immunotherapy, chemo, radiation and finally surgery. Based on your initial assessment, we have 12 weeks or so to work with before it reaches the critical point of no return, correct?" Lauren looks to Kat for agreement, who nods in return. "Ok. Good. What I want to be able to do, using these treatments is to shrink the tumor as much as possible before we have to go in surgically." Clicking on the first of the images of Oliver's tumor, "This is the first image, taken approximately one year ago," she clicks on another image, "This is the last image, taken last week." Outlining the tumor with the highlighter function on both slides, "You can see the growth pattern is pretty consistent, it grows exponentially, but in a controlled fashion. Typically that points to positive results when using monoclonal antibodies as in immunotherapy. I suspect we'll get decent results if we start with this method. If we had more time, I'd like to use gene therapy to trick the cancer cells themselves into allowing a virus, disguised as an energy source in and then the virus would eat the cancer cells from the inside out, but that method is still in the development phase and won't be viable in time to help Oliver.

Luckily, my immunotherapy method is advanced enough where I can move forward with what I have planned. I have everything all set to begin creating the anti-body proteins specifically targeting the cancer cell's nucleolus, which if I can destroy the nucleolus, it will disrupt the ribosomal creation process, effectively blocking the growth mechanism halting further regeneration. This particular approach, targeting the nucleolus has never been used before. Usually, the cell in general is the target. By singling out the growth mechanism itself, my hope is, by halting the path used for growth, the cancer cell as a whole will die and the body's immune system can then remove the dead cells and with nothing to replace it the tumor will stop growing and eventually shrink. If I can get it to shrink enough using this method, the more damaging and invasive techniques won't have to be used."

Kat nods thoughtfully, her hand under her chin, "What about the healthy tissue surrounding the tumor? What if the faulty RNA manufacturing simply migrates to the healthy cells?"

Shaking her head, "That shouldn't happen; I'll be targeting the cancer cells only, with their specific gene code, which differs from the healthy cells. I've done it in the lab on synthetic cells, when I was at CHOP, but I haven't tried on actual living human cells. Parents want to cure their children, but they are hard pressed to allow experimental treatment, even if it's the only option. They always hold out hope something they're more familiar with, like chemo will work. And then when they realize it won't, it's too late."

"What if I can get you living tissue, from the tumor itself? Can you test it before we move forward? Because if this works," Tapping her finger on the screen, "You will have effectively killed the tumor and eliminated the need for surgical intervention, maybe even eradicating it completely." Kat looks at Lauren with wonder in her eyes. She was everything her reputation suggested and then some. "This is big Lauren. A game changer. Did CHOP allow you to keep the rights? Usually something like this they'll keep proprietary rights on until it goes through trials, the FDA and whatnot."

A smug smile on her face, "They let me keep the proprietary rights to everything I did there that hadn't gone to the FDA for trials. And, it so happens, I never got around to filing the paperwork for the FDA on this process."

Sliding her hand across Lauren's back and wrapping it around her shoulder, "Well, well, well. I never would have guessed you were such a shark."

"I'm not naïve Kat, I may not look like it, but I fight for what's mine." Shrugging her shoulders, "Plus, I have a really good lawyer."

Chuckling, "You are spirited. I like that." Still with her arm around Lauren's shoulders, "I'll get Oliver's mother to consent to a biopsy, I think I can get to at least a portion of it with a burr hole and not have to open his head. Then you can test it and if it works, we can move forward with this portion of the plan." Sliding her hand back across Lauren's shoulders, "What else do you have planned, if this doesn't work?"

The two doctors spent the next few hours reviewing Lauren's plan, tweaking here and there coming up with a final 5 pronged approach to saving the young musical prodigy's life. With Kat helping her pack up, it doesn't take long before they are walking back to Lauren's office, arriving at her door, Lauren sees Tamsin has stepped away from her post. Checking her watch, she realizes the meeting took longer than she anticipated and needs to finish up quickly to get to Charley on time. Turning to Dr. Castelone, "Thank you for engaging me in this project, I really think we'll be able to defeat this brilliant tumor."

"I should be thanking you, Lauren. I know it was a work meeting, but I thoroughly enjoyed spending time with you and if you are interested, I'd like to take you to dinner?"

Lauren blinks, is she asking her out, like on a date? "Tonight?"

Kat shrugs, "Tonight, tomorrow." Stepping into Lauren's personal space, "I feel like we have the potential to be more than simply colleagues. We are both exceptional in our fields, we both appreciate the demands of the job, understanding medicine comes first and wouldn't let our individual dedication to our careers interfere with developing," she reaches out and runs her finger across the back of Lauren's hand, "something more between us. And, frankly, I find you extremely attractive."

A knowing smile passes across Lauren's lips as she steps back, pulling her hand free and folding her arms across her chest. Kat was offering what she was unable to get from Evony all those years ago; an uncomplicated relationship not bogged down by deep emotions, the only kind of relationship she thought she was capable of having. If she was being honest with herself, if she hadn't ever met the beautiful and oh so charming Bo Dennis, she'd be jumping at the chance of a 'no strings' relationship with Dr. Castelone. She was, as Tamsin pointed out, her type; tall, athletic, mid-length wavy, dark brown hair, light blue eyes. She was smart, interesting, someone who could give her a run for her money. There was one problem; she wasn't Bo. Bo offered the complete opposite of no strings; Bo wanted to be her everything and if she looked deep inside her true heart, she wanted that too; she wanted to come first, just like Bo did. "Kat, while I am flattered by your offer of dinner," pausing to roll her eyes, "and more, I am not interested in pursuing anything more than a working relationship or, if you are so inclined a friendship. I look forward to working with you." Uncrossing her arms and reaching to open her office door, "If you'll excuse me, I really have to run. I'll see you next week?"

Kat wasn't quite sure what just happened, she wasn't used to being shot down so completely, nodding slowly and in a distracted tone, "Sure. I'll let uh, Tamsin know if I get the consent and then we can go from there." Kat turns to head towards the elevator, Lauren smiling at her back as she gathers her things for her weekend with one delightful six year old.

* * *

Putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Bo hears someone knocking, calls to Charley to get her stuff and heads off to answer the door. Standing in front of the door, hand on the handle; she takes a deep breath, opening the door to find Lauren fidgeting with her keys.

"Hi. Sorry if I'm a bit late, I got held up at the hospital."

Opening the door wide enough to allow Lauren to enter, "You're not late, you're right on time." Bo leans in, kisses her cheek. Swallowing hard as she takes in Bo's outfit; tight black leather pants, knee high black boots, black lace camisole under a smooth, curve hugging, zip up maroon leather vest, showing just the right amount of the girls, hair down, parted to the side and falling around her shoulders, smoky eyes smoldering as she smiles wide enough for her dimple to show, Lauren licks her lips, takes a shaky breath, "Wow, Bo, you look….amazing. I'm not certain I want to let you out of my sight…."

Looking down at her outfit, "Oh, it's Friday night, this outfit makes the tips flow." Looking back up to see Lauren is wearing her ever present dark blue scrubs, long sleeved t-shirt underneath. How a simple pair of scrubs can make Bo's mouth water is beyond her understanding, but she's not going to argue. Reaching out to hold onto Lauren's waist, her comment just now registering, "Wait…are you jealous?" Bo's smile replaced by a smirk.

"Maybe."

"Don't be. Besides, it's me who should be jealous, you walking around in scrubs all the time. I ever tell you how sexy I find you to be in scrubs?"

Blushing and looking down, "I beg to differ."

Placing a gentle kiss to Lauren's lips, "It's all in the eye of the beholder." Pulling back, looking into Lauren's eyes, "And I think you're beautiful, sexy and completely adorable no matter what you're wearing."

As they eye each other hungrily, Charley comes tumbling into the room, dragging her overnight bag, several different toys and everything else she wanted to bring for the weekend behind her. Turning to see what the commotion is, Bo sees her overloaded child, "Charley, what is all of this? I said two nights. You look like you're planning on staying for a month." Letting go of Lauren and moving to see what exactly Charley has included, she hears Lauren laugh out, "Are we going camping Charley? I see a sleeping bag, what looks like a lantern and I don't know what all else."

Shrugging her shoulders and smiling sheepishly, "I didn't know what to bring, so I brought it all."

The two women move in unison to pare down Charley's packing until there is one overnight bag, Eeyore and her sleeping bag. Once that task was completed, Bo went to get her and Charley's coats and to take back what wasn't needed to Charley's room as Lauren glanced around the studio. Seeing several canvases draped with plain white cloth, held away from the painted surfaces with clips, but covering the subjects completely. She moves to peek underneath the closest, Bo catches her, wags her finger, "Oh no. Not yet. None of these are ready to be viewed. You'll see them soon enough." Lauren pouts, she's very curious about Bo's artwork, these in particular for some reason. Coming to stand next to her Bo kisses her cheek, "No pouting. It won't work anyway."

Charley chimes in, "Momma never gives in to pouting."

Chuckling and herding everyone out, Bo locks the door behind them as they head for the elevator. Bo choosing the down elevator, Lauren and Charley the up.

* * *

After discussing options with Bo, Lauren decided she and Charley would stay in the city Friday night and head to Riverrun early Saturday morning to spend the day enjoying the outdoor wonders of winter. After a day full of sledding and skating, Lauren and Charley take their dinner into the cozy TV alcove to eat and watch a movie.

"Momma never lets me eat in front of the TV. It always has to be turned off."

"I'm sure she won't mind this once." Lauren goes about setting up Charley's snack table and laying out her utensils and napkin as Charley watches. Lauren gets her settled, places a bowl of lentil soup on the tray, "What do you want to watch?"

Picking up her spoon, "The Incredibles of course."

Rolling her eyes, they've watched that particular movie twice already, but she goes to the DVD player and sets it up anyway. Grabs her own bowl and settles in next to Charley, "Is this your favorite movie?"

"Yes. I like the art. It's like what Momma draws for me."

Smiling, "Does your Momma always draw like that?"

Taking a big spoonful of soup, Charley nods, "Mmmhmm. Usually when she draws me cartoons and stuff. But when she paints its different." Changing the subject and examining her spoonful of soup, "What are these round things? I don't think I ever had these before."

"Those are lentils. They're part of the legume family and those round things are seeds. In a vegetarian diet, people eat these instead of meat because they are rich in protein and fiber and are a healthy substitute."

Looking up at Lauren with a questioning look, Charley digs in spooning the soup into her mouth, chews and swallows, "Its good. I like it."

Sighing with relief, sometimes she forgets a kid's palate is different than an adult's, "I'm glad you approve."

Chatting and watching the movie, dinner is quickly finished and cleaned up, after which Lauren has one sleepy six year-old on her hands. After brushing her teeth and changing into her jammies, Charley gets nervous about sleeping in the strange room, upstairs all by herself. She reaches out to Lauren, biting her bottom lip, pulling her down to whisper in her ear, "Umm, can I sleep with you? Like last night?"

Seeing Charley look so timid melts Lauren's heart, "Of course." Lauren leads her to her big bed in the adjacent room, helps her climb up and in, pulls the covers up to her chin and leans down to kiss her forehead. An apprehensive look on her face, Charley asks, "Are you going back downstairs?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, "I was going to. Do you want me to stay?"

Nodding, "Yes. I've never been upstairs by myself before."

Realization dawning, "Oh. I did not know that. Let me change and I'll be right back. Ok?"

"Ok."

Climbing in beside Charley, Lauren figures the six year old will be out in less than a minute. Charley snuggles into Lauren's side as she sits propped up on the headboard, a book in hand. Brushing Charley's hair from her face, she is struck by how much she looks like a mini version of Bo. The same dark hair, the same smooth skin, she has her Momma's nose, her eyes are a bit lighter, but she is Bo through and through and her heart swelling as she comes to a realization; she could get used to this, snuggling with a little one. The only thing missing was Bo on the other side. Charley reaches up to Lauren's necklace, playing with the chain, asks a question that's been on her mind since she had the 'she's my person' talk with her Momma. "Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and my Momma com-pli-cat-ed?"

Not knowing what she means, "What makes you ask that?"

"When Momma got mad and then she wasn't? Remember?"

Nodding, "Oh yes, I remember."

"She said she wasn't mad anymore, but it was com-pli-cat-ed. I know that word and I'm worried if it's com-pli-cat-ed you won't see my Momma anymore and she'll be sad again."

"Oh Charley." Lauren pulls her closer, wrapping her arms around her, kisses her forehead, "We are trying to _not_ be complicated, but there are no guarantees, sweetie. I like spending time with your Momma and I am going to do my best to keep it that way."

Charley looks up, eyes shining, "What about if you can't?"

A lone tear falls and makes it way down Charley's cheek; Lauren wipes it away with her thumb, tapping her lap, "Come here sweetie." Charley climbs onto Lauren's lap, lays her head down on Lauren's shoulder, "I tell you what Charley," Tossing caution to the wind, thinking Charley needs the reassurance of a happy ending more than she does; she's all in, she said the words and she has little left to fear now. She untangles her necklace from around her neck, unhooks the clasp and places it in Charley's palm, "Here. This gift, from my favorite aunt, has helped me be brave every time I was unsure since I was a little girl. I'm giving it to you, to help you with the worry you're feeling right now. Ok?"

Charley looks down, picks it up on its chain, rubbing her finger over the smooth silver, still warm from Lauren's skin, "For real?"

"For real." Shifting Charley so she can reach over to her nightstand drawer, Lauren pulls out the key on its own chain, "This," showing Charley the key, "is the key to that lock. My aunt, when she gave it to me, told me to give the key to someone I trusted for safe keeping, to help me keep my fears locked inside. For you, I think you're very brave on your own already and don't need much help with your fear, but you seem to worry a bit." Tapping her finger on the lock, "This will help keep your worry at bay and this," pointing at the key, "will keep it that way. You can either wear it or keep the lock in your pocket."

"I want to wear it. Can you hook it for me?" Lauren takes the necklace from Charley and places it around her neck. "There. Now, do you want to give the key to your Momma for safekeeping?"

Looking at the key, thinking hard, "I want you to keep it. I want you to help me; Momma has enough of me to take care of."

Smiling and nodding, unclasping the hook, Lauren hangs the key around her own neck, "There. Now both your Momma and I will take care of you and your worry."

Yawning and snuggling in closer Charley brings tears to Lauren's eyes as she mumbles the goodnight she usually reserved for her Momma, "'Night 'night Ren, I love you all around the world and back again."

* * *

The next two weeks flew by, each with their own projects consuming much of their time. Lauren working in the lab, creating the anti-bodies to target the growth mechanism for Oliver's tumor; Bo creating the pieces for her first solo art show. Before they knew it, the time had come for Lauren and Dr. Castelone to inject the anti-bodies directly into Oliver's tumor. Lauren conducted the testing on the live cells procured for her by Kat through the approved biopsy procedure and the results were extremely promising. They were go live for the following morning to inject the anti-bodies directly into the tumor itself and she was looking forward to the procedure with quiet anticipation. If all went well, they should see improvement in Oliver's tumor within the week.

Bo, on the other hand was having some trouble translating her sketches to canvas; she was sufficiently satisfied with almost all of them. The centerpiece of the series, the one she named _All the Colors_ turned out to be quite the bitch. She was trying to capture all the emotion she had been feeling in the moment and it was proving to be trickier than she had imagined. She had done several different versions, none of which pleased her. She had one week to get it right or she was going to fall flat on her face.

Those versions were laid out in her studio, one after the other facing the windows that made up the outside wall of the living area. Pacing back and forth from one to the other, scrutinizing each for the details that set them apart, she decides none will do for her plan and she will have to start over…again. This was a big piece and the one that made the series what it was, her _all in_ , she had to get it right and she was running out of time. She wasn't concerned about having a piece for the show, after looking at the finished versions, there was one that would suffice; she wouldn't be failing in that arena. Her reputation as an artist was safe, as was Maureen Thatch's. Her future with Lauren was another matter all together. She stacks the canvases, all but the one she deemed good enough to show, but not good enough for Lauren, on the big table on the far wall and begins preparing her last chance canvas.

After prepping the large 48 X 60 inch canvas, her last chance canvas, Bo begins the process of bringing her vision to life. Referencing her sketch only minimally, this time she changes tactics and doesn't try to translate the finished product exactly as drawn. Closing her eyes and centering herself, she casts her memory back to the moment and immerses herself in remembering….

 _Gripping Lauren's shoulder blades, Bo rolls them, lips pressed so hard together it almost hurts, almost. Lauren's hands roam down Bo's back finding her ass, pulling her tight to her; a moan her reward. Bo finds the spot, the spot she dreams of, right there, running her tongue and lips over the spot, her turn to be rewarded with a moan and a tighter, harder grip on her ass. Bo slides her hand between them, "So wet, so silky.'" She kisses her way down to Lauren's chest, presses her ear tightly to it, she wants to hear her heartbeat, wants to hear it race for her. It does. Lauren's heart races for Bo._

 _Lauren pulls Bo's head up, holding her face, "I want to see you. I want to see your eyes, your beautiful, beautiful eyes." Bo's knows her eyes are dark, almost black, it's a telltale sign of her desire, of what she feels for this woman, hopes Lauren can see it too._

 _In a ragged whisper Lauren breathes out, "I want you….I need you Bo."_

" _You have me." Kissing Lauren's forehead, her cheeks, her chin, her neck. Sliding inside her, "You have me, you have me." Bo wants to say more, she wants to say everything, but she holds it back…as her black and white world explodes into color._

Rousing herself from the memory of how it felt to make love to Lauren for the very first time, she pauses with her brush barely above the canvas; this first brush stroke will be the hardest, but if it's right the rest will flow effortlessly. Going backwards through her emotions, from the end to the beginning, she works from the outside edges inward towards the center. Laying the grid, the foundation and then building layer upon layer until she reaches the final climactic end. Hours have passed by the time Bo finishes the bulk of the work for this last chance canvas. There are colors to mix and detailing to do, things she has to focus all of her concentration on and she cannot begin the final phase now, she'll run out of time and it won't turn out right. That's the error she made on the others, she needs to be alone when she finishes this canvas. This time, she can't be distracted; she can't be Momma and bartender and artist all at the same time. No, not for this one. For this one she needs to be Bo, the Bo who was falling in love with a quiet and shy doctor, the Bo she was in that moment. Stepping back to inspect what she has created thus far, she is pleased, very pleased. Her trademark style is prevalent, as it is in all of her work, but this one is a little bit different, a little bit grittier around the edges, a little bit softer in the heart of it, almost perfect. She doesn't cover this piece, not yet, it's still too wet and fresh, but she goes about cleaning up, she is finished painting for the day. She has a meeting with Maureen Thatch and the curator for the gallery to go over how she wants to hang the show, a child to pick up, and dinner to make; she may even get to see her doctor later, only time will tell.

The meeting with Maureen Thatch and the curator went well, they figured out how to hang her work in such a way to tell the story as Bo wanted. They'd begin hanging 2 days before the show was to open, to allow for any adjustments once the pieces were in place. That left her 5 days to finish the final piece, pack up and have shipped the other 6 and to arrange for _Lost in the Woods_ to be removed from storage and sent over as well. She had a lot to do in a short period of time. She might not be able to see Lauren that evening after all. As she muses over her to do list, Charley's hand in hers as they walk back to the studio after school, Bo's phone rings and speak of the devil there she is, "Well hello there Doctor Lewis. I was just thinking about you."

Lauren chuckles into the phone, "Good thoughts, I hope?"

Smirking even though Lauren can't see her, "I wouldn't necessarily call them _good._ More like naughty, but hey who's counting."

Blushing up to her hairline, Lauren is glad she didn't choose to Facetime Bo rather than calling, "On another topic, I was checking to see where you were as far as time? I myself am running behind schedule." Scrunching her forehead and crossing her fingers, she was afraid Bo would be disappointed she'd have to cancel.

Swinging Charley's arm to make her giggle, "Ironically enough, I find myself short on time tonight as well. For the rest of the week actually and I know you are too. How about we stick a pin in our 'date' for tonight and reschedule for umm…" Bo does some quick calculations, she has until Saturday to get her last piece finished, dry and ready for moving, plus getting the others to the gallery before they begin the hanging process, the opening is Tuesday night; everything should be squared away by Monday afternoon at the latest, "Monday night? Kenzi will be here to watch the munchkin and we can have dinner…out and then maybe dancing or something after?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, she was more worried than she thought, "I am so relieved. I thought you'd be disappointed or hurt or…"

Bo cuts her off, "Angry. I told you, I've done some growing since the last time this was an issue. I'm not going to say I'm not disappointed I won't get to see you for what almost a week? But, I have to be an adult and handle my business, as you have to handle yours."

"Who's to say you won't get a midnight visitor? I'll be staying in the city beginning tonight; I want to be close to the hospital when we start Oliver's treatment, which is at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow. I'll only be 4 floors away."

"Mmmmm, I am up all hours." Charley tugs on Bo's hand and points toward the corner store where she sees Salvatore and Joey walking out with Angie. Bo turns and says to Charley, "Ok, but only for a minute." Goes back to speaking to Lauren, "I'm sorry Lauren, but my child suddenly feels like being social and wants to chat up some of her friends from the old neighborhood. If you're up late and can't think of anything to do with your time, umm call me and I'll see if I can come up with something."

Lauren laughs out, "How is it you can make anything sound sexy?"

Chuckling, "It's a gift." They say their goodbyes as Charley and Bo head off to chat with Angie and company as Lauren heads to Oliver's room to meet Kat and go over the following day's procedure with him and his mother.

Bo and Charley ended up having dinner at Mrs. T's and caught a ride with Gino after, arriving home just in time for Charley's bedtime. Usually Bo has to wrangle her daughter when it comes to bedtime, but not tonight, she brushed her teeth and put on her jammies without any argument, one for the history books. Bo snuggles in with Charley rather than simply tucking her in, she wants to find out how Charley came to be wearing Lauren's necklace since their weekend together. Charley showed her when she picked her up on Sunday, but neither one offered any explanation. She figured Charley would tell her when she was ready, but curiosity has gotten the better of her.

"Charley. Are you going to tell Momma why you have Lauren's necklace?"

"She gave it to me to wear for when I worry about you." Charley climbs out from under the covers and over onto Bo's lap, her back to Bo, pulling her Momma's arms around her.

This was an unanticipated response. Scrunching her forehead, "Why are you worrying about me Bear?"

"Because sometimes you get really sad and I don't know how to fix it. But Ren does and I stopped worrying. But then you got mad and then you said com-pl-cat-ed and I started worrying again."

Shaking her head, Bo realizes her child was far more attuned to her emotional state the last 18 months than she thought. "Oh love, you don't have to worry about Momma."

Holding her Momma's arms tight, "I don't anymore. Ren fixed it."

Hugging her close, Bo nods against Charley's head, "That she did Bear."

"Momma?"

"Charley."

Giggling at their ritual question and answer name game, "Can I send Ren a goodnight text or Facetime?"

"How about we send her a text. She might be working."

"Ok. Can I do it?"

Rolling her eyes, "I suppose. Here, slide off so I can go get my phone." Charley slides off, sits cross legged in the middle of her bed waiting for her Momma to return. Finding her phone on the kitchen island, Bo sees Lauren has beaten them to a goodnight text. Good thing she checked, all the heart and lip emoji's not exactly G-rated. Smiling to herself, she quickly clears the page so Charley will have a clean slate to send her goodnight text. Climbing back on the bed, Bo hands Charley her phone, "It's all set Charley, just type your message." Concentrating, Charley slowly types out 'Night,'night Ren. I love you all around the world and back again.' Watching over her shoulder, Bo tells her, "Add your name so she knows it's you and not Momma." Looking up at Bo like she's an alien, "She'll know Momma. I used her just for me name." Holding her hands up in defeat, "Ok, ok. You win. Hit send." Charley does and hands it back to Bo, "You'll tell me if she sends something back?"

Nodding, "But not until the morning. She might be busy, ok?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Ok, love, climb back in." Pulling the covers up to her chin, Bo hands her Eeyore, "Night my little Charley Bear, I love you to the moon and back." Bo leans down kisses her forehead, Charley says her goodnight, "Night, 'night Momma, I love you around the world and back again."

Smiling and shutting the door behind her Bo heads out to the living area, a to-do list for the next day forming in her head.

Lauren didn't make the midnight stop at Bo's door; not enough time before she had to be back at the hospital. Not enough time for what she wanted anyway, not if she was going to be worth anything the next day. She settled for a quick shower, a text to Charley and a short nap filled with dreams of Bo.

* * *

 **Stay tuned, there is more to come. Until next time, thanks for reading**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter was a bit of a bitch and was harder than I thought it was going to be. I had it all planned out, I always have a plan, but when I went to write it, it proved difficult. Hopefully it serves.**

 **We are getting to the end of this journey. Another chapter or two I think. Thank you to everyone for sticking with this and me. I am truly grateful.**

 **Shall we?**

Chapter 20

Arriving at the hospital promptly at 4:00 am the following morning, Lauren stretches as she climbs out of her late model Range Rover, her one indulgence when she graduated from medical school. Gathering all of her paraphernalia for the day, she heads into the hospital.

Lauren drops by the lab to pick up the anti-body injections and makes her way to the surgical prep area to meet Kat. Even though she isn't a surgeon, she wanted to be there for the procedure to walk Kat through it ensuring her precise steps are followed to the letter. Scrubbing in was something she hadn't done since her surgical rotation as a resident and she was anticipating it would be an exciting day. Handing off everything needed for the anti-body injection procedure to the surgical prep team, Lauren meets Kat in the clean room adjacent to the surgical suite to scrub in, "I have everything all set and ready. Did you stop by to see Oliver?"

Kat nods as she scrubs her hands, arms, nails and so forth. "I did, he and his mother are quietly confident this will work."

Lauren follows Kat's lead in the scrub in process, opening a fresh bar of soap, "I am quietly confident as well. How about you?"

Kat glances at Lauren, smiling behind her scrub mask, "I believe this procedure has the potential to make certain types of neurosurgery obsolete." Finished scrubbing, "Come on Dr. Lewis, let's go make history."

Grinning as well, "Yes, let's."

Several painstaking hours later, Oliver was being wheeled to recovery and Lauren and Kat were discussing possible outcomes over afternoon coffee. The biggest concern was from the surgery itself, the opening of the cranium, the invasive nature of it alone can cause the brain to swell for no other reason. They wouldn't know of any unexpected results until Oliver woke up, which Lauren figured would be in the next 30 minutes, "Kat, I figure he'll be waking up in about 30 minutes and I want to be there. Should I page you when he does? I know you have some other surgeries this afternoon?"

Yawning and stretching, "I have a craniotomy and subtotal resection tonight at 7," checking her watch, "between now and then I'd like to get some sleep. You can handle Oliver right?"

Lauren nods and stands, "Of course."

"Unless you'd rather join me in a nap?"

Scowling, "Kat, I thought I was clear, I can only offer you friendship."

Shrugging her shoulders, "You were, but you can't blame me for trying. Besides, it's a big shiny button and I am a button pusher."

Frowning, "You were joking?"

Nodding and smiling a devilish smile, "I was joking."

Lauren chuckles, "I can live with that."

"Ok, good." Smiling and draining the last of her coffee, Kat continues, "When he wakes up, I want an ultra-sound done on his heart. There was a barely noticeable anomaly on his pre-surgical EKG. Nothing serious, I don't think, but I want a better picture of his heart, with the stress and strain of multiple surgeries in the last 2 weeks I don't want any surprises."

Tapping her finger against her leg, Lauren nods thinking back, she noticed that glitch too and had made a mental note to check his earlier EKG printouts, she was curious as to why it had gone unnoticed previously. "I want to look at his earlier printouts too, see if it's something that was there before or if it's totally new. I'll page you if I find anything." She leaves the table, stopping to throw away her coffee cup, Kat staring at her ass as she walks away; shaking her head, such a shame that one got away.

* * *

The time crunch was really getting to Bo, she was now down to four days. The final piece was almost finished, she was going over the last bit of detailing; she had to be done today otherwise it wouldn't be dry enough to move without risk. Even though she added a quick drying medium to her pigments when she mixed them, it might take more than the 3 days she'll have for it to be dried enough. As she was detailing, Bo was kicking herself for not switching to acrylics when she began this piece, but she didn't want to sacrifice the bold and rich color of oils. The contrast between the monochrome foundations of each piece and color was the whole point of the series, this piece in particular. She'll have to be extra careful in transporting this one.

The other pieces had been drying for at least 12 days and at last check were ready to be wrapped and crated and shipped. That was next on her extensive to-do list, along with walking Charley home from school. She was seriously tempted to ask Vex to pick her up, but she wouldn't, not today. Stepping back and reviewing her work, a slow smile crosses her face; she got it right, she finally got it right. Finishing up, she puts everything away and goes about cleaning up. She had some wrapping and crating to do.

* * *

By 11:00pm that same evening Lauren was riding the up elevator, yawning more and more as each floor passed. Watching the floor numbers steadily climb, she decides to make a pit stop on the way up to the 14th floor. She reaches out and presses the 10, grinning as it lights up, suddenly not as tired as when she stepped onto the elevator. Bo answering the door in a faded Penn State football t-shirt and grey basketball shorts, hair up in a ponytail with a smile that reached her eyes was the spark she needed to fully wake up. She offers a shy, "Hi. I took a chance you'd still be awake."

Bo reaches out and pulls her in, wrapping her arms around her waist, "I am. Still awake, you, however look like you're sleeping standing up." She places a gentle kiss to Lauren's lips and without ceremony, leads her to her bedroom. Stopping only long enough to rummage in her dresser for a t-shirt and sleep pants, "Here, put these on and climb into bed. Are you hungry? I have some left over minestrone from dinner?" Lauren takes the offered clothes and talking as she changes, "No, not hungry. I ate at the hospital, chicken salad, surprisingly good. The hospital's cafeteria has pretty good food, I think I might have told you that before? Anyway, I usually only eat the cereal, but I wanted something more substantial. I had to run some extra tests on Oliver once he regained consciousness after the procedure, which was successful, so far anyway." Plopping down on Bo's bed, she heaves a big sigh as Bo crawls in, opening her arms for Lauren to snuggle into. Lauren crawls over, lays her head on Bo's chest, one arm draped over Bo's waist, "I've been longing for this all day." Lauren yawns as Bo brushes her hair back, "Me too. How's Oliver?"

"He's doing well, he's developed an arrhythmia, I'm not certain why, but it was there before the procedure. It should be alright, it will make recovery a bit more difficult for him though. Some of the medications he'll have to take for it will make additional surgery challenging, anti-coagulants to prevent blood clots are the problem. He'll bleed more on those meds and increased bleeding is not something you want to deal with during surgery, but fingers crossed the anti-bodies will work and he won't need additional surgery."

Running her finger over the worry creases in Lauren's forehead, "How long before you know if it worked?"

Another yawn, "He'll have an MRI Saturday or Sunday and if it worked, the tumor will have shrunk."

"That's good."

Lauren nods against Bo's chest, "Mmmmhmmm. It is. I am so very tired."

Bo tightens her hold, "Close your eyes and sleep, I've got you."

Pouting, even though she knows Bo won't give in, "But I wanted to see you, spend time with you."

Kissing the top her head, "I'll hold you while you sleep and you can see me in your dreams."

Smiling and holding onto Bo, "I like that idea."

"So do I."

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur for both of them. Lauren spent most of her time at the hospital, monitoring Oliver and working on phase two of the treatment plan. They elected to go with radiation after the immunotherapy and Lauren was meeting with the attending radiation oncologist to go over the details of the plan the following week and she needed to be meticulously prepared. She also had several meetings with the Trauma department attending, Dr. Chance. He was very skilled in dealing with traumas, but improving his diagnostic techniques was something he was eager to learn from Lauren. They worked well together and Lauren agreed, when Oliver's treatment or tumor was finished, she would rotate covering the ER for more than peds until he was able to hire another senior resident. She had a knack for trauma, one she was completely unaware she had. She told herself it was good to branch out, to be able to maybe replace the negative effects on her from the night of the bus accident when she lost so many kids, with the ability to help other trauma victims.

* * *

Bo had packed up and shipped all the pieces and was able to arrange to have _Lost In The Woods_ sent to the gallery as well. Now all that was left to do was finish hanging the show. The curator was easy to work with and they made quick progress, allowing Bo enough time to get to the airport to pick up Kenzi as she was slated to do late Sunday evening. The only wrench in her plans; Dyson. He had rearranged his schedule to be able to attend her opening and was flying in from Atlanta Sunday night as well and asked for a ride. It was surprisingly supportive and kind of sweet of him to support her, plus he wanted to see Charley and Charley wanted to see her Daddy. She was touched he'd want to be there for her opening and she was going to the airport for Kenzi anyway, she figured why not? He agreed to the arrangement and here they are, sitting in silence, waiting for Kenzi's flight to land. Her flight out of Chicago was delayed by weather, causing them to wait an hour longer than anticipated. After chatting about Bo's upcoming show and the one subject they both love, their daughter, they fell into a companionable silence; Bo looking through her text messages from Lauren, Dyson reviewing e-mails. Done reviewing his e-mails, Dyson looks up to watch Bo, sees she is smiling a true and real smile, the kind of smile he hasn't seen from her in a very long time, "Something is different about you Bo. Since I've been gone. Since Charley's recovery."

She looks up, still smiling, "Oh really?"

"Yeah. You look, I don't know, happy."

Nodding, "I am happy." A flash on her phone catches her eye, the 'good night' text had quickly become a ritual between them when they were unable to see each other and right on time, Bo gets her goodnight 'kiss' from her doctor. A bright smile lights up her face as she types her response.

Frowning, he sighs, "Happy without me."

Bo snaps her head up, he's still acting like the sad puppy who lost his favorite toy, she wants to tell him to get over it already; they were done a long time ago, but over his shoulder she sees Kenzi walking down the ramp; deciding to table this discussion, for now, instead she shoots him a look as she stands to meet her bestie.

* * *

Checking herself in the mirror for any last minute changes to either her outfit or makeup, Bo takes a deep breath to settle her nerves. Her date night with Lauren has finally arrived and surprisingly, she nervous. She never gets nervous. This is a big night for Bo, bigger even than the opening tomorrow. This night holds the promise of her future as she leaves her past behind. Pulling her long, black wool coat from the closet, the one with the silver buttons and small silver link chain holding the pleat together in the back, Bo leans down to kiss Charley goodbye, "Good night Charley Bear. I'll see you in the morning. Be good for AK."

"Night Momma." Is all she gets as Charley resumes munching her popcorn, hugging Eeyore tight to her side and watching her current favorite movie.

Kenzi walks her to the door, "Go get the girl Bo Bo. I'll be here when you get home….tomorrow."

Smiling shyly, "Thanks Kenz. Wish me luck."

"You don't need any luck Bo. She already loves you, that's enough."

Ducking her head and smiling, "Not quite, almost, but not quite."

The elevator took an excruciatingly long amount of time, but she managed to find enough patience to finish the ride up without going insane. Fidgeting with the bangles on her wrist, she knocks on Lauren's door. While she waits for Lauren to answer, she reviews her plans for the evening, going over the details for the thousandth time. Lauren opens her door, smiling wide as she puts the back on her earring and smoothes down her dress, "Hey you. Come in. I'm almost ready." She reaches for Bo's hand pulling her into the apartment, "I wasn't sure where we were going, I know I said I wanted Italian, but you never told me where or if I should dress up or down or in the middle." Shrugging her shoulders, "I went with the tried and true little black dress. I have a closet full of them, my mother makes sure of that and it's cold tonight, so long sleeves and because I wanted to look, ummm sexy for you…..I went with the off the shoulder collar." She's rambling and she knows it, "I'm rambling. I am, for some reason a little bit edgy tonight, must be lack of sleep or something." Holding her arms out, "Come here, I need a hug and a kiss."

Bo is happy to oblige, moving into Lauren's arms, "I like your little black dress and you have very sexy shoulders." Bo leans down to kiss the aforementioned shoulders, breathing her in, "Mmmm you smell nice."

Bending into Bo, "Thank you. You look fantastic. I don't think I've seen you dressed like this before, black trousers, flowey blouse and a nicely tailored black jacket." Looking down at Bo's feet and pulling up her pant leg, "And dressy boots…. with heels? Are we driving somewhere?"

"Yes, I am wearing dressy boots with heels, I do that sometimes you know. Most of my boots have heels, in case you hadn't noticed, they're usually a chunky heel and shorter than this, but still." Lauren is laughing at this point and so is Bo, "And yes, we are driving; I actually do have a car. I rarely use it, but tonight we are going out on the town in style." Placing a kiss to Lauren's nose and letting her go, "Shall we?"

Still laughing as she grabs her coat, purse and keys she holds out her hand for Bo to take, "We shall."

Walking up to her vintage, yellow and black, convertible Camaro in the parking garage, Lauren squeals, "This is yours? I've seen this car up here for the last couple of weeks, I had no idea." Looking Bo up and down, "Although, I should have known this sexy beast would be yours." She leans in kisses Bo quickly, "Does the top go down?" Bo nods in confirmation as Lauren continues to gush about Bo's bad ass muscle car, "I cannot wait for summer; picture us, tooling down the Atlantic City Expressway to the Garden State Parkway all the way to Cape May; top down, hair blowing in the wind." Laughing and pulling Bo with her towards that beast of a car, all Bo heard was summer and Lauren wanted to go down the shore; with her.

Driving to dinner, Bo's foot was shaking almost too much for her to handle the clutch on her vintage standard shift; it slipped off at least twice, resulting in a popped clutch and squealing tires. Lauren's hand on her knee wasn't helping either. Turning to Lauren, "I promise you I know how to drive this sexy beast, I just haven't done it in heels for a long time."

Waiting in line at the valet station, Bo begins to question her decision to bring Lauren here for dinner. Why on earth did she decide to face all of her demons in one night? Handing her keys to the valet, Bo takes Lauren's hand and prepares to face her biggest rival. Seeing the name of the restaurant, Lauren says, "When I said Italian I didn't think we'd be eating at the best Italian restaurant in the city. How did you get reservations? The last time my mother wanted to come here we had to wait almost a month to get one." Leaning into Bo and kissing the corner of her mouth, "Do all downtown girls have connections like you?"

Bo's characteristic smirk showing as her confidence grew, "Not every downtown girl, just this one."

As they enter the restaurant, handing off their coats to be checked, the white haired maître d' spots them and heads straight for Bo, his arms spread wide, "Ysabeau!" He swallows her up in a bear hug, holding her at arm's length, speaking to her in Italian. "Come siete cresciuti!"

Bo nods, "My Italian is pretty rusty Rocco, but, sì, sì, I have grown up."

Smiling and still with an arm around Bo, "Bella ragazza; beautiful girl. Come, come, I have your table all ready." Leading them through the restaurant to a dark and cozy booth with high backs out of the way of traffic and far from the kitchen, "And no I did not tell tua madre you were coming. I'm going to take care of you myself Ysabeau, order anything you want. I'll be back with a nicely aged Barolo. Still your favorite, sì?"

Smiling shyly, Rocco had caught her in the wine cellar with two bottles of the expensive wine in her backpack when she was 16, "You don't forget anything do you?'

Smiling with a glint in his eye, "No bella ragazza. I'll be back.", dropping the menus on the table as he hurries off. Lauren watching the exchange in minor confusion, "I think I may have missed something?"

Toying with her watch, Bo looks down, "Well, I have some history with Rocco. He has worked for my parents since before I was born."

Raising her eyebrows and reaching for Bo's hand, "Your parents?"

" _La Famiglia_ is my parent's , well my mother's actually." Still with her face partially turned away, Bo rolls her eyes, "my father just works here, but, umm it's her restaurant. Built from the ground up." Looking up and into Lauren's warm and inviting eyes, she is encouraged to lay it all out, "And my biggest rival for her time, attention and love too, I suppose."

Lauren's excitement for dinner quickly being replaced with concern, "Oh Bo. You didn't have to do this, bring me here. It must be unimaginably difficult for you." Lauren remembers the story Bo told of her six year old self, crumbling to the sidewalk because her mother chose this very restaurant over her. The memory of that pain causing Bo to lash out at her in their first dreadful fight.

"You said you wanted Italian and this is the best in the city. Besides, I want you to know all of me and this restaurant is a big part of why I am who I am; the way I react or overreact sometimes. And the food truly is outstanding." Bo smiles, squeezes Lauren's hand, "Order anything you want, I'm sure Rocco is not going to let me pay even though I will try to force him too."

"Bo, are you certain? I'd be happy with the $5 cheeseburger from Fountain Porter, as long as I get to spend time with you."

It's Bo's turn to blush, "I'm certain."

They had an amazing meal courtesy of Rocco, as Bo had foretold. Lauren ate every last bite and was thankful she wore a dress made of stretchy fabric. Bo on the other hand, pushed her food around on her plate, much as she did when she a little girl. She counted the meal a success anyway; she faced one of her demons, this restaurant and came out on top, but she was ready to be done with dinner and onto the main attraction. Reaching across the table to take Lauren's hand and biting her bottom lip nervously, "Are you all set for our next stop?"

Nodding and wondering what Bo had up her sleeve. The last time Bo surprised her with an outing they ended up making out on a very crowded dance floor at the hottest club in the city. She wasn't opposed to a repeat of that performance, but had a feeling this next adventure was going to be a bit different. "Yes. Absolutely."

"Good, I'll get our coats and meet you at the valet?"

"I'm going to make a stop at the ladies, ok?"

"Sure."

Lauren heads off to the ladies room and Bo goes to retrieve their coats, making a quick call checking to ensure everything is set for the rest of their big night out.

Pulling up in front of the modern glass and steel building, the name _Lyrical Abstractions Gallery_ in black block letters, Lauren asks, "What are we doing here? The opening is tomorrow night, right?" Parking the car, Bo turns towards her and takes her hands, "It is." She leans in, kissing Lauren gently, "I wanted you to be the first to see it." She pauses, debating on what to say next, decides to wait until they're inside. "Come on, let's go inside."

Walking in, they are greeted by the curator who helped Bo hang the show, "Welcome ladies. I can take your coats." Hanging their coats in the office, she returns, "We're all set Bo." Handing Bo the keys to the gallery, "I trust you'll lock up and set the alarm when you're through?"

"Of course, thank you Robyn." Robyn exits, leaving Lauren and Bo alone in the gallery.

Glancing around, Lauren sees the title of the show in sweeping script above the entrance to the main gallery, " _Color My World" Bo Dennis, artist_. Smiling in wonder, she notices Bo only has eyes for her, making her blush. Bo smiles, takes her hand between both of hers, "I wanted you to be the first because….. this is my…. _all in_." Looking down, nervously biting her lip, "Go ahead, I'll see you on the other side."

Looking at Bo in confusion, "You're not coming with me?"

"No. I want you to experience this without any pressure… from me watching you." She leans in kisses Lauren's cheek, a shy smile as she turns to wait for Lauren in the alcove on the other side. Lauren holds tight to Bo's hands, pulls her in close, whispers against Bo's neck, "This is all for me?" Bo snakes her arms around Lauren's waist, "For us." Kissing her forehead, "Go on." Bo hands her the brochure explaining the order in which to view the work with a technical description of each painting as well as the titles. Pointing to the small alcove on the other side of the main gallery, "I'll be right over there, take your time." And with that she turns and walks away.

The main gallery is a long rectangle with large doorway openings on the two side walls. Entering the gallery, Lauren follows the instructions and turns to her left, the first piece in the series is _Lost In The Woods_ , an ominous, ground level view of a large forest in the dead of winter on an 18" x 48" canvas. Tall, stark, black, leafless trees march off in every direction. The forest floor, what little can be seen, is bare, painted in greys, blacks and beige, the only hint of color a weak and washed out yellow sky peeking through the dense thicket of trees. The viewer can see brush strokes in the paint, the drag lines directing the movement of the viewer's eye from the front of the frame to the back. Lauren can feel the eerie loneliness of being in those woods; she can feel the despair of it, causing her skin to pebble with goose bumps as tears spring to her eyes; not wanting to linger in the hopelessness of this piece, she moves on.

 _Panic,_ a bird's eye view of the streets of the city on a dark and rainy night, the canvas is sized and framed in a way to represent looking out of a tall rectangular window. All shadows and dark lines in blacks, navy blues and dark greys, little hints of streetlights lining the streets in amber the only color. Lauren recognizes this scene; it is from the window at the end of the Pediatrics floor of her hospital. Lauren knows this one is about Charley's illness.

Wiping her eyes, she pushes onto _Trouble._ She smiles at this one, an abstract worm's eye view of a vintage Trouble game board, in grey scale, morphing into a schematic of the pediatrics wing of Keystone Medical Center. The dome in the middle of the game board has been transformed into the rotunda from the center of the hospital, the lines running out from the center representing the home lines with just a hint of color bleeding into each. Pale red, blue, green and yellow rays serving as the wings of the hospital. She feels the whimsy of this piece, feels the anticipation of that night; the night of their first kiss, the night she made a date to play Trouble with Charley and ended up kissing her Momma instead. The night she told Bo she was done marinating. She can feel the despair of the first two pieces falling away, replaced with hope as she views _Trouble_.

She comes to the biggest piece, hung by itself on the end wall. It's big, 48" x 60" and she recognizes it immediately. It is the view of the city from her bedroom, the middle of her bed in fact. A view she has seen through every emotion ranging from joy to anger to sorrow, but the power bursting from this piece is overwhelming. Her view of the city has been meticulously recreated in Bo's trademark style blending the freedom of impressionism with the emotion of expressionism. The buildings and streets are gritty with layer upon layer of darkness, all blacks and greys and beige, every brush stroke serving purpose as Bo built the layers. Lauren recognizes the buildings and streets, every crack and crevice. What takes her by surprise is the starburst of brilliant color in the middle of the city. It was as if a rainbow had burst through the back of the canvas to flood the middle of her view with color. It was breathtaking. The contrast between the colors in the middle and monochrome of the edges magnifying the emotional impact. She stood there, in front of _All The Colors_ completely enraptured. She could feel the tension of the dark emotions on the outer edges; she experienced the ecstasy of the explosion in the center. A smile playing at the corners of her mouth, she can feel the warmth of Bo's skin under her cheek as she lay with her head on Bo's bare chest, admiring this very view. This was the day, the day they made love for the very first time. Indulging herself in the memory, allowing several minutes to pass, Lauren crosses to the other side of the gallery to continue touring Bo's world.

There are three pieces left for Bo to prove she wants to be caught. Lauren already has her answer, knows Bo wants to be caught and that she must now commit to chasing her if she ran; she turns to view the only piece done completely in color. _Awake_ is a street level walk through the city painted in a Technicolor rainbow, there is no black or gray; everything is in color. Lauren sees the familiar outline of the elementary school on Chester Street; this must be the walk Bo takes to pick Charley up after school. She is mesmerized by the colors, so bright, so vibrant, as if the scene were alive and jumping from the canvas. Pure joy emanates from this piece, causing a grin to form on her face.

Her grin begins to fade as she steps to stand in front of _Com-pli-cat-ed._ She sees the view of the city from Bo's studio. The Technicolor from the previous piece is still there, but blacks and grays and dark, dark blues are creeping in from the edges in a top to bottom pattern, as if all the colors were dripping out of Bo's world. Lauren feels her mood change, her joy leaking out along with the colors of _Com-pli-cat-ed._ She knows this day too, the day she told Bo she loved her, Bo so angry with her she walked away. The tears are back, the hurt suddenly still raw. Wiping her eyes, she turns to the last piece hanging on the opposite end of the gallery from _All The Colors_.

Another big piece, hung alone at the opposite end, _Stripped Away_ stands in stark contrast to the blooming colors of the last few pieces. A 16" x 40" canvas putting the viewer back in the forest, but the view is different. It is as if Lauren is standing in a clearing looking at a sloping woodland forest devastated by blight and ash, black silhouettes representing the trees, the ground covered in grays and dirty whites and blacks. There is no color in this piece, not even a glimmer. It is bleak and empty and haunting. She stands in front of this piece, feeling Bo's despair as she plummeted back to being lost, tears slip down her cheeks and she lets them fall. She has a better understanding of her Bo now. Sees her journey from lost to found to lost again. Wiping her tears and nodding with conviction; she wants Bo's world to always be full of color and she will chase her until it is.

Lauren pauses before exiting the main gallery, Bo is sitting on the bench facing away from her, arms hugging across her chest, head down, legs crossed, foot bouncing. Lauren can feel the waves of anxiety wafting off of her. Running her hand through her hair and smoothing down her dress, she walks up behind Bo, places her hands on her shoulders. Bo bolts out of her seat, turning to face Lauren in one fluid motion, shaking her head, eyes downcast, "Sorry. You surprised me; I didn't hear you come up." Bo falls silent; waiting for Lauren to speak first, the ball is in her court now. Coming around to stand in front of her, placing her finger under Bo's chin to lift her head, Lauren then takes both of Bo's hands in hers, gazes into those oh so brown eyes, "I love you with my whole heart, Bo Dennis. I knew that when I walked into this gallery, my only doubt was…. if you wanted me to. I asked you to show me….." Lauren pauses, reaches up to hold Bo's face in her palms, whispers gently, "you did." She sees tears spring into Bo's eyes, moves her thumbs to wipe them away, Bo slides her hands up Lauren's arms to hold her wrists in place on the sides of her face as she breathes out, "I love you and I want you to love me for as long as you're able to." She leans in and places a gentle, lingering kiss to her doctor's lips, savoring the sweetness of her. Pulling their foreheads together, Bo sighs and bites her bottom lip, "Walk the gallery with me; I have some words to share about each piece. Words only for you."

Nodding with their heads still together, "Ok." Pulling back and holding hands as they walk the gallery, Bo starts at the beginning of her journey. Explaining how she was a lost girl, wandering in the woods of her life for years, those dark and dead woods, the only barely bright spot came with Charley, the weak and pale yellow of the sky of her forest. She gestures at _Panic_ , "The darkest day of my life. It was after you and Dr. Benson explained what was wrong with Charley and what was going to happen the next day. I stood at the end of that hall way, in the middle of the hospital looking out over the city." She pauses to wipe the tears from her eyes, "It wasn't raining that night, the streaks of rain are the tears I cried as it hit me, standing in that hallway, my child could have died, would have." She shakes her head, not wanting to continue to thinking about the darkest day, instead she points to _Trouble,_ "But then, you saved her and" Bo chuckles as she continues, "she fell for you right away." Bo has a contemplative look in her eye, her Charley is a pretty easy going kid, but she doesn't usually take to someone that quickly, "It's not for me to understand why, I'm just glad she did because then you made a date to play Trouble." Turning to face Lauren, she moves her hands to Lauren's hips, "and I was never happier than when you walked in her room that night and then you kissed me and told me you didn't need any more time to marinate." Lauren smiles, leaning into her, "I was never more terrified, I was afraid you'd push me away, instead you pulled me in." She leans in, kisses the corner of Bo's mouth, "I knew I was in trouble. My solitary life, the one I had cultivated through the years was no longer enough."

Bo smiles as she lets go of Lauren's hips, takes her arm instead, "More trouble than you bargained for." Lauren grins and nods, "But oh so worth it." Bo looks down and chuckles herself, "Only time will tell."

They walk arm and arm to the end wall of the gallery, to the piece Bo struggled so hard to get right; her make or break declaration of what the doctor brought to her life. Standing in front of it, Bo let's go of Lauren's arm and moves to within inches of the canvas, Lauren standing behind and off to the left a bit, "This one almost cost me my sanity." Looking back over her shoulder to see Lauren watching her with rapt attention, "There are several versions of it, in the backroom of this gallery in fact." Bo turns back to the piece of her life, "I had to get it perfect; it had to show everything you brought to my black and white world." Bo bites her bottom lip, dips her head, nervous again; suddenly, unexpectedly cautious. She turns to face Lauren with her head still down, tears springing to her eyes and dripping down her cheeks to splash onto the floor. Taking Lauren's hands into both of hers, she looks up to see Lauren's tears mirroring her own, finishes with the words she has been longing to say but was too frightened, _loving_ and _in love_ are different words with different meanings altogether, "When I fell in love with you." Lauren can't hold herself back, not now, not with Bo looking at her like this, vulnerable and exposed. Pulling Bo to her, she kisses her gently and unhurriedly. Unable to control what she feels for this woman, Lauren deepens their kiss, her hands finding their way under Bo's tailored jacket and flowy shirt, wanting to feel her warm skin, wanting to feel her Bo. Running her hands up Bo's back, she pulls her tighter, close enough to feel Bo's racing heart and Bo can feel hers. Bo reaches up, sliding one hand up the back of her neck holding tight to her hair, holding her in place as she pulls her mouth away, Bo's other hand on Lauren's chest over her heart, "Your heart is pounding." Her eyes glued to Bo's lips, "For you, only ever for you." Bo grasps Lauren's hand, places it over her own pounding heart, "Ditto." They stand there, hands on each others racing hearts, gazing longingly into each others eyes for several long minutes. Bo being the first to break the trance they had fallen under, "We ought to finish walking the gallery."

Nodding in a daze, the words _fell in love with you_ repeating in her big brain. She's loved others, but as she recently discovered, she's never been _in love_ , until now. This is new and….. knowing Bo feels the same….intoxicating. Holding tightly to Bo's arm, she wasn't letting go anytime soon, Lauren follows her to the most colorful piece in the series, _Awake._ Bo begins to speak softly, "After our first time together, I reluctantly had to leave and pick up Charley from school." Pointing at the streets in her painting with her free hand, "Walking these familiar streets, streets I had walked pretty much my entire life, it was suddenly brand new. I had been in my black and white world for so long I had forgotten what color meant to me. I am an artist, color is essential to my world and I had lost all of mine, until that afternoon." Turning her head to see Lauren's face full on, "My black and white world exploded into color." Lauren hugs Bo's arm tighter, kisses her cheek. Smiling sheepishly and turning her head back to face _Com-pli-cat-ed_ , Bo continues speaking in a soft voice, "Then I blew it. I reacted badly and made things com-pli-cat-ed, as Charley says. And the color you brought to my world with the hope of loving you began to drain away." Bo and Lauren walk arm in arm to stand before the last piece of the series, _Stripped Away._ Bo moves her arm out of Lauren's grasp, wrapping it around her hips, bringing her to stand close beside her, simply says, "This is my future…without you."

Lauren takes Bo's hand on her hip, wraps it around her waist, her palms on either side of Bo's face, fingers reaching into her hair she sees the truth of Bo's words reflected in those oh so dark and tear filled eyes, "Not if I have anything to say about it." Pressing her lips to Bo's, it's a kiss full of promise, a future full of color, she whispers against Bo's lips, "Take me home Bo."

Arriving at the deserted parking garage for their building in record time, Lauren is tempted to pull Bo into the backseat and check off a box on the 'sexcapades bucket list' Evony created in med school, a list Lauren was always too afraid to undertake; decides she'll wait until their summer at the Jersey Shore to check that box. Riding up in the elevator, Bo has her hands all over her, for once not cursing too many layers, there's just the one between Bo's hands and her skin; the box for elevator sex might get checked instead this night. It doesn't. Although, many other boxes on that list were.

Barely making it into Lauren's apartment…. check the living room floor box; later, thirsty and hungry for a snack: kitchen counter box…check. Still later, as the pink rays of the rising sun began to color the sky making love in front of the floor to ceiling windows of her bedroom, together as one, watching Bo as she falls over the edge and into bliss; barely able to focus on herself and what she was feeling (ecstasy); Bo's pupils so big and her eyes so dark they were almost black….they plunge over the abyss as one…..check.

After. Breathing heavy with exhaustion, Lauren drags Bo to her bed, finally! and amid all of those pillows, her fluffy comforter wrapped tightly around them, they fall together into perfect, peaceful, dreamless, worry free slumber. As one….check.

* * *

 **There you have it. As always, thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**We start the morning after Bo's big show and then go backwards. I thought it made it more interesting. I hope it works.**

 **We've made it to the end...almost...let's see what happens**

Chapter 21

 _6:30 am Wednesday morning, Keystone Medical Center_

A large cup of coffee sitting untouched in front of her, Lauren watches the early local news on the big screen TV in the hospital cafeteria; too early for real news, all fluff at this hour, flowers, national parks and viral videos. She looks away and down, stirring her coffee until she hears the anchor say _Lyrical Abstractions Gallery_ and _Color My World. S_ napping her head up in time to see footage of Dyson holding Charley, her head drooping on his shoulder, apparently asleep, his arm protectively around Bo, whispering into her ear, Bo smiling and nodding at whatever he was saying. As she watches the footage, it switches to the reporter speaking to Bo at the presser before the gallery opened to the public. She can see several members of the press milling about, waiting for their turn to speak to the unknown artist who managed to get a solo show at such an exclusive gallery. Lauren smiles despite her current emotional state, distraught over missing Bo's show completely, distraught over why she missed it, distraught over putting being a doctor first so soon after telling Bo she wouldn't do so frivolously. She hears the reporter's voice asking Bo the typical background bio questions ; where are you from, how long have you been an artist, and so on, all things she already knows. She tunes out the reporter's voice, only able to concentrate on Bo; her outfit, a flashy 60's mod print and white go-go boots; how beautiful she looks with her hair pulled back, the sides falling down around her shoulders, smiling big enough to show her dimple, all leaving her breathless. She hears Bo say, "Oh, this, my daughter picked it out and I thought, why not? The name of the show is _Color My World_ , might as well wear all the colors." Lauren blushes at Bo saying _all the colors_ , remembering the piece Bo named for Charley's way of saying every color and what that piece means to her and to Bo. They cut from the stock footage to the news desk, the anchor asking about the outcome, the reporting saying it was an astounding debut and the artist is on her way to being the newest darling of the art world. There's more, but Lauren doesn't hear it, she is focusing on the footage running over the anchor's shoulder, what the reporter referred to as 'the artist and her family'. The blush turns to anger, seeing Bo standing with Dyson, his arm around her holding her too close, Charley in his other arm, her little brown head down on his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth, sleeping, cameras flashing all around them. If she didn't know better, she'd swear it was a red carpet event. As she watches, Dyson turns to Bo and kisses the corner of her mouth, right there, in front of everyone. Then, in slow motion Bo returns his kiss before he lets her go, smiling and walking away, taking Charley with him.

She is up and out of her seat in seconds, coffee forgotten, the events of last night forgotten, flying through the hospital to the parking garage and home. Bo and Charley are _he_ r family, he had his chance; Bo and Charley chose her.

Standing in front of Bo's studio door, Lauren hesitates before knocking. She's been through the ringer the last 24 hours; emotionally, physically, spiritually and everything in between, suddenly the fire that propelled her here in such a rush has flamed out. Her head hanging down, she falters momentarily but she needs to see Bo, she needs to talk to her; she needs to find out what the hell is going on. Out of habit, she reaches to her necklace for strength, remembering too late she gave it to Charley to ease her little girl's worry about her Momma. Taking a deep breath, she knocks, it being answered by a smiling six year old with messy hair and footed pajamas covered in cartoon monsters. Bending down, she extends her arms, "Hi Charley."

"Ren!" Charley exclaims as she launches herself into Lauren's open arms, hugging tight to her person, Charley chatters about her Momma's big night, "We missed you last night. Me and Momma sent you our goodnight text, did you get it? I fell asleep, but Momma woke me up so we could tell you goodnight." Pointing towards the couch, "AK is still sleeping, but I can turn on the TV, as long as it's not too loud or we can have breakfast? Did you eat breakfast yet?"

Lauren smiles sadly and shakes her head, "No, I didn't eat breakfast yet. But, umm" She stands, holding Charley's hand, "Is your Momma awake Charley?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know, I can go check?" Charley drops Lauren's hand, turning to run to her Momma's room, Lauren stops her with a hand on her shoulder, "No Charley. It's ok. Don't wake her. I'll stop by later." Lauren turns to leave as Bo enters the living space, dressed in a man's white button down shirt and little else, seeing Lauren at her door, she breaks into an easy smile walking towards the doctor. Lauren takes note of Bo's attire and with the scene from the news clip fresh in her mind, crosses her arms over her chest as Bo reaches for her hands. Puzzled by Lauren's reaction, by her pulling back and away from her, Bo asks softly, "Hey? You ok?" Stepping forward, she places her hands on Lauren's hips to pull her into her space; Lauren reaches out, her hands on Bo's shoulders pushing back. Searching her face, Bo sees Lauren's eyes fill with tears, her bottom lip quivering with the effort of stopping them, dropping her head she sighs, "Bo…I'm sorry."

Bo bends her head down to find Lauren's face, lets go of her hips to wipe the tears falling down her cheeks, asks, "For?"

At the same time Dyson calls out, "Bo?" as he enters the living area, wearing an old pair of basketball shorts and nothing else, running his hand over his scruffy cheek and chin. "Do you know where…" He stops mid-sentence as he sees Lauren crying at the door to the apartment, Bo in front of her and Charley behind and off to the side. Taking in the scene and seeing Lauren's state of distress, Dyson moves to scoop up Charley and make a quick exit. Seeing Dyson, Lauren drops her head again, "I can't do this, I can't get into this right now. I thought I could, but…" She trails off, reaching up to move Bo's hands from her face.

Her voice laced with concern and a little bit of fear, Bo asks, "What are we getting into? What's wrong Lauren?"

Looking up, her face crumbling in grief, "It's done, Bo. It's all over." That's all she can bring herself to say as she twists away from Bo and out of the open door, bolting for the elevator.

"Lauren!" Bo runs out and smack into her neighbor from across the hall, both falling to the floor, Bo scrambling to her feet, she runs to the elevator, making it in time for the doors to shut in her face. Pounding on the elevator doors, "No, no, no! Dammit!" Running for the stairs, Bo detours past her stunned neighbor and into her open apartment door to see Dyson and Charley standing in the middle of the living room area, dazed and confused over the events that just happened, Kenzi in the process of sitting up on the couch. Not wanting to waste time running to her room, Bo yells at Dyson, "Throw me those shorts on the end of the couch."

"What?"

"The shorts," pointing frantically to the shorts on the arm of the couch, "throw them to me." He throws her the shorts and grabs her phone, "Don't forget your phone."

Sliding the shorts on and taking her phone, "Thanks!" And with that Bo is out the door and running for the stairs. Sprinting up the stairs, cursing the too big shorts, of course they were Dyson's, one hand holding the shorts up, the other clutching her phone as she runs the four flights up. She stops at Lauren's door, bent at the waist and breathing hard, reaching up to bang on the door, "Lauren! Lauren, do not do this. You do not get to do this. Don't run from me. Open the door. Lauren, what's done? What's over? Tell me what's wrong."

On the other side of the door, Lauren leans against it, hugging herself and shaking her head, "I can't Bo. I can't, not right now."

"Yes you can. Open the door, please." Squeezing her phone in a death grip, Bo leans her head against the door, "Please Lauren, let me in. I can handle anything you have to say, just….. let me in." After several minutes of silence, Bo turns around leaning against the door and slides down to sit on the floor. "I can sit here all day Lauren, I have nowhere to be, when you're ready to open the door, I'll be right here, waiting." Bo fires off a text to Kenzi, asking her to make sure Charley is taken to school, to bring her some clothes and a pillow for her ass as she settles in to wait.

* * *

 _Tuesday mid-morning, Lauren's apartment_

 _Lauren woke several minutes ago, a smile on her face and an ache in her limbs, the sun shining brightly through her floor to ceiling windows on this the first day of March. She feels strong arms circled around her waist, a curtain of dark brown hair falling across her shoulder, soft breathing in her ear, all telling her Bo is still asleep. Pulling Bo's arms tighter around her, she considers the possibility of dozing here in Bo's arms for several more glorious hours, but she has a long list of things to do before Bo's opening. Bo has been adamant Lauren needs to be at the gallery by 7pm, no later. There is a small presser being held before the doors open to the public for local art critics and journalists that cover the Philadelphia art scene and some others. It's an opportunity for the critics and journalists to view the show and interview the artist without public scrutiny and Bo asked her to be part of it. She was not exactly thrilled about being in the spotlight, still not comfortable outside of her zone of medical expertise, but she agreed; anything for Bo._

 _Rolling over in Bo's arms, trying not to wake her, she is content to watch Bo sleep for a few seconds, she looks innocent and beautiful, the proverbial fresh faced girl-next-door; the one she'd been waiting for her whole life it seems. Sighing, she brushes Bo's hair back and around her ear, kisses her forehead and tries to extricate herself without waking her. She manages to get to her closet and pull out her robe before Bo rolls over to catch her, "Hey. Where are you going? I'm not done spooning you." Bo sits up, rubbing her face free of sleep, a smile big enough to show her dimple and reach her eyes inching across her lips. Lauren finishes sliding her arms into her robe, ties the waist closed and sits on the edge of the bed. As soon as her ass hits the bed, Bo's hand shoots out, grasping the tied belt and pulling Lauren's robe open, says, "Again with the layers." Skating her hand up Lauren's ribs and around her back, she pulls her down for a proper good morning kiss, mumbling "There you are, good morning."_

 _Leaning into Bo and pushing her down, Lauren kisses her thoroughly, lays her head on her chest, holding Bo's hand across her hip and sighs, "Good morning, bella ragazza."_

" _You speak italiano? I see your beautiful girl and raise you il mio amore."_

 _Kissing Bo's neck, "My love."_

 _Smirking, Bo asks, "Is there anything you can't do?"_

 _Chuckling and nodding her head against Bo's chest, "I haven't perfected time travel yet, but I am close to a breakthrough." Sitting up and kissing the back of Bo's hand, "Which would come in handy today. I have a to-do-list as long as the Ben Franklin Bridge and I need to get moving if I am going to be able to meet you at the gallery by 7 tonight."_

 _Frowning, "Can't we skip the opening? I'd rather stay here all day and long into the night. Only leaving this big, fluffy bed full of pillows to answer the door for Chinese take out."_

 _Leaning on one arm, Lauren is tempted, but years of strict discipline don't go away quite that easily, "Sadly, no. This is your big break Bo, you are a spectacular artist, one the world needs to know about and I will not allow you to," doing air quotes, "skip it."_

" _How about your to-do-list? Can you skip that?"_

 _A small smile on her lips, Lauren shakes her head slowly back and forth, "I cannot. I need to check on my genome sequencing program for the next phase of the cancer project I am collaborating on with the docs at CHOP, I have a meeting at the hospital with Kat about Oliver. His tumor is shrinking, miniscule changes in the scanned measurements, but shrinking and we have to discuss next steps before I meet with the oncology attending on Thursday and I have to stop by my mother's to pick up something."_

 _Running the end of the belt to Lauren's robe between her fingers, Bo looks down and grumbles "Ah, Kat. Can't skip that."_

 _Placing her hand over Bo's, stopping her fidgeting, "Bo, what's that about?"_

 _Biting her bottom lip and looking up at Lauren's troubled tone, "I guess I might be a little jealous of Kat. She's everything I'm not. Super smart, super respected in her field, super hot based on what Tamsin says and she's a doctor. I'm none of those things." Casting her eyes down to their joined hands, running her finger over Lauren's thumb, "Why would someone like you ever pick someone like me… over her?"_

 _Lauren pulls her hand free, places it under Bo's chin to be able to see her eyes, "You are all of those things and more. The Kat's of the world don't even come close." Lauren leans down, kisses her artist once more before standing, "Now, enough of that and onto the question of the day. What do you want for breakfast? Waffles, pancakes, eggs?"_

 _Her fear of not being enough fading, Bo grins and running her hand across the spot Lauren just vacated, "You."_

 _Smirking and tossing over her shoulder as she exits the bedroom, "I believe you had me all night long."_

 _Flopping backwards into the pillows, Bo laughs out, "I did indeed."_

 _Parting ways as the elevator stops on the 10_ _th_ _floor, Bo tries one last time, "Are you sure you don't want to walk me to my door?" Looking down and pulling at her shirt; boots and coat slung over her arm, "I am wearing last night's clothes and I shouldn't have to do the walk of shame alone." Lauren simply stares her down. Bo smiles, "No? Ok then." She leans in, kissing her love before exiting the elevator, "I'll see you at 7, sharp."_

 _As the elevator doors close, "You can count on it."_

 _Humming the tune of Sara McLachlan's Sweet Surrender under her breath as she unlocks her door, Bo is greeted by Charley and Kenzi, sitting in the middle of the living space. A cardboard fire pit in front of a wigwam made out of the cloth tarps she uses to cover her in process paintings, a box of brightly colored beads and strips of cloth between them. Heads bent together as they work on creating Wampum belts. Hearing the door open, Charley's head pops up, dropping what she was working on she runs to her Momma, "You're home!" Crashing into Bo's legs, hugging tight and grabbing her Momma's hand, pulling her towards their makeshift full sized diorama, "We made a Wigwam and a fire ring thing and AK is showing me how to make Wampum. Come on Momma, you can make some too." Bo drops her coat on the couch and her boots by the door, bends down to Charley's level, "Whoa there Bear, let Momma change first, ok?"_

" _Ok Momma. I'll come with."_

 _Chuckling Bo nods, greets her bestie and points to the Wigwam, "Hey Kenz, what's all this?"_

 _Kenzi looks up at Bo, "Oh, history lesson. They started local Native American culture week and she was asking me about the Lenape and voila! A village appeared."_

" _Only you Kenz, only you."_

" _Yeah and you love it!"_

 _Bo and Charley head to the bedroom for Bo to change, Charley bouncing on the bed as Bo picks out an outfit to wear now and then one for tonight. Luckily, she showered at Lauren's before leaving this morning, so there's that, she'll have to shower later, but one less thing for right now._

" _Charley, stop bouncing for a second and help Momma pick out a dress for tonight." Holding her hand out, Bo helps Charley off the bed and guides her to the closet as she changes into yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt with a faded Philadelphia Eagles emblem on the front and a pair of thick socks. Charley stands on the foot stool in her Momma's closet as she looks through Bo's dressy clothes._

" _Momma."_

" _Charley."_

 _Looking back over her shoulder, "You said a dress?"_

 _Sitting on the end of the bed, putting on her thick socks, "Yes. Why? Did you find something better?" Bo finishes dressing and stands behind Charley, hands on her shoulders, kisses the top of her head._

" _Not yet."_

 _Reaching into the closet and above Charley's head, flipping through her clothes, Bo pulls out a black, long sleeve turtleneck, knee length sweater dress with a pencil skirt. "How about this one?"_

 _Charley looks at it, biting her bottom lip, "Ummm, maybe."_

" _Ok, I'll put it in the try on pile." She pulls out another black dress, floor length with a sweetheart neckline, cap sleeves and a long slit past her knee, "This one?"_

" _Is all of them black?"_

" _Not all of them, but I like black."_

 _Frowning and turning back to her Momma's closet, "I like all the colors Momma." Charley flips through each hanger until she comes to a dress Bo wore to a Halloween party ages ago, stopping to gawk, "Momma! Look, all the colors." Bo reaches out, pulling the dress off the hanger and holding it up. A sleeveless mini dress in a swirling mess of a print with green, orange, blue, pink, yellow and red. All she needed was the white go-go boots that she wore to the party and she'd be all set for 1964. Laughing out, "Oh Charley, this is a bit busy don't you think?"_

 _Shaking her head solemnly, "No Momma, its perfect."_

 _Shrugging her shoulders, she is an artist and they're allowed to be eccentric, "Ok, I'll put it in the try on pile." Clapping her hands and jumping down off the stool Charley squeals, "Fashion show!" as she runs to the living area to grab her Aunt Kenzi and drag her back to the bedroom to be a judge._

 _Many dresses later, ones from the try on pile and ones not from the try on pile, both Kenzi and Charley weren't budging, "You know Bo Bo; the kid has some fashion sense. The 60's mod print and white go-go boots really are best. The name of your show is Color My World, what better way to embody that theme than that dress?"_

 _6:45 pm Tuesday Lyrical Abstractions Gallery_

 _Clutching her phone tightly as she paces back and forth in her squeaky white go-go boots, Bo is reminded of the day of Charley's surgery, again waiting for word from Dr. Lewis, this time, though Charley is right there with her, holding her hand as she paces._

 _Looking up at her Momma, Charley asks, "Momma, why are we walking back and forth, back and forth?"_

" _Oh, Momma needs to move Bear. I can't sit still."_

" _Cause you're excited?"_

" _Something like that." Checking her phone for the millionth time, "Why don't you go see what Daddy is doing?"_

 _Dropping her Momma's hand, "Ok. Can you come get me when Ren gets here? She should be here soon right?"_

" _She should be, yes and I'll come get you. Now go on." Bo pages through her contacts, presses the button for Dr. Hotpants, straight to voicemail…again. "Hey, Lauren, it's Bo. Is everything ok? I'm getting worried, it's almost 7. Anyway, umm, call or text when you can." A long pause, "I love you."_

 _Tapping her phone against her leg, she decides to bring in the big guns, pulling up Tamsin's contact information she presses the call button and waits._

 _Tamsin answers before the first ring is even finished, "Hi Bo, what's up?"_

" _Tamsin, do you have any idea where Lauren is?"_

" _Uh, I thought the Doc was with you?"_

" _No. She was supposed to be here by 7, and it's 10 of, in her book that's late. I'm concerned, not upset or angry, just concerned. Make sure she knows that if you talk to her, ok?"_

" _No worries Bo, I'm on it."_

" _Thanks Tamsin. I have about 30 reporters wandering around here waiting to talk to me in," pulling the phone away from her ear to see the time, "less than 10 minutes now; I might not be able to answer my phone….."_

" _It's ok Bo; I'm on my way to pick up Kenzi. We'll handle it. Talk to the reporters, show 'em who's boss. Kenzi and I got this. Enjoy your moment."_

 _Sighing, "It'd be ever so much more enjoyable if Lauren was here, at my side. But thanks Tamsin."_

" _Yup. "_

 _Ending the call, Bo takes a deep breath, calming her nerves and settling her thoughts as she prepares to make a splash in the art world._

* * *

 _The presser over and done, Bo is sitting in Maureen Thatch's office discussing which pieces, if any she wants to sell from the_ Color My World _series, if they're going to be offering commissions or something from her catalogue of completed works. Maureen is going through Bo's finished product catalogue, making notes on the ones that Bo will sell and she comes to the image of Lauren and Charley, the one she picked out of Bo's sketch book when they first met. Pointing at the page, "Bo, I see the finished product for this one and it's everything I thought it would be. I'd really like to see it in person. I don't know why you don't do more portraits, lots of money to be made in portraits." Stopping to scrutinize the photo of the finished piece, "and if this is representative of your abilities, the sky's the limit. I'd really like to show this and if you have others, which I believe you do, based on your portfolio. Yes?"_

 _Bo nods, "Yes, there are more, but I spent many years in the corporate world having my freedom restricted and I'm not certain I want to go there again. Don't get me wrong, I'm not against it, but that piece," tapping her finger on the page, "Is an exception to my usual portrait work. It's not for sale or for showing. It's a gift and I'll leave it at that."_

 _Pursing her lips and nodding her head as she looks into Bo's eyes. She can tell Bo's not budging on this one, "Ok Bo. What else is for sale in this catalogue and from what's out in the gallery?"_

 _Answering immediately, even though details are not her thing, she has given this some thought, "You can sell any of them; except All The Colors."_

 _Smirking, Maureen asks, "Another gift?"_

 _A chuckle is all Bo gives her, as they move onto pricing for finished works and commissions. The financial side settled, Maureen offers her hand for Bo to shake, "I think you're going to be making a name for yourself tonight Bo and in the process you and me a lot of money. Some of those pieces will go for upwards of $2,000.00. it's a shame you're not selling All The Colors, I'd probably be able to get 10 grand or more for that piece alone." A mischievous glint in her eye, "Maybe 5 grand for the other versions sitting in my back room."_

 _Bo considers the idea of selling the wrong versions of her all in, but she wants there to be one and only one version of that piece out in the world, offers this instead, "You can show them during the retrospective of my career in about 20 years."_

 _Laughing and shaking Bo's hand, "You've got a deal Bo Dennis."_

 _Exiting Maureen's office, Bo sees the gallery is full of people but no blonde doctor. She spots Kenzi and Tamsin, heads in their direction, Charley catching her hand as she goes, asking, "Momma, where's Ren? I don't see her."_

 _Bo bends down, picks her up, "I don't know Bear, maybe AK and Tamsin know, let's go find out."_

" _Ok." Charley lays her head down on her Momma's shoulder, she's had a big night already and she's getting tired._

 _Walking up to Kenzi and Tamsin, Bo is greeted by both of them talking at once, putting up her hand, "One at a time please."_

 _Tamsin is the first to speak, ticking bullet points off on her fingers as she says them, "I haven't been able to get hold of Doc. Every time I call her it goes straight to voicemail. When I left the hospital this afternoon, she said she was right behind me. I don't know Bo. She had her meeting with Dr. Castelone, Evony dropped by, after Evony left, Doc said she had to go to her mother's to pick up something and then she was going home to shower and change to be here by 7." Checking her phone for the time, "It's now after 9:30pm, I have a call into Gina, the charge nurse on the pediatrics floor, in case she's there for a patient. If she's not on peds, I can have Gina page her over the hospital's intercom system, rather than her phone in case it's not working or whatever. I left a message for her mother, but she hasn't called back yet." Stopping to take a breath and then continuing, "I know something had to have come up Bo. She was really looking forward to sharing this experience with you."_

 _Nodding and looking off, Bo asks Kenzi, "Where's Dyson?" Hoisting a sleepy Charley farther up onto her shoulder, "This little one needs to go home. It's way past her bedtime."_

" _I'll get him Bo."_

 _Bo thanks Kenzi and Tamsin, turns and heads back to Maureen Thatch's office. Sitting down on the couch in the office, Bo rouses Charley, "Hey you."_

 _Mumbling sleepily, "Hi Momma."_

 _Moving Charley to sit on her lap facing her, "Daddy is going to take you home soon, ok?"_

" _Ok Momma. Is Ren here?"_

" _No baby, but we can send her our good night text, alright?"_

 _Nodding and holding out her hand, "Can I do it?"_

 _Smiling, Bo pulls out her phone, "Here you go."_

 _Charley types out their usual goodnight text and Bo presses send. Standing, still holding Charley in her arms, she exits the office to find Dyson to take her sleepy Charley Bear home and to bed. Finding Dyson and handing her off, Bo is cornered by yet another reporter. Smiling as she turns toward the calling voice, her public smile plastered on her face, she braces for the 30th interview of the night. While speaking with the reporter Bo feels Dyson come up beside her as he wraps his free arm protectively around her. Turning to him, she raises her eyebrows in question. She turns to the reporter, "Excuse me a second, will you?"_

 _The reporter motions for Bo to proceed with Dyson and turns away to find the gallery owner for comment as the cameras keep rolling._

" _What Dyson?"_

 _He leans down to whisper in her ear, "I'm taking Bear home, she's zonked. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you Bo." He kisses the corner of her mouth, "You deserve this, enjoy it." Surprised by Dyson's words, Bo turns and gives him a chaste kiss to the lips, "Thanks Dy. Take care of our girl, ok?" He smiles and walks off, Charley asleep on his shoulder._

 _Turning back to find the reporter had returned, Bo smiles at her question, "Was that your husband and daughter?"_

 _Smirking, "I'm not married. That was my daughter and her father."_

 _After checking her phone for any words from Lauren for a thousand times and speaking to potential clients and buyers until her throat is raw, Bo sees Maureen Thatch finally usher out the last of them. Maureen declares Bo's first show an overwhelming success, both financially and critically. Bo sold several pieces from her catalogue as well as all the pieces from the series on display, save one. That one had already been spoken for by the artist herself. Sitting in Maureen Thatch's office at well after 1 am, Bo is exhausted and all she wants to do is go home, change and find Lauren. Maureen is going over details of sales and next steps. She wants to show Bo's work again, maybe in 3-6 months, depending on what she can create in that time frame. All Bo hears is the droning of her voice, "Look, Maureen. I am exhausted and have no head for these kinds of details right now. I can meet with you later this week or next?"_

 _Maureen nods, "It's been a long and exciting night. I'll call you later in the week to go over details from tonight and the future. You have quite a bright one Bo. Congratulations."_

" _Thank you."_

 _Bo leaves the office to find Kenzi and Tamsin sitting in the outer gallery, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you left an hour ago, along with everyone else?"_

 _Kenzi answered, "We waited for you, to take you home. We haven't been able to find her Bo."_

 _Tamsin chimes in, "I heard from Gina, she's not on the peds floor and she paged her several times, nothing. But, Avery told her she saw Doc at some point during the evening, she doesn't remember what time. Her mom called back, Lauren called to cancel, something urgent came up and she'd have to make it another time. She didn't tell her what. I'm guessing she's somewhere in that hospital. Do you want to head over there and see if we can find her?"_

 _Arms crossed and foot tapping, Bo ponders, give chase or wait for Lauren to surface? A delicate position to be in, if she tracks her down, it might come across as too strong and Lauren will bolt. If she waits it might come across as being selfish, waiting for Lauren to come crawling to her. Making her decision, Bo shakes her head slowly, "No Tamsin, she'll call when she can. Obviously she's involved in something important with her work and she's been unable to contact anyone." Nodding to herself, "She'll contact me when she's ready."_

* * *

 _10:30 am Wednesday Morning, outside Lauren's apartment_

Bo is sitting cross legged outside Lauren's door, Lauren on the other side, huddled on the floor, hugging herself and crying…..again. She heard Kenzi come and go about 2 hours ago, wonders if Bo is still there or if she gave up on her and left. She wouldn't blame her, she is acting foolish. Pulling herself together, she stands, smoothes down her shirt, brushes her hair back from her face and peeks through the peep hole. She can't see Bo, she's either sitting or gone. She takes a chance, whispers through the door, "Bo?"

Bo is up and standing in seconds, "I'm here Lauren. I'm still here." Bo's hand pressed against the door, she wants in, she wants to hold Lauren, take away whatever is hurting her. But she needs to be patient, not one of Bo's strongest assets. "Lauren, let me…." Bo's hand goes to the door handle, still locked, her shoulders slump, "in. Let me help you."

Her head against the other side of the cold steel door, fingering the lock, Lauren whispers barely loud enough for Bo to hear, "He died Bo. I lost him."

Realization dawning across Bo's face, she whispers, "Oliver." A statement not a question as her forehead leans against the door. Nodding on the other side, Lauren places her hand on the handle and opens the door, cries out through gritted teeth to Bo, "I lost my patient. I put being a doctor first for nothing. I lost him anyway."

Bo moves to pull Lauren into her arms, wrapping her in comfort, "Oh my love." Her hand to the back of Lauren's head, laying it down on her shoulder, "Not for nothing."

Lauren breaks, crumbles into Bo, sobbing, "I was sitting in the cafeteria…after they had taken him to the morgue…..after I held his sobbing mother in my arms while they wheeled him away… watching the news and I saw you, your opening that I missed…" The doctor who feels too much and frightens too easily saw the future she had only dreamt of shatter with an image and a voiceover, "and the reporter said the artist and her family and it was you and Dyson and Charley in a red carpet moment." Sobbing against Bo's neck, her words almost incoherent, "It was supposed to be me with you, it should have been me with you and Charley."

Her emotions all over the board as she remembers to fight for what is hers; she continues with an edge to her voice as anger comes rushing back like a flash flood, anger at herself, anger at the world. And then finally anger at Bo as the footage runs through her mind again, "He kissed you Bo. I saw you kiss him back."

Pulling back and out of Bo's embrace, spewing out harshly, "Did you sleep with him? Did you?"

Bo knows she has to tread lightly with this, only shaking her head back and forth slowly. She can see Lauren is ramped up to a point where no words will get through, not yet. Bo remains quiet, waiting for Lauren to get it all out.

"Did you sleep with him because I failed you, again, because I wasn't there? Did you?" Bo tries to catch her before she moves too far away from her, Lauren strikes out, hitting Bo's shoulders, repeatedly, "Did you?! Did you sleep with him?!" Continuing in a frantic voice, her face contorted with an irrational rage, "I know the signs Bo. I did the Sherlock, you were wearing his shirt, him coming out of your bedroom, bare chested and rubbing his face; Kenzi on the couch….." Her rage wilting as quickly as it bloomed, Lauren dissolves into tears, slumping towards the floor.

Bo grabs her to stop her fall, enfolding her in a loving embrace telling her in a soft and comforting voice, "No Lauren, I did not sleep with him. That ship sailed many moons ago. He took Charley home and stayed with her because I was at the gallery. He slept in Charley's bed, she slept with me and Kenzi was on the couch because she didn't want a six year-old kicking her in the face."

Lauren drops her head against Bo's chest and in a low voice full of agony, "I lost him Bo. I was supposed to save him and I couldn't." Looking up and into Bo's eyes, "The reporter called Dyson your family – it was supposed to be me standing there with you," big fat tears in her eyes as she envisions her most coveted future fade, "Charley asleep on my shoulder. It was too much, all too much and I lost it." Bo wraps her arms around her weeping doctor, pulling her tightly into her strong arms, "Shhh, it's ok, I've got you."

Heaving an immense sigh, anger gone, speaking what she's feared from the beginning, "I thought I lost you Bo. I thought I lost you."

Holding the quiet and shy doctor tightly, "I'm not going anywhere." Kissing her forehead, "You're my forever."

* * *

 **I have one more chapter planned and an epilogue already written. I actually began this story with the epilogue and then had to have a story to go with it. My work life has intruded on my life life, the next update might be slow in coming.**

 **As always, thank you for reading, following, PMs, DMs, tweets and all of the support this story has been given.**


	22. Chapter 22

**To make the chapters and the story flow more logically, I have combined the 2 previous chapters into one, with some minor editing. No major changes, just me being a perfectionist.**

Chapter 22

She is overwhelmed, she is incredulous; the one thing she dreamt was impossible….is now, seemingly possible. Closing her eyes and dropping her head as thoughts fly through her.

Is this happening?

Is this really happening?

Or has her mind created an escape from her terrible nightmare?

Images of her morning with Bo flash rapid fire behind her closed eyelids _; waking with Bo's arms wrapped tightly around her, the sun shining brightly through the windows onto the corner of her bed, Bo calling her il mio amore, Bo pouting about her meeting with Kat, the two of them eating pancakes, Bo stealing maple syrup laced kisses between bites, parting at the elevator, watching as a smile lit up Bo's face when she said 'You can count on it'._ Over and over, whirling faster and faster until she's right back in her office Tuesday afternoon…

 _Tuesday Early afternoon Keystone Medical Center_

Sitting in her office, reviewing the printouts from the gene sequencing she's been running for the last few days, Lauren feels hope blooming in her chest. Hope for a future free of traditional cancer treatments. The printouts show much promise; she'll have a lot to review with the doctors at CHOP next week.

Packing up her genome project books to move onto her meeting with Kat she looks out of her office window, thinking about Bo and their upcoming evening. She had been profoundly moved by Bo's artwork, done just for her and then displayed for the world. No one had ever made such a public declaration of their love for her before; it was a new experience, one she wanted to reciprocate. Making a mental note to check on her Mother's progress in securing what she hopes will come close to letting Bo know how much it meant to her, she moved onto reviewing the checklist for her meeting with Kat. It should be a quick one, there's not much for them to discuss; the tumor is shrinking, slowly, but shrinking all the same. She is more concerned with the abnormality in Oliver's heart rhythms than the tumor itself at this point. She requested the cardio attending, an old friend from med school Dr. Amod Desai, join them in order review his chart and to examine Oliver; crossing her fingers all goes well, she heads off to Oliver's room.

Packing up for the day, Tamsin pokes her head into Lauren's office, "Hey Doc, heads up, I'm outta here. I have a couple of errands to run, and then I'll see you at the gallery around, I think they're opening the doors at 8 right?"

Nodding and closing her briefcase, "The public is allowed in at 8, but Bo has a presser before, which she asked me to join, so I'll be there by 7, no later."

Hanging in the doorway, Tamsin is dying to ask about the Doc's big date last night, the Doc's been too busy for coffee talk and Tamsin needed her gossip fix. "So, Doc, we haven't really had a chance to chat today. How was the big date last night?"

Pulling her long wool coat off the coat rack, Lauren smiles sheepishly, "It was extraordinary. You'll see tonight, what Bo did for me. The morning after was pretty good too." She manages to keep a straight face through that one, but her cheeks burn hot.

Stepping all the way into the office, Tamsin holds up her hand, "Nailed it!"

Slapping Tamsin's hand, returning the high five, Lauren shrugs and drops her head, embarrassed, "Thanks Tamsin."

Turning to exit, Tamsin spies Evony motoring down the hallway from the elevators towards Lauren's office, mumbles out of the side of her mouth, "Uh oh Doc, incoming. Evony at 3 o'clock."

Smacking Tamsin's shoulder playfully, "Stop! She's not that bad."

Chuckling as she exits, "I'm gonna sit out here for a minute, make sure Evony behaves herself."

"You don't have to do that Tamsin."

"I know Doc. But I can't have her make you late tonight."

"She won't."

Evony was only in Lauren's office long enough to check up on the progress of Lauren and Kat's plan for Oliver's brilliant tumor and left in a whirlwind.

"Now that the coast is clear, I'm outta here for real this time Doc."

"I'm right behind you Tamsin. I'm stopping by my Mother's for a minute and then home to shower and change. I'll see you later."

After Tamsin left, Lauren placed a call to her mother, securing her mother was able to do as she had asked and headed out. Stepping off of the elevator, phone in hand to call Bo, she receives a 911 page from the Peds charge nurse, Mary. Spinning around she's back in the elevator pressing the button for the Pediatrics floor. As the elevator doors open, she hears the alarm for a code blue, sees the code team rush into Oliver's room. Running past the nurse's station she drops everything in her hands on the station's counter as she takes off her coat. Mary scoops everything up, locking it up in one of the lockers located behind the station.

Rushing into Oliver's room, hoping to see Dr. Desai, the cardiologist she brought into Oliver's case as part of the code team; she doesn't. Taking charge, she barks out, "Ok, who's got the bullet for me?"

The pediatrics resident yells out the specifics "14 year old male, one week post-op for anti-body protein immunotherapy insertion to treat a bi-lateral butterfly tumor. Arrhythmia was noted on pre-op EKG, post-op ultra-sound was negative for defects. ECG pre-op was also negative. A sudden increase in blood pressure led to tachycardia. We pushed 10 mgs of flecainide acetate bolus via IV. Heart rate slowed to normal sinus rhythm for about 2 minutes and then rebounded to bradycardia. Shocking with low voltage brought his rhythm back from flat line, but his pulse is faint and thready, rhythm is unsteady, erratic. He's all over the place Dr. Lewis."

Her lips drawn into a tight line, Lauren nods and holds her hand out, "Give me your stethoscope." The young resident hands it over; Lauren places the eartips in her ears, the bell to Oliver's chest. She can hear his heart beating erratically. One side, then the other, not in synch at all. She needs to see what it's doing, "I need the portable ultra-sound. Now!"

The nurse on the code team scrambles for the ultra-sound as Dr. Desai enters Oliver's room, "What's the bullet?"

The resident fills him in, he listens to what Lauren says about the rhythm, "It's his SA node, I betcha. Dammit, none of this showed in the test results or when I examined him this afternoon. Not generating the proper rhythm. Charge the paddles; we might be able to trick it into re-setting until we can do some more tests." Holding her hand up, Lauren wants to listen some more, placing the bell of the stethoscope back to Oliver's chest, the whine of the charging defibrillator makes it hard for Lauren to hear the beats, erratic as they are, concentrating, she picks up the faint beats. Right before the alarm on the machine sounds; she calls out, "Asystole!" Oliver's heat has stopped again.

Lauren hollers to the resident, "Charge to 200!"

The resident hands the paddles to Lauren, "Clear!"

Oliver's upper body rises with the shock and falls back to the bed, a small blip and then…. nothing, Lauren shouts, "Charge to 300!"

The whine of the machine and the beeping of the monitor the only sounds in the room, the resident calls out "300!", as he hands the paddles to Lauren for another shot at restarting Oliver's ailing heart.

"Clear!"

His upper torso rises and falls with the shock of the defibrillator; nothing on the monitor, she whips off the stethoscope hanging around her neck and places the bell onto his chest; a faint beat, getting louder and stronger. She flicks her eyes up to the monitor; she sees the beats are barely registering but steadily growing stronger. Breathes a sigh of relief. She got him back. Tapping her finger on the stethoscope bell, anxiously waiting for Oliver's heart rate to stabilize as she watches the monitor. After ten minutes of sinus rhythm, the code team falls into uneasy relief.

Dr. Desai pulls Lauren to the side, explaining what he thinks is wrong; SA node defect, "The electrical conductivity of Oliver's heart is malfunctioning. A rarity in one so young, it might have been there all along, the ravages of cancer bringing it to the forefront."

Lauren shakes her head, "We did extensive pre-op testing. Nothing showed on the ECG pre-op, we didn't do one post-op, didn't think we needed to. The arrhythmia showed on the EKG. Post-op ultra-sound was clear?"

Rubbing his temple, Dr. Desai mutters, "If it was a 1st degree SA block, it wouldn't have shown on the ECG. It may have escalated to a 3rd degree block somewhere in between and poof, no P waves and voila sinus arrest."

"How?"

"I don't know. Let's get the ECG and then we'll know what degree SA block we're dealing with, if any and we can go from there. I read an article not too long ago about an incident similar. I'm going to run to the cardiac lab and get it, you'll be alright?"

Lauren nods, reaches for her phone to page Kat, realizes she doesn't have it and uses the wall phone in Oliver's room instead. After speaking to Kat briefly, Lauren checks the monitors, everything is stable, for now. Placing her hand on his forehead, she whispers, "We'll fix this Oliver. Dr. Desai and I will fix this. I promise."

She moves to gather the leads, sends the nurse for ECG machine. As she goes about placing the 4 limb leads on Oliver's arms and legs, the 6 chest leads in a semi-circle around the left side of his chest wall, she runs the problem through her head. How did she miss this? Too focused on the tumor, not seeing the big picture was a mistake. She's not used to making mistakes.

Hooking the leads to the ECG machine, she runs the test, watching as the electrical signals run across the screen, glancing back and forth between the readout and the video showing Oliver's beating heart. As she watches the readout she sees the P-P wave interval decrease, she's waiting for it to drop, indicating a 3rd degree block, hoping it won't. It doesn't. Not ready to write off an SA node dysfunction, she decides a different angle might give her a better picture. Removing the chest leads, she re-configures them in a semi-circle on the right side of Oliver's chest wall and runs the test again.

Watching the P-P wave intently, she sees the appearance of several intervals of grouped beats, indicating fluctuations in the P wave and a possible 2nd or 3rd degree block, waits for the P wave to disappear and again, it doesn't. Frustrated she can't replicate the circumstances that caused Oliver to go into cardiac arrest, she stops the test, removes the leads and sees Oliver is awake, "Hi Oliver. How you feeling?"

He nods slowly, "Hi Dr. Lewis. I feel a little tired." Looking around his room, "Where's my mom?"

"She's talking with Dr. Castelone." As she talks with Oliver, Dr. Castelone and Mrs. Kuhn enter the room. Shortly followed by Dr. Desai. As Mrs. Kuhn talks with Oliver, Kat, Lauren and Dr. Desai discuss the test results. Hesitating as he thinks out loud, Dr. Desai says, "I'd be more inclined to move forward with surgical intervention if the P wave had disappeared. He just had his skull opened; surgery now might make his condition worse."

Lauren nods, "Rock and a hard place."

Kat interjects, "It's evident his heart is not producing the correct electrical charges or at least not in the correct order, a pacemaker might give us enough time to figure out what is going on. And pacemaker surgery is minor, might be able to do it with a simple local and not general anesthesia, run the leads through the large vein in his shoulder like usual. In and out in a couple of hours."

Dr. Desai nods, "If he is having sinus node dysfunction yes it will work, but if not", flipping open the medical journal to the article he mentioned to Lauren, "it will interact with the naturally occurring electrical impulses causing a short circuit of sorts, possibly destroying the whole electrical system of his heart. If we're wrong, his heart is fried." Pacing and tapping his finger against his temple, Lauren interrupts his pacing, "What if we monitor him for several hours on the ECG, if the P-P wave intervals are going to disappear, it should happen sooner rather than later and then we'll see it and you can insert the pacemaker?"

Kat nods, "A good plan, but I have an aneurysm to clip in less than 30. I've already postponed twice, I can't again. I don't want it to blow."

Dr. Desai interjects, "I can do it, I'm on call, but I don't have anything scheduled for tonight. I want to move him to the cardiac cath lab though. Get everything set up and ready so we can start the procedure in seconds if things go south." He turns to Lauren, "You're coming with right?"

He doesn't wait for an answer as he moves to talk to Mrs. Kuhn, explaining what they're planning on doing. Lauren looks at her watch, if she left right now, she'd have enough time to make it home to shower and change, but not to stop by her mother's if she was going to make it to the gallery by 7.

Groaning, she reaches for her phone, not finding it again, she heads to the nurses' station, looking down at her outfit; old t-shirt under a sky blue button down and navy skinny jeans. She could always skip going home, shower here; Bo loves her in dark blue scrubs, last week she said they made her mouth water. It's an option, or she could get Tamsin to bring her a change of clothes. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she leans over the counter, reaching for the nurse, "Tyler, can you look in that locker behind you? I think Mary put my things in it." Nodding as he bends to reach for the locker, "Sure Dr. L." As Tyler rummages through, finding Lauren's purse, brief case and coat, Dr. Desai wheels Oliver out and to the elevator, taking him to the cath lab. Lauren grabs her things from Tyler and runs to follow, making it inside the elevator right before the doors close.

As Dr. Desai sets up the cath lab, Lauren changes into scrubs, and hunts for her phone. She doesn't find it, "Good grief!" She heads toward the phone on the wall, calls her mother to cancel, "Mom, something's come up and I won't be able to stop by. You were able to locate what I asked for, right?" Nodding as her mother speaks, "Ummm, yes, can you do that for me? No, not my apartment in the city, Riverrun. Mmmhmm, yup, love you Mom. 'Bye" She hangs up as she stuffs her clothes and other things in the locker and proceeds to the cath lab.

Arriving 10 minutes later, Lauren notes everything is set up for the pacemaker insertion if the prolonged ECG test shows signs of the P wave failure. Dr. Desai greets her heartily, "Glad to see to you Dr. Lewis, gown up and we'll get started."

Ninety minutes later, Oliver and Dr. Desai are engaged in a chess match and Lauren is preparing to make her exit. She missed the presser, but she can make it in time for the doors to open. No change in Oliver's rhythm and she doubts it's going to at this point. It may have been a one off incident brought on by the stress of surgeries. She's not going to put being a doctor first for nothing, not tonight. Closing the journal she was reading, "Amod, if you're good monitoring this, I have somewhere I need to be. I can have one of the peds residents replace me, if you'd like?"

Looking up from the chess board, "Oh, Lauren, of course, of course. We'll be alright," turning to Oliver, "won't we Oliver?"

Nodding, "Oh yeah." Moving his knight to b 7, pinning Amod's queen, Oliver chuckles, "Check Dr. Desai."

Lauren smiles, "I'll leave you two to your battle." Pulling off the gown and taking off her scrub cap, Lauren balls them up to dump them in the used scrubs bin and reaches for the door, pulling it open. As fate would have it, the heart monitor alarm sounds, indicating the P-P wave has dropped. Oliver is in cardiac arrest.

She spins around, grabbing a fresh gown and scrub cap, "Amod, I'm not a surgeon, but I can act as scrub nurse."

"Finish gowning, page Dr. Murphy, I'll need her here in case I get called to the ER and glove up. I'll get him back and then we can proceed with the insertion. Yes?"

"I'm on it." She gowns up, pages Dr. Murphy, sets up the fluoroscope, grabs two lead aprons and two sets of gloves as Dr. Desai gets Oliver back into sinus rhythm.

They work in unison prepping Oliver for the pace maker insertion. Dr. Desai makes the first cut to insert the sheath to introduce the leads through the large blood vessel under the collarbone as Dr. Murphy gowns up. Following along on the fluoroscope monitor, Lauren can see the progress of the sheath as it flows towards Oliver's heart. In slow motion she sees the sheath puncture the wall of the blood vessel as Dr. Desai exclaims, "Shit! The vessels leading to his heart are too friable. This is not going to work." Pulling the sheath out, "We're going to have to open him up. Lauren, book an OR, assemble a surgical team, the surgical charge nurse has the details for who's on call, scrub out and get back to me in less than 5, ok?"

Lauren nods as she exits the cath lab, hollering for the charge nurse.

Lauren runs to the surgical nurses' station spilling all the details, the charge nurse has an OR already waiting as a precaution and a surgical team on standby. Assembling the team in minutes, Lauren rushes back to the cath lab, "OR 3 is already prepped for surgery, the prep team is waiting for Oliver to get him ready and the surgical team is scrubbing as we speak."

Dr. Desai looks up at the monitors, "I got him back, but let's hope it's not too late." Pointing to the mobile IV stand and monitor rack, indicating for Lauren to grab them, "Ok let's move!"

They are down the hall and in the OR in less than a minute. The surgical prep team swoops in and begins getting Oliver ready for general anesthesia and open heart surgery as Lauren and Amod scrub in, Dr. Murphy already waiting in the OR, gloved up and ready to cut as soon as Oliver is under.

* * *

She lost count of the number of times his heart stopped; she thinks it was 3, she needs to remember, she has to tell his mother. The measures used to save him, she remembers those exactly. The cracking of his ribs, the massaging of his heart, internal paddles charging again and again. The final piece of the perfect storm of events was the shredding of his aorta in Dr. Murphy's hands as she tried to stitch him back together. The cancer treatment he received before coming to Dr. Castelone ravaged his body in ways that were undetectable.

There was no way they could tell the magnitude of the friability of his circulatory system with tests and scans and ultrasounds. The blood vessels in his brain were ok, a little spongy, but Kat chalked it up to the tumor and the rerouting of blood supply naturally occurring when a tumor develops. They had no issues with his IV port, it appears this problem began in his heart and radiated outward. Dr. Desai assured her it wasn't due to her treatment using the immunotherapy and would have happened regardless. But she should have known. She is well aware what the poison of chemo does to a child's body. She missed the big picture and Oliver is dead.

Standing stunned in the OR as Dr. Murphy closes Oliver up and the surgical nurses wait to prepare him to be seen by his mother, Lauren rips off her gloves, gown and surgical cap. This is why she isn't a surgeon, this is why she went into research. Her words to Avery the night of the accident on the Schuylkill Express reverberating in her mind, ever so much easier when these children are numbers on a chart, not disease ravaged bodies dying in her hands.

Stuffing her soiled clothes in the used gown hamper she is stopped from leaving the OR by Kat's hand on her arm, "Lauren, wait. I'll speak to Oliver's mother. Stay with him, she'll be reassured if a doctor he knew stays with him until he is ready to moved so she can see him."

Her lips in a tight line, she's not sure she can do it, stay with him after she failed him so miserably. Her eyes filling with tears, "I don't think I can Kat."

"Please Lauren, do it," nodding in the direction of Oliver's body, "for him."

Her head falling down, bottom lip quivering, "Ok. I'll stay."

Squeezing Lauren's arm, "Thank you."

Lauren nods slowly as Kat leaves the OR to break the devastating news to Oliver's mother.

After watching the care Dr. Murphy takes in closing him up, the reverence the nurses give him, Lauren places her hand on Oliver's forehead and whispers softly to him, "I am so sorry this had to happen to you Oliver. If only we had been given more time. I promise I will use the loss of your life to help others."

Everything finished, she escorts Oliver's body to the private room set aside for instances such as this one, where his mother waits to say her goodbyes.

* * *

Shaking her head to stop the memories flying through her mind at breakneck speed, her thoughts skid to a stop, hanging on one question:

"What did you say, Bo?"

Squeezing Lauren tighter to her, Bo repeats her declaration, "I'm not going anywhere; you're my forever."

Fresh tears spring to Lauren's eyes, tears not of sorrow this time. Tears of unbelief, tears of delight, "Are you being earnest with me Bo? This isn't something you're saying to allay my apprehension?"

Kissing Lauren's temple, Bo murmurs into her ear, "I am being earnest. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Turning in Bo's embrace, Lauren faces her, hands on either side of her face holding her still, searching her eyes, "You're being honest with me?"

"Yes."

Lauren leans in, presses her lips to Bo's, slowly, tenderly, but she's cautious. "I love you Bo. With my whole heart, that hasn't changed, but there are some questions I need answers to before I can accept your words at face value."

Nodding her head in Lauren's hands, Bo is eager to explain, eager to give Lauren whatever reassurance she needs, "Ask me anything."

Lauren hesitates, hands still on either side of Bo's face, Bo's hands on her wrists, she wants an explanation, she wants answers, but does she want to push this? Can she accept and move on, take solace in Bo's words of forever? She wants to, she really, really wants to, knows she is thinking too much; but she can't stop it once it's in motion. "I know I was off this morning, my Sherlock skills compromised by my emotional state. It wasn't Dyson's shirt. It's not the same color as the one he was wearing in the news feed, the collar is threadbare at the top fold and there are very faint paint stains on the rolled up sleeves and under different circumstances I'd have found it quite sexy." Nodding her head in confidence, "I'm right, it's not his?"

Bo nods, "True. Not his," shrugging, "not anymore anyway."

Lauren let's go of Bo's face, grasping her wrists instead, pulling their linked hands against her chest, rubbing her thumb over Bo's knuckles, her head drops down, grimacing as she asks, "Why is he staying with you?"

An 'aha' moment flickering in Bo's mind as she looks at the circumstances from an outsider's point of view, "He only stayed last night because I needed him to stay with Charley. He's actually staying at the Hilton, leaving tomorrow. His stint in Atlanta is permanent; he's in the process of moving and gave up his apartment in the city." Pulling her hands free to hold Lauren's shoulders, to get her to look up and into her eyes, "I didn't think Lauren. He's been in my life for so long, sometimes I forget what he used to be to me in others minds. He stopped being anything other than just Charley's daddy to me a long time ago."

Searching Lauren's face for understanding, Bo watches as she processes the new information. Bo knows Lauren was thinking too much and feeling too much to be rational when she arrived at her doorstep this morning, having left her extraordinary reasoning skills at Oliver's bedside. She can see Lauren's wheels turning as the information filters through to Lauren's logical side; she holds out hope Lauren understands there is nothing between her and Dyson any longer, nothing other than Charley.

Nodding to herself, Lauren mumbles, "Makes sense. I can see the validity of it now." Reaching her hands around Bo's waist, pulling her in tight to her, laying her head on Bo's shoulder, "I understand Bo. I was far too emotional earlier to process. I get it. He's always going to be part of your life, part of Charley's life. All I ask is that…" she trails off, how to phrase this delicately?

She takes strength in Bo's words, forever is a powerful and bold declaration, one she can match, "he not become your forever. That's me, I'm your forever."

Gently kissing Lauren's forehead, as she sighs out, "Yes. You are."

Pulling back to look into Bo's oh so dark brown eyes, so dark she feels as if she's falling into them, Lauren sees the width and breadth of Bo's love for her, resting her forehead against Bo's she whispers against her mouth, "And you are mine."

Unable to hold the passion she has for this shy and quiet doctor inside her any longer, Bo captures her, fills her mouth with the taste of summer, a flavor uniquely Bo. Her hands skim under Lauren's top, cool against her exhausted and fevered skin, skating around and up her back, taking the top with them, breaking their kiss only long enough for it to clear her head and she's back, sucking Lauren's bottom lip between her teeth, her hands on the clasp at her back, hesitating briefly, asking permission, it's given freely. Lauren wants to forget the world, forget her nightmare, wants to drown in Bo. Taking control, Lauren pushes Bo back, reaches for the hem of Bo's shirt, peeling it off and over her head, her hands fall to the button of Bo's jeans before she feels shaking hands stop her, "Lauren, you're exhausted, drained, maybe we should…"

Lauren covers her mouth with her own, swallowing the words before Bo can finish, "I want to forget the world. I want to forget the nightmare of my night. I want to fall into you Bo." Kissing her way across Bo's jaw with an open mouth, whispering into the cup of her ear, "Please, just let me."

It was the please that did it, falling on her back, landing on the low slung couch, Bo surrenders as her forever love unbuttons, unzips, yanks off and tosses her jeans to the floor. Biting her bottom lip, Bo watches as Lauren strips off the rest of her own clothes, chucking them to land with her jeans on the floor. Licks her lips as Lauren kisses her way up her body, throws her head back as she stops to kiss the middle of her chest with an open mouth. Lauren pulls back, just for a second, overtaken by the love in her for this beautiful woman who came into her life like a storm, raging through it and leaving an oasis of hope in her wake. Bo's head rolls forward, her eyes so, so dark Lauren can feel her desire for her as clearly as the sun on her skin, imploring Lauren for the touch of her tongue. Dipping her head down to taste Bo's mouth once again, slowly, deliberately, delighting in every subtle flavor of her, pulling back as Bo savors her kiss, finding Bo's eyes, "I love you" spills from her lips across Bo's upturned face, filling her with wonder.

Laying her body next to Bo's, one arm under her neck, the other trailing slowly down her chest, over her taught stomach to find Bo's silken skin, slick and ready, so smooth, so soft, unhurriedly slipping inside her, moaning at the feel of Bo's want and need for her...just for her. Her cheek on Bo's shoulder, she wants to see Bo's face as she makes love to her, she wants to see her eyes roll back with ecstasy; she wants to feel her breath hitch as she reaches and falls, as she cries out her name.

Bo throws her head back as she soars, mouth falling open, breathing out Lauren's name and I love you, squeezing her eyes shut, tears slipping from beneath her lashes as she crashes back to earth, Lauren deftly catching her…..forever.

* * *

Later…..

Bo opens her eyes to see the message light flashing on her phone as it sits atop of the pile of their discarded clothes on the floor by the couch. Lauren's head on Bo's chest, their arms wrapped tightly around each other on the skinny, low slung couch Bo sighs, "You need sleep my love. And I need to check the blinking light on my phone. Let me tuck you into your big fluffy bed so you can get some rest and I can find out why my phone is blowing up." Picking her head up to see Lauren squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head, "I want to stay here."

Not taking no for an answer, Bo unwraps her arms from around the very, very tired doctor, "Come on." Reluctantly, Lauren disentangles herself, stands, stretching for her discarded scrub top on the pile of clothes at her feet, slipping it over her head, hands Bo her phone and shirt as she leads them to the bedroom. Sliding between the cool sheets, Lauren sighs despite herself, this bed is oh so fluffy and comfy compared to her couch, as Bo finishes pulling down her t-shirt and scrolling through her messages. Sitting on the edge of the bed, tucking the covers up and under Lauren's neck, "You'll be okay if I leave for a little bit?"

Yawning as she asks, "Why, where are you going?"

Curling Lauren's hair around her finger, "I decided to let Charley stay home from school today. She had a late night and an event filled morning." Sighing with a bit of worry about her daughter, "Kenzi sent me several texts, while we were otherwise occupied." Smirking as she says occupied, turning serious again, "She keeps asking about you, about me. My little Bear is worried. I want to go get her and bring her up here? She can see you're alright, we're alright? And then maybe we can talk to her about us, after you nap?"

It's Lauren's turn to pout, "I don't want to take a nap."

Running her finger over Lauren's scrunched up brows, "Wow, you look just like my 6 year old when she pouts." That earns her a small smile. Leaning down to kiss Lauren's forehead, "There you go, I'll be back soon, ok?"

Yawning again and nodding, "Ok, my keys are in the bowl by the door."

Bo smiles as she leaves the bedroom, stops to finish dressing in the living room, she grabs Lauren's keys, locks the door behind her and heads to the elevator.

Unlocking her apartment door, Bo enters to see Charley curled up on the floor with her Aunt Kenzi watching, surprise, surprise, _The Incredibles_. Bo drops her and Lauren's keys on the counter separating the kitchen from the living area as she makes her way over to her little Charley Bear. Kneeling down to the floor, Bo wonders if both Kenzi and Charley are asleep, usually one or the other bowls her over anytime she comes home. Reaching her hand out to brush Charley's hair from her forehead, Kenzi stops her with a whisper, "don't wake her, she just fell asleep. She's been on the verge of tears since you hauled ass out of here this morning."

Rocking back on her haunches to sit cross legged on the floor, Bo grimaces, "I was afraid of that." Looking around the living area, "Where's her father?"

"He's packing up I think."

Standing, Bo walks off to find Dyson, "I'll be back in a sec, Kenz."

Heading down the short hall to Charley's room, Bo finds Dyson dressed and zipping up his laptop bag. "Hey Dyson."

Looking up with a small smile on his face, "Bo. Everything ok with you and the doctor?"

Bo nods as she fully enters Charley's room and sits on the edge of the bed, "It is." Picking at the comforter on Charley's bed, screwing up the temerity to face this lingering problem once and for all, "Umm, I need to make some things clear here, Dyson. I know you too well to not notice you're still thinking there is something..…" she points between the two of them, "here to salvage. There isn't, Dyson. You are Charley's Daddy, I'm her Momma and that's where it ends, for me and needs to end there for you too." Raising her arms and opening them wide, "I know you held onto this place for me, but also for you." Sighing and dropping her arms, running her hands through her hair, the memories of them living together here as a family slipping through, "This is where we were the happiest we'd ever been in our on again off again tumultuous relationship. We've been part of each other's lives since we were 15 and 16 years old, more than half my life, more than half of yours." She glances up at him, sees his eyes are distant, remembering, "There will always be our history and Charley of course, between us, but," she stands, she wants to make sure he gets this part, reaches out to grasp his fidgeting hands, points towards the ceiling, "my future is four flights up, hopefully taking a much needed nap." Letting go of his hand, dropping hers by her side, "And I need you to accept that, ok?"

Hanging his head, the words he feared the most out in the air, "That's why I took the job in Atlanta and agreed to make it permanent." He pauses for a second, continues, pushing through his emotions, "I'll always love you Bo, but I know I'm not the one who can give you the happiness you deserve. I never was, was I?"

Bo sighs, shakes her head, raises her hands to her hips, annoyance lacing her words, tired of him always playing the part of the martyr, "Dyson, you did make me happy, how could I ever say you didn't? You gave me the greatest gift anyone ever could, Charley; but me and you and happiness…ended a long time ago."

Nodding his head and picking up his laptop bag, "I know, I get it." Rubbing his chin and changing the subject, "Umm when is Charley on spring break or is it called 'tracked out' now?"

"She's in a school that still follows the traditional calendar, not year-round so its spring break, why?"

"I was thinking maybe she'd want to come to Atlanta for a couple of days? Some Father/Daughter vacation time?"

"It's the week after next, right after Easter." Nodding and folding her arms across her chest, "I think she'd like that, I know she misses you Dyson, you'll always be her Daddy." Turning towards the open door of Charley's room and pointing, "She's asleep out there with Kenzi, but you can ask her later?"

Shaking his head, "I'm flying out tonight; I know she had a bit of a rough morning. I need to head out now and I don't want to wake her. I'll talk to her about it when we Face time on Friday, like usual." Smiling despite his sadness at hearing Bo's words, hope for more from her once and for all extinguished, "Congratulations again Bo. You've always been a talented artist, I'm glad the rest of the world knows it now too."

Bo nods her thanks, a tired smile on her face; he's always been so much work, exhausting at times. Walking him out, "Thanks Dyson. Charley will call the same time as usual on Friday. I'll be sending you a check for the money you paid to keep this place, as soon as I see the returns from last night. Let me know how much alright?"

"You don't have to Bo."

Lips in a tight line, she can take care of herself, she doesn't need a knight in shining armor, unless of course it happens to be a lithe blonde in a bright white lab coat, "Yes, I do."

"Ok. I'll check my records and send you an e-mail with the documents on the taxes and all of the rest."

"Ok, have a safe trip."

He thinks about leaning in to kiss Bo's cheek, decides Bo wouldn't have it and simply says, "Thanks Bo."

She nods, shutting the door behind him, turning around and heading towards her sleeping child.

Kneeling down next to Kenzi and Charley, "Here, pass her over." Kenzi sits up trying to gently move Charley over to her Momma's open arms without waking her. Once Bo has her, Charley's eyes flutter open, "Hey you. You've been missing Momma I hear." Charley responds with a nod and a mumbled, "I was worried. Are you ok Momma? Where's Ren? Is she here?" around her thumb.

Leaning down to kiss her cheek, "No need to worry baby, Momma is fine and Ren is upstairs. Do you want to go see her?"

A small nod as Bo stands, "Ok love, Momma is going to grab a change of clothes before we go."

Another nod as Bo hoists Charley up higher on her hip, Charley's head on her shoulder.

"Kenz, we'll be back, not sure when but I'll call or text."

Moving from the floor to the couch, stretching her sore back, "No worries Bo Bo, I'll be right here, channel surfing; oh how I have missed cable."

Entering her room, Bo decides to change there instead, sitting Charley on the bed, she sees the shirt she was wearing that morning, the one that caused Lauren such pain. She eyes it for a second, it's just a shirt she paints in sometimes, or it was anyway. It represented something more to Lauren; her past.

Tapping her finger against her thigh, she picks it up, tells Charley, "Momma will be right back" and heads out of the apartment and straight for the trash compactor at the end of the hall, making sure her front door doesn't lock behind her this time. Opening the door to the trash chute, silently cursing the city mandate removing incinerators from apartment buildings and tosses it in. This will have to do.

Kenzi sits up as Bo re-enters the apartment, "Bo Bo, everything alright?"

"Just taking out some trash Kenz."

Shrugging her shoulders, Kenzi lays back down and resumes watching _Project Runway._ Back in her bedroom, Charley sitting in the middle of her bed, Bo goes about gathering her change of clothes. Opening her closet, she sees the corner of the wrapped portrait of Lauren and Charley she had planned on giving Lauren last night, it ending up in her closet instead. Pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, the Dal's logo emblazoned on her chest, she considers how she can carry the portrait and Charley. Turning to her child, "Charley, can you help Momma with something?"

"Okay."

Handing Charley the wrapped portrait, "Can you hold this if Momma carries you, or would it be better if you walk and Momma carries it?"

Wrapping her arms around the portrait, "I can hold it Momma. It's not too big or too heavy."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding her little head up and down, "I'm sure. What is it?"

"A present for Lauren, the painting of you and her from the night before your surgery, remember?"

Nodding and smiling, "Oh yes Momma, I like that one."

"Me too Bear," noticing Charley is still in her jammies, "Uh Charley, do you want to get dressed?"

"No. I'm comfy in my jammies. AK said it was ok."

Picking her up, along with the framed painting, "It is. Come on, let's go see Ren."

Passing by the counter, Bo picks up both sets of keys and heads towards the door, Charley stops her, "Momma, don't forget Eeyore." Bo stops and spins around in one fluid motion, "Where?"

"The floor by the couch."

Bo heads in that direction as Kenzi's hand shoots up, holding Eeyore out for Bo to grab.

* * *

Standing in front of Lauren's door, "Momma is going to have to put you down Charley, so I can open the door."

"Ok Momma."

Even after setting Charley down and handing over Eeyore it takes Bo 2 tries to get the right key and the door unlocked. Dropping the keys in the bowl, "Bear, you can set that down over there, we'll give it to Ren later."

"Ok Momma." Charley sets the painting carefully down against the wall, hugs Eeyore to her and looks around for her person, "Where is she Momma?"

Kicking off her shoes, Bo moves to pick Charley up again, "She's supposed to be napping, let's check her room, ok?"

"Ok." Charley wouldn't mind a nap her self. She's very tired; worrying takes a lot out of a little girl. She sticks her thumb in mouth and lays her head down on her Momma's shoulder as Bo carries her to Lauren's bedroom. Slowly opening the door, Bo sees Lauren is still awake, eyes barely open as she gazes out of her floor to ceiling windows. Turning towards the door as it opens, Lauren smiles wide when she sees Charley and sits up, pats the spot next to her on the bed, "Hey Charley, come; sit with me."

Playing hard to get, Charley mumbles around her thumb, head still on Bo's shoulder, "Hi.", but doesn't move to get down.

Bo steps towards the bed, sits Charley down, mouths to Lauren; 'are you decent?' a valid question, when she left Lauren was only wearing a scrub top, after all. Rolling her eyes and a terse, "Of course." Bo turns to Charley, whose eyelids are half closed, "Crawl in with Ren, Charley."

Charley takes her thumb out of her mouth and crawls in, no longer playing hard ball, snuggles up with Lauren's arms around her. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, Charley asks, "Are you ok? I saw you crying and Momma ran out and didn't come back and you didn't answer our goodnight text."

Bo chuckles, "Uh oh, you're in trouble now."

Squeezing Charley tight against her, "I'm ok. I had a really bad night, but your Momma made it better and now you're here, everything is fine."

Looking up at her person, a little pout on her lips, "What about my goodnight text? You always answer even if its hours later and you didn't?"

Lauren rolls her eyes again, "Not letting that go are you?"

Shaking her head, "No."

Bo moves to the other side of the bed, pulls the covers back, "She's like a dog with a bone sometimes."

Lauren smiles, "I see. I misplaced my phone last night Charley and I don't know where it is. I couldn't answer, even though I wanted to."

Glancing over towards her Momma, Charley looks for guidance, Bo shrugs her shoulders as she slides between the sheets, "Up to you Bear, if you want to let her off the hook."

Charley thinks about it, Ren never misses saying goodnight; it must have been really bad, "Ok. You're off the hook. What happened?"

Lauren rubs her hand up Charley's arm and in a low voice, "Doctor stuff."

"Oh. Ok." Charley can hear the sadness in her Ren's voice, it doesn't matter what happened, Ren's here now.

As Bo snuggles up on the other side, Charley tucked safely in between them, "Wow, you're lucky. She never lets me off that easily."

"Yes I do Momma."

Bo leans down, kisses Charley's forehead, "I suppose you do…sometimes. Close your eyes sleepy Bear. We've got you. Momma and Ren are here. No more worrying."

Looking across Charley's head, sees Lauren's eyes drooping, "I think we can all use a nap, what do you say?"

Smiling and closing her eyes, Lauren sighs, "There's no place I'd rather be than napping with the two of you."

Bo chuckles as she responds, "You say that now," tickling Charley's tummy, a delighted squeal her reward, "wait until wonder squirt here kicks you in the face."

Giggling, "I won't do that Momma."

"Hmmm, we'll see."

Holding Charley close and tight between them, they drift off, sleeping soundly all three as one.

* * *

Bo is the first to wake, curled up on her side, Charley's feet pressed against her back. Sighing, at least it's her back and not her face; she rolls over to see Charley wrapped up in Lauren's arms, feet sticking out at right angles, directly into her stomach now. Groaning, she shifts to slide out of the big, fluffy bed; Lauren's hand on her wrist stops her, eyes open, "Stay."

Bo shifts Charley's legs to a more comfortable position for the both of them, "Ok."

Brushing Charley's hair back, Lauren runs her finger over Charley's nose, smiling as she gazes at her, "She has your nose Bo, it's like you just spit her out." Her finger tracing Charley's silky eyebrows, "I imagine this is what you looked like as a little girl."

Turning to lay on her stomach, leaning on her elbows, "No, she's much cuter than I ever was and my hair wasn't curly, she gets that from her Daddy. But, otherwise, poor thing is me from top to bottom."

"You're beautiful Bo, why do you say poor thing?"

"I wasn't always….I was more like the ugly duckling." Lauren finishes for her, "That turned into a beautiful swan."

Smirking and shifting to lean her head on one hand, "Stop. You're making me blush."

"Nope. It's the truth and I won't ever stop telling you how beautiful you are to me." Lauren shifts to lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling, watching the shadows, turning pensive, "So now what Bo? What happens now?"

Bo does the same, lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling, "What do you mean?"

"With us. What happens?"

Pursing her lips, Bo reiterates the words spoken between them mere hours ago, "You're my forever and I'm yours." Turning to face Lauren, she reaches her hand across Charley's sleeping form to grasp Lauren's arm, "Right? You said forever and you mean it, right?"

Her eyes closed, tears slipping out from beneath them, "I do."

Smiling as a lone tear slips down her cheek, Bo whispers, "Then I'm yours….forever. Me and Charley."

Lauren rolls onto her side, facing Bo, "Really?"

Nodding and wiping Lauren's tears, "Really."

Lauren wants details, she always wants details, but she knows details are not Bo's thing, Bo flies by the seat of her pants, one of the things Lauren loves the most about her; details can be figured out as they go. All but one: Charley. Lauren's eyes dart down to where Charley lay sleeping between them, "Will she be ok with it?"

Bo follows Lauren's eyes, "Bear? I think she's known we were meant to be long before we did. She's fine with it." Bo knows her child, knows she's awake and is now playing possum, probably has been for a hot minute, right on cue Charley stirs, waking from her much needed nap, eyes opening slowly, a smile breaking over her little face as she sees her Momma and her Ren. Her Momma was right, she's been awake for a little while, she heard her Momma say 'I'm yours, me and Charley', her little girl heart soaring and she couldn't pretend anymore. Bo places her hand on Charley's tummy, "Aren't you Bear?"

Trying to feign innocence, "What Momma?"

Tickling her and bending to nibble on Charley's neck, "You know what."

Giggling and squirming, Charley rolls over and throws her arms around Lauren, "We're yours Ren!"

With Charley clinging to her chest, Lauren reaches out pulling Bo closer, sandwiching a very happy and no longer worried little girl between them, "Yes, you're mine and I'm yours."

Turning in between her Momma and her Ren, one arm around each, "We brought you a present Ren. Can I go get it Momma?"

Bo nods, "Sure." Charley scrambles over her Momma, leaving Eeyore behind in her rush and out of the bedroom door, into the living room.

Lying on her side facing Bo, Lauren asks, "A present?"

Bo turns to face her, reaches out and tucks stray strands of Lauren's hair behind her ear, "Mmmhmmm. Something I drew when Charley was in surgery, to help me through it. Besides, I couldn't help but notice you have quite a bit of open wall space crying for art."

"Do I now?"

Bo nods, "Mmmmhhhmmm."

Charley enters the bedroom, in a more sedate manner than is her usual, carefully carrying the present. Bo holds out her arms, "Give it here Charley, while you climb up."

"Ok Momma." Charley hands over the portrait as she climbs in and over her Momma. Lauren sits up, her back against the headboard as Bo does the same, holding the gift on her lap; Charley nestled between them bouncing excitedly with her name day present tucked under her arm. "Can I open it Momma, can I?"

"Let Lauren do it, love."

"Ok. Open it, open it Ren." Charley is so excited she can barley sit still, clapping her hands and bouncing in her spot. Lauren smiles in anticipation; this must be quite the drawing. Slowly and precisely removing the tape on the plain brown wrapping, exposing the portrait bit by bit. Lauren sees herself and Charley, sitting on Charley's too big hospital bed, snuggled in together, her arm around Charley, Charley's head on her shoulder. Her gaze is directed at the viewer, Charley's too, both smiling. She remembers this; it was the night before Dr. Benson fixed Charley's un-ruptured aneurysm, casting a net around it cutting off the blood supply to the small dark spot in her little brain. A dark spot almost missed, almost ending her short life, taking her away from her Momma; missed by every doctor she saw, but found by her.

Running her finger over Charley's smile in the portrait, "I remember this Bo. You smiled a real smile, one that reached your eyes and I knew I was in trouble."

Bo leans over, her finger pointing at Lauren's eyes, "When you looked at me across the room, those eyes told me I had nothing to worry about; you were going to save my Charley Bear." She shakes her head, smiling gently, looking up and into Lauren's eyes, "I began to fall in love with you in that instant. It took me some time to admit it to myself, but in the blink of an eye it began."

Reaching over, her hand on the back of Bo's neck to pull her in close, "Me too." Over the top of little Charley's head, the one who brought them together, Lauren gently presses her lips to Bo's, together they say the words, "I love you" against each _other's_ lips as Charley looks up, her worry forgotten, drifting away, peace and happiness filling the empty space it left behind.

* * *

 **I have decided to continue this story, I may be slow in updating, but Bo and Lauren and of course Charley have a little bit more of their story they want to share. Stay tuned...  
**

 **As always, thank you for reading. Misnglinke**


	23. Chapter 23

**Someone asked for, I think rainbows and unicorns? Not sure I delivered, but we do find out what Lauren had sent to Riverrun...at least  
**

 **I own nothing but the mistakes**

Chapter 23

Helping Charley hang their portrait occupied Lauren's ever churning mind, for a little while at least. Watching as Charley took painstaking care in choosing the exact right spot, she turns several questions over and over. She wants to know what Bo is thinking; like what about living arrangements or finances? Is Bo going to keep working at the Dal, did she do well enough to quit and be a full time artist? What about Charley and parenting responsibilities? Does Bo even want her to be involved in parenting? Does Bo want to get married…. does she, for that matter? What about more kids? Does Bo want more kids? She knows she is jumping way ahead of herself, but she likes details. Details and planning are kind of her thing.

Finished hanging the portrait, Charley runs and jumps on her Momma, knocking her off the couch and onto the floor, both erupting into laughter, a ticklefest ensues. Watching Bo and Charley play, her mental list of questions for Bo grows ever longer and before she realizes, several pesky details questions simmer up and out. Luckily the first one to pop is an easy one, "Bo, what are your plans for the rest of the week?"

Still tickling Charley, making her squirm and giggle as they wrestle on the floor in front of the couch, Bo loving the sound of Charley's laugh, a sound she didn't ever want to take for granted again, looks up, her face in a questioning smile, "The week?"

"Yes. Do you have plans for say, the weekend?"

Sitting up, pulling Charley to sit on her lap and checking the calendar on her phone, "Umm, nope. I have to take Kenzi to the airport, she's flying back to school early Friday morning and Charley's standing Facetime call with her Daddy Friday night, oh and I don't have to work at The Dal anytime soon," One of Lauren's simmering questions answered "based on the numbers Maureen Thatch just e-mailed me." Holding out her phone for Lauren to read the e-mail, "I do however, need to begin sketching for the commissions she and I lined up last night. Why?"

Fidgeting with the hammer she used to help Charley hang their portrait, "I would like for you and Charley to spend the weekend with me at Riverrun."

"Your house on the river?"

Nodding her head and moving to sit on the couch next to where Bo and Charley are on the floor, "Yes. I have something I want to, umm give you or share with you."

"Uh, does the weekend include meeting parents or anything like that? Because I don't do the meeting of the parents very well."

Chuckling and rolling her eyes, "No, not this weekend. But my mother wants to meet you Bo. You and Charley, so put it on your future things to look forward to list." Tapping her foot as she sits on the couch, trying not to fidget waiting for Bo to answer.

"Okaaay." Looking to Charley for confirmation, "What do you say Bear? A weekend out of the city?"

Jumping up to clap her hands together, "Yes Momma! We can go sledding and skating and have lentil soup when we come back inside and watch _The Incredibles_. And see the lights twinkle on the snow in the room made of glass. And the room I Ren picked for me to sleep in was upstairs, I never had an upstairs before. I got scared and Ren let me sleep in her bed. We can all sleep in her bed like our naptime snuggles, but it will be all night. Just like last time, right Ren? Say we can, Momma, say we can."

Smiling dubiously, "The room made of glass?"

Lauren speaks up, "My office at Rivverrun is a four seasons room, the walls and most of the ceiling are made of glass. It's Charley's favorite room."

"You have it all planned out, don't you Charley?"

Jumping in her spot, "Yes Momma, I do and it will be fun, I promise."

Pulling Charley to sit on her lap, stopping her jumping, "Alright. A weekend at Riverrun it is."

* * *

Friday morning

Firing up the 'Beast' as Lauren calls Bo's muscle car, the four of them, Bo, Charley, Kenzi and Lauren pile in and head off to drop Charley at school and then take Kenzi to the airport. Pulling up to Charley's elementary school, Bo parks the Beast and walks her in, leaving Kenzi and Lauren in the car. "I'll be back, you two behave." Bo winks as she walks off, Charley in tow.

Waiting for Lauren to finish going over what Tamsin should take care of for the day, Kenzi fiddles with the radio. Hearing Lauren finish the call, Kenzi seizes the opportunity, "So Dr. Hotpants, what's this I hear about you and my Bo-Bo being forever?"

A clipped, "What's to know?" comes from Lauren sitting in the back seat, paging through her e-mails on her phone.

Shifting her position to turn around in her seat to face the doctor, Kenzi places her hand on Lauren's knee, "Easy Hotpants. I can see she's happy, happy for the first time in forever and I know it's because of you. She's been kind of lost for a long time, its good she's been found; her and Charley both."

"More like they found me, but, thank you Kenzi, it means a lot to me, to know you are on our side."

"Oh I am. And now that I know you have a river house, with a pool…. Girl, you're not gonna be able to get rid of me come summer."

The little bit of tension between them dissipating, just like that, Lauren laughs out, "If I'd known my river house would have been the deal sealer I'd have handed out flyers with its picture on it."

Sharing a laugh as Bo returns, "What are you two up to?"

Shaking their heads in unison, "Just making summer plans."

Bo smiles, recalling Lauren's comment about flying down the Parkway with the top down, "Oh, are you going down the shore with us this summer Kenz?"

Rubbing her hands together, Kenzi squeals, "More like spending the summer with Lauren's pool."

* * *

On their way back to the city from the airport, Lauren suggests they make a detour to Riverrun…again, "Please say yes? I want you to see it before it gets dark and besides, we don't have anywhere else to be. Please?"

"Again with the please? I can't say no if you say please."

Her hand sliding up Bo's thigh, "Is that so? If I asked you to 'please' pull over right now so I can haul you into the backseat and have my way with you, you'd do it?"

Smirking and glancing in the rearview mirror, checking for traffic behind her, Bo swerves smoothly off of the highway, slows down to park on the shoulder, "Yup." Popping the gear shift into neutral and setting the parking brake, Bo reaches across the bucket seat, her hands gripping the collar of Lauren's ski jacket, pressing their lips together in a dreamy, lingering kiss, one that leaves them both breathless.

Crawling into the back seat, taking Lauren with her, Bo wonders how far Lauren will let her go. Never one to back down from a challenge, Bo goes for it; it _was_ kind of a challenge, wasn't it? Bo lays back, pulling Lauren on top of her, running her hands down Lauren's back to her ass and back up under her ski jacket, "Not too many layers this time, and thankfully not a long coat." Kissing down Lauren's strong jaw to her neck, her hands unzipping Lauren's jacket as she goes, a big rig's horn sounding in their ears interrupts Bo's journey, "Bo, we're on the highway, anyone can see."

Her lips only leaving Lauren's skin long enough to murmur, "Mmmmmm, I think the windows are too small."

Dipping her head to Bo's ear, Lauren whispers, "I kind of thought I'd be checking this off my list in the summer, down the shore, in the dark, within sight of the boardwalk….I was, umm kind of….kidding…"

Laughing and sitting up and holding Lauren close to her, "Oh I know what you were doing. Your sexy bucket list will get this box checked, but not on the side of interstate 76." Zipping Lauren's jacket up and brushing her hair back, lifting Lauren's chin to look into her eyes, "I'd never embarrass you like that, my love. Or make you do something you weren't comfortable doing."

"I'm not embarrassed; I'm just not as adventurous as you."

Holding her tight, kissing her temple, "You are the perfect amount of adventurous." Climbing back into the front seat, smiling a smile that shows her dimple and reaches her eyes, "What exit do I take to get to this infamous Riverrun?"

Thirty minutes later Bo is driving under the sign proclaiming _Riverrun_ and up the long, winding drive, Lauren's hand on her thigh, tapping to the song on the radio. Her eyes wide and her mouth dropping open, "I knew these houses were big and beautiful, but damn Lauren. This is..." She stops, at a loss for words. She knew Lauren came from a very wealthy family; that information was rolling around somewhere in the back of her mind, but this brought it forward and it was…. intimidating.

Lauren moves her hand from Bo's thigh to gently brush her up cheek, "Mine, not my family's and I want to share it with you and with Charley. Ok?"

Bo nods, lips in a thin line, manages an, "Ok." Parking the 'Beast' in front of Lauren's river house retreat, Bo turns to her, drops her head, shoulders slumping, her daring disposition from earlier all gone, "I'm a downtown girl Lauren, this is kind of out of my league, I'm not…"

She grasps Bo's chin, to look into her eyes, "I love you Bo. I want you to be comfortable here; I want you to feel at home here. I hope we get to spend many happy" she wants to say years; but holds back, instead, "times here."

Out of her league or not, Lauren loves her and she loves Lauren; the rest is all bonus. Moving her hand to cover Lauren's, bringing it down to hold them in her lap, a gentle smile gracing her lips, "I do too." Confidence returning, "Besides, I heard there is a room made out of glass. How many houses have that?"

Lauren smiles and nods, lets go of the breath she was holding; crisis averted, "This house actually has two rooms made out of glass."

Following Lauren through the front door, catching a glimpse of the light pouring in, Bo makes a beeline for Lauren's office. She sees the glass walls and the view of the river with its snow covered banks beyond, "Wow. Charley wasn't kidding; this is like a picture out of an L.L. Bean catalogue."

Chuckling and heading into the kitchen, Lauren calls out, "Do you want something to drink? Water or something else?"

Bo follows Lauren's voice to the kitchen, stopping to stand at the island "Water is fine."

Opening the refrigerator and grabbing two bottles of water, she hands one to Bo, "Do you want the grand tour?"

Coming around the island to slide her arms around Lauren's waist from behind, her chin resting on Lauren's shoulder, "Does this tour include a peek into your bedroom?"

Smirking and placing her hands over Bo's at her waist, "Maybe."

Kissing Lauren's cheek, "Only a maybe?"

Turning in Bo's arms, "We'll see how it goes." She leans in, kisses the corner of Bo's mouth, stepping out of Bo's arm, tugging on her hand, "Shall we?"

"Oh yes."

Admiring Lauren's ass in those tight jeans which earned her the nickname _Dr. Hotpants_ , as they climb the stairs, Bo is wondering if Lauren has a spare lab coat lying around here somewhere. She threw out the rest of Dyson's shirts, the ones she sometimes painted in and needed something to add to her overalls/tank top painting duds. Pondering the lab coat/painter's coat idea, she has a thought, Lauren is thinner than she is, not by much, she'll have to try one on or she could maybe NOT paint in it and use it as, mmmm, something else entirely.

So absorbed with working out her new wardrobe, Bo misses the last words out of Lauren's mouth when they enter a room with glass walls and a glass ceiling, empty except for the view. Walking in, she is awed by a clear shot of the river and all of its glory. Snow covered fields between the back of the house and the banks of the river; she can see its icy flow, dark and beautiful.

She turns to see Lauren smiling with her whole being, if that was even possible. Behind Lauren's shoulder she sees what is covering the only solid wall; a mural 9 feet by 10 feet on 3 individual canvases measuring 2 feet by 10 feet each, spaced about a foot apart. She knows the style of this piece, she studied it for years, tried to incorporate the unique technique into her work, but it was never quite right and in the process, she developed her own. She heads straight for it, "Oh my damn, Lauren, is this a Pollock?" She turns towards Lauren, grinning from ear to ear, "Is it?"

Swinging her arms back and forth, rocking on the balls of her feet, "It is. And it's for you."

Incredulous, "What? For me? Lauren, how..."

Stepping towards her love, her artist, taking Bo's hands in hers, "I wanted to give you something to show you how much _Color My World_ means to me. I thought maybe something sparkly, but you're not really a sparkly kind of woman."

"I like sparkly things."

"To wear?"

Scrunching up her forehead, "Like sequins on a dress or something?"

Leaning forward to kiss Bo's scrunched up forehead, "Like on your finger."

"A ring?" Bo has a moment of panic, thinking about hella expensive rings from Tiffany's and the word engagement.

Seeing the panic in her love's face, Lauren comes to her rescue, taking her hand in hers, "Not a ring…not this time anyway."

Bo frowns, panic receding, but still there in the background, she wasn't quite ready to talk about 'rings' and all they stood for, but she knows Lauren, knows how her mind works, "Not this time, but you've thought about it?"

A look of dubious curiosity flits across Lauren's face, "Yes."

Bo's frown deepens, she said forever and she meant it, but marriage wasn't anything Bo ever really wanted or considered before; before Lauren anyhow. She didn't have too many examples of loving marriages to draw from in her life to make getting married an appealing idea, "Like since you were a little girl or with me?"

Sliding her hands out from Bo's, moving them to fit around her waist, holding on tight, Bo's head on her shoulder, "Both." Lauren sighs "I know my mind goes a million miles a minute sometimes," rolling her eyes and chuckling, "all the time actually. I like plans and details, but I don't want to get too far ahead of what we have, right now, ok? We can stick a pin in this and come back to it, ok?"

Bo squeezes her arms around Lauren's back and in a soft voice against her neck, "Ok..." Rubbing her chin back and forth against Lauren's shoulder, "I never thought about it or wanted it, with anyone….before."

Pulling back and looking into Bo's slightly less panicked eyes, she smiles reassuringly, "It's ok Bo, to not have thought about it, when the time is right, we'll talk." Bo nods, biting her bottom lip, a tell tale sign she's nervous. A sign Lauren is very familiar with, hugging her tight, "Back to this beautiful piece of art hanging behind you. Many years ago, before he had his first gallery show, Jackson Pollock had a gallery contract with Peggy Guggenheim, I'm sure you know that."

Bo nods, laying her head back down onto Lauren's shoulder, "Anyone who studied him knows that's how he got his first commissions, his first show."

"Mmmmhmmm. Peggy Guggenheim was a friend of my grandparents, it so happens. My grandfather commissioned Pollock to create this," lifting Bo's head to step out of her arms, opening her own arms wide, indicating the piece behind her, "for their 5th wedding anniversary in 1943." She turns to look at the piece she'd always associate with her grandmother, "and it hung in my grandmother's law office until she retired at 75."

Folding her arms across her chest, leaning her head on one hand, "It was then moved to my father's office until he retired five years ago. It's been in storage, until a few days ago. I have loved this piece from the time I was a little girl, sitting in my grandmother's chair in the conference room where it hung, reading anything and everything I could get my hands on." She shakes her head, smiling at the memory, "The colors and movement were all fascinating to me. My father gave it to me when he retired and I didn't know what to do with it. I didn't have an office to display it in, it was too big for the apartment I had in the city at the time and I didn't have Riverrun; I had it stored, until I knew what to do with it. Then I met you, an artist, who better to give it to than the woman I love with my whole heart? "

Moving to within inches of the artwork, "Lauren, I don't know what to say."

"Say you like it." Lauren is suddenly feeling a hint of doubt, too much, not as much as a ring would have been….but still… too much.

"Of course I like it, I love it. Pollock is one of the biggest influences on my work as an artist."

Nodding her head and moving back into Bo's personal space, "I feel a 'but' coming."

Glancing down at Lauren's face, full of hope, full of love for her, "There is no 'but'."

Lauren smiles, her hands running up Bo's arms to toy with the collar on Bo's shirt, "I thought you'd like this space to use as a studio when we're at Riverrun." Her voice full of uncertainty, "but I can have it sent to your apartment in the city if you'd rather not spend time here?"

Pulling Lauren in tight to her chest, kissing her nose, her cheeks, her chin and finally her lips, "I will spend my time wherever you spend yours. If you're here, I'm here, if you're in the city, I'm in the city." Another kiss, "Where you go, I go. I love you silly, and I don't want to be apart for even a minute."

Smiling so wide her cheeks hurt, one of her simmering questions answered…maybe, "Bo," hesitating, but she wants this, very much, "do you want to live together?"

Did she? Pursing her lips and nodding her head slowly, thoughtfully. She might not be ready for a ring yet, but she was ready to wake up next to this beautiful blonde every day, ready to make dinner with her and do laundry with her, ready to be waiting for her to come home everyday and watch as she helped Charley with the hard parts of her homework, "I do." Raising her eyebrows in a question, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth, "A six year old and moody me full time might be too much, but do you? Want to live with us?"

Throwing her arms around Bo's neck, planting kisses as she exclaims, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist, "A couple of things first. Do you want to stay in the city? I'd like to keep Charley in the same school if possible? I'll probably have to pay tuition, but umm, she likes it there, she likes walking to school with me and I don't want to disrupt her life, she's been through enough in the last year and a half."

Lauren nods, "Of course Bo, of course. We can spend summers and long weekends in the fall here. The leaves are spectacular; I think you'd enjoy painting the landscape. Or whatever you want." Her voice full of concern, "Would you rather wait? We live in the same building, it's not like either of us would have to drive if we stayed over at the other's place. We're only an elevator ride apart." She really wants to ask Bo to move the four flights up, but didn't consider how Charley might react; she might not want to go through another move so close on the heels of the last one.

Bo ponders what to do. She too wants to move the four flights up and Lauren's apartment is bigger, she has her office there and a third room for Charley and oh that view, but Charley comes first. Biting her bottom lip, "How about we talk to Charley about it this weekend? We can all decide, together?"

Smiling, her hands on the back of Bo's neck, pulling her in for a slow and sexy kiss, "Perfect."

* * *

Hours later, the grand tour ended, finishing what they started on the side of the interstate, lounging on Lauren's mattress they dragged into the room of glass. Tangled up in the sheets, Lauren tracing her finger over and over a scar down low on Bo's belly, Bo's hand stops her tracing. Picking her head up from Bo's chest, "Does it bother you when I do that?"

Holding Lauren's hand still, "Define bother."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Is it numb or tingly or anything like that?"

Picking her head up to see Lauren examining the thin scar, "No. Are you my girlfriend or my doctor right now?"

Glancing back to Bo, "Both. Always both. It should be lower Bo, closer to your pelvic bone."

"Yeah, they were in a little bit of a hurry. I guess they got sloppy."

"It's not sloppy, the edges are clean and it's not puckered, looks like it healed nicely. It's a good incision, just a little too high. I take it Charley was in distress? When the surgeon went in for her?"

"Yeah, she was."

Sensing a change in Bo's mood, "Does it trouble you to talk about it? You don't have to."

"No, I uh, no. I want to tell you." A frown creasing her forehead as she thinks about Charley's birth, "It's not something I've ever really talked about to anyone. I didn't have to, Dyson was there, Kenzi was there. No one else cared to know."

Taking a deep breath, letting it out in a slight shudder, Bo begins speaking, her voice trembling, but grows stronger as she speaks, "I didn't dilate past 3 centimeters; they all kept saying it would happen, but it didn't. It was hours of labor and the nurse, the midwife, they kept saying, 'You're a good 3 centimeters'."

She chuckles sadly, "But it never got past that. Then her heart rate started dropping lower and lower with every contraction, taking more and more time to recover back to normal. After this one contraction, I remember it exactly because it was a distinctly sharp and different kind of pain than I'd been having for hours. It caught me off guard….." Lost in the memory, raising her hand to touch her lips, "and I bit my tongue."

Shaking her head, her voice cracking, "Her heart rate dropped and didn't come back up and boom. Next thing you know they're wheeling me down the hall to an OR, Dyson running behind, everyone looking pale behind their masks." She stops, takes a breath, "They whisked her away before I got to see her. Rushed her to the NICU."

Bo trails off, her hand on Lauren's back, gripping onto her shoulder blade. Lauren looks back up to see Bo's glassy eyed gaze and rueful smile, "At least I heard her cry before they took her away; I knew she was alive."

Moving to gather Bo into her arms, kissing her forehead, wiping her tears and pulling the sheet up to cover them, "Oh Bo."

Letting Lauren hold her while she finished telling the story of Charley's birth, the first time she had since it happened, "They let Dyson go with her to the NICU. He couldn't hold her, they wouldn't let him, but he got a picture of her. I might even still have it on my phone." She twists to reach for her phone, pulling her hand back abruptly, "Maybe not; I don't like to remember her when she was in the NICU."

Bo stops for a minute, composing herself; Lauren holding her close, murmuring into her hair, "You can stop if you want to Bo. I don't..."

Shaking her head, "No, I want you to know, you love her; you should know the story of her beginning." Describing the picture Dyson brought back, "She was umm, in the incubator, she had an IV in her little arm, wrapped in gauze and taped to a board so she couldn't bend it I guess. There were, uh, heart monitor leads stuck to her chest with wires coming out….the pediatrician heard a murmur when he listened to her heart and they thought maybe it was something more since she was a little bit early." Shaking her head against Lauren's chest, turning her face to lay against Lauren's neck and squeezing her eyes shut at the memory, "It was awful. She looked so tiny in that cradle, incubator thing."

Bo stops, Lauren holding her, waiting for her to continue, "I couldn't go see her, I had some sort of complication during the surgery, nothing major, but they wouldn't let me move to get into a wheelchair to wheel me down. It was the one time in my life my Italian mother came to my rescue." Bo smiles remembering her mother taking the nurse out into the hall, explaining in no uncertain terms Bo was going to see her daughter if Mary had to wheel her down in the bed herself.

"By the time I got to the NICU to see her," Bo chuckles out the tension she had been feeling at the retelling of Charley's story, "she was an angry baby, crying at the top of her lungs, her little tongue curled up against the roof of her mouth, so red she was almost purple." Bo laughs, "It was quite a sight and I had a moment, I'm not gonna lie. It was terrifying, in a different way than her birth. She was like a baby pterodactyl and I was supposed to take this screaming, red faced, angry baby home and…do what with her?" Shaking her head, the smile returns, showing off her dimple, "But as soon as I picked her up and held her against my chest, my gown was loose and I slipped her in to feel the warmth of my skin and…. she stopped. She stuck her little fist in her mouth, her unfocused eyes opened, she looked right into my eyes and I fell in love."

Hearing Bo's words, Lauren feels the sting of tears in her eyes, she wanted to experience that instant of looking into your newborn's eyes and falling in love. The desire so strong and sudden it rippled through her like a tidal wave, a question bursting out unexpectedly, "Would you ever go through that again Bo? For another child? Would you even want too?"

Turning in Lauren's arms to face her, running her finger under Lauren's eyes to catch her tears, "I would, for you."

* * *

 **More to come, eventually, as life allows. As always, thanks for reading...  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Continuing where we left them. There are a couple of tiny time jumps to move things along at little faster pace.I can't promise rainbows and unicorns _every_ time, but this chapter has a bit of this and a bit of that. **

Chapter 24

 _Saturday_

For their Saturday play time, Bo suggested skiing rather than sledding or skating. Winter was almost over, not much time left to enjoy the mountain and Bo was eager to get Charley on skis for the first time that winter, before it was over. Camelback Mountain was only about 2 hours away and the happy three headed off in Lauren's Ranger Rover rather than the Beast, to make a day of it. Arriving early enough to beat the Saturday crowds, Bo signed Charley up for some rudimentary lessons to refresh her memory as Lauren hesitated beside her. It had been ages since she last skied, the last outing not being one of her best. "Umm, Bo, I can stay with Charley for the lessons while you go spread your wings on the mountain."

"No, that's alright, I'll stay. I want to see how she does."

Pulling Bo aside as Charley got geared up with help from one of the instructors, "Bo, I haven't been on skis in probably a decade."

Smiling and zipping Lauren's ski jacket all the way up and straightening the goggles on top of Lauren's head, "Seriously?"

"Yes. And it wasn't all that much fun."

"Why didn't you say? We could have gone sledding or skating instead."

Shrugging her shoulders, "You were so excited about it; I didn't have the heart to say no."

Sliding her arm around Lauren's shoulders, "How about I stay until Charley is done with her lessons, take her for a run or two and then you guys can stick to the beginner trails while I go tackle Cliffhanger or Pharaoh?" Seeing Lauren's eyes dart up the mountain, apprehension written all over her face, "Or when she's done you can take her to the", spreading her arms wide and in a booming voice, "Biggest Snow Tubing Park in the World?"

Rolling her eyes and nodding her head, "The world Bo? Really?"

Pointing to the sign, "It says so right there."

Wrinkling her forehead, "You won't mind?"

"Why would I mind? Besides, after a couple of runs down the mountain, I'll be ready to sit on my ass in a tube."

Smiling and reaching to stand up the zipped collar of Bo's ski jacket, "You need to keep this up, it's windy."

Placing her hands over Lauren's, "Doctor or girlfriend right now?"

Smiling and raising her eyebrows, "Both Bo, always both. Keep your collar up and zipped. Now, go ahead, I know you're dying to get up there. I'll stay with Charley."

Shaking her head and watching Charley standing on her skis while the instructor buckles them, "I'll wait until she manages a round or two."

Standing off to the side, Bo and Lauren watch as Charley makes her first run through the learning zone. Skiing is just like riding a bike and soon enough Charley is done with the flat plains of the learning zone and ready for one of the beginner trails.

Leaving Lauren to wait for them at the bottom of the trail, Bo and Charley hop on the lift riding to the top swinging their legs as they go. Holding on tight to her Momma's hand and the bar in front of her, Charley looks up at her Momma, her heart full at finally getting to spend, what her 6 year old self feels is enough time with her Momma, "I love you Momma. Thank you."

Bo looks down, "For what Bear?"

"For spending time with me and for being the best Momma ever."

Reaching over Charley's head and around her shoulders, Bo pulls Charley as close as she can and not fall out of the lift, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize Charley, but I promise I won't let it happen again." Hugging Charley against her side, "And thank you for being the best kid I could ever ask for."

They ride in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the sun, the wind, the fresh air and each other, until the time came to hop off and fly down the mountain.

Zig zagging down the mountain, her scarf flying behind her, laughing more than she had in a very long time, Charley beelines towards Lauren; Bo following closely behind, both snowplowing to a stop right in front, covering Lauren in kicked up powder and knocking her to the ground; all three ending in a laughing, giggling pile. Sitting up, Bo brushes the snow from Charley's eyebrows, "You had an excellent run Bear, like you've been skiing all winter." Clapping her puffy mittens together to knock off the snow, Bo asks, "Do you want to go again or over to the tubing park with Ren?"

Sitting between them, looking from one to the other, Charley is torn, she wants to go again, but she wants to go with Ren too. The thrill of speed wins and she exclaims, "Again, again Momma!"

Standing and pulling Charley up, Bo turns offering Lauren her hand, pulls her up too. Leaning in and kissing Lauren's very red nose, "We'll be back."

"I'll be right here, waiting for both of you."

* * *

After their second run down the aptly named Meadows trail, Bo and Lauren and Charley separate, Bo off to conquer Cliffhanger, kissing Lauren before they part, "I'll find you when I'm done." Charley and Lauren heading over to the Biggest Snow Tubing Park in the World, waving at Bo as they walk off hand in hand.

Sometime later, her legs feeling like jell-o, Bo was ready for some tubing action. Waiting at the bottom of the tubing hill, skis off and planted in the snow in front of her, scanning the crowd for Charley and Lauren. She spots them almost immediately, two tubes together, Lauren holding onto Charley's, bouncing as they race down the hill. She can't hear them, but she can see their heads thrown back in laughter. Smiling as she watches them come down the hill, she realizes how long it had been since she felt this happy and hopes it never gets old.

After a day full of winter sports, the trio gathered to eat dinner in the _Room Made of Glass_ as Charley calls Lauren's office. This time though it wasn't lentil soup, but Bo's homemade minestrone, sitting in their bowls and warming their tummies. With Lauren serving as sous chef, they made short work of Bo's culinary masterpiece. Surprised at how deftly Bo worked in the kitchen, "I didn't know you were such an accomplished chef."

"I'm Italian, it's a requirement. Besides, I might have issues with _La Famiglia,_ but I spent a lot of time in the kitchen and I picked up a thing or two."

"I bake; I love the precision and the science behind it. Cooking on the other hand, too much is left to chance."

Leaning over and kissing Lauren's flawless lips, "See. We're a perfect match." Pointing to herself, "Dinner and," nibbling on Lauren's ear, "Dessert."

Feeling the blush creep up her neck to her cheeks, "How is it you can make anything sound sexy?"

Smirking as she chuckles, "Talent. Pure talent."

Getting Charley settled on the couch with her bowl on a tray table in front of her, Bo asks, "Did you have a good day Bear?"

Nodding and slurping her soup, "Yes! Can we do it again tomorrow?"

Her legs feeling the workout she gave them, Bo shakes her head, "Not tomorrow, but maybe next weekend, if the weather holds out."

Licking her lips, "Ok Momma. What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Bo glances in Lauren's direction, raising her eyebrows and directing her question to Charley, "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Wiggling back and forth in her seat, thinking, "Ummmm, I don't know. What do you want to do Ren?"

Lauren wants to plan Bo and Charley's move up to her apartment, but she doesn't say that, "How about we go through your room here, set it up the way you want, go shopping for new linens and furniture?"

Charley's eyes grow to the size of saucers, "My room? And what are" sounding the word out "linens?"

Chuckling and poking Charley in the arm, "She means sheets and blankets Bear, linens is the fancy way of saying it."

Glaring at Bo and throwing her arm around Charley's shoulders, "Yes, your room, the one from last time. You liked that room right?"

Nodding and putting down her spoon, "Mmmmhmmm, but I didn't know it was my room. I get my own room?" Turning to her Momma, "Are we going to be here a lot Momma? Enough to have my own room?" Bo looks down at Charley, sees she's biting her bottom lip, warning bells going off in Bo's head. Charley confirms Bo's suspicions with her next question, her voice trembling, "Are we moving again Momma?"

Exchanging glances over Charley's head, Bo and Lauren sense they need to tread lightly on this topic. Bo begins, "I know that voice Charley, tell Momma and Ren what's troubling you."

Spinning her spoon around in her bowl, "I like my school Momma and this is really far away. You couldn't walk me anymore." Charley is struggling, much as she was earlier in the day on the mountain, choosing between another run with her Momma or tubing with Ren. The idea of seeing her Ren every day, before and after school and for dinner and for tucking her in at night is exciting; but she just got settled, just got her Momma every night; just got into a regular routine. She's feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Bo's arm goes around Lauren's shoulders, tucking Charley in between them, "We wouldn't be here all of the time, just sometimes. Like weekends and stuff."

Charley nods solemnly, "Ok."

Bo leans her head against Lauren's, "Bear, are you upset or scared or worried?"

"I'm not worried Momma. Ren fixed that. I'm thinking."

Rolling her eyes and turning to look at Lauren, "Oh, what are you thinking?"

"I'm not ready yet Momma. I'm not done."

Raising her eyebrows, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

Patting her shoulder, "You'll share when you're ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I can accept that. Now, finish your dinner, watch your movie and then its bath time, then bed."

"Ok, Momma."

* * *

After dinner and Charley's favorite movie, Bo passing out half way through the movie, Charley snuggled up in Lauren's arms; it was time for a bath. Not wanting to wake Bo, Lauren decides to tackle this bath thing on her own, "Ok Charley, your Momma said after your movie it was bath and then bed. Are you ready?"

Yawning and stretching her arms, "Yes."

Charley slides off the couch and heads towards the stairs, Lauren following behind.

Once in the bathroom, Lauren asks, "Do you want to take a shower or a bath?"

Charley thinks a minute, "Mmmmm, bath. Do you have bubbles?"

Lauren grins, "It so happens I do," as she reaches under the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Mr. Bubble. Charley claps her hands, "That's my favorite kind, Momma doesn't buy it often."

"Oh, why not?"

"She says I use too much."

"Hmm, I'll pour it then while you get undressed."

"Ok."

Lauren runs the water, reading the directions on the back of the bottle of bubble bath while Charley strips. Muttering under her breath, "It says a capful, but that doesn't seem like enough. It's an awfully tiny cap." Turning the bottle around again, Lauren shakes her head, fills the tiny cap and pours it in.

Charley is standing on the rug in front of the tub, hand on her hip, "I always do 2 caps, your tub is bigger than at my house. Maybe 3 or 4."

Lauren looks at Charley, shrugs her shoulders, why not and pours 3 more capfuls in, "Ok, Charley, you get in, I'm going to get you a fresh towel and wash cloth, I'll be right back."

Leaning on the edge of the tub while she dips her big toe in, "Ok."

Lauren gets a fresh towel and wash cloth from the linen closet in the hall, feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulls it out seeing a text from Tamsin: "How's family time going?" She stops for a second to respond, "Wonderful" and heads back to the bathroom, only to find a mountain of bubbles crawling across the floor and no Charley. The bubble stream hadn't made it to the door, but it was close, "I was only gone for a second, how the…?" Her head whipping to the tub, she calls out "Charley!"

No answer, sloshing to the tub, panic filling her, she uses Bo's method of getting an answer, "Charlotte Elizabeth Dennis!" This time she hears splashing and a little giggle from within the giant mountain of bubbles in the tub, and a small voice, "Charlotte's not here." Sighing in relief, she reaches into the bubbles to turn off the water, parting the bubbles, she finds Charley scrunched up and kneeling in the bubbles, giggling, arms over her head hiding. Deciding to play along, Lauren stands, hands on her hips, resting her finger on her bottom lip, "When I left there was a little girl in here, did the bubbles swallow her up, I wonder?" Taking off her socks and rolling up her pant legs, "I guess I'll have to get in there and search." Climbing into the tub, swimming through the bubbles, she reaches down to nudge Charley, "What's this? I think I found a slippery little otter." Charley pops up and throws her arms around Lauren's neck, giggling, "I'm not an otter!"

"You could have fooled me. Now I see why your Momma says you use too many bubbles." Laughing together, Lauren rinses Charley off, "I guess this will do." Wraps her in a big fluffy towel and leads her down the hall to her 'room'. Rubbing the towel over Charley to dry her off, "All done Charley. Put your jammies on while I change and then I'll tuck you in."

"Ok."

Lauren changes into her usual sleep wear and heads back to find Charley already under the covers yawning, Eeyore tucked under her arm. She sits on the edge of the bed, brushes Charley's hair back from her forehead, pulls the covers up under her chin, "There you go, snug as a bug in a rug." She leans down, kisses her forehead, pulls back, sees Charley biting her bottom lip, "You ok Charley?"

"Are you going to tell Momma I hid in the bubbles?"

Concern crossing her face, "Should I not?"

Picking at the blanket under her chin, "Umm, I'm not supposed to do that anymore, last time I really scared her and she said 'no more Charlotte', shaking her finger and everything. She didn't use my whole name, but she never uses Charlotte."

Smiling and placing her hand over Charley's, "It'll be our secret then, but you have to promise me to be careful if you do that again. You could slip and fall and hurt yourself. Seventy percent of home accidents occur in the bathroom. I don't want you to become a statistic."

Charley nods, yawns and asks, "What's a sta-tis-tic?"

Pursing her lips, how to explain statistics to a 6 year old, "Something I don't ever want you to be, unless it's for something positive." Leaning down to kiss Charley's forehead again, "Ok?"

Charley nods, then halting as she asks, "I'm done thinking Ren, can I share with you or do I need to wait for Momma?"

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and wandering into the room, Bo asks, "Wait for Momma for what?" Crawling onto the bed with Charley, Bo lays her head down on Charley's pillow, "Hmmm, Bear?"

Charley sits up, toying with Eeyore's ear, "I'm done thinking Momma."

Twirling the end of Charley's hair around her finger, "Are you now? What did you come up with love?"

"Can we stay at Ren's?"

Bo scrunches up her forehead, "You said you didn't want to?"

Shaking her head impatiently and in an exasperated tone, "Not here Momma. At home."

Both Lauren and Bo smile and in unison, "Oohhh."

Charley crawls out from under the covers and straddles Bo's waist, "We could do that right? You can still walk me to school and I can keep my friends and we can have both floors." Charley looks over at Lauren, "You want us to, right Ren?"

Dipping her head and grinning, reaching out to cup Charley's cheek, "I do, very much so."

Looking back to her Momma, "Do you Momma?"

Pulling Charley down into her arms, "Absolutely Charley Bear, as long as you're ok with it?"

Getting to see both her Momma and her Ren every day, how could she not be ok? Sighing, "I am Momma."

* * *

 _Six months later (Late August/Early September)_

Many changes had taken place in everyone's lives over the course of spring and summer. Kenzi landed a primo spot in one of the premier entertainment law firms in New York after graduating law school in May. What to do? Work in the big city for the summer or lay around the pool at Riverrun, watching Charley frolic while Bo and Lauren played 'doctor'? Once it was pointed out Lauren's pool was only an hour's train ride away and she was given an open invitation, she took the job and spent the summer….. working only lounging around the pool on a rare weekend off _._

Bo and Charley made the move up four floors to Lauren's larger apartment with Bo's space serving as her studio. They made the transition easily, with only a few minor hiccups. Bo's tendency to be messy the biggest hurdle for everyone. Bo had been able to quit The Dal altogether and spent her mornings, after walking Charley to school sketching, painting or meeting potential clients for commissions work. She'd been able to support herself and Charley quite nicely as a fulltime artist, paying tuition for Charley to stay at her school and her portion of living expenses. Lauren didn't need Bo to pay her own way, but recognized Bo's want to be independent. They split parenting duties, Bo taking the job of walking Charley to and from school; Lauren took bedtime tucking in duties; after the bubbles incident, Bo was in charge of bath time, but they tried to do as much as they could together, as a family.

The FDA had asked Lauren to head the Genome Project, what started as a joint venture between CHOP and her own Keystone Medical, became Lauren's project to oversee and direct. The decision to go back to research was not one she made lightly. She loved being able to see her patients benefit from her care, but she was thoroughly shaken by the loss of Oliver, it hit far too close to home. It could just as easily been Charley she lost, something she didn't want to think about….ever. It meant she had to travel, overseeing labs across the nation and eventually one or two oversees, but it was what she needed. She was still a shy doctor who thought too much and felt too much and she needed time in a lab, away from patients, to heal. The opportunity came and she seized it. It wasn't well received by Evony, she hired her to be a clinical practitioner, not a researcher but when she found out Keystone Medical would be top billed in any published results, she changed her tune and allowed Lauren free reign to do as she pleased. And she did, keeping Tamsin as her personal assistant and making her office space at Keystone her home base. She didn't like being away from Bo, but coming home was well worth it; Bo made sure of that.

* * *

Bo was standing in a crowd, arms crossed and on the phone with Maureen Thatch, waiting for Lauren's flight to land on the Wednesday before Labor Day. She ended up having quite a few commissions, leaving her with little time to create enough original pieces for a fall show; instead it was scheduled for the following spring, maybe summer.

Even facing away from her and in the middle of a crowd, Lauren knew which one was Bo; she'd know that stance, that body anywhere. Gliding up behind her, hearing Bo end her call, Lauren drops her briefcase and slides her arms around Bo's waist just as Bo turned. Grinning and picking up Lauren's briefcase, Bo kisses her lips lightly, "Hello beautiful, how was Minnesota?"

Pouting, "Lonely. But productive. Not only did I meet with the senior project leaders at Mayo, but also their counterparts in Switzerland. You will not believe what Geneva is doing with our research. I can hardly believe they made the leap to where they did. It's incredible!" Slipping her hand into Bo's, "Nothing we'll ever be able to do here, not with the FDA all over DNA sequencing, stem cells, cloning and everything that goes along with creating zygotes, but it is cutting edge."

Waving her free hand around excitedly, Lauren launches into the research being done in Switzerland using her team's project as a starting point. "They stripped the X Chromosomal DNA out of a batch of male, of course," rolling her eyes, "Geoffrey's bat spermatozoa and replaced it with female Geoffrey's bat X Chromosomal DNA." On a roll with no hint of slowing down, "The males suffer from a genetic disorder which inhibits the development of the membrane covering their wings, making it difficult for their wings to support their weight, leading to an unnaturally high mortality rate. Leaving far more females than males in the wild, leading to a low birth rate, and they're quite vulnerable to becoming extinct in the wild."

Bo was nodding in all the right places and murmuring here and there, but she had tuned out around DNA sequencing. Completely mesmerized by Lauren's geeking out as her mind worked on undoing the buttons of Lauren's white blouse and unzipping the side zipper on that tight black pencil skirt. Lauren had been gone almost a month and Bo had missed her desperately, "Mmmm, fascinating."

Nodding vigorously, "Isn't it? By using the X chromosome of a healthy female, that doesn't have the genetic defect, it can be carried by either the X or Y, but it needs to be present in both X and Y in order for the genetic malformation to occur and fertilizing a healthy ovum and then implanting it.….. " Walking hand and hand to the baggage claim, Lauren stops her monologue, grinning as she asks, "You tuned out didn't you?"

Swinging their hands and grinning, "Yup, sure did."

Placing her other hand on Bo's arm as they walk, "How far did you make it?"

"Uh, DNA sequencing I think?"

Lauren chuckles, "That far huh?"

Bo nods, "I think that's pretty good."

Raising her eyebrows as she hums, "You were unbuttoning my blouse weren't you?"

Smirking, "Yes, yes I was."

"And that's why I love you."

"I love you too."

Waiting for her luggage to roll around on the carousel, Lauren leans in kissing Bo's cheek, "What do you have planned for the weekend?"

Knowing a trip down the shore with Kenzi, Tamsin and Charley was probably not top of Lauren's list, "A surprise for Charley's birthday."

Holding onto Bo's arm, "Are we finally taking that trip down the Parkway with the top down, hair flying in the wind?"

Surprised, "Oh, how'd you guess?"

Reaching over to pull her phone out of her briefcase, paging through to find the text to show Bo, "It's not such a surprise it would seem. Charley sent me a text."

Reading the text, "That's not from my phone, it's Kenzi's. How'd you know it was Charley?"

"She used her just for her name. Kenzi uses Dr. Hotpants."

Scrunching up her forehead, "Are you mad? You usually want no company when you come home from being gone longer than a week?"

"It's her birthday Bo, how could I be mad?" Squeezing Bo's hand, "I wouldn't miss it. Not to mention, we've been trying to take this trip all summer and Tamsin and Kenzi will be needed to watch Charley once or twice; you owe me some sexy bucket list time."

Smirking and kissing Lauren's forehead, "I do indeed."

* * *

Riding in the car on the way home from the airport, Lauren's thoughts are mulling over the cutting edge research happening in Geneva, turns to face Bo, "Would you want that Bo?"

"Want what?"

"A child that was genetically ours?"

Raising her eyebrows, picking up Lauren's hand from her thigh, kissing the back of it, "Like if one of us was a dude?"

Turning Bo's hand over, running her fingers over the paint stains on her palm, "Nooo, not like a 'dude'," rolling her eyes, "But if it was possible to have a baby genetically ours?"

Bo wrinkles her forehead, "How would that be possible?"

Presenting the hypothesis she had been formulating during her flight home, "I estimate in less than 10 years they'll have advanced what the Swiss are doing with bats to humans. Replacing the X chromosomal material in spermatozoa with the X chromosomal material of an ovum, meaning they'll be able to fertilize a human egg with material from both a male and a female. Any females would have two genetically female parents; the males would have the more traditional genetic parents. Would you want that?"

"Seriously?"

Nodding vigorously, "Yes. I suspect it'll never happen here, though. The U.S government will never be able to see just the science."

Bo frowns, "I'm not sure I can."

Holding Bo's hand in her lap, "Can what?"

Pulling her hand back, "See just the science."

Furrowing her brow, "What else is there to see?"

Raising her shoulders, palms upturned, "It's a baby, Lauren, a human being. Do I want to be able to see our hypothetical child reflect both of us? Of course I do, but I also wouldn't want her to be a science experiment."

Reaching for Bo's hand, sandwiching it between both of hers, turning in her seat, "She wouldn't be an experiment, Bo. She'd be ours." Turning to look out of the window, watching the passing traffic as they travel down the highway, "There was a time when the public questioned the ethical viability of fertilizing an ovum outside of the natural process. Now it's commonplace. We have frozen embryos with deceased parents, one or both, brought to term as healthy, vibrant babies." Turning back to look at Bo, "That used to be the stuff of science fiction. How is this different?"

Shrugging her shoulders, and folding her hand over Lauren's, she didn't want to fight over a hypothetical. Besides, when it came down to it, if Lauren wanted it, she would do it. "I guess it isn't. It's a lot to take in, that's all."

Rubbing her thumb over the back of Bo's hand, "It's still only a theoretical hypothesis Bo, but it would be amazing."

Smiling as she considers a little girl running around with Lauren's blonde hair and her own dark chocolate eyes, "Yeah, it would be."

* * *

Ditching Kenzi and Tamsin and Charley at Riverrun to pick Lauren up at the airport alone, Bo drove to their apartment in the city, parking the Range Rover in the garage of their building, Lauren asking, "So, where are they?"

Licking her lips and smiling, "Kenzi is lounging by the pool, Tam Tam is helping to keep Charley busy-although I guess they're probably packing now, since the cat is out of the bag," wrapping her arm around Lauren and whispering in her ear as they walk towards the elevator, "And I am meeting with Maureen Thatch and you are not due to land for," checking her watch, "another 3 hours."

Pulling Bo's face towards her, slowly bringing their lips together, "Brilliant, you are brilliant."

Holding on as Bo leads them to what is now _their_ bedroom with a view, Lauren's mind is going a million miles a minute, per usual. Aside from agreeing they both wanted more children, at least one, they hadn't gone any further. No details on birth mother or donor had been discussed or decided. They both wanted Charley to have a sibling, a full one would be nice, but neither wanted Dyson anymore involved in their lives than he already was. On the other hand, she wanted to able to look at their baby's face and see something of herself reflected there. She knew it was selfish; she loved Charley as much as if she had been the one to give birth to her, but there was something to the evolutionary need to see oneself reflected in another. Her clock was ticking, she need to have these details sorted out.

She was thinking too much and worrying too much….. with Bo kissing her like this and touching her like that. Sighing, she pushes the thoughts of genetically engineered babies aside and allows herself to be welcomed home.

Arriving at Riverrun, Lauren heads upstairs to drop off her luggage and change. Walking into their bedroom, smiling at _their_ rather than hers alone, she drops her bag on the bed, unbuttons her blouse and unzips her skirt. Running her hands through her hair, if it wasn't Charley's birthday, she'd lobby for staying home for the weekend. She was so tired and oddly, homesick. She rarely got homesick. Was it the place or the people she had been longing for while she was gone? Rolling her eyes at herself, of course it was the people; she'd never had people to miss before. Parents and siblings don't count, not like a lover and a child.

Blowing her breath out between her lips, she needed a shower; it was a long flight and a rather vigorously exercised afternoon. Turning to her walk-in closet, she hears Charley squealing her name from the pool through the open windows. She smiles, runs her finger over her bottom lip, maybe she'll skip the shower, flop around in the pool instead, she could always shower later. Grabbing a pair of board shorts and a bikini top from the closet, dressing as she moved to the open window on the other side of the room to call down to Charley and stops mid-stride. The wall across from the bed, the one Bo had declared too bland and too dull, now sported the view from the middle of their bed in the city. A brilliant smile breaks across her face as she follows the lines of _All the Colors,_ towards the door where she seesBo hanging in the doorway, half in, half out.

Moving into Bo's space, placing her hands on Bo's hips, smiling from ear to ear, "I thought you sold them all?"

Bo's hands find their way to Lauren's waist, "I did. All but this one." Leaning in to whisper in Lauren's ear, kissing her cheek, "This one," she pauses, "is for you."

* * *

So far, the five of them had made the most of their trip down the shore. Tamsin won just about every game she played on the Boardwalk, much to Charley's delight as the recipient of the prizes. Kenzi finally got to relax for more than an afternoon, volunteering to be Charley's escort to the beach everyday they were there. And Bo made sure Lauren was able to check quite a few boxes on her sexy bucket list: under the boardwalk, the sand cooling their backs; the back seat of the Beast with the top down, the ocean air moist on their skin, the sound of the waves filling their ears; the roof of the rented beach house, in the middle of the night, slow and gentle and hushed as Charley slept in their bed one floor below.

Lazing under the umbrella on their last day, watching Charley play in the surf with Tamsin and Kenzi, Lauren reaches out across the small space between their sand chairs for Bo's hand, "Who is your closest male relative Bo?'

Sliding her Wayfarers up to rest on the top of her head and rolling her head towards Lauren, "Other than my father or grandfather?"

Pulling her aviators off to be able to see Bo clearly without the smear of salt water, "Yes."

Smirking, "You're thinking about babies again, aren't you?"

Ducking her head, blush creeping up her neck, "I am. I'm not getting any younger Bo and I think Charley would like to be a big sister before she's a teenager."

Glancing out to where Charley was playing in the surf and laughing, "If she's a teenager anything like I was, she'll be living with Kenzi, no sisters or brothers allowed."

Rolling her eyes, "Well? Male relatives?"

"Other than my Pop and Gramps, I don't have any. We could use Gino, he looks like me and is the closest thing to a male relative I have. That's usable anyway."

Lauren frowns, "Would he give up parental rights? Be just a donor?"

Pursing her lips, thinking, "Mmmmm, probably. He's a great uncle though, just ask the boys Salvatore and Joey."

"What about Mrs. T? Would she want to be a grandparent?"

Bo hadn't thought that far, details are really not her thing, "Yeah, she definitely would. She's like my surrogate mother anyway, what's the difference?"

They sit in silence for a minute, Lauren thinking over the details, this was not going to be as easy as she thought.

Breaking the silence, Bo asks, "You have a brother, why not use him?"

The look on Lauren's face is priceless, "Uh, it's my brother, Bo. That's not legal."

Chuckling and shaking her head, "For a genius, sometimes you miss the obvious. His donation," pointing at herself, "my egg." Shrugging her shoulders, "I'll be the birth mother, gives us an extra 2 years if we want more than one, since I'm younger. Problem solved." She reaches up to her Wayfarers and pulls them back down to cover her eyes.

Lauren doesn't say anything, just stares until it's uncomfortable and Bo breaks the silence, "What?"

"Bo, you didn't get pregnant easily, you had a hard labor and an emergency c-section. All of those items point to me being the birth mother."

Pursing her lips and shrugging, "I figure you're a doctor, I'm pretty sure you can help with all of those things."

Smiling at her girlfriend's way of boiling everything down to the bare minimum, "I'm a pediatrician Bo, not an OB-GYN or a fertility specialist. My expertise comes after, emphasis on after, the baby is born."

Waving her hand, "Details, schmetails. We'll work it out. Come on, let's go rile up a brand new to being 7 year old." Bo stands and jogs down to the edge of the surf, scooping Charley up from behind, swinging her around.

Lauren smiles; that's her Bo, flying by the seat of her pants as she jogs down to the water to join them.

* * *

 _9 Months Later (Late May/Early June)_

Bo is back at _Lyrical Abstractions Gallery_ , meeting with Maureen Thatch, going over what pieces will be in her next show, scheduled for later that year in the fall. Maureen begins the meeting by perusing through Bo's portfolio, "Your work has brightened a bit Bo. I'm happy to see this evolution. It's still gritty, but softer than your earlier work." Pointing to a depiction of one particular tree she can see from her studio space at Riverrun in a series of paintings through all 4 seasons. "I love this 4 panel piece Bo. The winter panel is haunting, like some of your earlier work, then flows into spring and summer, then boom the brilliant colors of fall. Nicely done, Bo, nicely done."

They move through the rest of portfolio, picking pieces to hang and discussing what original works Bo has in process and if they'll be completed in time for the fall. Maureen also has a few more commissions to offer and Bo readily accepts. Glancing at her watch, Bo is anxious to get the meeting done and over with so she can get home. Tamsin needed to leave by 3:00 that afternoon in order to pick Charley up from school and Bo needed to be home in time. Bo's clock watching does not go unnoticed by Maureen Thatch, "Tell me Bo, what has you checking your watch every 10 minutes or so?"

"Oh, I uh, need to get home by 3:00; I don't want to leave my partner alone while her assistant picks up Charley from school."

Raising her eyebrows, this is the first she's hearing about a 'partner', last she knew it was a girlfriend, "Oh, is Dr. Lewis alright?"

Shaking her head, shoulders slumping, her eyes glistening, "No, no she's not. The last few months have been…..difficult for her." Shrugging her shoulders, "Both of us."

Patting Bo's knee, Maureen offers, "Anything I can do or anything you want to talk about?"

Pursing her lips, Bo considers baring her soul to Maureen. They didn't exactly have that kind of relationship, but anything Bo was going through would affect her work. Deciding why not, "We decided to try for a baby a few months ago and it's not exactly working out the way we planned." Taking a deep breath, "Lauren is taking this last disappointment incredibly hard. She's home, recovering and I don't want to leave her alone."

Nodding, "Ok Bo. We're done, go on, go home to Lauren and if there's anything I can do, please let me know."

Nodding as she packs up her portfolio, "Thanks. You might see a darkness creep back into my work over the coming months, just to warn you."

Patting Bo on the back as she walks her out, "I love the darkness in your work Bo, but I wholeheartedly hope it doesn't come back for the wrong reason."

Nodding her thanks, Bo heads to where she parked the Beast, in a hurry to get home to Lauren.

XXXXX

Since the chat on the beach during their last day in Wildwood, Lauren had taken the reins on their quest to have a baby. She sought out and found the best fertility practice in the area, researched the best sperm banks, finding the perfect donor matching Bo's physical and intellectual attributes as well as her likes, dislikes, whether he was athletic or artistic, right down to her left-handedness. He was the perfect donor, the only issue, a limited supply. Once she found the perfect donor, she quickly purchased all that remained of the supply. Even buying out the supply, it only left them with 3 shots at getting it right. She was nothing if not meticulous. She took the shots to regulate her ovulation like a champ, she endured every exam without complaint, followed every direction from her doctor to the tee. She even limited the amount of time she spent traveling for the Genome Project. She's never failed at anything she put her vast determination and intellect to; except this.

Sitting on the couch in her and Bo's city apartment, gazing out of the window as Tamsin rambled on about nothing she turns the problem over and over. There was no physical reason for this failure. She was deemed perfectly fertile, the donor had a proven track record at producing healthy babies, she did everything imaginable to produce a viable and enduring pregnancy, yet here she was, unable to carry past the first trimester. She had no problem _getting_ pregnant; three tries, three pregnancies, it was getting past that oh so important 12th week. She got further each time, but all ended in failure. She was full of hope this last go round when she made it to week 11, it was the furthest so far, but it ended the same; her in tears at the hospital, Bo holding her as she raged, Charley home with Tamsin, confused about why her sweet Ren was angry and unhappy. They hadn't gone so far as to harvest eggs, fertilize them and then implant them, but she was considering it. Shaking her head, it wouldn't work though, she could get pregnant; she simply couldn't stay pregnant.

Coming to sit next to Lauren, Tamsin wraps her arm around her shoulder, "How you doing Doc?"

Lauren turns her head to look at Tamsin, saying nothing.

Nodding her head and frowning, "I know. Stupid question. Is there anything I can do for you Doc? Anything at all?"

Lauren shakes her head slowly, "No."

Knowing the response will most likely be in the negative, she asks anyway, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lauren drops her head, completely defeated, "I'm at a loss Tamsin. I don't know what to do.

"I know Doc."

Blowing out her breath, finally voicing one of the reasons she's been so driven to be the birth mother, "I'm jealous Tamsin."

Frowning, "Of?"

Taking a deep breath, letting it all out, "The greatest gift Bo has ever received didn't come from me." Dissolving into sobs, Lauren slumps into Tamsin's arms.

Wrapping her arms around the emotionally wrung out doctor, "You're jealous of Dyson? Because he gave her Charley?"

Hands balled into fists, eyes squeezed shut, Lauren hisses, "Yes."

Covering Lauren's balled up fists and rocking her gently, "Oh Doc. She doesn't need you to give her a baby."

"Maybe she doesn't, but I do. I need to give her something no one else can, for me."

Brushing Lauren's hair back, "Isn't that kind of selfish?"

Sniffling and wiping her nose, "How is it selfish?"

Handing Lauren a tissue, "You want to have a baby, for Bo, in order to fulfill a need within yourself to be, what? Her hero? Or is it something else?"

"I don't want to lose her Tamsin. What if one day she wakes up and realizes we were a mistake?"

"And you think a baby will make that different?"

Sighing in exasperation and frustration, "I don't know."

"Well, Dyson gave her Charley and you see where that got him. A ticket to Atlanta and the role of daddy only."

"It would seem logic has deserted me on this Tamsin. I'm far too emotionally invested to think clearly."

"It's been a rough couple of months Doc. You need to step back and look at this from a different emotional place. And you need to talk to Bo."

"I can't say these things to Bo, Tamsin."

Hugging her closest friend tightly, "I know Doc, that's why you say them to me."

Hearing Bo's key in the lock, Lauren wipes her eyes and sits up, glaring at Tamsin to keep their conversation private, Tamsin whispering, "Ok, but you still need to talk to her."

Lauren nods as Bo comes through the door, tossing her keys into the bowl on the table, heading straight for the couch and Lauren. Sitting down next to her love, she leans in kissing her cheek, "Hey you. How you doing?"

Lauren crumbles into tears leaning into Bo's waiting arms, "Not good Bo. Not good."

Holding her close, rubbing her back, "I know love, I know."

Grabbing her keys and heading out to pick up Charley, Bo catches her eye, asks, "Tamsin, can you uh, keep Charley busy for a little while?"

"Of course Bo. We'll go to the movies and then I'll take her to dinner or something."

Through her tears, Lauren calls, "The library and somewhere healthy for dinner. No fast food, Tamsin."

Scrunching her face and mumbling, "What 7 year old wants to go to the library." Louder for Lauren's benefit, "Ok Doc, the library and salad for dinner, got it.", as she makes her way out of the apartment.

Lauren looks up at Bo, her eyes dull and sad, "How was your meeting with Maureen Thatch?"

Holding onto her very fragile doctor, "It was ok." Taking a deep breath, "I think we need to talk about taking a break from all of this baby making."

Sighing, "I know you disagree, but I want to keep trying. I'll find another donor that is as good if not better and we can continue."

Twirling the ends of Lauren's hair around her finger, as is her habit, "I get your belief and faith in science Lauren, I do, but this is killing you. Every failure chips away a little bit more of you." Letting go and sliding off the couch onto her knees in front of her love, Bo holds Lauren's face in her palms, "You are losing yourself to this, I'm losing my Lauren and I cannot allow that to happen." Her own eyes filling with tears at the thought of losing her quiet and shy doctor, her voice quaking, "I can't lose you."

Her mind racing, she can solve this problem, she can fix this, she can give Bo the greatest gift, "I can do this Bo. I just need more time;" Her voice shaking with tears, her hands on Bo's "I can give you our baby."

Shaking her head, "Is that what this is about?"

Her head dropping; fear, her old friend once again making an appearance, "I want to give you the greatest gift I could ever give you, a child. And I am failing."

Leaning forward on her knees, pulling the sobbing doctor into her arms, kissing her forehead, the top of her head, lightly brushing her lips, "You've already done that. You gave me Charley back; you saved her when no one else could."

Sobbing against Bo's shoulder, "It's not enough, Bo. It's not enough….." taking a deep breath, "what if you decide we are a mistake? What if you ever stop loving me?"

Holding Lauren tight against her chest, dropping kisses on the top of her head, "I fell in love with you in the blink of an eye. You are my world, you are my forever." Palms on either side of Lauren's face, lifting it up to look into her eyes, "You picked me up." thinking of her 6 year old self, sobbing on the side walk as her mother walked away, "and piece by piece, you put me back together, when no one else could. We'll figure this out...together and no matter what happens, I will never. stop. loving. you."

 **Read, review, I'm curious about what you're thinking and as always, thank you for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I thank each and every one of you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. I am amazed at how wonderful you all are and I thank you, sincerely for the support you've all given my little story.**

 **A little bit of drama must come into everyone's lives, but I think Bo and Lauren may have had enough. Let's see shall we?**

 **I own nothing but the mistakes**

Chapter 25

 _Previously_

 _Her head dropping; fear, her old friend once again making an appearance, "I want to give you the greatest gift I could ever give you, a child. And I am failing."_

 _Leaning forward on her knees, pulling the sobbing doctor into her arms, kissing her forehead, the top of her head, lightly brushing her lips, "You've already done that. You gave me Charley back; you saved her when no one else could."_

 _Sobbing against Bo's shoulder, "It's not enough, Bo. It's not enough….." taking a deep breath, "what if you decide we are a mistake? What if you ever stop loving me?"_

 _Holding Lauren tight against her chest, dropping kisses on the top of her head, "I fell in love with you in the blink of an eye. You are my world, you are my forever." Palms on either side of Lauren's face, lifting it up to look into her eyes, "You picked me up." thinking of her 6 year old self, sobbing on the side walk as her mother walked away, "and piece by piece, you put me back together, when no one else could. We'll figure this out...together and no matter what happens, I will never. stop. loving you."_

Dissolving into Bo's arms, Lauren shudders as she lets out the breath she had been holding, mumbling against Bo's neck, "I love you so very much Bo. I never thought I'd find someone to love as much as I love you. It's always been the other way around; I love too little." Lifting her head, a sudden, frightening thought emerges, "Do I love you too much, Bo?"

Kissing Lauren's temple, "You love me the way I've always wanted to be and never thought I deserved."

Sighing and laying her head back down on Bo's shoulder, "What if it never happens Bo? What if I can't solve this problem?"

"There are two of us Lauren." Pulling her head back to be able to look into Lauren's tear stained face, "You are not alone in this." Running her thumbs across Lauren's cheeks, wiping away her tears, "We'll figure it out. Together, ok?"

A slow nod and an exhausted sigh, "Ok."

Letting go and standing up, Bo holds out her hands for Lauren to take, "Come on, you're completely done-in. You need sleep, my love. And you're not going to get it out here, on the couch."

Lauren stands reluctantly and follows Bo to the bedroom, holding Bo's hand in a death grip. She _is_ weary and worn out. She knows she needs to listen to Bo and let it go, at least for a little while; the real question is if she can.

Tucking Lauren into the big fluffy bed with all of the pillows, Bo sits on the edge, her hand on Lauren's chest, "I know you feel the desire to have a child, for me; one that reflects both of us, but there are other ways to go about it, my love." Brushing Lauren's cheek with the back of her hand, "I know you're not ready yet to talk about it, but when you are, I'm here." Smiling gently, "I love you, Lauren; that's not going to change, no matter what happens. Or doesn't happen. Ok?"

Nodding and leaning up to wrap her arms around Bo's neck, a soft sigh and "Ok."

Closing the bedroom door behind her, hugging herself around the middle and leaning back against the doorframe, Bo finally lets the tears fall. The tears she's been holding back for days, being strong and supportive for Lauren, but she too is devastated.

Turning to art to cope with all of the emotions swirling inside her, as she has always done, she grabs her laptop from Lauren's office and heads back to the living area, picking up her field pack on the way. Sitting cross legged on the couch, the laptop balanced on her knees, she digs around in her pack for her sketch pad and pencil box. Finding those items, she lays them on the couch next to her as she opens her laptop. Clicking on the pictures folder, she hunts through, looking for the ones Mrs. Lewis brought the other day when she stopped by to check on her daughter. As luck would have it, Mrs. Lewis was in the process of having both Lauren's and her older brother Henry's baby books digitized. At Bo's request, she brought a flash drive loaded with photos from both books.

Chuckling as she looks through them, Bo is thankful Mrs. Lewis is as meticulous as her daughter. There were photos of both siblings, every month until they were a year old and then every 3 months until they were school age. She had an idea and she intended on being as precise as Lauren would be if she were trying to diagnose a sick child. She found the folders, one each for Lauren and Henry and proceeded to open several photos for side by side comparison, beginning with their newborn pictures and advancing up to 1 year.

Scrutinizing each shot, Bo sets the laptop on the coffee table she pulled up to sit right in front of her crossed legs and picks up her sketch pad. Up until about 7 months, the only way to tell the siblings apart was by their outfits, after that it was because Lauren was thinner and a bit smaller than her brother. Both had the same color eyes, the same shape to their faces, the same mostly bald heads with wisps of blond hair sticking out at odd angles and perhaps most importantly, the same smile. After they reached school age, she could see the cute little bump near the bridge of Lauren's nose and Henry's ears had developed a different shape to the whirl, but other than that, mirror images and nothing a casual observer would notice. Bo was quite pleased by the resemblance; it needed to be almost exact if she was going to convince Lauren. Her pencil poised over the blank page, she takes a deep breath and mumbles, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Several hours later, Bo looks up to see the sun slipping behind the tall building across the street, a telltale sign it was no longer afternoon, but early evening. Glancing at her phone, she sees a text from Tamsin, "Heads up, we're heading for the elevator. All clear to bring munchkin up or head to your studio?" Putting down her pencil and eraser, picking up her phone, she sends the "All clear", closes her sketch pad and stands to stretch, figuring she should check on Lauren and make something for dinner.

Looking in the refrigerator, the pickings are slim, she exhales through pursed lips. Lauren won't want to eat anyway, she hasn't for days. The only way she will is if Charley offers some off her plate. Closing the door to the fridge, she reaches for her phone to order take out, scrolling through, looking for Lauren's favorite Thai place, hoping she'd be able to entice her with a favorite meal; she is interrupted by Charley and Tamsin giggling their way in through the front door.

Holding out a white take out bag, "I know, I know. Doc said no fast food, but who can resist a cheesesteak and pieorogies? It's not her favorite place, who was gonna drive all the way out there, not me, but its _Joe's_ , she cannot say no to this."

Reaching for the bag, Bo smirks, only Tamsin would take Charley to a bar for dinner, "Um, did you guys eat it there or in your car?"

Rolling her eyes, "Neither. We ate at the park, didn't we munchkin?"

Charley nods, "Mmmmhmm."

Opening the bag and pulling out two cheesesteaks and two orders of pierogies, hand on her hip, "They're still warm Tamsin."

Shrugging her shoulders, "We ate, went to the library and then we went back. Joe's is only a block away from the library. Bo, I'm not gonna take your child into a bar for dinner."

Nodding, she's not one to judge, lord knows she had Charley in The Dal often enough, but it's different when the bar is owned by the kid's great-grandfather, "Ok Tamsin. I believe you." Turning to Charley, "Go change out of your school clothes Bear and do you have any homework?"

Taking off her light jacket and handing it to Tamsin to hang on the coat rack beside the door, "No Momma, Tamsin and I did it at the library." She runs down the hall to her room to change.

Leaning on the counter separating the living area from the kitchen after hanging up Charley's jacket, "Did she talk to you at all Bo?"

Scrunching her forehead, "Yeah, she did. A little bit."

Out of character for her, Tamsin doesn't push for details; whatever they talked about was between the two of them, she simply says, "Good." Tapping the counter with her keys, "I'm outta here Bo. I'll be back in the morning right?"

Taking a minute to think it over, she needed time in her studio; she needed to work on her idea for Lauren, "Yeah, if that works for you? I need some studio time."

"Yup. I'll be here before you leave to walk Charley to school."

"Thanks Tamsin."

Bo moves to the cabinet to pull out plates for her and Lauren as Charley bounces into the kitchen, Eeyore tucked under her arm, "Momma?"

"Charley."

Plucking at Eeyore's ear nervously, "Can I go see if Ren is awake?"

Running her hand over the top of Charley's head, brushing the hair back from her forehead, Charley has been quite concerned about her Ren and a visit from Charley might be just what Lauren needs, "Sure baby, go ahead."

Opening the door, Charley sees Lauren lying on her side in the middle of the bed, facing the door, eyes closed. Charley hangs on the doorknob, only part of the way in, hesitating. She's never seen her Ren like this and to be honest, she's scared. Biting her bottom lip, she decides she'll come back later and moves to swing the door shut as Lauren opens her eyes. A tired smile breaks across Lauren's face as she sits up, holding her arms out, "Come here Charley. Ren needs a hug."

That being all the encouragement Charley needs, she runs to the bed, clambering up and into Lauren's open arms.

Hugging Lauren tight, she turns and snuggles into Lauren's chest, tugging on Eeyore's ear, "Ren, can you tell me why you're sad?"

Lauren chooses her words carefully, while Charley has the concept of a little brother or sister, she doesn't have the details. Lauren decides to go with a simple explanation, "I have a problem that I can't figure out how to fix."

Leaning with her back to Lauren's front, encircled in her arms, Charley can't see the tears forming in Lauren's eyes, but she can hear them in her voice and much like her Momma, Charley boils it down to the basics, "Why don't you ask Momma to help you?"

Sighing as she leans her chin on top of Charley's head, "She is Charley, but this is something I need to figure out myself."

Asking the simple question, as only a child can, "Why?"

Rubbing her cheek against Charley's silky, curly hair, she has no explanation, not one Charley would understand anyway, "I don't have a reason that makes sense to anyone other than me."

Turning in Lauren's embrace, Charley wraps her little arms around her Ren's neck, "If you're scared to ask her, you can have your necklace back?" Charley reaches for the chain holding the lock Lauren gave her. Lauren places her hand over Charley's, stopping her, "That's very sweet of you Charley, but this is yours now. I'm not afraid, I'm…." She trails off, looking for the right words, "I'm too determined to work it out on my own and too stubborn to ask for help. That's different from being afraid."

Charley looks up and into Lauren's eyes, Bo is something like a superhero to Charley, there's nothing she can't fix, moving her hands to cup both of Lauren's cheeks, "Trust me Ren, Momma will help you. She helps me all the time."

Smiling at Charley's simple logic, "She does, doesn't she?"

Nodding, "Mmmmhmm. She's good at taking care of me; she'll be good at taking care of you too."

Hugging Charley tight to her chest, "She already is Charley."

Bo knocks gently on the open door, carrying a tray table and Lauren's dinner, "Hey, Tamsin brought back dinner."

Seeing what Bo has on the tray, she frowns, "I told her no fast food."

Shrugging her shoulders, "Its Tamsin, fast food for her is Mickey D's not Joe's Steaks."

Lauren smiles, "I guess I need to be more specific with that one." Looking to Charley, "Was this your idea?"

Smirking like her Momma, "Yes. I know you love cheesesteaks, but Tamsin didn't want to drive out to Roxborough," rolling her eyes, a habit she picked up from Lauren, "she said Joe's will have to do. You like Joe's right?"

Moving to settle with her back against the headboard allowing Bo to place the tray over her lap, "I do."

Bouncing on her knees, "Good."

"Charley, no bouncing, you'll knock Ren's food over." Holding out her hand, Bo motions for Charley to get off the bed, "Come on, bath time."

Face falling and in uncharacteristic defiance, crossing her arms across her chest, Eeyore clutched in one hand, "No Momma. I want to stay with Ren until bedtime." Before Bo can launch into a motherly lecture on not questioning her authority, Lauren interjects, "If you don't mind Bo, I'd like her stay and keep me company."

Bo can't just let it go, "Alright, as long as you," pointing at Lauren, "Eat something. You're far too thin as it is; people are going to begin to question my culinary skills if you lose any more weight."

Smiling and nodding, "Yes m'aam. Charley will make sure I eat, won't you?"

Nodding enthusiastically, eyes directed at Bo, "I will Momma, I promise."

Relishing the first real smile she's seen from Lauren in days, Bo leans down, kisses Lauren's cheek, winks at Charley, "Ok. I have some stuff to work on anyway; I'll be back when it's bedtime."

After Bo leaves and Lauren takes a bite of her cheesesteak, Charley asks, "You're going to let Momma help you right? Then you won't be sad anymore?"

Finishing her bite, Lauren nods, "Yes Charley, I think I am. You've made me see something I was missing. We three take care of each other, none of us is alone."

Clapping her hands as she eyes the food on Lauren's plate, "Umm, can I have one of your pierogies?"

Smiling as she hands it over, "Did you not order any?"

Taking the offered piece, "I did, but Tamsin ate them all."

Chuckling, "Figures. You can help me eat these and I won't tell your Momma if you don't. Deal?"

Holding her hand out, speaking around the potato and pasta pocket of yummy deliciousness, "Deal."

* * *

Opening the door to their bedroom to collect Charley for her bedtime ritual, she finds both of her girls asleep; Charley nestled in Lauren's arms. Smiling at the two of them, she decides to let Charley stay and backs out, closing the door softly behind her.

Back sitting crossed legged on the couch she decides to make the call she's been gearing up for since she came up with this plan. She stands to grab her phone, paging through her contacts, finding the one she needed, presses the call button. Biting her lip and pacing as she waits for an answer, almost hoping it goes to voicemail. Picking up on the second ring, she hears a cheery, "Hello Bo. How are things?"

"Hi Mrs. Lewis. Things are…a bit shaky at the moment and I am calling to ask for some help?"

Lauren's mother sighs, she knows her daughter and Bo are going through hell, "Anything you need Bo, I'm here. And please, call me Claire."

Frowning, she is totally NOT comfortable calling Lauren's mother by her given name, but does so anyway, "Claire, I was wondering if Henry was coming into town anytime soon?"

"As a matter of fact he'll be flying in from Bali next week."

"Good, good, I have an idea and I need buy in from him and, well both of you actually, if I'm going to convince Lauren it's a sound idea?"

"As I said Bo, anything you need."

Bo proceeds to lay out her idea, as she paces, waving her free hand during the process, even though no one can see. Holding her breath, still pacing, she waits for Mrs. Lewis' reaction.

A long pause and then, "I think it's an excellent idea Bo. And I feel certain Henry will agree, he's a bit of a free spirit, as you know and will do practically anything for his sister. Now, the hard part will be convincing my very strong willed daughter."

Nodding, "I know. I think I have that part covered, I'll just need everything in place before I bring it up to her."

"Understood. I'll speak to Henry, explain the situation, although he has an idea of what's been happening, and then the three of us can meet next week when he's back in town. Sound good?"

Moving to Lauren's laptop, Bo opens the aptly named 'Baby' folder, with all of Lauren's spreadsheets, donor databases, the fertility appointment notes and all the other pertinent research the meticulous doctor has done, "Yes. Great. I have everything we'll need right here."

"We'll go over everything, the three of us, you, me and Henry next week?"

"Ok. Thank you so very much Mrs… Uh, sorry, Claire."

"You're welcome Bo." Another long pause and then, "Bo?"

Scrunching her forehead, thinking 'oh boy, here comes the mother lecture', "Yes?"

"If I haven't said it before or at all, I want you to know, I think you and Charley are the best thing to ever happen for Lauren. She's always been so inside her head and uncomfortable around other people, except when she was with my sister, Elizabeth. When Elizabeth passed away, Lauren was devastated." She pauses, taking a deep breath, "I worried she would never find someone with whom she felt that same kind of connection, but she did, with Charley. And, luckily enough because of that connection, she found love with you." Bo can hear the struggle in Claire's voice, "She's had people in her life before, ones who never quite fit the bill, for Lauren..." Another pause, Claire is not in the habit of reveling her inner most thoughts and feelings, but she pushes on, Bo needs to know she has her full support and care, "Honestly, Bo, it warms my heart to see her finally find someone to love her the way she deserves." Claire chuckles, "In case you missed it, this is my long winded way of saying thank you Bo, for everything you've brought to my quiet and shy daughter's life."

Blushing and tearing up, her voice cracking, "I should be thanking you; she's done far more for me and Charley than we've done for her. Thank you Claire."

"You're welcome, Bo, we'll speak next week."

"Ok, goodbye."

Ending the call Bo flops down on the couch, thankful again for the warm welcome she and Charley received from the Lewis family, cementing her commitment to go the distance and make Lauren's dream of a baby come true.

* * *

 _6 Weeks later (Early July)_

The meeting with Claire and Henry went surprisingly well. Thankfully, Mrs. Lewis had gone over the awkward parts with Henry, sparing Bo from having to do it. Henry was on board immediately; the only questions he had were surrounding the when and the where of what he had to do. Using all of the data Lauren had gathered previously, Bo and Henry worked out the logistics. Being a travel writer, the kind that actually does the things he writes about, Henry took care of his end while he was in town and then was off to Southeast Asia until the end of the year.

Lauren had pulled herself back up by the boot straps and was back at work the week after her most recent, in her mind anyway, failure. She wasn't ready to give up entirely on her hope of giving Bo a baby; she also wasn't ready to ask for her help either.

Sitting in her office at Keystone Medical Center, looking over her schedule for the next couple of weeks, Lauren drifts off, lost in thought. She had a lot of travel time scheduled, to make up for the last 4 months, when she cut back on travel to….not ready to think too much about why she cut back on travel, she thinks about her work instead. She wasn't sure she wanted to continue heading the Genome Project. It was a massive boost to her career and reputation and if she was single, she'd be neck deep in the trenches, not sitting here questioning her choices. But work, in and of itself, didn't satisfy her anymore. She'd much rather be lazing around the pool at Riverrun with Charley, or enjoying the sounds of the city as she lounged in the common outdoor area of their building, watching as Bo sketched the skyline. She loved watching Bo sketch, the way she lost herself in it, completely absorbed; simply beautiful.

She and Bo hadn't talked much more about babies; a discussion that needed to happen. Sighing and running her hands through her hair, she glances back at her schedule. She was scheduled to fly to Atlanta the following day; it was a two for one deal. Lauren and Charley were flying together, the one to check on one of her labs and the other spending a couple of her summer vacation weeks with her Daddy. Lauren would be there for a couple of days; Charley was staying until the end of July when Lauren would be back to visit the same lab and the two would fly home together. This was the first time Charley was going out of town for an extended period of time without her Momma or her Ren and she was excited. She was almost eight after all, it was time she spent time without both of them, plus she was going to see her Daddy. She missed him and was eager to spend time with him.

Turning back to reviewing the most recent data on her project, she pushes thoughts of babies, being away from Bo and not seeing Charley for a few weeks out her mind and drowns herself in work.

* * *

Having put all the moving parts and pieces together, Bo had to figure out when she was going to present her idea to Lauren. Flipping through her own calendar as she walks with Lauren and Charley through the airport, she decides the day after Lauren returned from Atlanta would be the day. Lauren would be rested from traveling and they wouldn't have to worry about finding someone to watch Charley. She'd take her to dinner, then home to present her idea. She almost felt like she was back in corporate America with the power point and the handouts and everything else she had created to convince Lauren her reasoning and idea were sound. She had high hopes Lauren would be willing, even eager to begin this next adventure.

Charley rouses her out of her inner musings with a tight hug and a murmured "Bye Momma. I love you."

"I love you too Bear. Have fun with Daddy. I'll see you at the end of the month."

A kiss for Lauren, a hug goodbye and 'I love yous' exchanged, Lauren and Charley head off to wind their way through security.

Waving as her girls disappear into the depths of airport security, Bo is unexpectedly solemn. She knew she'd miss them both dearly, but this reaction was a surprise. Pulling her phone out to call Kenzi, hoping to lure her to Riverrrun for the next couple of days, Bo heads toward the airport exit and home to an empty apartment.

Walking through the concourse towards security, Charley is excitedly chattering to Lauren about the last time she flew, "It made my ears pop, does it always do that?"

Her hands full with boarding passes, luggage tickets and id's for both her and Charley, Lauren nods, "Yes, usually." And hands their boarding passes to the TSA agent at the entrance to the security line.

"Oh Dr. Lewis, you have priority boarding." Pointing to the area with no line to Lauren's far left, "You and your daughter can go to the line under the Priority sign." And hands Lauren and Charley's boarding passes back to her and says, "Next." Dismissing them.

Lauren smiles, "Thanks." As she takes Charley's hand.

Whispering, "Ren, she said I was your daughter. Am I? Your daughter? Can I say that?"

Pursing her lips and thinking, she and Bo are not married, she didn't adopt Charley, but she is as much her daughter as if those things had happened, "Is that something that makes you happy?"

Swinging their hands back and forth between them, her back pack bouncing on her back with each step, Charley smiles, "Yes!"

Dipping her head and blushing slightly, a smile on her lips and the feel of happy tears in her eyes, "Then you can say that."

Chattering matter of factly, "I'll still call you Ren though, because if I call you Momma," rolling her eyes, "then _Momma_ will get confused. Me and you won't but she might. Ok?"

"Works for me Charley."

Both beaming as they walk up to the TSA agent at the podium, Lauren hands the agent their boarding passes, he scrutinizes their ids as Charley smirks and says, "I'm her daughter."

The agent doesn't crack a smile, "Is that so Miss Dennis?"

Nodding vigorously, "Yes."

Looking between the two, he simply hands their passes and ids back and says, "Good to know. Thank you Dr. Lewis, go ahead." And waves them through.

Charley proceeds to tell everyone they run into, quite proudly in fact, that she is Lauren's daughter. After she told the screener, the agent at the gate, the flight attendant and the passenger lucky enough to sit next to them, Lauren asked if she wanted to make an announcement over the PA system of the plane. Charley's dead serious response, "Can I?" Caused Lauren to fall into a fit of giggles that lasted almost until take off.

* * *

Four days later, Lauren once again finds herself riding down the airport escalator looking for Bo in a crowd. And just like every time she's flown home in the last 9 months, she knows which stance, which body is Bo's and just like every other time, it takes her breath away. Deciding on the spot she was ready, finally, to talk babies with Bo. She was ready to explore other options, ready to ask for help; Bo is not only a super hero to Charley after all.

Arriving at their apartment in the city, Lauren plops on the couch, "Bo? Did you plan on going out for dinner?"

"Nope, I figured you'd be tired and want to stay home."

Nodding and rubbing the back of her neck, "Good, can we order in? Thai maybe?"

Sitting down next to her, Bo wraps her arm around her shoulder, "Anything you want." And leans in for a proper welcome home kiss.

Lauren watches as Bo pulls back with her eye lids half closed and licking her bottom lip, savoring her kiss, asks, "Do you always do that?"

Frowning, "Do what?"

"Lick your lips after you kiss me?"

Raising her eyebrows, Bo thinks about it, she does enjoy savoring the taste of Lauren's kisses, "I guess I do." Scrunching up her forehead, "Do you think that's weird?"

Hands on either side of Bo's face, cupping her cheeks, she pulls her back for a lingering kiss, "I think it's sexy."

"Mmmmmm, good." Leaning in, and pushing Lauren down on the couch, she brings their lips together, slow and sultry, licking Lauren's bottom lip, "Welcome home, my love."

Sitting with her legs criss cross applesauce, as Charley says, on the couch, Bo's head in her lap, brushing Bo's hair back around her ear, "Bo, don't fall asleep."

A mumbled, "I'm not asleep, I'm resting my eyes."

Chuckling, "Ok." Running her finger along Bo's cheek, around her ear, across her forehead, "I uh, want to talk about babies."

Oh shit is the only thing running through Bo's mind as she sits bolt upright, totally not drowsy anymore. Lauren snaps back, narrowly avoiding smacking heads with Bo "Whoa there tiger. What's wrong?"

Standing, bare feet slapping on the hardwoods and holding up her basketball shorts as she runs to Lauren's office to grab her laptop, "Nothing."

Smirking as she watches Bo run across the living area and down the hall towards her home office, wondering what the brunette has up her sleeve, thinking whatever it is, it ought to be good.

Bo rushes back to the living area, laptop under one arm, two canvas boards under the other. Plopping down on the couch next to Lauren, kissing her cheek, "You are sooo not stealing my thunder." She sets the laptop down on the coffee table in front of the couch, pulling it closer so they can see the screen and sets the canvas boards face down on the other side of her.

Turning towards Lauren, holding both of Lauren's hands in hers, "Ok, I planned on doing this tomorrow night, after I softened you up with an elegant and romantic dinner, not after we pigged out on Thai food and lounged around on the couch like elephants in jammies, but this will do."

Reaching over to open a file on the laptop, she clicks away until a power point pops up, title page proudly displaying: _Baby BoLo_

Lauren smirks as she rolls her eyes, "Baby BoLo?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I thought it was cute."

Settling back into the couch, still holding onto one of Bo's hands, "Oh it is, it is. What you got going on there Bo?"

Face lighting up eagerly and turning to face her, "I know how you like details and plans and examples and all of that other stuff."

Nodding, "Plans and details are kind of my thing, yes."

"And they're not really mine, but I knew I had to get this right. Sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

Looking at Bo skeptically, "Alright."

Bo clicks the start button and the power point begins…..

After several slides showing graphs with the amount of DNA shared by siblings, a pie chart with the percentage of DNA shared by both 1st cousins and half siblings, tables depicting heterogeneous inheritance, homogenous inheritance, a graph charting the likely hood of using a donor who is a relative versus an unknown….while the presentation is still running, Lauren turns to Bo and simply says, "Yes."

Confusion on Bo's face as she looks at Lauren, "Yes?"

"Yes, I want you to be the birth mother and yes, I want to use Henry as the donor."

Bo stammers, she did not think it was going to be this easy, "But you didn't see the best part." She reaches forward, clicking ahead a few slides until she reaches the piece de-résistance.

Turning to face Lauren, she points to the screen, "See." The screen is filled with 'an artist's rendering' of a little girl with wavy blond hair, dark brown eyes, a tiny bump near the bridge of her nose and a dimple on either side of a smile as bright as Lauren's.

Lauren beams, but she cannot help but poke a little fun, "You know there are websites that do those for you. Meld two photos together to predict what a child will look like."

Pouting, "I didn't like the final product. Too photo-shopped. Besides, you don't learn a face until you draw it." Running her finger over the tiny bump near the bridge of Lauren's nose, "This right here, is genetic, Henry has one too, it's smaller on him and barely noticeable, but our baby will definitely develop one, even if her nose is shaped like mine. Plus he has dimples too, both sides and a shallow one in his chin, raising the odds baby BoLo will too. Plus, Charley gets her curly hair from Dyson, but my hair is wavy, yours and Henry's is poker straight, my hair in your color."

Looking at Bo in amazement, she did all of this for her, to convince her to let Bo help her, Lauren's heart melts, "You are truly amazing, you know that right?"

Looking down and shaking her head, "No I'm not. I'm taking care of you, that's all. I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of having and if I can give it to you, I will."

"Oh Bo." Wrapping her arms around her Bo, kissing her cheek, her chin, her forehead, whispering against her lips, "I love you Bo, so much."

Bo's voice wavering with tears, "I love you more."

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

Bo is in her studio, wearing her favorite pair of overalls, a tight tank underneath, feet bare, ear buds firmly in her ears blasting her favorite playlist as she begins to lay the first layer of paint for her newest original. She's been sketching this one for a couple of weeks and was eager to get started, hoping to have at least the preliminary layers down before Lauren returned from Atlanta with Charley at the end of the week. Once Charley was back from visiting Dyson, they'd be packing up to head to Riverrun for the rest of Charley's summer vacation and Bo wanted to make sure everything she started was dry enough to safely transport to the suburbs. She'd finish a few pieces up in her studio at Riverrun, but she didn't have enough originals for a show in the fall as she and Maureen Thatch had hoped. She was given the opportunity to join another artist showing in the fall at Lyrical Abstractions, but Maureen wanted her second show to be solo and was not opposed to pushing it off until the end of winter or even the next spring.

Setting down her 4 inch base brush, Bo picks up her palette, already loaded with the colors she'd chosen for this piece and her round mop brush and loses herself to the music pumping in her ears and in the forms she's creating on canvas.

Lauren unlocks the door to Bo's studio and… stops. Her attention focused all on Bo. Side lit by the floor to ceiling windows, Bo is half-in, half-out of silhouette, completely unaware Lauren is watching her. If she wasn't head over heels in love with this woman already, she would be now. The grace with which she moves her brush over the canvas, the way she's biting her bottom lip, the concentration in her eyes, beautiful even in old overalls covered in paint, hair up in a messy pony tail, Lauren sighs, "and she's all mine."

Just as she finishes sighing, Bo looks up; a smile lighting up her face, she reaches up with her hand and pulls out one of her ear buds, "Hey! What are you doing home? You're not due until Friday?" laying her palette and brush down, "Not that I'm complaining, but umm what about Charley?"

Lauren unbuttons her suit jacket as she moves towards Bo, her hands reaching for her, Bo's hands going up, "Wait, I'm covered in paint."

Leaning in and pulling Bo towards her, hard, "I don't care." She dips her head to Bo's lips, Bo's hands snaking around her waist, Lauren kissing down her neck, hands sliding under her overalls, griping her toned back, "I've missed you so very much and I know what today is."

Tilting her head back, giving Lauren greater access to her neck, "Oh what's today?"

"Did you check the app on your phone, the one I loaded for you?"

Snapping her head up to see Lauren smirking, "I didn't, but I'm guessing you checked yours."

"I did. I have everything we need, upstairs in our bedroom."

Smirking, "Do you now?"

Biting Bo's neck, "Mmmmmhmmm."

"And Charley?"

"We're flying to Atlanta, in my family's private jet, on Friday to pick her up."

"Why do I keep forgetting your family is rich enough to have their own private jet?"

"Because I don't flaunt it, unless it's necessary. Now stop talking and come with me, we're going upstairs to make a baby."

Once in the elevator, Lauren commences to explain what will happen to Bo, who is rapidly losing interest in the science part of it all, she was eager to get started on the romantic aspect. Hands all over her quiet and shy doctor, nodding in all the right places, she follows Lauren into their apartment and hears Lauren say orgasm, "Mmmm, now you're talking." as she pushes Lauren towards their bedroom.

"Bo, hold on a second, I need to get everything ready."

Flopping down on the bed, "Then we'll get back to the kissing part?"

Smirking as she makes sure everything she'll need is within reach and ready, "Yes."

"Good, I like the kissing part."

Turning to face Bo sitting on the edge of the bed, Lauren holds her hands out, "So do I. Come here."

Bo stands, smirk firmly in place as she reaches out to unbutton Lauren's blouse, slowly, button by button, placing a kiss on her soft skin for each as she travels down to the last button. Her hands slide up Lauren's taught stomach, up and over her shoulders, the blouse slowly drifting to the floor. Bending her head down to trail open mouthed kisses up Lauren's neck to her ear, "I love you." Lauren's head thrown back, a moan making its way to Bo's ear as she turns them, pushing Lauren down on the bed. Lauren's hands undoing the clasp on Bo's overalls, hands skinning the tight tank up and off, joining the blouse on the floor. An old pair of overalls, a tight black skirt quickly follow.

Bo leaning down over her, Lauren looks up and into Bo's eyes, so much love, so much trust showing through the desire, wrapping her arms around the love of her life, pulling her down to feel her skin against her own, to feel the weight of her. Kissing, touching, tasting .….. neither can get their fill of the other….

Crawling up Bo's body, her lips leaving a wet trail as she makes her way to Bo's lips, licking the bottom one, nipping at her neck, sucking the skin behind Bo's ear, Bo's arms around her bare back, nails teasing her skin into goose bumps, kissing her way to Bo's ear, whispers, "let's make a baby…"

Eyes dark, breath short, head thrown back, gripping Lauren's shoulders as she feels Lauren moving inside her…then she's falling, falling…..sighing…. "Yes….our baby…"

* * *

 _Eight weeks later (September)_

Sitting in the fertility specialists office, leg bouncing as she waits for her name to be called, Bo is squeezing the life out Lauren's hand, biting her bottom lip, waiting for Lauren to end her call with Evony. Lauren was supposed to be in Cleveland this week, but she cancelled that trip to be here, with Bo and Evony was pissed.

Leaning into Bo, Lauren whispers, "I'll be done in a minute."

Bo nods distractedly.

Lauren goes back to her call and speaking through gritted teeth, "If I recall correctly I am heading this project and I make the final decisions." She pauses, listening to whatever Evony was saying, then, "The lab will be there next week, this appointment won't and I wasn't going to miss it. Not for you, not for the FDA, not even for a chance at a Nobel Prize." Rolling her eyes and losing her patience, luckily she is saved when the nurse with a chart in her hand calls out, "Bo Dennis?"

Bo shoots out of her seat, "That's me."

Lauren ends the call with Evony, "They just called us in, I'll get back to you tomorrow Evony. Goodbye" Shoving her phone in her pocket and gripping Bo's hand between both of hers, "Ready?"

Raising her hand and kissing Lauren's knuckles as they follow the nurse to the exam room, "As I'll ever be."

* * *

 **More to come, until then, thank you for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to everyone for the feedback on the last chapter, I had no idea everyone would be so interested in the sciencey part of BoLo's baby-making. I'm kind of like Bo,I tune out if the topic gets too dry. I also like to leave certain things to the reader's imagination, I guess I left too much out. My bad...Hope this helps those of you who had questions.**

 **I own nothing but the mistakes.**

Chapter 26

Entering the examination room, Bo hops up onto the table as Lauren paces, waiting for Dr. Jason Riggs, an old friend of Lauren's from her residency and their fertility doctor, to join them. A tall, dark haired doctor with a scruffy beard and sparkling blue eyes, bustles into the room greeting Lauren with a handshake, "Dr. Lewis, so nice to see you." as he turns to Bo, hand on her shoulder and a kiss to her cheek, "Good to see you again Bo, on the other side of the table."

Lauren punches him in the shoulder "Why so formal Jason?"

Speaking out of the side of his mouth, "I'm in doctor mode." Turning to Bo and handing her a gown, he points to a door on the other side of the exam room, winking as he says, "Why don't you go change Bo," tossing his thumb in Lauren's direction, "and I'll handle nervous Nelly here."

Hopping off the table, kissing Lauren's cheek as she passes, "I'll be right back. Be nice."

Lauren smirks, "Only if he is."

Jason rolls his eyes, "I'm always nice, you" pointing at Lauren, "not so much."

Leaning in for a real hug, "It was one time, back when we were residents and you totally deserved it."

Nodding his head, a mischievous smile on his face, "Yeah I did." Sitting on the stool in front of the examination table, hands folded between his knees, "Ok Lo, tell me how the insemination went."

A blush creeping up her neck and spreading across her cheeks, "It was textbook."

"Did she orgasm?"

Dipping her head and turning redder by the second, "Yes."

"Before and after the insemination?"

"Yes." Throwing her hands up and rolling her eyes, "Why are you asking me these questions?"

Leaning back, arms folded, a grin on his face, "You never had any trouble talking about your sexcapades when we were residents. Why so squeamish now?"

Checking items off on her fingers as she says them, "We were residents; we worked together, lived together, ate together, even slept together." Pointing between the two of them, "Except you and I, we didn't sleep together," rolling her eyes and raising her hands, palms up, "but we practically shared the same skin Jason, plus if I didn't tell you, Evony or someone else would have."

Leaning forward, Jason has a glint in his eye, "I do enjoy making you squirm Lo. It's been such a long time since I was able to."

Punching him in the shoulder again, "Ass."

Chuckling, "Yup. Now, a couple more questions and we're done."

Lauren nods, twirling her finger in a 'move it' motion, "Alright, get on with it."

"Which method did you use? The insemination syringe and the cervical cup or just the syringe or just the cup?"

Standing with her arms crossed and her foot tapping, "Seriously?"

He stands, hands on her shoulders, in a quiet voice, "I'm not trying to be difficult Lo, the method, the orgasms, they all factor into success rate. You know the percentage for successful at home insemination is lower than when done in a doctor's office." Running his hands down her arms to hold her hands, "That's why, in your case we bypassed everything else and went with intrauterine insemination. To raise the rate of success, since you'd never conceived before, we had no track record."

"I know, but Bo and I decided we wanted a less clinical atmosphere and a less, mmmmmm, invasive approach. At least the first try." Rolling her eyes, releasing a frustrated sigh, pulling her hands free and balling them into fists, "And I'm a doctor Jason, I know what to do."

She feels the enormity of this process falling on her shoulders and its weight is almost unbearable, "What I have with Bo is different than any relationship I've ever been in before Jason. I can take being teased, but Bo's not a conquest or a notch on my belt. She's not a random chick in a bar Evony or you dared me to pick up and take home." Shifting from foot to foot, nervously picking at her nails and looking down, in a low voice, "She's the love of my life Jason and it's far too personal to joke about, at least right now."

Nodding, "Ok Lo, I'm sorry if I went too far, but I like to push your shiny buttons, you have so few of them."

Looking up and smirking, the tension all gone, "I know, all is forgiven."

Reaching out to still Lauren's fidgeting hands, "It will work Lauren, my confidence in your ability as a doctor is unmatched." He grabs Bo's chart from the counter, reviewing, for a second time, the results of all the fertility tests he had put Bo through, "Plus….she's a fertile Myrtle. Look at these test results, I don't know why she doesn't have 6 kids running around, rather than just the one. I think the chance for success is at about 85-90%, that's why I agreed to let you do the insemination at home."

Looking over his shoulder, she runs her eyes down the sheet, everything is normal, Bo's hormone levels are exactly where they should be during her 28 day cycle, her anatomy is perfect, no defects, no scarring, "Well, she did say her cycle has always been like clockwork, every 28 days since she was 16." Shrugging her shoulders, "Maybe it was her partners or emotional or something?"

Jason smiles as he sits back down on the stool, "Kind of looks like it doesn't it? And we know that's not an issue this time." Poking Lauren in the ribs, "You're as potent as Hercules aren't ya?" Both laughing as Bo re-enters the exam room, holding her gown closed in the front with one hand, her clothes in the other, "What's all this?"

Taking Bo's clothes and setting them down on the counter as she glares at Jason, "Dr. Riggs here was reviewing your fertility as well as the potency of the donor."

Looking between the two of them, "Ok, so what's the word?"

Dr. Riggs pats the table, "Hop up Bo." Grinning, "You, my dear are as fertile as they come and the donor's sperm count and motility are both high enough to get almost anyone pregnant." Rubbing his hands together, "Ok Bo, this is what's going to happen next. I have a few questions for you, I'll draw some blood and then we'll do an internal ultra-sound and hopefully, if there's a baby in there," pointing at Bo's belly, "We'll hear a heartbeat. Alright?"

Bo grimaced when he mentioned the internal ultra-sound, the last one was a bit.….unpleasant, "Alright, ask away."

Checking the dates on the chart, "Have you had a period since the insemination?"

"Umm, no, a little spotting, but no."

"Ok, good. How many days past your date are you?"

"Eighteen days since the spotting, but all told 42 days."

Jason raises his eyebrows, "Hmm, you could have come in much earlier Bo, two weeks ago in fact. I know the wait can be torture."

Reaching for Lauren's hand, "I wanted Lauren to be with me and she's been traveling a lot lately."

Grinning and pointing his finger at Bo, Jason can't help but push another of Lauren's shiny buttons, "You are too cute. Where have you been all of Lo's life?"

Lauren punches Jason in the shoulder for the third time in less than an hour, "You're lucky you're the best fertility specialist in the city, otherwise…"

Smirking and opening the blood draw kit on the tray, "Otherwise?"

Lauren shakes her head, leans in close to Jason's scruffy cheek, "You're a douche."

Feigning a shot to the chest, "That hurts Lo, I haven't been called that since my resident days."

Lauren smiles, "I guess you've improved your behavior since then."

Jason holds his hand out flat, wags it back and forth, squinting one eye, "Eh, not really." And laughs as he pulls on gloves, preparing to draw Bo's blood.

Lauren asks, "You do your own blood draws?"

"I do."

"Just when I was about to write you off as a total elitist, you surprise me."

Ignoring Lauren and speaking to Bo, "Ok, I'm going to take about 3 vials, to check your HCG levels and some other stuff. I'll get the HCG results in about 15 minutes. Then we'll go from there."

Jason draws three vials of blood, marks each for what tests he wants, "I'm going to run these to our in-house lab and I'll be back in about 15-20 minutes."

Nodding to Dr. Riggs, wrinkling her nose, swinging her feet and turning to Lauren, "Refresh my memory, HCG levels?"

Lacing their hands together and rubbing Bo's arm, "It's a hormone that's present in women all the time, but the levels fluctuate, depending on where you are in your cycle. When you're pregnant, the quantitative levels skyrocket in the first trimester. So, if you're pregnant, your levels should be between 25,700-288,000 mlU/ml, since it's been about what, 9-12 weeks since your last period?"

Taking a deep breath, "Yup."

Sensing Bo's nervousness and fear coming off her in waves, Lauren places her hand on Bo's forehead, "You ok?"

Biting her bottom lip, "Truth?"

Tilting her head to the side, eyes focused on Bo, "Truth."

Bo takes a deep breath, "I'm scared, Lauren. Scared that it worked, scared that it didn't." Shrugging her shoulders, " This will change everything, either way. Aren't you scared, even a little?"

Moving to stand between Bo's swinging legs, hands on either side of her face, looking into Bo's oh so brown eyes, "I'm terrified."

Bo snakes her arms around Lauren's waist, drawing her in close, her head against Lauren's stomach, "It'll be alright, right?" She looks up at Lauren, eyes full of fear and hope.

Brushing the hair back from Bo's face, "Of course it will be. We're in this together, remember?"

Rubbing her face back and forth against the soft cotton of Lauren's shirt, "Together."

Leaning down and kissing the top of Bo's head, her arms firmly linked around Bo's shoulders, "I love you Bo Dennis."

Grinning, and looking up at her quiet and shy doctor who completely and unexpectedly captured her whole heart, "I love you too Lauren Lewis."

A soft knock on the door interrupts their moment, Lauren catches Bo's eye, "Here we go."

Jason enters the room, chart in hand and a grin on his face, he doesn't say anything, just hands Lauren the data print out showing Bo's HCG levels. Her eyes running over the page, finding the numbers she so desperately wanted, no needed, to see right there in bold print. Beaming and hugging Bo tight to her chest, she whispers, "It worked, Bo, it worked."

A smile wide and bright enough to fill the room, "It worked?" Bo looks to Jason for confirmation.

He nods, "It worked, you're pregnant, or your body thinks so. Let's take a look inside and make sure everything is as it should be, alright? Lay back, feet in the stirrups." Turning to Lauren, "Up here Lo, near her head and watch the monitor."

Turning on the machines, setting everything up, he stops, folds his arms across his chest, pulling the whiskers on his chin, "Let's try the trans abdominal ultrasound first. I think you're far enough along; 8 weeks, yeah we should be able to see things well enough and if we're lucky, a heartbeat. Let me move these stirrups out of the way." He moves the stirrups and pulls the table extension out for Bo's legs, moving to Bo's right side.

Busying himself with the wand, the gel, opening Bo's gown, talking the whole time, "I assume you both know what we're looking for, a tiny embryo floating in a dark circle which is the sac within your uterus. It's gonna look like a ahhh… peanut, big head, tiny limb buds and probably a tail. If we can get a clear enough picture, we might be able to see the egg sac trailing behind it. If not, we'll do the intrauterine. Ok, here we go."

Running the wand back and forth on Bo's belly, looking at the monitor, all three see a tiny bean with an egg sac and umbilical cord attached appear inside a dark circle. Dr. Riggs points out the embryo, "There it is, your tiny bean, bouncing around, trailing an egg sac, looks like." Grinning, no need to do the intrauterine scan, "This is an awesome image, Bo. The placenta looks to be in a good spot and developing nicely." Pointing to the screen, "See that fluttering there, that's the heart." Flipping a switch on the machine, the sound of their baby's beating heart fills the room.

Gripping Bo's hand tightly, Lauren feels the tears forming in her eyes as Bo looks up at her. They've been here before, with different results each time, when Lauren was the patient. The first time they didn't make it to week 8, the second time they did, but there was no heartbeat. The final time, there was a bean, a heartbeat and much hope; this time they are cautiously optimistic they'll make it past the critical 12th week. It will be four more weeks, maybe five to be safe, before either of them will be able to celebrate completely. But for now, they relish in the sound of their baby's beating heart, the sight of their little jumping bean and each other.

Jason clears his throat, bringing both Bo's and Lauren's attention back to him, "I know we've been here before, but everything looks great Bo. I am certain, when I see you in 5 weeks, everything will be as it should be and right on schedule." Wiping the gel from Bo's belly and closing her gown, "I'll leave you two alone for a minute, and you can get dressed Bo." Turning to Lauren, "When you're both ready, meet me in my office and we'll go over what we have so far and next steps. Alright?' Clapping Lauren on the back and leaning into her, "Congratulations Lo, I know this means the world to you, to you both."

Ducking her head and wiping her tears, "Thank you Jason, thank you."

Jason makes his exit, leaving Bo and Lauren with the image of their baby still on the monitor. Blowing the breath she had been holding out between pursed lips, holding Lauren's hand between both of hers, Bo turns, "What are you feeling, my love?"

The joy she feels in her chest hardly contained, she can't help but glow with a smile as wide as Bo has ever seen, "I feel joy, Bo. Indescribable, unexplainable joy."

Bringing their foreheads together, Bo breathes out, "Me too." before she dips her head to press her lips to Lauren's in a kiss full of hope, joy and love.

* * *

Tossing her keys into the bowl by the door, Bo sees the mail she forgot to give Lauren yesterday morning when she got back from out of town. She left the mail there a couple of days ago, waiting for Lauren before going through all the legal documents sent by the Lewis family's lawyer. Taking off her light jack and hanging it on one of the hooks by the door, Bo grabs the oversized, thick envelope and follows Lauren to the kitchen.

Leaning on the counter and pulling out one of the bar stools, Bo sits as she watches Lauren take stuff out of the fridge to make lunch. Dropping the envelope on the counter, "We got the papers from the attorney for Henry's donor status and all that entails. At least I'm guessing that's what," tapping her finger on the envelope, "this is. You want to go through them now?"

As a child of a very wealthy family and wealthy in her own right, Lauren receives legal documents in the mail regularly, this shouldn't be any different, but it is. Not only would that envelope contain the documents pertaining to Henry's donor status; she also had the lawyer draw up documents for Bo and Charley and she hadn't had a chance to talk to Bo about it. She's been traveling far too much lately and that is one thing she's going to make sure is changed. She didn't want to be away from Bo _at all_ for the next 32 weeks; video conferencing and e-mail will have to do.

Her back to Bo, Lauren rolls her eyes, here goes nothing. She turns and leans across the counter, grasping both of Bo's hands in hers, "There are more than just those documents in there. I had my attorney draw up some paperwork, protecting you and Charley if something should happen to me. I want to make sure you are both taken care of in the event I can't take care of you myself."

At Bo's protest, she shrugs her shoulders, "I've been traveling a lot of late and you never know what can happen." Hesitating, but only slightly, this is something they've discussed a multitude of times, "And since you won't marry me, I needed to make things legal, for you and Charley and now" pointing to Bo's belly, "tiny bean in there."

Bo shakes her head, a smirk at the corner of her mouth, this has been a topic they've tabled, deciding to agree to disagree, "It's not that I _won't_ marry you, it's…..we're already...…we don't need a piece of paper from the state of Pennsylvania to prove what we are to each other."

Shaking her head, her own smirk making an appearance, "I know Bo. But I am a very wealthy woman and I have a lot of assets that you won't get if we aren't married….."

Bo interrupts, "I don't want or need your assets. I want, need and oh yeah," hand on Lauren's chest, raising her eyebrows, "love you. Just you."

Holding her hand up, "I am well aware, but the state and federal governments see things in a different light, and" putting her fore finger on Bo's protesting lips, "Bo, hear me out."

A pout, a nod and a wave of her hand, "Go ahead."

Smiling, "And I want to protect you and Charley. I have set up a college fund for Charley, she'll also get the benefit of a trust fund, managed by an independent finance partner, the one who manages mine, actually; first when she turns 18, she'll get an additional amount when she turns 25 and then again when she's 35. It's set up just like mine and Henry's. I also had something similar set up for you, one that you can utilize for the money you're making now as an artist as well. Based on the last finance report Maureen sent, you need to start looking into investing in a diversified portfolio Bo or you're going to suffer at tax time. And it leaves you independent from me and my earnings."

Moving to Bo's side of the counter, stepping into her space and wrapping Bo's hands around her waist, Lauren takes Bo's head in her hands, tilting it up to look into her eyes, "I know you don't do details, you fly by the seat of your pants and I love you, oh so much because of it. This financial stuff, it needs plans and details. I want there to be no questions, ever over what you're entitled to as my partner or what Charley is entitled to as my child. Ok?"

Closing her eyes and sighing, she was not going to win this one, Lauren was always taking care of her and Charley; this was no exception, "Ok. Now, about the bean and your brother. Let's go over that, because when I went to the attorney's office with him and your mother when he was here, I can't lie, I tuned out."

Hugging Bo to her, "You are going to have to stop that at some point. Particularly when you're a rich and famous artist."

Smirking, "No I won't. I'll have you with me and you'll remember everything, right down to the temperature in the room."

Sharing a laugh as Lauren moves back to finish making lunch. "Let me finish making lunch and we'll take this into the living room where it's more comfortable."

Sliding off the stool, "Alright. We have to make sure we're done by 3:00pm to pick up Bear. You're coming with, right? We need to tell her about the bean."

Frowning, "Should we tell her already Bo? Do you think it's wise before we're sure?"

Moving to Lauren's side of the kitchen, sliding her arms around her waist from behind, her chin in the crook of her neck, kissing her cheek, "I have absolutely no doubts this will be a successful pregnancy my love and if it isn't she'll need to know what's wrong with Momma, better to tell her sooner rather than later."

Holding Bo's hands as they lay on her belly, hoping with everything Bo was right, "Ok, I'm going to trust you're right."

"Oh I am." Placing another kiss to Lauren's cheek, Bo lets go and moves to her favorite spot on the couch.

* * *

Mumbling around delicious lunch Lauren made and pointing at all of the papers spread on the coffee table, "Start explaining," picking up the sheet with Henry's name on it, "with…this one."

Setting down her fork, "This one, umm," skimming the paper, "ok, is where my brother signed away any parental rights, and will be furthermore referred to as 'Donor' as it pertains to any progeny."

Bo frowns, "That's a lot of big words to say Henry is the donor."

Wiping her chin, "It's more than that Bo, this means he is giving up parental rights, it's as if we're using an anonymous donor. We wouldn't have to worry anyway, Henry is not the parental type, he's barely ever in town and at 46 I doubt he'll be starting a family anytime soon, but this makes it all legal."

Chuckling, "That makes family holidays easier anyway."

Shaking her head, "This is important Bo…"

Holding her hand up, "I know, that's why we did it this way, it allows for the second parent adoption. I'm the birth mother, so I'll be on the birth certificate as mother and Donor will be listed as father. Then you can adopt tiny bean as a second parent. Those documents should be in there too."

Smiling, "It appears you paid attention at least a bit."

"Oh I had tuned out by then, but your mother called me 'Ysabeau', so I knew I had to pay attention to this part. Oh, I also talked to the attorney about the second parent adoption for Charley."

Lauren frowns, bracing herself for bad news. She read the law and remembers it exactly, the adoption Act states: _a natural parent must sign a consent terminating his or her parental rights in order for another person to adopt_ , the exception allowing step-parents who are married to adopt a step-child without forcing the biological parent to give up their rights, didn't apply. Another reason why they should get married, but Bo insisted they didn't need to be married in order for her to adopt Charley.

Grinning from ear to ear, quite proud of herself for keeping this part as a surprise, keeping it in her back pocket in case this morning's appointment didn't go as well as it did, "Good news, even though we aren't married, you can adopt her using the step-parent clause of the Adoption Act allowing for a Second parent adoption." Paging through the documents on the table, looking for the adoption paperwork, officially naming Lauren as a Second parent to Charley, finding it she holds it up triumphantly, "It's been that way since 2002, by the way. You must have read an old law book or something."

Grimacing at being wrong, "I found it in case law, I guess I didn't find the appeals overturning it." Taking the papers from Bo, her heart soars as she reads the document titled, _Petition for Second Parent Adoption of one Charlotte Elizabeth Dennis._ Leaning over Lauren's shoulder, pointing at the fluorescent arrows marking where Lauren and she would have to sign, "All we have to do is sign in these places and return it to the lawyer's office, he'll file the petition, we'll have a hearing, he tells me the hearing is a simple formality and voila, you are officially and _legally_ Charley's second Momma."

Dropping the papers and hugging Bo as tight as she can, tears in her eyes for the second time that day, "You are full of surprises today aren't you Bo Dennis?"

Smirking, "I'm full of something."

Lauren's heart is full to bursting, "Can we pick her up early? I can't wait until 3 to tell her."

Wrapping her arms around her love, "You tell me, you're her Momma too."

Kissing Bo with everything this day has brought her, "Yes….yes….. yes."

* * *

 **This had a lot of details in it, hope it didn't bore too much, but this was needed in order to move forward with the story.  
**

 **One more thing, not certain when I'll be able to update next, got a lot of stuff going on in my work life, which bleeds over into my life, life.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and continuing to read.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to everyone for the feedback, I read it all and if I can work it into the story, I will. Some things, not so much.**

 **Riggs' comment about Lauren being as "potent as Hercules", he was joking with his old friend, nothing more.**

 **Everyone is comfortable with Henry being the donor.**

 **And of course the marriage questions...those answers will be coming soon.**

 **I am not in love with this chapter, for whatever reason it was a rather difficult write, but I'll leave it to y'all to decide.**

Chapter 27

 _Previously_

 _Dropping the papers and hugging Bo as tight as she can, tears in her eyes for the second time that day, "You are full of surprises today aren't you Bo Dennis?"_

 _Smirking, "I'm full of something."_

 _Lauren's heart is full to bursting, "Can we pick her up early? I can't wait until 3 to tell her."_

 _Wrapping her arms around her love, "You tell me, you're her Momma too."_

 _Kissing Bo with everything this day has brought her, "Yes….yes….. yes."_

Walking hand and hand to pick Charley up early from school, Bo breaks the companionable silence, "Charley asked me this morning if she could start walking home with the other kids in the building."

Raising her eyebrows, Lauren is surprised, "Really?"

Shrugging her shoulders and nodding, "Yeah. What do you think?"

"Do we know all of them?"

"Yes. They were all at Charley's birthday." Letting go of Lauren's hand, she ticks them off on her fingers, "Jamie, Kyle, Bryan, Rachel and Bryan's sister, Dana."

Nodding as she remembers them all splashing around in the pool at Riverrun for Charley's birthday, "How old is Dana?"

Lacing her and Lauren's fingers together as they walk, "She's in 7th grade at the middle school across the street from Charley's elementary, so 12? Maybe 13, depending on when her birthday is. Old enough to handle them I think. I was walking the younger kids in my neighborhood at 12."

Wrinkling her forehead, "I don't know Bo, it's a longer walk than when you were staying at The Dal, plus she's the youngest and the smallest in the group, even though she and Jamie are in the same grade, she's still the youngest. She could get lost in the shuffle with the boys, Bryon and Kyle."

"Nah, she knows how to hold her own with the boys, you know that."

Leaning her head on Bo's shoulder as they continue on their walk, "I'm not entirely comfortable with her walking this far without an adult."

Placing her fee hand on Lauren's arm, "I'm not either, but she said and I quote, 'I'm eight now Momma. I'm not one of the little kids anymore.'" Furrowing her brow, "I'm not ready for her to not be one of the little kids anymore, Lauren."

Sighing, "Neither am I Bo."

Smiling and kissing the top of Lauren's head on her shoulder, "Then we say no, unless there's a parent with them or an older teenager. One that we know. Ok? We're in agreement?"

Lifting her head and looking at Bo, "Yes."

"Good, because you know what she'll do if I say no, and she doesn't like it, she'll ask you hoping for a different answer. She doesn't do it much, but…"

Smirking, squeezing Bo's hand tighter, "She does try it. You have to give her credit."

Arriving at their destination, Bo let's go of Lauren's hand and opens the door, holding it open for her as they head to the principal's office to spring Charley early from school.

When the teacher called Charley's name, she knew she was in trouble, but a trip to the principal's office was not what she expected. She was laughing with Jamie during quiet time; she thought maybe time in the hall, but the principal, no way. Her bottom lip quivering as she follows the teacher's aid to the office, she'd never been in this much trouble before and her Momma was going to be mad.

Charley shuffles in, the teacher's aide holding the door open for her, she sees her Momma and her Ren, standing at the counter, holding hands and smiling. Her heart stops pounding, she's not in trouble; Momma and Ren are smiling. She breaks into a run and a grin, "Momma!"

Throwing her arms around her Momma and her Ren's waists, "What are you doing here Momma?"

"We came to surprise you." Sandwiching Charley between them, each with an arm around her, they make their way out of the principal's office, Bo leans down, "Ren has something to tell you Charley."

Holding a hand of each, Charley bounces between them, "What is it Ren?"

Stopping in the hall, right before they reach the doors, Lauren kneels down to whisper their news into the cup of Charley's ear. A smile as bright as the sun breaks across Charley's face as her heart is filled to bursting. Exiting the school through the double doors into the bright, clear sunlight of an early September afternoon, Charley will forever remember this as the day she walked home, for the first time, with two _official_ Mommas and a tiny Bean.

Nearing the turn that will take them to their building, Bo asks, "What do you want to do with your early afternoon Bear? The park, the movies, the gardens? What do you want to do to celebrate?"

Looking to Ren, "I know I'm not supposed to have fast food, but can we have Joe's and take it to the park?"

Swinging their hands between them, Lauren concedes, "Anything you want Charley."

Jumping up and down, "That's what I want. Joe's and the park and then Jerry's Artarama!"

Smirking, Bo asks, "Do you have an art project in mind Bear?"

"Yes Momma, I want to make something for Bean. "

Raising her eyebrows, "Bean?"

Dropping Bo's hand, grinning and pointing at her Momma's belly, "Bean. That's what I'm going to call her." With a nod of her head, it's settled, for Charley anyway, "Bean."

Lauren and Bo exchange glances over Charley's head and in unison, "Her?"

Taking both of their hands again, Charley hops as they walk, "She's a girl bean, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Setting up a makeshift picnic in the park and digging into their rare fast food treat, Charley peppers Lauren with questions, "Ren, I have some questions."

Smiling and placing her hand over Charley's, "What questions do you have?"

"They're not all questions, but I have a lot to say."

Lauren grins, she knows Charley, this could take a while, "Go ahead, ask away."

Wriggling in her seat, "When the other kids ask what my parents do, I can say my Momma is a artist, my Ren is a doctor and my Daddy is an architect." Grinning, "And then when they ask who's Ren, I can say I have two moms, like in the book we read in kindergarten, _Heather Has Two Mommies._ And when you come to parent teacher night I can say you're my mom. When you come now, Momma says you're her partner, but I always want to say you're my mom and now I can. Right?" Waving her hands excitedly, much like her Momma when she gets on a roll, "and you can come to parent work day to show doctor stuff and you can sign my school papers and you can sign me up for soccer this time. Remember last year, Momma had to come down to the Y special, even when you were already there." Stopping to take a breath, Charley looks to her Momma, who is grinning from ear to ear, just like Charley, "I'm so happy Momma."

Smiling and brushing Charley's hair back from her forehead, "Me too Bear."

Charley turns to Lauren, suddenly serious and setting down her sandwich, "Ren? Can I tell you something?"

Lauren nods, "You can tell me anything."

"I'm glad I had a brain balloon." At Lauren's frown, "its ok Ren, if I didn't, I never would have found my person and Momma would still be sad all the time." Blushing, even though she's told Ren she loves her before, it seems to mean more now, "I love you Ren."

Wrapping her arms around Charley, this brave little girl who brought such joy to her life, kissing her temple, "I love you too Charley."

Shifting gears and turning to Bo, "Can I go play on the jungle gym now Momma?"

"Sure Bear. Have fun."

Charley runs off to climb as high as she can and then slide, one of her favorites because it's like flying. Swinging is best for flying, but she feels like climbing and sliding.

Sliding her hand across the table to cover Bo's, "You feeling ok Bo?" Pointing to the food between them, "I see you haven't eaten much. Are you feeling nauseous or…?"

Making a face, "Doctor or partner?"

Smirking, "Both Bo, always both."

Smiling and squeezing Lauren's hand, "I'm not a big fan of grease lately."

"Did you have morning sickness with Charley?"

Wrinkling her brow, "Mmmm, no, not really. But this one, I'm thinking is going to be different."

"I know our pregnancy experiences are not alike, but all three of them felt the same. Maybe that's why they didn't last." Looking down, she feels sadness creeping in around her happy day, but she's not devastated, not anymore. She considers that progress.

"Hey." Bo reaches across the picnic table, hand on Lauren's chin, tilting her head up, "I know you had your heart set on giving me, giving us, a baby."

Lauren nods, "I did."

Cupping her cheek, "I don't want you to feel like you failed me, ok?" Lauren nods as Bo continues,"You are always taking care of me and Charley, in every way possible." Tilting her head to the side, looking down at the table, taking Lauren's hand in both of hers, rubbing her thumb over Lauren's knuckles, "I'm not good at certain things Lauren, like making plans and doing details and sometimes I zone out on you at the wrong times and I might not show you how much I want to take care of you too, but I do." Smiling and looking up to meet Lauren's gaze, her eyes glistening with the emotions the last few months have brought to her usually sedate mind, "I want to give you everything you've ever wanted, starting with our tiny Bean. Ok?"

Squeezing Bo's hand she smiles and sighs; Bo wants to take care of her, wants to give her everything she's ever wanted, she's much more than ok. Leaning across the table, brushing her lips to Bo's, slow and gentle, "Yes."

Foreheads together, both smiling and happy, they hear Charley running up to their impromptu picnic, breathless and giggling, shouting "Swings Momma! Swings!" as she runs past towards the line of swings. Laughing, standing and heading to the swings hand in hand, they set off to swing like an eight year old.

* * *

After Lauren pushed Charley on the swings for what seemed like hours, nervous as Bo would swing and then jump off at the top of the arc again and again, she can't stop herself, "Bo, that's a bit dangerous."

Frowning, "Is it?"

"You could fall."

Jumping one last time, landing perfectly, as she had time after time, but if Lauren wanted her to stop, she'd stop. Strolling to her love, kissing her cheek, "Ok, I'm done. Charley, you ready to go shopping for art supplies? If we wait any longer, we'll have to push it to Saturday, otherwise we'll be stuck in traffic; Fooorrreeevvveeerrrr."

Lauren cringes as Charley jumps off the swing at the top of the arc, just like her Momma, but she sticks the landing, giggling. "I am Momma." Charley takes Lauren's and Bo's hands as the walk out of the park and towards home. Reaching around with her free hand, Bo tickles Charley's tummy, "Fooorrreeevvveeerrrr."

XXXXXXX

Lounging on the couch, Lauren's head in her lap, twirling Lauren's hair around her finger, enjoying the silky texture, Bo is feeling complete contentment. Watching Lauren, she sees the wheels turning, knows Lauren is struggling with something. Looking up at Charley humming to herself as she works on her art project for Bean sprawled on the floor in front of the windows, completely oblivious, Bo taps Lauren's forehead, "You ok? Not too much going on up here?"

Not moving and closing her eyes, Lauren mumbles, "I guess."

"Come on, I know that look. You're thinking too much, my love."

Opening her eyes and moving her head to see Bo's face completely, "Everything is different now Bo. Different since this morning."

Nodding, concern crossing her features, "It is."

Lauren sits up, taking Bo's hand and glancing at Charley to make sure she's occupied, "I am feeling a bit overwhelmed Bo. So many things to decide."

Tilting her head to the side, "Like what?"

Pointing to Charley, "Like everything Charley said at the park, I am going to be responsible for her now, I'm her _real_ parent, or will be."

Smiling and tucking stray strands of Lauren's hair behind her ear, "You've been a real parent to her, pretty much since the beginning, you just didn't have the official title given by the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania. You are so good with her Lauren; you have nothing to worry about." Sliding her hand down to rest on Lauren's shoulder, gripping it reassuringly, "Trust me."

Pursing her lips and wrinkling her forehead, "But what does she call me now? Does she call me Mom or Momma or does she still call me Ren? Do I say step-daughter or daughter? Do we give the school my contact information and list me as a parent? What about taking her to the doctor? Will I need medical POA to do that or will the adoption papers suffice? All of these details to figure out Bo."

Chuckling and moving her hand to the back of Lauren's neck, pulling her head down to her shoulder, "Slow down my love. We have all the answers to those questions already." Stroking her hair, "The school already has your information as an authorized contact if I am unavailable; you're already authorized to take Charley to the doctor if I am unavailable and I give consent; you already usually say daughter, that doesn't need to change." Running her finger over Lauren's cheek, "All we need to do is change it from authorized contact to parent. Easy peasy. And last but not least, ask Charley what she wants to call you and if you have a preference, tell her. Ok?"

Lifting her head up from Bo's shoulder and sliding down to lay with her head in her lap again, "How did you come up with Momma? It's an atypical name for mother in our region."

Chuckling and twirling Lauren's hair around her finger again, "Charley picked it. I wanted to be mommy, of course, who doesn't, but when she started talking, she said DaDa first, like they always do and then Momma came next, even though I'd been calling myself mommy to her since she was born. And it stuck. I guess it's my just for her name. Like Ren is for you."

Lauren stops to ponder this new information, "What about the bean? What will he or she call me?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "What do you want to be called?"

Frowning, she hadn't thought about the after part. So caught up in the before part, the getting pregnant part, she hadn't gotten to planning the after part. "I figured it would be some version of mother, like mommy or mom or something, since you're Momma and I was the birth mother." She pauses, thinking it through, "but I also didn't want Charley to think, because I was the one who gave birth, that the baby meant more to me than she did, if they were to call me mom or mommy if she didn't. Because that is nowhere near the truth." Sighing in frustration, "This is far more difficult than I anticipated it being Bo." Closing her eyes and scrunching her forehead, "And what about last names? Bean's and Charley's? Yours and mine?"

Laying her hand on Lauren's chest, "It's only difficult if we let it be. Let's talk it through."

Opening her eyes, and laying her hand on top of Bo's, "If we give the Bean my last name, will Charley feel like I love her less? Will they be confused when they have different last names from each other and not matching both of us?" Throwing her hands up in frustration, Lauren squeezes her eyes shut, letting out a low groan.

"We can always hyphenate their last names, Charley and the Bean, Dennis-Lewis or Lewis-Dennis?"

Opening her eyes just to roll them, "I hate that, you know how hard it is to find someone in e-mail with a hyphenated last name?"

Bo chuckles, "I do indeed. Corporate America, remember?"

A glint in her eye and a smirk on her lips, Lauren can't resist poking at Bo, "You know, we can solve the whole last name dilemma if we get married."

Smirking and raising her eyebrows, "Oh really? Whose last name do you propose we'd take?"

Picking up Bo's hand and kissing it, "Mine of course."

Bo laughs out, "Of course."

Lauren chuckles at herself, "I guess I'm getting ahead of myself here."

Smiling down at Lauren, "No, we need to talk about this stuff. We can't figure out all of it right now, but one thing we can figure out," pointing to where Charley was busy with her art project, "ask Charley what she wants to call you, or let her know what you want to be called."

Pursing her lips and sitting up, "Alright. Charley?"

Stopping her humming and looking back at them, "Yes?"

Waving her hand and sitting up, "Come here for a second Charley, I want to ask you something."

Dropping what she was doing and running over to climb onto Lauren's lap to face her, playing with the key Lauren wears around her neck.

Sliding her arms around Charley's waist, keeping her balanced on her lap, Lauren begins, "Charley, I know we talked about this when we flew to Atlanta during the summer, but I wanted to check if you changed your mind about calling me Ren? If you wanted, now that we're going to officially be mother and daughter, to call me mom or….?"

Charley stops running Lauren's key back and forth on its chain, chewing on her top lip, thinking, "Mmmmm, no. I like calling you Ren, it's your just for me name."

Smiling and rubbing Charley's back, "Ok. I was making sure."

Looking to her Momma, thinking about Bean, looking back to Lauren, "But Bean can call you Ren too. It can be your just for **us** name. Is that alright?"

Smiling and hugging Charley to her chest, as Bo predicted, problem solved, she will be Ren to her children and she is more than alright with that, "Absolutely."

* * *

 _5 Weeks Later (Week 13) The end of October_

Pacing in the living room, Bo is waiting for a slow poke 8 year old, "Charlotte Elizabeth Dennis, Momma is going to leave you behind if you're not out here in less than 10 minutes." She has her week 13 ultra-sound that morning, shortly after dropping Charley at school and they are pressed for time. Lauren needed to finish up whatever it was she was doing as well. Heading to the hall, "Lauren Michelle Lewis, you too, we need to be out of here in 10 minutes or we're going to be late."

A voice drifts to her from the end of the hall, "Almost Momma, I need to put on my shoes."

Shaking her head and raising her eyebrows, "That's what you said ten minutes ago, bring them here, I'll do it."

A small huff and some stomping, Charley enters the living area in quite the dramatic fashion, shoes and back pack in hand.

"No stomping Charley." Holding out her hand for Charley's shoes, "Give. And sit on the couch."

In her best Ren imitation, "I am more than capable of putting on and tying my own shoes Momma."

Patting the seat on the couch, Bo smirks, "Are you now? Then why are they not on your feet?"

Hanging her head, "I got distracted."

Nodding and untying Charley's purple high top Chuck Taylor's as she kneels in front of Charley, "Uh huh, by what?"

"I was looking for something." Holding her feet up for Bo as she rummages through her backpack, triumphant, she pulls out a field trip permission slip for her class' trip to Hershey's Chocolate World, "Found it! It has to be in today Momma."

Frowning and shaking her head as she ties up Charley's sneakers, "And why are you, this morning, asking me to sign it? We talked about it last week Charley."

Shaking her head, "Oh, I don't need you to sign it, Momma. Ren already did. I forgot where I put it, but it was in my backpack the whole time." Waving it in front of Bo, "See. Signed and everything."

Taking the piece of paper, Bo sees where Lauren had signed and dated it last week, "Charley, she signed it last week, why is it still riding around in your backpack?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know. I forgot I guess."

Pushing off of her knees as she stands, hand going to her back, her baby bump might only be barely noticeable, but she could certainly feel it in her back, "It's alright…this time. Go see if Ren is ready and then get your jacket. We need to be out the door in less than 5."

Carefully placing her permission slip in her backpack, Charley runs off down the hall to get Lauren.

Stopping on the threshold of Lauren's office, Charley waits for Lauren to wave her in.

"Momma says we have to be out the door in less than 5, Ren. Are you ready?"

Nodding as she packs up her laptop, "I am, go get your jacket and I'll meet you at the door."

Charley smiles, "Ok."

Lauren takes a deep breath, mentally reviewing the list of things to review with Jason and the mid-wife at Bo's week 13 appointment. This is the day, if all goes well, they can begin to breathe easier.

Walking into the living area, Lauren hears Charley asking Bo about coming with them to the appointment. They had decided not to include Charley in doctor visits, not until later in the pregnancy, just to make sure everything was going as expected, neither wanted any surprises if Charley was along.

"Not this time Bear, next time, ok?"

Holding Bo's hand as they exit the apartment, Charley looks down at her feet, she really wanted to be able to go with her Momma and her Ren to see for herself why this tiny Bean has everyone so consumed. Even AK was coming into town on the evening train because of it.

Tugging on Charley's hand, Bo knows her daughter, anytime there's a non-response; she's thinking and thinking hard, "Whatcha thinking about Charley?"

"If Bean is so important to everyone, even AK is coming on a school night, why can't I go with you?"

Bo doesn't usually sugar coat things for Charley and this is no different, "Ren and I want to make sure everything is as it should be with Bean before we get too far ahead of ourselves, you included."

Frowning, "Too far ahead?"

Squeezing Charley's hand, "There are lots of things that can go wrong with babies before they're born, we want to make sure nothing has gone wrong with Bean before you meet her or him."

Thinking back to when Ren was sad and didn't go to work or even come out her room for a few days, she didn't know for sure, but she thought it had something to do with the baby in Ren's belly. Charley nods, "Is that what was wrong when Ren was in a bad place for a while?"

Pursing her lips and nodding, they hadn't gone into too much detail over Lauren's lost pregnancies with Charley; in fact the only one they told her about was the last one, but being honest, "Yes. Something was wrong, either with the baby or Ren, we don't know. "

Nodding and scrunching her forehead, "Is that going to happen to you Momma?"

Looking down and smiling, lightly bopping Charley on the nose, "I don't think so Bear. I think Bean is just fine and I'm fine." Stopping and leaning down to Charley's eye level, "I don't want you to meet her or him if he or she is not ready. And Charley, I don't want you to worry." Tilting her head and smiling at her little worry wart, "Understand?"

Nodding, "I understand, Momma."

Swinging their hands between them as they head to the elevator, Lauren locking the door behind them, "I tell you what, if he or she is healthy," raising her eyebrows "and cooperates, we'll get pictures and you can pick one out for you to keep. Would you like that?"

Jumping in her spot, "Yes. And Momma."

Pulling on Bo's hand and in her serious big girl voice, "Bean is a she."

Chuckling as they enter the elevator, Lauren close behind, "That's going to be a lot of estrogen in one house, Charley."

Catching the end of the conversation, Lauren takes Bo's free hand, kissing her knuckles, "I'll say."

* * *

Waiting for her name to be called, Bo's leg is bouncing again, she put on a brave face for Charley, but she was as nervous as hell. Holding Lauren's hand and biting her bottom lip, she wanted to get this appointment underway. She wanted to see if she was right when she told Charley their tiny Bean was fine; that she was fine. She felt fine, great actually now that the mild morning sickness she suffered was over. Truth be told, she felt over the moon happy. Lauren hadn't gone out of town for the last 5 weeks and it was glorious. Now, if she could only get Lauren to let go of her fear of hurting her or the baby and…shaking her head, Bo glances at Lauren, paging through e-mails. She was head over heels for this woman and having her around all of the time, seeing her in doctor mode, take charge mode, wearing those damn sexy, dark framed reading glasses, pacing in her office on conference calls, tapping her pen and tossing her hair, oozing sex and Lauren had no idea what it was doing to her. They've always had a healthy sex life, not an everyday of the week sex life, but it was _robust_. Lauren was still a bit reserved when Charley was home, but damn! It's been 13 weeks.

Shaking her head and chuckling at herself, if Lauren could read her mind, she'd think she had turned into a horny teenager, like when Charley and Vex had built a castle in her living room above The Dal. She had to laugh at herself, if she was feeling this way at 13 weeks, what was she going to be like by week 20 or 22? If her memory served, she had a rather healthy libido during her second trimester with Charley. She was in for a long 15 weeks until she was in the last trimester of her pregnancy, by then she wouldn't be interested in sex, if this pregnancy was the same as her first. With all of these random thoughts flying through her head, she can't help shaking her head and the laugh that escapes her.

Looking up from her phone at Bo's chuckle, "Hey, you doing ok? Nerves getting to you?"

Shaking her head and lifting Lauren's hand, kissing the back of it, "No, not nerves."

Returning to reviewing e-mails on her phone, "Then what?"

Smirking, "Sex. I'm thinking about sex."

Head down, looking through her e-mails, not missing a beat, "Sex with me, I hope."

Leaning in, kissing Lauren's cheek and pulling her tight against her, whispering into her ear. "Yes. Sex with you and only you."

Turning her head and kissing the corner of Bo's mouth, "Good. I'd very much like it if it stayed that way."

Pregnancy brain being what it is, Bo's mind turns from sex to official pieces of paper. She hadn't asked Lauren the one question about marriage she should have from the start. Now was as good a time as any.

"Lauren?"

"Hmmm?"

"How important is an official piece of paper from the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania to you?"

"What? Piece of paper? Bo, I don't…"

The clipboard nurse picked that exact moment to enter the waiting room, "Bo Dennis?"

Popping out of her seat, "That's me."

Smiling and checking off a box, "This way Ms. Dennis."

Following behind Bo to the examination room, Lauren is pondering what Bo just asked her. She only heard part of it, something about an official piece of paper and Pennsylvania and then the nurse was calling them back. Shaking her head, too much running through her overloaded mind, she needs to concentrate of what's happening now, she'll ask Bo about her question later.

After Bo goes off to pee in a cup, Lauren is left alone in the examination room, eyeing Bo's chart hanging in the slot on the back of the door, she can't help herself as she picks it up to review. Paging through, there isn't anything in it she didn't already know and as she carefully places it back where it belonged, the door opens and Dr. Riggs bustles in, a bright smile on his scruffy face, grabbing Lauren in a bear hug, "Hey Lo. How you doing?"

"I'm good Jason."

Looking around Jason asks, "Where's our pregnant girl?"

"She's peeing in a cup."

Chuckling, "Oh, ok. Well, how's she doing?"

Smiling, "She's doing really well, no nausea, energy is back to where it should be."

Nodding as he looks through Bo's chart, waiting for her to return, "Anything else I should know? Anything she might bring up?"

She can feel the blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks, "Umm, she'll probably bring up sex. It seems to be on her mind a bit lately."

Smirking as he sets Bo's chart down, "The second trimester is called the Honeymoon period for a reason Lo. I suspect your sex-life is healthy, right?"

Turning redder by the minute, "It was."

Raising his eyebrows, "Was?"

Completely uncomfortable with where this conversation was heading, Lauren squirms where she stands, "I can't…I haven't been able…" throwing her hands up, "I know, as a doctor and intellectually, sex during pregnancy is perfectly healthy for both the mother and the baby, but…" She shakes her head, casting her eyes down at the floor and huffing in frustration at herself, "I simply cannot separate the unfounded and completely irrational fear I will hurt her or the baby if we…" waving her hands, "Do that. Jeeze Jason, when did I turn into this prude? I can't even bring myself to say it."

Raising his hand to Lauren's shoulder, "Hey, it's perfectly normal to have that fear Lo. Particularly in the first trimester, so many things can go wrong, no need to add to it. But after today, after we see what's going on development wise, if everything is as it should be, there is no reason for you and Bo to not engage in a healthy sex life, as long as she wants to. I suspect she won't want anything to do with sex come week 28 or so."

Looking up and smiling, "Thanks Jason. I've been reticent to do anything to cause this pregnancy to fail."

Nodding and pulling her into a hug, "I know. This pregnancy and this baby are going to be spectacular. I know it."

As they finish their talk, Bo enters the room with a smile and hug for Jason.

Patting the table, "Hop up Bo. Let's go over some routine questions and then we'll get to the part you've been waiting 13 long weeks for, ok?"

The routine and answer part of the visit over, Jason leaves the room briefly to corral the mid-wife for introductions.

Bo lays back on the table, one hand under her head, the other linked with Lauren's as they wait for Jason and the mid-wife to return. Rolling her eyes, Lauren can't wait any longer, "I noticed you didn't bring up sex when Jason was asking his questions."

Pursing her lips, "I didn't want to embarrass you. Besides, I figured you had already talked to him about it, based on the redness of your face when I came in the room."

Grasping Bo's hand between both of hers and kissing her knuckles, "You know me too well."

"So, what did he say?"

Blushing again and pursing her lips, "He said we can partake in as much as you'd like, for as long as you'd like." Seeing the slow smile and hooded eyes of the love of her life, Lauren puts out the disclaimer, "Provided everything is as it should be once we see the ultra-sound."

Smirking and leaning up to kiss the corner of Lauren's mouth, "I can live with that. You?"

Dropping her eyes to their linked hands, "Yes. But Bo, I still might not be able to, I mean I might be hesitant to go too far in that department."

Reaching out to lift Lauren's chin, "Hey, it's ok. We'll do or not do, whatever you're comfortable with. I haven't turned into a sex crazed lunatic or anything, but I love you so, so much." Sitting up, her hand going to the back of Lauren's neck, pulling her in for an unhurried, deliberate and spicy kiss, licking her top lip, as she often does after, "I want to be able to express it, intimately. Not to mention, these pregnancy hormones have me through the roof in that department. We'll figure it out, we always do, right?"

"We do."

The mid-wife and Jason enter, introductions are made, and they get right down to business with the ultra-sound.

"Ok Lo, just like last time, up at Bo's head and watch the monitor. Bo, lift your shirt, Sally is going to measure the size of your uterus and do you vitals as I get everything ready and squared away."

Measurements and vitals done, "Ok ladies, it's show time."

Jason squirts the gel on Bo's belly and moves the wand around, finding Bean's profile immediately.

Pointing at the monitor, Jason exclaims, "There you are. The heart beat is 165, right on target," Flipping a switch, Bean's heart beat fills the room. He let's them listen for a few seconds before switching it off, "Looks good development wise. We'll do some additional testing later, measure the spine, and some other stuff to rule out possible defects, but everything looks really good."

Gripping Lauren's hand so tight her knuckles are white, Bo turns to Lauren, whispers, "Our tiny Bean."

Tears blurring her vision, leaning down to kiss Bo, she whispers against her lips, "Our tiny Bean."

Not wanting to interrupt their moment, Jason moves the wand back to get a good profile pic, sends several different ones to be printed. He continues to point out what he's looking for as Bo and Lauren watch and listen. All too soon its done and they're talking about her next appointment.

"Ladies, at this point, I'll be turning your case over to Sally Gimondi as your mid-wife and then the OB associated with my office, Dr. Gina Hawkins, I was hoping she'd be here to meet you guys today, but she's off at the hospital delivering a baby." Rolling his eyes in mock indignation, "How rude."

Lauren speaks up, "I know Gina. I didn't know she was with your office now Jason."

"It's been about a year or so. Anyway, I was lucky to get her. She's tops Bo. You'll have no issues. Ok ladies, congrats," He leans down to kiss Bo's cheek and gives Lauren another bear hug and kiss as he makes his exit.

* * *

Dropping Bo off at their apartment, Lauren heads to the hospital to log some hours in the lab. Her team was on the verge of a major breakthrough in the Genome Project and she had some results to verify and duplicate before she was able to publish their progress. She was walking on cloud nine as she made her way through the hospital en-route to her office, not noticing anything or anyone, except the tiny human pictured on the slick black and white ultra-sound pic clutched in her hand. She couldn't wait to share the good news with Tamsin, so absorbed with her thoughts she didn't notice Avery until she ran smack into her. Grinning from ear to ear, Lauren looks up to find she is staring into the light brown eyes of Dr. Avery Mendoza, "Oh, Avery. I didn't see you there. I'm sorry."

Noticing the picture gripped tightly in Lauren's hand, Avery points, "What has you so distracted Dr. Lewis?"

Smiling shyly and shrugging her shoulders, she hands Avery the picture, "My tiny Bean."

Taking the picture, Avery looks surprised, "Oh, who's pregnant Lo? You?"

Smirking and shaking her head, "No, Bo is."

Pursing her lips and raising her chin, remembering Lauren's refusal the night of the pile up on the Schuylkill Expressway, "Bo? The same one you wanted to get lost in the night of the pile up? The night you turned me down, for the first time ever?"

Furrowing her brow and wondering what Avery was implying, "My girlfriend, yes."

Handing back the picture and shrugging her shoulders, "Oh, I figured you'd have moved onto a different one by now. Although, this one's lasted the longest out of any of your previous, uh girlfriends."

Eyes flashing with anger, "What's that supposed to mean Avery?"

Shaking her head with a smirk on her face, "It means you're a love 'em and leave 'em kind of woman Lauren. I'm surprised you've lasted as long as you have with this one, let alone having a baby with her." Tapping the pic in Lauren's hand before she turns and walks off, "Congratulations, I hope you're happy." And with that Avery turns on her heels and walks off, leaving Lauren dumbfounded in her wake.

* * *

 **Hard to believe this story has gone on for 27 chapters...**

 **As always, thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**It's been forever! But this is an almost embarrassingly long chapter, lots of things happen. I changed up the format a little, the sections are broken out by the weeks of Bo's pregnancy and the date, to make it easier to follow.**

 **Shall we continue?**

 **I own nothing but the mistakes**

Chapter 28

 _Previously_

 _Dropping Bo off at their apartment, Lauren heads to the hospital to log some hours in the lab. Her team was on the verge of a major breakthrough in the Genome Project and she had some results to verify and duplicate before she was able to publish their progress. She was walking on cloud nine as she made her way through the hospital en-route to her office, not noticing anything or anyone, except the tiny human pictured on the slick black and white ultra-sound pic clutched in her hand. She couldn't wait to share the good news with Tamsin, so absorbed with her thoughts she didn't notice Avery until she ran smack into her. Grinning from ear to ear, Lauren looks up to find she is staring into the light brown eyes of Dr. Avery Mendoza, "Oh, Avery. I didn't see you there. I'm sorry."_

 _Noticing the picture gripped tightly in Lauren's hand, Avery points, "What has you so distracted Dr. Lewis?"_

 _Smiling shyly and shrugging her shoulders, she hands Avery the picture, "My tiny Bean."_

 _Taking the picture, Avery looks surprised, "Oh, who's pregnant Lo? You?"_

 _Smirking and shaking her head, "No, Bo is."_

 _Pursing her lips and raising her chin, remembering Lauren's refusal the night of the pile up on the Schuylkill Expressway, "Bo? The same one you wanted to get lost in the night of the pile up? The night you_ _turned me down, for the first time ever?"_

 _Furrowing her brow and wondering what Avery was implying, "My girlfriend, yes."_

 _Handing back the picture and shrugging her shoulders, "Oh, I figured you'd have moved onto a different one by now. Although, this one's lasted the longest out of any of your previous, uh girlfriends."_

 _Eyes flashing with anger, "What's that supposed to mean Avery?"_

 _Shaking her head with a smirk on her face, "It means you're a love 'em and leave 'em kind of woman Lauren. I'm surprised you've lasted as long as you have with this one, let alone having a baby with her." Tapping the pic in Lauren's hand before she turns and walks off, "Congratulations, I hope you're happy." And with that Avery turns on her heels and walks off, leaving Lauren dumbfounded in her wake._

 **Week 13 (October 27)**

 _Keystone Medical Center_

Looking up to see the tail end of Lauren's encounter with Avery, Tamsin sees the look on Lauren's face and fears the worst, "Doc? What was Avery sniffing around about?"

Stopping at Tamsin's desk and slowly handing her the pic of Bean, ignoring the question, "Tamsin, can I ask you something?"

Taking the picture, Tamsin glances down, "Sure Doc."

"Do I have a reputation for being…like a female version of Casanova?"

Still looking at the pic, smiling at the tiny profile, "Cassanova?"

Lauren nods, "Yes."

Waving her hand in dismissal, "Yeah, but not anymore."

"What do you mean _not anymore_?"

Rolling her eyes, the Doc always wants details, she should have known a simple response wouldn't be enough, "Allow me to rephrase, everyone knows you're with someone and have been for," Tamsin pauses, doing the math, "going on what 2 years? But before Bo, yeah, sure. There are a lot of chicks in this hospital and at Children's who would love to be Bo; the one who landed the elusive Dr. Lewis."

Frowning again, "Does Bo know? About my ummm, reputation?"

Pursing her lips and shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe? I doubt she cares, even if she does know." Waving the copy of the ultra-sound pic, "Forget about all of that and tell me about this little one."

Lauren pushes thoughts of her reputation being responsible for Bo's hesitancy to marry her aside and proceeds to gush all about the appointment, Bo and their tiny Bean.

XXXXXXXXXX

Waiting for Charley to exit the school, Bo is tapping her foot and thinking about her next project. She finished the series of 4 panels she named _Four Seasons_ and it was patiently waiting transport from Riverrun to Maureen Thatch's gallery. She wasn't positive about showing it but if she did, it wouldn't be for sale; much like _All the Colors,_ this piece was for Lauren. She wanted Lauren to have a part of Riverrun in the city for the times they couldn't be there. The catalogue of her newest works were all either for Lauren or about her, suddenly. As she told Maureen, her work dipped into the dark end of the spectrum for awhile. What Lauren and she couldn't put into words, Bo put into paint. All the rage, disappointment and bone searing pain; all on canvas for the world to see. All of those pieces, if Maureen deemed them fit for showing, were for sale. She'd be keeping none for Lauren or herself. They served their purpose, giving voice to the unvoiceable for both of them. She'll have brighter, happier work to show if they kept the spring date, but by then she'd be hella pregnant, week 32 or so and in no mood to make nice nice with clients; if they moved it to earlier in the year, a display of darkness it will be.

She is roused from her musings as Charley runs up to her and takes her hand, jumping in place babbling on about the tiny Bean. Charley had been barely able to sit still all day, thinking and wondering about her tiny Bean, "Did you get me a picture Momma? Can I see?" Poking Bo's belly though her light jacket, "Is Bean ok?"

Smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm, "Yes, yes and oh yes." She hands Charley the long strip of pictures they were given at the appointment that morning, "Here you go. Take your pick Charley Bear."

Taking the strip from Bo, Charley examines each carefully, "Momma, you can see right through her."

"Well, not exactly, but yeah, she's not quite done cooking yet Charley. She's got about, 27 more weeks."

Looking up and squinting in the late afternoon sun, "Can you tell if I'm right? That she's a she?"

Smiling, and running her hand through Charley's hair, "Not yet, but soon."

Choosing her picture of Bean carefully, as she does most things, Charley hands back the strip and takes her Momma's hand again. She's been thinking a lot about Bean since she found out about her. She's never been a sister before and her mind has been running through different scenarios, based on the stories her friends with sisters and brothers told her. Being the only child for all of her 8 years she's never had to share, well anything. Several questions pop into her head at once, "Momma?"

"Charley."

"Where's Bean going to sleep? Is she going to have her own room? 'Cause we only have two rooms for bedrooms. Yours and Ren's and mine. The other one is Ren's office." Rolling her eyes, "Is she going to sleep in Ren's office?" Her thoughts speeding up and remembering what Jamie said yesterday at recess; Jamie's little sister is needy and takes up most of her parents' time, "And what about my Ren days? When me and Ren do something just the two of us? Is Bean going to come too? And walking me to school, that's you and me time, is she going to be part of that too?" Suddenly Charley is not quite as excited about Bean; if she's going to lose her Ren and Momma time. She remembers when she didn't see her Momma much and she doesn't want to go back to that and she only ever had to share Ren with her Momma.

Taking a deep breath, Bo knew these questions were coming, she didn't think it'd be this soon, but coming none the less, "In the beginning she'll be with me and Ren, in our room. But eventually, yeah, she'll need a room. As for your Ren days, those are your days with Ren and that won't change, but Bean will need Ren days too, but not for a little bit and not on your days. Ok?"

Not entirely satisfied, Charley presses her lips together and wrinkles her brow, "What about walking me to school? Are you going to still be able to? I know I said I wanted to walk with the other kids, but I don't want to always and forever."

"Yes. I'll still be able to walk you to school, but Bean will have to come with us on most days, but we can work something out with Ren so it can be just you and me sometimes." Bo looks down to see worry etched across Charley's face, "Come on Bear, let's go have a chat in the park."

Bo leads them towards the park a block away from the school. Settling on one of the benches near the swings, Charley crawls onto Bo's lap, her back to Bo's front, pulling her Momma's arms to wrap around her middle, toying with the braided bracelet she made Bo for last Mother's Day. Laying her chin on Charley's shoulder, "I know things are changing pretty fast for you Bear. You've been Momma's only for all your life and now you're going to have a baby sister or brother and it's kind of scary, isn't it?"

A solemn nod and, "But I'm happy too."

"I'll let you in on a secret Charley."

Turning so she can see Bo's face, "What secret Momma?"

"Well, I'm scared and happy too, just like you. Everything is going to be different, which is a little bit scary, but on the other hand, there's going to be a whole brand new person, who is going to need us, all three of us, to keep her safe and make her happy and she's going need us to love her as much as she's going to love us. That's the exciting part, the part that makes me and, I suspect you, happy."

Mumbling, "I guess."

"But you're feeling some kind of way about it, aren't you Charley?"

Biting her lip and twisting Bo's bracelet, "Is Bean going to replace me Momma? I won't be your only anymore." The feeling sweeping through her brings tears to her eyes, she hadn't thought about being replaced until she said it, and now she was just scared and not happy.

Hugging Charley tight, "You can never be replaced Charley. You are my first, everything I learned about being a Momma, I learned because of you. That can never be changed or replaced. I love you more than anything Charley. That's not going to change either, ok?"

Turning and hugging her Momma around the neck, "Ok. I love you Momma."

Closing her eyes and drinking in her not so little Charley Bear, "I love you too baby. Come on, let's go home. Momma has stuff to do before we pick up AK at the train station."

Hopping off her Momma's lap, feeling happy and excited again, she takes Bo's hand as they make their way home.

* * *

 ** _Week 16 November 17_**

 _Lauren's Office at Keystone Medical Center_

"Doc! Doc!" Tamsin rushing into her office and calling her name at the top of her voice startled Lauren from her thoughts of her upcoming trip to Minnesota. Blinking her eyes and shaking her head, "Tamsin! What the hell?"

"Doc! Hot off the presses, you've been short listed for the Breakthrough Prize for Life Sciences for this year! Can you believe it?" Tamsin proceeds to run around Lauren's desk, pulling her up and out of her seat, holding both her hands and hopping in place, grinning from ear to ear.

Astonished, Lauren hops along with Tamsin, allowing her to pull her in for a hug, "Where did you hear this Tamsin?"

Talking a mile a minute in her excitement, "I was coming back from the cafeteria and walking by Evony's office, Dr. Castelone was in there with the door open and I heard her tell Evony she just got the call from the foundation."

Rolling her eyes, "That means Kat's been short listed, not me."

Shaking her head, "No, no Doc, you didn't let me finish. It's joint, you and her, but she was listed first on the submission. Your phone should be ringing any second." They both dramatically turn to look at Lauren's phone sitting in the middle of her desk, as it begins to vibrate, dancing across the surface.

Tentatively Lauren reaches out, picks up the phone, swiping as she slowly brings it to her ear, "Dr. Lewis." Listening as Tamsin grabs her free arm, squeezing so hard her knuckles are on the verge of turning white, "Yes. That's correct; it was a collaboration with Dr. Castleone." She pauses again, listening, "I developed the monoclonal antibodies immunotherapy and I am developing a gene therapy aspect to add to the process." She nods again as she listens, walking away from Tamsin, her free hand waving Tamsin off as she speaks, "It's out of development and into the testing phase." Smiling and chuckling at whatever the caller said, "Yes, maybe next year. Yes, thank you."

Hands on either side of her face and her mouth open, like the kid from Home Alone, Tamsin blurts out, "Doc? Tell me everything!"

Slowly lowering the phone, her brain in overdrive, completely shocked by the afternoon's events, "I'm on the short list for the Breakthrough Prize, Tamsin. Me and Kat. She or Evony, someone submitted the monoclonal antibodies immunotherapy method we used on Oliver." She raises her hand to her forehead, "I'm not sure how I feel about this Tamsin."

Tilting her head and reaching for Lauren's hand, "Why?"

Her lips in a tight line, "Because he died Tamsin."

"Oh Doc. But it was working, if he'd had a just little more time, it would have cured him."

Shaking her head slowly, a tear in the corner of her eye as she remembers that fateful night, "Yeah, maybe."

"And Kat has used it again right? With success?"

"Yes, she has. Every subject that has been exposed to the treatment has experienced tumor shrinkage."

Nodding, "There you have it Doc, case closed. And when testing is done on the second phase of the gene therapy, boom! Nobel Prize." Letting go of Lauren's hand, Tamsin places her hands on Lauren's shoulders, "Own this Doc. You are an amazing, brilliant and caring doctor; you are going to change the way these types of tumors are treated, dramatically improving these patient's chances at life." Pulling her into a hug, "Congratulations Doc, you deserve it."

Leaning into her very first and most unexpected best friend's hug, "Thank you Tamsin."

Pulling back, "Now go home and tell your girl, Doc."

Eyes glinting and a smirk twitching at the corner of her mouth, "I think I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering their apartment in the early afternoon, Lauren is surprised to see Vex in the kitchen instead of Bo. She sees Charley kneeling on the stool in front of the counter, hovering over a drawing, the tip of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrates. She's seen that exact same look on Bo's face when she was sketching and it brings a gentle smile to her face. Closing the door, "Hey Vex, hey Charley." Opening her arms to indicate the activities in the kitchen, "What's all of this?"

Sliding off the stool, "Momma was working and Vex came and picked me up from school and we're making waffles. They're world famous, right Vex?"

Turning to face Lauren, wearing Bo's _I don't need a recipe, I'm Italian_ apron, "Right Charley." Addressing Lauren, "Hello luv. Fried chicken and waffles for dinner." Pointing his spatula at Lauren, "Bo's choice, not mine."

Smiling, Bo had been eating the hell out of chicken lately; she wanted it for breakfast, lunch and dinner, "Where is Bo, by the way?"

Going back to kneeling on her stool and picking up her pencil, "She's in her studio. _No one allowed_."

Turning back to finish mixing the dry ingredient mix for his fried chicken, "She's in a mood and chased us away. Told us to make ourselves useful and not, what was it she said Charley?"

"Clutter up her studio." Shrugging her 8 year-old shoulders, "So we left."

Pursing her lips and nodding as she moves to stand behind Charley, looking over her shoulder at her drawing, leaning down to kiss the top of Charley's head, "What you got going there Charley?"

"A picture for Bean's room. When she gets one, she'll need art. It's an abstract garden, for spring 'cause she's gonna be here in spring right?"

Nodding and tracing the colors on the page, "If all goes well, yes in April."

Going back to her drawing, "Are you going to go see Momma?"

"I am."

"She might kick you out too Ren."

Smiling and ruffling Charley's hair, "I'll take my chances."

Vex speaks up, "Be back for in time for dinner, my lovely." Looking at his watch, "You have 2 hours, give or take. Oh and Hotpants, make sure she's in a better mood, please."

Smirking, "Oh she will be." With that Lauren grabs her keys out of the bowl and heads down to Bo's studio on the 10th floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If it was up to Lauren, she'd sit in Bo's studio and watch her work all day, every day. There was just something intangibly alluring and, if she was honest, sexy in the way Bo moved as she painted, the way she studied the canvas, the way her hands held a brush or a pencil, the way she shut out the rest of the world whether she was painting or sketching and fell inside herself.

Lauren was intentionally quiet when she opened the door to Bo's studio, hoping to go unnoticed for at least a tiny bit. Just to be able to watch her. Opening the door, Lauren sees Bo has her ear buds in, volume blasting, her back to the door and she is able to slip in unseen, sitting in the corner of Bo's old couch. Gazing as Bo turns a touch sideways, she notices Bo has exchanged her usual winter painting attire of overalls and long sleeve for basketball pants, t-shirt and a lab coat Bo had stolen from her closet at Riverrun. Smiling as she sees her name, _Dr. Lauren Lewis M.D_. embroidered on the spot where Bo's heart beat beneath, her baby bump poking out ever so slightly, the t shirt hugging it snugly.

Reflecting on how much Bo's belly had popped in the last week; she runs her eyes over what Bo is working on, recognizing it immediately; a breath taking rendition of the juxtaposition of the blooming colors of summer with the cold and gray back drop of winter. The last time she'd seen this piece it was as Bo sketched it when she took her to Longwood Gardens, for one of their first dates. She smiles at the memory of their day in the greenhouses and of course, the 'castle' Charley and Vex built in Bo's living room which was waiting for them when they returned.

Chuckling and shaking her head, she feels the blush creeping up her neck as thoughts of that castle and what they did within its walls continue to float through her mind. Drawing on her eidetic memory, she begins reminiscing…. their first kiss in Charley's hospital room, Bo's oh so soft lips tasting of summer, the first time Bo held her hand and danced with her arms tight around her waist; Bo pushing her up against the wall of the alley in the falling snow, the brick cold against her back, Bo's warm hands searing her skin under her coat; Bo's words to her 'you have me' as she slowly slipped inside her their first time, Bo tracing slow circles on her hip after; waking up with Bo's arms encircling her, holding her tight, making her feel loved and safe and all the things no one had ever made her feel before.

She is up and out of her seat in a flash; how has it been 16 weeks since she last touched Bo, tasted her, felt her move in ecstasy beneath her, heard her name whispered and screamed and moaned all in the space of minutes?

As Lauren crosses the room, Bo catches a glimpse of something moving in the corner of her vision….. pulling her ear buds out and turning… she sees her love, her Lauren heading her way with a certain look in her eye. She's seen this look many times; the smoky, hazy gaze of love mingled with want glinting in Lauren's eyes as she moves towards her. Licking her lips in anticipation, Bo sets down her pallet and brush, turning to welcome Lauren's kiss, opening her mouth, "Hi beautiful."

And then Lauren's hands are on either side of her face, fingers splayed around her ears, gently pulling her forward, pressing their lips together and sucking in her bottom lip, biting, teasing, tasting as Lauren runs her tongue over Bo's teeth to fill her mouth, filling her heart with love, joy, happiness.

Sliding her hands under the lab coat, circling Bo's waist, pulling her against her, feeling the changing shape of Bo's belly between them, her hands moving to rest just above the curve of Bo's ass. "I like this look on you."

"Enjoy it while you can."

"Is that so?"

Looking down to her belly pressed against Lauren's flat stomach, "It was always kind of tight to begin with, but now….."

Sliding her hands up from Bo's ass around her back, up over Bo's full breasts to her shoulders, she hears Bo's sharp intake of breath as she pushes the lab coat off and onto the floor, "Let's get rid of it then."

Bo mumbles, "Ok."

Lauren brushes her lips to Bo's ear, "The rest can go too." As she grips the hem of Bo's t-shirt, slowly dragging it up and over Bo's head, pulling her mouth from her ear only long enough to get the shirt off and then she's back, sucking Bo's ear lobe in between her teeth, her hands under the waistband of the basketball pants on swell of Bo's ass, pushing them down, releasing Bo's ear lobe with a tender bite, "Much better." And her lips are back to Bo's neck, kissing down the length of it, Bo's head thrown back, a moan escaping from her throat, asking, "What are you doing?"

Spinning them and walking Bo backwards to the couch in the studio area, Bo's old bedroom being too far way, "I am going to lay you down and make love to you until you have your fill of me."

The backs of her knees at the couch, Bo sits, pulling Lauren down with her, "I'll never have my fill of you." Pushing Lauren back, Bo grips the hem of Lauren's shirt, pulling it up, taking the silky bra beneath with it tossing both aside quickly, her hands gliding up Lauren's thighs under her tight skirt, "I like this new wardrobe of yours. Easier access than scrubs and only one layer."

Reaching up, Lauren pulls Bo down to kiss her, as her hands rush to Bo's back, a flick of her wrist and they are skin to skin, Bo kissing her with a fierceness she had yet to experience. Breathless, they break apart just long enough for Lauren to push Bo up and off, standing and taking Bo's hand, racing down the hall to Bo's old bedroom; the couch is just too small for what she wants to do to her. Laying Bo back on the bed, making sure she isn't completely flat, slipping partially off to Bo's right side, arm under Bo's neck propping her up on the pillows as she sneaks her free hand between them, running over Bo's belly, feeling the bump of their baby, causing her to glance down and sigh, "Oh Bo." Before returning her gaze to Bo's eyes, so dark they're almost black, desire and need coming off her in waves, love running underneath it all as she cups Bo's belly, leaning down and placing soft kisses on her belly, Bo's hands tangled in her hair, before moving lower….. as Bo closes her eyes, breathes out, "Please….touch me, taste me, feel me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Two hours Later_

Brushing Bo's hair back behind her ear as they lay tangled up in sheets and each other, a light quilt covering them, "We're almost late for dinner."

Her head on Lauren's chest, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, one leg over Lauren's, Bo sighs, "So worth the wrath of a scorned Welshman."

Chuckling as she tightens her hold around Bo's back, her free hand tracing around Bo's ear, "Hmmm, indeed, but I'm still going to let you walk in first."

Nipping at Lauren's shoulder, "Coward."

Smiling and nodding, "Guilty."

Picking her head up, smiling so wide her dimple shows and her eyes twinkle, "I suppose we should get dressed. But," leaning in to kiss her love, her doctor, "you never said why you're home early today? It's totally unlike you to skip work."

"Oh, I forgot about it, you so captivated my attention." Running her hand across Bo's bare back to grip her shoulder, gently rubbing her finger back and forth over the muscles beneath the skin, "I have been short listed for the Breakthrough Prize for Life Sciences for this year, well, Kat and I as collaborators. We won't know until the awards dinner in February who actually wins, but my work to eradicate Oliver's tumor has been recognized."

Leaning in to gently kiss Lauren's soft and silky lips, "You, my love are a brilliant doctor and you deserve it. Congratulations." Another kiss and a sigh.

Wrapping her arms around Bo, smirking as she says, "You have no idea what that even means do you?"

Chuckling, "Nope."

Lauren proceeds to explain all about the award, what it is for, who has been nominated, past winners and everything else as they get dressed and make their way home, hand in hand, for dinner and to face Vex.

* * *

 ** _Week 17 November 24 (Thanksgiving)_**

Everyone gathered at Riverrun for a Thanksgiving Day feast and everyone meant everyone: Bo, Lauren, Charley, Kenzi, Tamsin, Vex, Trick and even Dyson came in from Atlanta. All a mix-matched, dysfunctional family if ever there was one. Luckily, Riverrun was big enough to handle all of that dysfunction at one time. Kenzi and Tamsin made it their job to entertain Charley; Vex and Bo in the kitchen, cooking up a storm; Trick chilling in the TV room watching football, enjoying the solitude within the chaos; Lauren and Dyson going over plans he had drawn up, at Lauren's request for a remodel she had planned for their city apartment.

Charley was right; Bean had no room of her own. As fate or luck or whatever you want to call it would have it, the other apartment on the 14th floor, there were only two, went up for sale shortly after confirmation of Bean's existence and…Lauren bought it, arranging for Dyson to draw up plans to convince Bo she wasn't being frivolous when she made the purchase. Plans she would be showing Bo tonight, after everyone left. The whole top floor was now theirs, with more than enough room for all 4 of them plus many more.

Dinner over, cleaned up, put away and the last of their guests gone, Bo is sitting with her feet up in the downstairs room made of glass, dozing.

After seeing Tamsin and Kenzi, with Charley in tow out, Charley was spending the weekend with her two favorites 'aunts', several shopping adventures on tap, Lauren prepares to tell Bo about her expansion idea. Bustling into the room where Bo was dozing, blueprints under her arm, a glass of warm apple cider in each hand and a smile on her face. It was a good day all around; their created dysfunctional family melded nicely; she loved the plans Dyson had drawn up; and her once lonely river house was full of life. Seeing Bo dozing on the plush couch in the dim light of her Riverrun office, Lauren stops short, her smile widening as she sets down the mugs of cider on the end table next to where Bo was sitting, the blue prints on her desk and sits down gently. The shifting of the cushion causes the dozing brunette to stir and open her eyes, a slow smile spreading across her features, "Hey you. Everyone gone?"

Smiling and slipping her arm around Bo's shoulders, pulling Bo's head down to her lay on her chest, "Yup. It's just you and me and," placing her free hand on Bo's belly and kissing Bo's temple, "Bean. You and Vex outdid yourselves in the cooking department, you must be tired?"

Stifling a yawn, "I'm alright. How about you, hostess with the mostest? Your first Thanksgiving at Riverrun was a success I think."

"It was wasn't it?"

Nodding and yawning again, "Yes it was."

Thinking Bo was too tired to have a surprise dumped on her, even a happy surprise or to look at blueprints, she decides to wait until tomorrow, but Bo beats her to the punch.

"Tell me, my good Doctor, what were you and Dyson huddled up in the den about?"

"Oh you noticed that, did you?"

"Mmmmhhhmmm."

"Well, you recall what Charley asked about Bean and a bedroom?"

"Yes, they can share a room if they need to, it builds character."

Rolling her eyes and stroking Bo's temple, "Bo, they'll each need their own space eventually. Anyway, the apartment across the hall went up for sale not too long ago and I uh, bought it." She bites her lip, waiting for Bo's response.

Closing her eyes and snuggling into Lauren's body, getting comfortable, "Oh, you going to pack the kids off to live over there?"

Chuckling and swatting Bo's arm, "No silly. I asked Dyson to draw up some plans for renovating the whole floor into one apartment. They're done and we were going over them before I showed you."

"You two have some weird little favorite 2nd cousin thing going on, don't you?"

Taking a moment to ponder Bo's question, "I suppose you could call it that." Shrugging her shoulders, "He's a good dad to Charley and she loves him and you obviously loved him at some point and he's nice enough and I no longer see him as….a rival or competition. Plus, he's a really well respected and talented architect. It's always good to have one of those around."

Sitting up and facing Lauren, "He was never your rival or any competition, Lauren. There was never any question, for me, you've always left him and everyone else behind. You know that, right?"

Cupping Bo's cheek, "I know, Bo. I know."

"Ok. Now show me these plans."

Lauren stands from the couch to get the blueprints as Bo settles into the cushions, kicking her feet up, crossing them on the ottoman, stretching her arms over her head as another yawn overtakes her. Sighing and settling her hands on her belly, she feels a twinge and then a flutter, inside. Sitting up as a smile of wonder crosses her face, she knows this feeling; she ignored these flutters with Charley not knowing any better. Lauren turns to see Bo sitting straight up, feet on the floor, eyes closed in concentration, "Bo? Everything alright?"

Smiling with her eyes still closed, waving her hand for Lauren to come back to sit beside her, "I can feel her Lauren. I can feel her moving." Opening her eyes and taking Lauren's hand and placing it on her belly, covering it with both of hers and pressing down, "I doubt you'll be able to feel anything yet, but its right….." smilingly dreamily, "here."

Her hand on Bo's belly, she strains to feel anything other than Bo's breathing, all the while knowing she won't, not yet, but she wants to share in Bo's joy and what if? What if she can feel something? She didn't want to miss anything if she could help it. She'd be traveling, going to Minnesota for the next two weeks, the absolute worst time to fly, the Monday after Thanksgiving. But, she didn't have a choice; it was now or later and later was out of the question. The lab in Rochester was about to move ahead with the data and process gleaned from the work in Geneva and she needed to be there, wanted to be there; the timing, however, sucked. The team had moved faster than she had anticipated and they were done with the rodent trials and were moving onto primates. She had intended on not traveling at all during Bo's pregnancy, but she compromised; the next two weeks and then not again until at least 8 or 12 weeks after the baby's birth. She told the FDA, take the offer or find someone else to lead their project; they took it.

Bo leans back into the fluffy couch and shakes her head, "She's stopped or moved where I can't feel her anymore." Lauren sits forward, removing her hands from Bo's belly, and reaching for the plans, Bo's hand on her shoulder stopping her. Bo pulls her back into the corner of the couch, maneuvering to sit between Lauren's legs, her back against Lauren's chest, pulling her arms around her, holding on tight, covering Lauren's hands with hers as she places them on her belly, "We can go over those tomorrow. I want to sit here in the quiet, watching the lights twinkle outside with your arms around me," turning her head to the side, kissing Lauren's shoulder, "Ok?"

Kissing the top of Bo's head, "Ok."

Nestling into Lauren and sighing, "Thank you, my love. I've been waiting for this all day."

"Mmmmm, me too." Brushing Bo's hair back and around her ear, "So you agree with Charley?"

Tipping her head to see Lauren's face, "About?"

"You keep saying she."

Laying her head back down against Lauren's chest, rubbing her finger over Lauren's thumb nail and holding her hand, "Oh that."

Lauren nods, "Yes, that."

Shrugging, "She feels like a girl."

"We'll find out soon enough."

"Four weeks."

They sit quietly, enjoying each other's company and the twinkle of the landscape lights outside the room made of glass, until Bo breaks the silence, "You know, you never answered my question."

Frowning, Lauren remembers no question going unanswered, "What question?"

"The one I asked a couple of weeks ago, right before we were called back to see Jason, about how important being married is to you?"

Pursing her lips, "Oh, that question." She hadn't thought about it, what with the excitement of confirmation that Bean was ok, Avery being snarky and then the notice of being a finalist for the Breakthrough Prize. In atypical fashion, that question slipped her mind. Thinking about it now, she realizes how important it really is to her; she knows what Bo is to her and what she is to Bo, but…the rest of the world needs to know, she wants everyone to know, she wants a billboard on the side of I-76; she wants to tattoo it on her forehead; she wants to shout it from the top of the Comcast Center in the middle of Center City…at rush hour, with a megaphone. She wants the whole world to know, dammit!

"It's not that important Bo. I know and you know what we are to each other; that's all that matters, right?"

In a low voice, "Right."

"Good." Rolling her eyes, "Glad _that_ is finally settled."

Rubbing her hand up and down Lauren's arm as it lay around her waist, "Yeah." Now that Lauren agreed with her, she couldn't help but feel a bit…disappointed. The thought of Lauren asking her to marry her in some extraordinary way with a detailed plan including spreadsheets and power point presentations had lived ever so quietly in the back of her mind since Lauren first brought it up and now….it was fading away. Having won, she's not so happy with her victory.

Sitting up and moving to stand, Bo turns, holding out her hand to Lauren, "Come on love, let's go to bed. I'm tired."

Smirking, her eyes glinting with amusement as she stands, her hands gripping Bo's hips, "How tired?"

Her arms going around Lauren's waist and kissing behind her ear, "Depends. What did you have in mind?"

"I think you know."

"Mmmm, I think I can manage to stay awake for a while longer."

* * *

 ** _Week 21 (December 15)_**

Murmuring under her breath, "Twenty -one weeks," Lauren has a death grip on Bo's hand as they sit in the waiting room for yet another baby appointment. Bo leafing through the latest edition of ArtForum magazine with her freehand, completely at ease and nonchalant; no bouncing leg or tapping finger or lip biting, all tell -tale signs she was nervous. Nope, Bo is as cool as a cucumber and its Lauren whose foot is tapping and her hand squeezing the life out of Bo's.

It happened this morning, as they were getting ready to leave the apartment to drop Charley off at school and to come to this appointment. She and Charley were talking about what they were going to do after finding out if Bean was a he or a she. Charley wanted to go shopping, "Bean is going to need a Name Day present Ren. You have a name for her right?", the exact quote and with that one question, suddenly, Bean was no longer an abstract idea to Lauren. Abruptly and unexpectedly, all of this baby stuff felt incredibly real and daunting. A tiny, helpless, human was going to be dependent on her for all of her needs; everything. She and Bo were going to be parents, to an infant. Looking at the side of Bo's face, she is struck by how serene she looks, idly paging through her magazine, not a nervous twitch to be seen. Telling herself, 'ok, we can do this, we can totally do this'.

Bo can feel Lauren's gaze and turns her head, smiling, leaning in to whisper, "What's wrong? I can tell you're thinking too much, it's coming off of you in nervous, jittery waves. Tell me."

Taking Bo's hand in both of hers, "I am swiftly losing confidence in myself Bo. I do alright with Charley, because she is," rolling her eyes, "well Charley and she was 6 when we met, not an infant. I don't know what to do with an infant. I mean I know how to be a doctor to an infant, not a mother. You know what they say, 'those who _can_ do, those who _can't_ teach'; I fall into the latter part of that statement. I can tell a new parent to not be anxious or worried and what to do and what not to do, but I've never had to follow my own advice. What if she won't nurse or if she won't stop crying no matter what we do, what if…"

Bo's finger to her lips stops Lauren's rambling freak out, "She is going to do all of those things Lauren. She is not going to want to nurse at some point, she is not going to stop crying at some point, she is going to test our patience, but," holding Lauren's chin between her thumb and index finger, "If she is clean and dry, safe and loved, and you, as a doctor, are certain she's not sick at the time, all we can do is wait her out." Letting go of Lauren's chin and moving her hand to her shoulder, "She'll eventually feed, she eventually stop crying and we'll eventually figure her out." Sliding her hand up to rest on the back of Lauren's neck, "I think this one is going to be even easier than Charley and she was a walk in the park. I didn't know it then of course, but looking back, she was a really good baby. And having a doctor in the house, it'll be even better. Ok?"

Feeling herself calm at Bo's words, she reaches forward, taking Bo's free hand, "You are always my safe harbor Bo. You always know exactly what to say, to calm me down. No one's ever be able to do that, not really anyway." Looking down at their intertwined hands, "Another one of the many reasons why I love you. You get me Bo. You don't run away or get angry or think it's foolish when I freak out. Thank you for that.", letting go of Bo's hand and placing it on her ever growing baby bump, "And thank you for this." She leans in, pressing her lips ever so gently to Bo's as the nurse with the clip board calls out, "Bo Dennis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The appointment went well, they saw their tiny Bean yawning, sucking on a thumb and as it turned out, Charley was right; Bean is a she. Climbing into Lauren's Range Rover, winning the debate over what to do, Charley turns to Bo, "I told you Bean was a she, Momma."

Nodding and pushing her little butt up and into the seat, "Yes you were and for that, Ren and I decided you get to pick where we go to get her Name Day present." Cringing as she climbs into the front seat, knowing Charley would be picking the King of Prussia Mall, without a doubt, but Lauren insisted Charley be the one to choose.

Thrusting both fists in the air, "The mall!"

Chuckling as she starts the car, Lauren looks to Bo, seeing her 'I told you so' face and sighs, "King of Prussia it is."

Swinging her legs, Charley tells her moms the plan, "We're going to start at Build a Bear, I want to make her present myself and then we can go to the Lego store, I need some different bricks to finish my project for Social Studies and then we can have dinner. I'll let you guys pick, I don't care."

Glancing at Lauren, Bo mouths and points to Lauren, "Planning our shopping trip? That is all you." Turning in her seat, Bo addresses Charley, "You have it all planned out, don't you Bear?"

Giggling, "Of course Momma, you can't go into a mall that big without a plan. Right Ren?"

Smiling as she maneuvers the Rover into traffic, "You got it Charley. One should always have a plan. No matter if it's a simple trip to the mall or something more complex."

Chuckling and placing her hand on Lauren's knee as she drives, "My two planners."

From the backseat, Charley asks the same question she asked Lauren that morning, "Does Bean have a real name?"

They had discussed names, boy names and girl names, but hadn't landed on one. Bo wanted Lauren to decide, she felt Lauren should be the one to name their baby. On the other hand, picking out someone's name, in Lauren's opinion, was quite the intimidating task and one she was not prepared for; they were at a standstill. Taking a chance by putting Lauren on the spot, Bo looks over at Lauren, sees her tighten her jaw, here goes nothing, "I'll let Ren tell you Charley."

Turning to glare at Bo, who gives her a shoulder shrug and a mouthed, "Sorry."

Lauren decides to ask Charley's opinion, "We're kind of stuck Charley, we narrowed it down to two names, but can't decide."

"Oh, what are they? The names?"

Glancing at Bo as she prepares to merge onto 76, who gives her a nod of encouragement, "Emma and Mia."

Swinging her legs and thinking, "Hmmmm, I like Emma. Mia is ok, but there's this girl in my class, her name is Mia and she's mean." Thinking hard and swinging her legs, "I like Emma better. Does she have a middle name?"

Shaking her head, Lauren tells Charley, "No. Not yet."

Charley being only 8 doesn't quite get the nuances of grown-ups and goes with whatever makes sense to her, "How about Bean for a middle name? We already call her Bean," bouncing excitedly in her seat, clapping her hands, "or can we name her Bean?" Humming to herself, Charley tries the name out, "Emma Bean, Emma Bean Dennis. Bean Emma Dennis." Shaking her head, "I don't like Bean as a first name." Then she says her name, "Charlotte Elizabeth Dennis. Ysabeau…. hey Momma?"

"Hey Charley."

"What's your middle name?"

"Technically, I don't have one. But, you can use Maria."

Satisfied with that answer, Charley goes back to testing names as they continue down the highway towards the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren and Bo walk hand in hand behind Charley as she pulls on Bo, trying to get her to move faster to get to Build a Bear before, "All the good bears are gone."

Chuckling, Bo lets her run ahead, calling as she heads off, "They have tons of bears Charley, but go ahead, not too far though."

"Ok Momma."

Feeling a twinge, Bo places her hand on her belly with a grimace, it doesn't go unnoticed, "You alright Bo?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I had this with Charley too, there's ah like a, umm pulling behind my belly button sometimes and it kind of burns, but it's ok. It's fading already. My OB told me, when I was pregnant with Charley it's my uterus growing or something."

Nodding, "Sounds about right. But if it changes, you have to let Jason or one of the mid-wives know."

"I will, for sure."

Raising their hands to kiss Lauren's knuckles and rubbing her belly, "Is it official? Bean is now Emma?"

Pursing her lips and nodding, "Yeah. I like the way Charley was so decisive and I kind of like Bean for a middle name. Bean or Claire, after my mother, if that's ok?"

Trying out the name, much the same as Charley did, "Emma Claire, Emma Claire." Nodding, "Emma Claire….I like it. Now, for the last name. What do you want her last name to be, my love?"

Lauren wanted Charley and Bo and Bean, well now Emma, to all match, whether it was Dennis or Lewis, as long as all three had the same. Professionally, she and Bo both needed to keep their names as they were, each had name recognition now, but personally? That was up for grabs and something to tackle later. Lauren decides to take the bull by the horns, "Dennis, her last name will be Dennis like yours and Charley's." Bo turns her head, mouth in a comical 'oh' shape eyebrows raised, "Lauren, are you sure? We can decide this later?"

Shaking her head, she's not exactly stubborn, but once a decision is made, that's it for Lauren, "No, my mind is made up, Charley and Emma will have the same last name, the same as yours."

Smirking, "What if I want to change mine to Lewis?"

Chuckling and leaning in to kiss Bo's cheek, "Then we'll change theirs."

Running into the store, Charley skids to a stop, looking at all of the options for building Emma's Name Day present. Turning towards Bo and Lauren, she runs over, grabbing her Momma's hand, "Momma! Look at them all!" Going from bin to bin, she begins naming the ones that catch her eye, "They have Toothless, the dragon from How to Train your Dragon, Momma! And there's a Darth Vader Bear and a Chewbacca bear and Care Bears and puppies and bunnies and dinosaurs." Her free hand going to her forehead, "What should I pick Ren? There's so many."

Standing behind Charley, hands on her shoulders, "How about we stick to the bears? Pick out a bear and then we'll look for an outfit."

Taking Lauren's hand and looking up at her, "Ok. I'll stick to the bears and you can help me with the outfit." But, she can't take her eyes off Toothless the Dragon and drifts over towards it, her hand reaching out, dropping it back to her side as Bo reminds her, "We're here for Emma, Charley. Christmas is only 10 days away; Santa might be bringing you a bear or a dragon."

Nodding her head, "Yeah. Ok, a bear for Emma."

* * *

 ** _Week 22_ _1/2_ _(Christmas)_**

Since Charley was going to spend the second half of her Christmas vacation with her Daddy and his family, Bo and Lauren opted for a quiet Christmas at Rivverrun, just the three of them and a tiny Bean. Although, Emma is not so tiny anymore, more like a grapefruit than a bean. Santa did in fact bring Charley a dragon, Toothless the Dragon to be specific, much to her delight.

After opening their presents, toys and clothes (boring) for Charley, a couple of men's dress shirts for Bo to paint in; Lauren found her very sexy in a man's shirt and little else, as long as it wasn't one of Dyson's and a new, hand tooled leather laptop/messenger bag for Lauren, there was one lone box with Bo's name on it under the tree. She almost missed it, if Charley hadn't crawled under the tree to retrieve some errant beads that rolled away as she broke open her new bracelet making kit; it would have been days until she found it.

Crawling out from under the tree, "Momma, here's one for you from Ren."

Turning to Lauren as she took the box from Charley, "What's this? I thought we agreed, only one present for each other?"

Smiling shyly, "I had to get you more than just something to paint in."

It was the right shape and size and for a second she thought maybe, just maybe, Lauren had surprised her with a ring and all that a ring symbolizes. But, Lauren is a stickler for the rules, and they had agreed, sitting in the room made of glass at Thanksgiving, marriage was not necessary and she stayed true to their agreement. She did however, give Bo a beautiful and significant piece of jewelry, Bo wasn't the only one who knew artists and craftsmen: a delicate, charm bracelet, crafted by hand in platinum with matching charms, symbolizing Charley with a bear, Emma by a bean, a kidney bean to be exact, Bo with an artist's pallet and Lauren by the double helix of a DNA strand, all in platinum. While she loved it, absolutely loved it, her disappointment when she realized Lauren wasn't asking her to marry her was an eye opener. Maybe a piece of paper wasn't such a bad idea after all?

After their Christmas breakfast, Lauren wanted to try to find Emma's heartbeat for Charley. When she was a resident on the OB rotation, she worked with an old school OB and he showed her some tricks of the trade, without the benefit of technology. Pulling out her stethoscope and using Charley as her assistant, she had Bo settle on the couch in their favorite room at Riverrun, her office made of glass with a view of the river. Bo's breakfast had Emma bouncing around happily, which was both good and bad; Lauren was able to feel her moving; now the task was to find her heartbeat. Calling Charley over and placing her hand on Bo's baby bump, hoping Charley would be able to feel Emma's movements. All three with their hands on Bo's belly, Charley feels…something, "I think I feel her Momma." Her 8 year old eyes filled with amazement, she looks up at Momma and her Ren, "She's moving right? Do you guys feel it too?"

Both her Momma's nodding and in unison, "That's your baby sister Charley."

"Wow." Is all Charley can manage to say.

Grabbing her stethoscope, Lauren flips on her doctor/teacher persona, "Now Charley, I'm going to try to find her heartbeat and then when I do, I'll let you listen."

"Ok." Eyeing the stethoscope, "Is that the same one you always use Ren?"

Furrowing her brow, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Is it the same one you used on me?"

Looking at the bell, "This is the stethoscope my parents gave me when I graduated from medical school and I used it through my internship, residency and then when I went into practice. I have another one I use on teeny tiny babies with a smaller bell," pointing to the round metal disk, "but this is my go to and," reaching out to cup her cheek, "the one I used to listen to your heart the very first time we met."

Beaming, "Cool."

"Let me give you a demonstration Charley," Placing the eartips in Charley's ears, Lauren places the bell on her own chest, "Can you hear my heart beating Charley?"

Nodding in wonder, "Yes, yes I can."

Moving the bell to the side of her neck, "This is my carotid artery. Sounds a bit different doesn't it?"

"Mmmmhmmm, it does."

Smiling at Charley's words, she moves the bell to her wrist, "This is my radial pulse point and if you put your finger," drawing Charley's finger back to her neck, she places it over her carotid, "here. They should beat at the same time and will make it easier for you to hear." Taking a few seconds to listen, concentration evident on her face, she breaks into a smile, "It does. They beat at the same time. I can feel it and hear it."

Nodding and taking the eartips out of Charley's ears, "That's good news, if they were out of synch; I'd have a serious problem." Lauren places the eartips in her own ears as she moves the bell of the stethoscope around Bo's belly, looking for sounds of Emma and not Bo. Moving around to several different spots, she can hear Bo's heartbeat, she knows its Bo's because it is much slower than a fetal heartbeat, she can hear Bo's breakfast rolling around and then she finds Emma's rapid 135-140 heartbeat. Holding the bell in place on Bo's belly, she takes the eartips out and hands them to Charley, "Put those in, quick, before she moves." Placing the eartips in, Charley's ear are filled with the sound of her baby sister's rapidly beating heart. She looks up at her Ren, tears in her little girl eyes, a smile beaming on her face, "Wow. This is amazing."

Her hand on Charley's shoulder, "It is, isn't it?"

Nodding as she moves takes the eartips out, "Here Momma, you have got to hear this before she moves."

Seeing the look of incredulity on her 8 year old's face, "No, Charley. You keep listening, I've heard it already."

"Really? Ok." And Charley goes back to listening to her baby sister, her heart filling even fuller with love for her tiny Bean.

* * *

 ** _Week 28 February 2_ _nd_ **

_B_ _reak Through Prize Awards Dinner_

The awards dinner for this year was being held in New York versus the typical California location, much to Lauren's delight. She didn't want Bo flying cross country in her 28th week, even though it was perfectly ok with her OB. Bo was beginning to feel the effects of entering her third trimester and with only 12 weeks to go, she was more tired than she had been, her cute little baby bump was not so little anymore and she was feeling it in her back. Sitting for an almost 6 hour flight, even if they flew 1st class was less than desirable for both of them. A 60 minute train ride and a weekend with Kenzi was exactly what they needed.

Entering the private venue in Midtown, they check their coats and wait for the elevator with the other invitees which will take them to the 3rd floor and the Grand Salon where the dinner was being held. Both dressed elegantly, Bo in a long, wide strapped black halter that crisscrossed her back with a healthy slit up the flowy skirt, showing off her toned legs and back, drawing attention away from her huge (in her opinion) belly, with a simple pendant necklace in silver around her neck, her hair cascading in waves around her face. Lauren opted for a deep V-neck, sleeveless, knee length black dress, one of the many in her closet courtesy of her mother and, of course her always present necklace with the silver key. She too opted to leave her hair down, allowing it to fall straight to her shoulders.

They rode up with Evony, who was surprisingly pleasant and congratulatory on the baby, wishing them both well as she lead them to their table where Kat, several administrators Lauren didn't recognize, Tamsin of course, the ER Doc Ethan Chance and Avery Mendoza sat. Ethan and Avery had been invited to speak as part of the following day's symposium sponsored by the foundation and the dinner invite was a bonus for agreeing. Rolling her eyes when she saw Avery and her smug smile, Lauren held tighter to Bo's hand as she maneuvered them as far from Avery as she could, sitting them between Ethan and Tamsin.

Kat stood as they were about to sit, holding her hand out for Bo to shake, "I don't believe we've met, I'm Kat Castelone and you must be Bo Dennis." Bo takes Kat's hand, shaking it, "Yes, I'm Bo Dennis. Congratulations on being nominated, Lauren couldn't have gotten this far with her research without your input."

Smiling and nodding, truly touched by Bo's pleasant words, "Thank you, thank you. She is truly an amazing talent; someday she will find a cure for these types of cancers. Who knows maybe next year we'll be here for the progress she's made in changing the way zygotes are created."

Most of that exchange goes in one ear and out the other, Bo does not pretend to understand the complexities of Lauren's work, but she does know her doctor is one of a kind, "Most certainly, she is, after all, one of a kind."

Letting go of Bo's hand, Kat points to Bo's belly, "How much longer now, 12 weeks I think, yes?"

Cocking her head to the side, "Yes, exactly 12 weeks."

Smiling a genuine and sincere smile, "Congratulations, Bo. I know Lauren is thrilled, you and Charley and that baby are pretty much all she talks about these days." Turning to see an old colleague from her Northwestern days waving her over, Kat makes her exit as Bo sits, "Congratulations again, Bo, Lauren."

Leaning into Lauren, Bo whispers, "That was unexpected; I thought she asked you out at one point?"

Smirking as she sips her water, "Oh she did, but I shut her down and she's been nothing but supportive since. Even bought my Starbucks for a full week after I told her you were pregnant."

"Nice."

"I thought it was."

Making small talk with Ethan to her left, holding Lauren's hand with her right, Bo is really feeling like a beached pregnant whale. He back was killing her and she swears she is twice as big at this point in her pregnancy as she was with Charley. Thinking this kid was going to be a moose, she reaches for her water, sipping it gratefully, as she gazes around the room. Lauren leaning into her, kissing her cheek, "I see Lars over there, I really need to speak with him. You'll excuse me?"

Letting go of Lauren's hand as she stands, "Of course."

Her eyes continue to roam the room, taking in all of the doctors, scientists and of course the suits. After surveying the room, she glances across the table and sees Avery only has eyes for her Lauren. Following the direction of Avery's gaze right to where Lauren was chatting with Lars, the older gentleman from Switzerland who was running the lab in Geneva, gesturing wildly, probably talking about the zygote project. She understands why Avery would be captivated; there is nothing as sexy as Lauren in geek out mode. Settling back, arms crossed over her growing baby bump to watch Avery, wondering what the deal was there. She knew Lauren and Avery were interns and residents together and maybe dated or something, but other than that, she didn't have any details. She didn't need them; Lauren had made it clear, she wanted Bo and only Bo. But as she watches Avery licking her lips while staring at her girl, her doctor, she can't help the ripple of jealousy flowing through her. She feels every bit of the 28 weeks of this pregnancy and what Avery was doing, was not going to fly. She is a downtown girl after all and chicks do not check out her Lauren like that. Leaning as far across the table as she can, with her big belly, she taps the spot in front of Avery, garnering her attention, "Hey. I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Bo Dennis and you must be Avery Mendoza."

Tearing her eyes away from Lauren, a smirk gracing her face, "That's right. You're the pregnant girlfriend."

"I am. But more importantly," Standing as she points in Lauren's direction, "All of that, is all of mine."

Thrusting her chin defiantly in the air, "Keep telling yourself that Bo. Not so long ago," pointing in Lauren's direction the same as Bo had and throwing Bo's words back at her, "all of that, was all of mine."

Raising her eye brows, hands to her hips, chuckling in typical Bo fashion, "Yeah? How'd that work out for ya?"

Staring insolently at Bo, Avery remains silent.

Shaking her head, "I thought so." Bo begins to turn away, but has a final parting shot for Avery and anyone else who had designs on her Lauren, "Eyes and in case you were thinking of something else, hands to yourself." With that Bo spins around, heading towards Lauren, sidling up to her and whispering in her ear, "I need to talk to you." Kissing her cheek as she leads her away while Lauren tries to manage a graceful exit, "Excuse me Lars, we'll talk later."

Smiling and speaking through her teeth as Bo directs her away from her conversation with Lars, "Bo, what are you doing?"

Remaining silent, Bo just steers Lauren to the elevator and up to the deserted fourth floor lounge. Sitting on the short couch, patting the seat beside her, "Please, sit."

Reaching out, placing her hand on Bo's knee, "Are you alright?"

Waving her hand, "I'm fine, but I kind of had a run-in with Avery."

Her old friend, fear makes its presence known, swelling in her chest as her blood runs cold. Thoughts of her own encounter with Avery running through her mind, gritting her teeth, "What did she do?"

Tilting her head to the side, looking down at Lauren's hand on her knee, and Bo being Bo, flying by the seat of her pants, "She made me realize," picking up Lauren's hand and kissing her knuckles, "Even though I've said it's enough that we know what we are to each other, what we mean to each other." Swallowing hard and mumbling, "I hope I get this right." Bo looks up from her and Lauren's linked hands, tears in the corners of her eyes, "I never imagined someone like you would ever fall in love with someone like me. I know how the outside world sees me as, a rough and tumble chick who's sexy or beautiful or a talented artist, because that's what they _tell_ me. I'm not embarrassed by it, I look the way I look and I am who I am, but you? You, Lauren make me _feel_ sexy and beautiful and talented and smart. You make me feel like I matter, like I'm worth something. No one has ever made me feel the way you do." Sighing in frustration at not being able to express what she feels coherently, Bo drops Lauren's hands, balls her hands into tight fists, "What I'm trying to say oh so inelegantly is, the feeling of being loved by you is unlike anything I have ever felt before and I want you to love me like that for the rest of our lives, because you want to and need to because the thought of not loving me is unbearable to you; not because a piece of paper says you _have_ too."

Tears of her own forming and nodding her head, "I will love you for the rest of my life because I can't imagine not loving you, not because an official and legal document tells me I have to." Reaching out to grip Bo's shoulders, "I love you with my whole heart, you love me with your whole heart and it's enough if it's only us that know what we are to each other."

Un-balling her fists and reaching up to hold Lauren's face between her hands, smiling, "The thing is...I realized, around Christmas actually, it's not enough. I want the rest of the world to know, I want everyone to know what we are to each other, what we mean to each other."

Her heart pounding, "What are you saying Bo?"

Smiling as she takes both of Lauren's hands in hers, "Marry me?"

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone for sticking with me, reviewing, following and favorites. Y'all are amazing, each and everyone of you.**

 **As always, thanks for reading**


	29. Chapter 29

**It's a bit short, but we fnd out Lauren's answer.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, favorites, it is much appreciated. I haven't had much time to write the last few weeks...too much working. I have a little bit more ahead for our girls and will continue until I am satisfied, join me won't you?**

 **Nothing but the mistakes are mine**

 _Chapter_ 29

 _Previously_

 _Smiling and speaking through her teeth as Bo directs her away from her conversation with Lars, "Bo, what are you doing?"_

 _Remaining silent, Bo just steers Lauren to the elevator and up to the deserted fourth floor lounge. Sitting on the short couch, patting the seat beside her, "Please, sit."_

 _Reaching out, placing her hand on Bo's knee, "Are you alright?"_

 _Waving her hand, "I'm fine, but I kind of had a run-in with Avery."_

 _Her old friend, fear makes its presence known, swelling in her chest as her blood runs cold. Thoughts of her own encounter with Avery running through her mind, gritting her teeth, "What did she do?"_

 _Tilting her head to the side, looking down at Lauren's hand on her knee, and Bo being Bo, flying by the seat of her pants, "She made me realize," picking up Lauren's hand and kissing her knuckles, "Even though I've said it's enough that we know what we are to each other, what we mean to each other." Swallowing hard and mumbling, "I hope I get this right." Bo looks up from her and Lauren's linked hands, tears in the corners of her eyes, "I never imagined someone like you would ever fall in love with someone like me. I know how the outside world sees me as, a rough and tumble chick who's sexy or beautiful or a talented artist, because that's what they_ tell _me. I'm not embarrassed by it, I look the way I look and I am who I am, but you? You, Lauren make me_ feel _sexy and beautiful and talented and smart. You make me feel like I matter, like I'm worth something. No one has ever made me feel the way you do." Sighing in frustration at not being able to express what she feels coherently, Bo drops Lauren's hands, balls her hands into tight fists, "What I'm trying to say oh so inelegantly is, the feeling of being loved by you is unlike anything I have ever felt before and I want you to love me like that for the rest of our lives, because you want to and need to because the thought of not loving me is unbearable to you; not because a piece of paper says you_ have _too."_

 _Tears of her own forming and nodding her head, "I will love you for the rest of my life because I can't imagine not loving you, not because an official and legal document tells me I have to." Reaching out to grip Bo's shoulders, "I love you with my whole heart, you love me with your whole heart and it's enough if it's only us that know what we are to each other."_

 _Un-balling her fists and reaching up to hold Lauren's face between her hands, smiling, "The thing is...I realized, around Christmas actually, it's not enough. I want the rest of the world to know, I want everyone to know what we are to each other, what we mean to each other."_

 _Her heart pounding, "What are you saying Bo?"_

 _Smiling as she takes both of Lauren's hands in hers, "Marry me?"_

 _ **Week 28 February 2nd**_

 _Break Through Prize Awards Dinner, Fourth Floor Lounge_

Eyes wide and full of tears, heart racing, did she hear Bo right, "What?"

"I can't exactly get down on one knee, well, I can, it's the getting back up part and I don't have a ring, but marry me Lauren. Marry me….."

Squeezing her eyes shut and holding Bo's hands tightly in both of hers, she hesitates, only for a second, but it's long enough for Tamsin to find them, "Doc! I have been looking everywhere for you. You're category is up, they're doing bios on everyone and you and Kat are next and then they'll announce." Pausing just long enough to take in the tears and the hand holding and Bo's expression of worry and Lauren's look of surprise, "What'd I miss?"

Bo answers for both of them, "Nothing Tamsin. Go ahead; Lauren will be down in time for the award presentation. We need a minute. OK?"

"Bo, are you both ok?"

We're fine, just give us…."

Nodding and heading towards the elevator, "A minute. Got it."

Standing, but not letting go of Lauren's hand, "I sprang it on you kind of quick, I had no plans to ask you, not today anyway, but I would have, eventually, because I get it now and not just because Avery was looking at you like a tall drink of water after spending 40 days in the desert…"

Lauren interrupts in a tone of bewilderment, "Avery was what?"

Waving her freehand, "Never mind Avery. I set her straight." Running her free hand through her hair, Bo continues, "Listen, you've got a lot going on right now, take your time. No pressure." Leaning in to kiss her cheek, "I love you Dr. Lewis, and I know you love me. Marinate on it, my love. I'll wait as long as you need me too."

"Ok." She is feeling a bit overwhelmed, a spur of the moment marriage proposal is not something that happens to her, Lauren Lewis, geek extraordinaire, every day or…. _ever_. Her heart is exploding with joy and screaming: Yes! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you! Her big brain on the other hand is overthinking again and is hesitant to shout yes! She needs more time; more time to plan!

Lauren walks in a daze as Bo leads them to the elevator. Riding down, Bo squeezes Lauren's hand, bringing them together, kissing Lauren's knuckles, "You are my love, my forever; no matter what you decide, I'll be with you, always." Bo leans in, placing a gentle kiss on her doctor's stunned lips; smiling and pulling back as the elevator comes to a halt, "Now, let's go get your award."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tapping her index finger nervously on the table top, the linen cloth muting her tapping, Lauren is completely inside her mind. The announcer's voice a simple droning in the background, along with everything else being said at her table. She is completely immersed in marinating on Bo's proposal. She wants to be married to Bo; so much so had made a plan to bring up the topic again, but hadn't gotten any further. It would make sense legally and financially and all of those stuffy reasons, but she wants to be married to Bo, for far more selfish reasons, not only the logical ones. Her mind churning with what to do, she is completely oblivious when the announcer says, "For the Breakthrough Prize in Life Sciences, the award goes to: Dr. Katherine Castelone and Dr. Lauren Lewis, collaborators."

Oblivious until Bo is squeezing her hand, Kat squeezing her shoulder as she whispers, "We did it Lauren, we won."

Lauren smiles and rises, walking behind Kat in a daze, allowing Kat to accept on their behalf, or that's what she wanted Kat to do. Kat didn't get the memo, she relents when Lauren whispers, "Alright, but you first." Kat nods and stands behind the podium, thanking Lauren and going on about Oliver's case.

Lauren stands behind and to the right of Kat, as she runs through her acceptance speech in her mind, she realizes, if she said yes to Bo and if she happened to be awarded this prize again or a similar one, she'd have to make some tiny changes. She'd thank her wife rather than her partner, for putting up with her long hours at the lab. Small changes, subtle changes, but changes she wanted. Fidgeting with the Breakthrough Prize sculpture in her hands, picking at the thin metal of the spherical shape, with a spiral tunnel running through the middle, much like a 3D image of a black hole or a DNA strand, she doesn't realize Kat is finished and the applause are for her. Kat steps from the podium, holding her hand out, motioning for Lauren to step up to the podium and give her speech.

Lauren acknowledges Kat's gesture with a nod and steps behind the podium, pacing her sculpture on the flat surface. "This is a completely unexpected honor. When I heard Dr. Castelone and I had been nominated, I thought it was an error and then I thought it should be only Dr. Castelone. I didn't think I had done anything out of the ordinary to garner such attention, but my colleagues", pointing towards her table, "Made me see things in a different light. I didn't get to save Oliver, but there will be many others for which I will have the opportunity to do so. I thank the foundation for acknowledging our work and I hope to one day be standing here accepting this award for _curing_ these types of cancer."

Thunderous applause erupts at the end of her sentence. The speech she had written went on much longer, but she really had nothing more to say except thank you. Smiling and nodding, waiting for the applause to quiet down, she was only going to say thank you and leave it at that, but as she looks over to her table, her friends and colleagues on their feet applauding, she sees her beautiful Bo, beaming and clapping along with everyone else.

Leaning into the mic, "Thank you, thank you everyone." The applause dwindles out enough for her to be heard, as it eventually fades away. "I had planned on saying a bit more about my research and the processes I used and how I figured out this approach would work, but I have decided to keep it short, well shortish anyway and I seem to be leaning in a different direction." Folding her hands on the podium to keep them steady and not waving around, she continues, "One of the reasons I love research so very much is the routine process of it. I enjoy the fact every experiment begins the same, follows the same protocols, there are certain steps to be followed and so on. All very predictable, all very routine, until you get to the end. The results. One subtle difference in the components or the method of compiling them can make a vast difference in the results. It's really quite fascinating."

Lauren pauses as she looks down at her hands folded on the podium before her, mulling over what to say next, "I have made my career by looking for those subtle differences and how to use them, whether I'm in the lab or with a patient. I didn't become the premier pediatric diagnostician by chance." She hears chuckles sprinkled throughout the audience, "There's a saying in medicine, 'If you hear hoof beats, think horses not zebras'. I've always done something a bit different; I think _zebras_ , but expect _horses_."

Pausing to gather her thoughts, "I had a young patient who changed my life..." Doing the math in her head, "going on 3 years ago now. She had been to almost every pediatrician and specialist in Philadelphia before she came to me. I was not in the habit of seeing patients at the time; she was in fact my first after many years in the lab, researching and diagnosing other doctor's patients when they ran out of ideas or hope." Smiling and looking out at the crowd, she sees a knowing grin on Bo's lips, dimple showing, eyes shining bright; she knows Lauren is talking about Charley.

"Every doctor she had seen before me was thinking horses and when they found none, they were stumped. I looked for the subtle differences in her case, the ones that pointed away from a typical diagnosis and found the zebra lurking in the shadows, saving her life and ultimately my own."

She looks down once more at her folded hands, gripping each other so tightly her knuckles are white. Opening her hands, forcing them to lay flat on the podium and taking a deep breath, "You see, if I had overlooked those differences I would have missed the clues as to what was causing an otherwise healthy 6 year old to become quite ill and the end result would have been much different, for Charley, her mother and yes, me."

She can feel the audience hanging on her every word and she is suddenly unsure about proceeding with what she wanted to say, to be so public with her thoughts and emotions, looking to Bo she sees a subtle nod, all the encouragement she needed. "All the pieces of Charley's puzzle were gathered together by chance, me practicing medicine again, rather than hiding in a lab, her mother's unwillingness to accept 'We don't know what's wrong with her' as an answer and of course that damn zebra hiding in the shadows."

She chuckles and shakes her head, "The only difference between the other doctors' results and mine was what I did with those pieces. How I put them together, the questions I asked myself about that puzzle." Lauren sighs and looks down again at her hands, imagines what they will look like in 20 or 30 years with a well-loved and worn ring on her left hand. Any subtle changes in Charley's treatment plan or the way she put the pieces together and she'd be looking at very different results; both for Charley and herself. Something far different than a well-loved and worn ring on the third finger of her left hand, a delightful now 8 year old waiting for them at Kenzi's and a newborn 12 weeks away. And of course a prize second only to saving Charley's life, finding Bo. An almost imperceptible nod as she looks up at the crowd, "All of this is simply to say, a small difference or a subtle modification can change the outcome of any experiment, either in the lab or in your life."

Taking a deep breath, "That young patient and all of her puzzle pieces, led me to find not only that pesky zebra, but the love of my life: her mother. Who happens to be here with me tonight and I'd ask her to join me for this part, but she's rather pregnant and did not listen when I, as a doctor mind you, mentioned heels were ill advised." She can hear the murmurs of laughter floating through the audience and smiles, "When I give her advice such as that or ask her about situations, she typically questions, 'Doctor or girlfriend and then it became 'Doctor or partner?' My _answer_ has remained the same, 'Both, Bo, always both.' But after tonight her question will have a subtle modification, it will be 'Doctor or fiancé?' and then finally, 'Doctor or wife?'"

Stepping from behind the podium, one hand holding the Breakthrough Prize sculpture, the other hanging at her side, smiling as wide as she ever has in her life, Lauren thanks the crowd and exits the stage, heading in a straight line to the open arms of her Bo, surrounded by applause.

Her arms open, eyes filled with tears, Bo holds her once quiet and shy doctor, kissing her cheek, murmuring against her ear, "I love you Lauren, I love you so, so much." Lauren pulls back, her arms around Bo's swollen belly, whispering in her ear, "I've marinated long enough Bo. Yes. My answer is yes. I love you." Turning her head to capture Lauren's lips as she hears the words she longed to hear. Ending the kiss, Bo whispers in Lauren's ear,"Let's get out of here. What do you say?"

Nodding and licking her lips, "Oh yes."

* * *

 ** _Kenzi's NYC loft February 3_ _rd_ _early, early morning_**

Tiptoeing through Kenzi's living room space, trying to make it to the room Kenzi assigned them without being caught, proves difficult after an extremely late night spent at 1 Hotel Central Park, talking, making out like teenagers and a lot of reconnecting. A perfect evening and one for the record books. They manage to make it to their room at Kenzi's, luckily without being caught.

Shedding their clothes for comfy jammies and crawling into the bed for the rest they didn't get the night before, wrapped up in each other, Bo asks, "So, do you have a date in mind? For the wedding? That's one thing we didn't talk about last night. Because I kind of do."

Yawning and snuggling in closer to Bo's back, her hands just above her belly, "What date have you picked out?"

"Tomorrow."

Sitting up and running her hands through her hair, "Tomorrow!?"

"Yes."

Lying back down on her side, "Bo, what are you thinking?"

Rolling over and onto her left side to face Lauren, kissing her nose, she gives her reasons, "I'm thinking, I want to be married to you before Emma is born, so your name can go on her birth certificate as _Parent,_ we'll still have to have your lawyer figure out if we have to do anything more to establish your parental rights, like we did for Charley and…" running her finger from Lauren's chin, down her neck and between her breasts to rest on Lauren's hip, "selfishly, before my show coming up at the end of March." Squeezing Lauren's hip, "I want to show you off as my trophy wife."

Raising her eyebrows, "Trophy wife?"

Nodding, "Mmmmhmmm." Supporting her head on one hand, the other reversing the trail from Lauren's hip to her cheek, smirking, "And you can do the same when we go to your many stuffy medical dinner thingys."

Laughing and throwing her head back, "When you put it that way, I'd love to marry you tomorrow, but my mother will not be pleased." Rolling onto her back, "She missed Thanksgiving and Christmas with us and will not be back in the country until April 18th to be here for your due date, only 10 days before your due date, mind you, and if Emma is early, which I suspect she will be, she'll miss that and a wedding too?" Holding her hands out, palms up, "I'm sorry Bo, I can't do that to her." Lauren leans down and kisses Bo's forehead, sees her lips pursing into a pout, "No, no pouting."

Rubbing her hand along Lauren's arm, "Ok, I won't pout." She pauses for a second, they agreed last night, no more holding back, they will tell each other everything they are thinking, "I really, really, really want you to be listed as Emma's Parent on her birth certificate; the trophy wife part is bonus." Reaching over with her free hand to cup Lauren's cheek, "And I think it means more to you than you're letting on. No holding back remember? All cards on the table." Bo searches Lauren's eyes as she waits for an answer.

"It does mean more to me than I've said." Closing her eyes, hand on Bo's, "I can't, I can't do that to her. She's been my biggest advocate, when it came to my career, who I love, starting a family; she's supported me in everything I've ever done." Opening her eyes and turning to face Bo, "It would break her heart to come back from Europe to find out we had gotten married in her absence."

Sighing deeply, "I know my love." They sit in silence for several minutes, each lost in thought. Bo has an idea, "How about the day after your parents' return? We'll go to the courthouse, they can be our witnesses and then you can be on Emma's birth certificate, your mother and father will be there and I can post your picture on my website with _Trophy Wife_ underneath it. There." A shrug of her shoulders and a smirk on her lips, "problem solved."

Chuckling as she leans down to kiss Bo's smirking lips, hand on her cheek, "Oh Bo. Bo, Bo, Bo, so naïve. My mother will not settle for a court house wedding. She will want us to have an extravagant affair, worthy of _My Fair Wedding with David Tutera_. She'll want to decorate it, choose the venue, the guest list, the flowers, the dresses, everything, right down to our vows. According to my Sherlock skills the first time she met you, she began planning our wedding." Running her hand down the middle of Bo's chest, up and over her ever growing baby bump, stopping on the spot she can usually feel Emma kicking, sighing as she feels Emma softly bumping against her hand, "I can't deny her, Bo."

Closing her eyes, her hands atop Lauren's on Emma's favorite spot, "I know and I won't ask you to." Squeezing Lauren's hand she sighs, "What do we do?"

Leaning over and kissing Bo's belly where Emma was kicking, "We marinate on it, Bo. Take the next few days, we'll figure it out. We always do, right?"

"We do." Picking Lauren's hands up, kissing each finger, stopping on the third finger of her left hand, "Tell me doctor, what ring have you been imagining wrapped around this finger?"

Lauren blushes from her neck to her forehead, "I haven't been imagining any rings."

Raising her eyebrows and smirking, "I doubt that." Playfully pushing Lauren onto her back and snuggling in as best she can, big belly and all, "My love you always have a plan and this," kissing Lauren's ring finger again, "is no different." Nodding towards Lauren's purse on the table at the end of the bed, "I have the feeling it's in the Tiffany's catalogue you and Kenzi were pouring over yesterday."

Rolling her eyes, Lauren moves out of Bo's embrace and crawls to the table at the end of the bed, grabbing her purse and the Tiffany's catalogue within it to share with Bo. Crawling back up the bed, sitting with her back against the headboard, holding the catalogue on her knees, "Guilty." She dog eared the page and flips right to it, "It's beautiful Bo, the Tiffany's Novo engagement ring."

Bo sits up, leaning against Lauren's shoulder, eyes widening, "Oh Lauren, it will look perfect on your finger."

Ducking her head and even after all of this time and all they've been through, still she blushes, "I was thinking this one would be for you. Since I was going to ask you."

Leaning into Lauren even further, this time it's Bo's turn to blush, smiling shyly, "You were going to ask me?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Ummm, your birthday."

Laughing, "My birthday is like a year away."

Chuckling and nodding, her blush deepening, "Yeah. I had it planned for this birthday but…. I chickened out. You had been so adamant about it not being a big deal, but it is to me. I agonized over it for days leading up to your birthday, I even sent Kenzi to Tiffany's to pick up the ring and then I called it off at the last minute," Running her free hand through her hair, sighing "Then Tamsin pulled me off the edge of the abyss of my over thinking and told me to go with the flow, but you know I can't do that…ever; I'm a planner. I subsequently decided on a plan to bring up the idea to you again, but I didn't get much farther. And then you," poking Bo in the shoulder, "beat me to it."

Chuckling and sliding her arm through Lauren's as they sat side by side, "I kinda stole your thunder huh?"

Laughing, Lauren throws her head back, her hand resting on Bo's, "Kinda? How about completely?"

Ducking her head and laughing, "Sorry my love, I flew by the seat of my pants, I'm an expert on that," Bumping her shoulder, "But, you can ask me at dinner tonight anyway. Does that work?"

Raising Bo's hand to her lips, "Ok, but we have to make a trip to Tiffany's this afternoon; I have something to pick up."

Smirking as she leans in to kiss Lauren's smiling cheek, "Is that so? I wonder what it might be?'

Before Lauren can answer, a lively 8 year old bursts through the door, jumping up on the bed and crawling towards them, "Momma! Ren!" She knows she can't throw herself on top of her Momma, but nobody said she couldn't dive onto Ren. Straddling Lauren's waist, "Did you win? Did you win?"

Nodding and smiling, "I did."

Clapping her hands, "Can I see it?"

"Yes, of course, it's on the dresser over there, can you get it for me?"

Jumping off of Lauren's lap and running to the dresser on the other side of the room, Charley picks up Lauren's award, "Wow, its heavy. Momma says if it's heavy, it must be expensive, and I should put it down."

Both Bo and Lauren chuckle as Charley reads the plate on the bottom, "Dr. Lauren Lewis, 2017 Breakthrough Prize: Life Sciences." Looking back and forth between her moms, "I want to win this prize one day."

Lauren sits forward, arms around her knees, "Is that so? Do you want to be a scientist Charley?"

Pursing her lips, Charley pauses as she ponders Lauren's question, "No, I want to be a doctor, just like you."

Lauren feels tears spring to her eyes; how did she ever get so lucky? Holding her arms out, "Come here Charley, I need a hug."

Carefully placing the award back on the dresser Charley climbs back onto the bed and falls into Lauren's open arms, "Why are you crying Ren? Did I say something wrong?" Laying her head down on Lauren's shoulder, squeezing her tight as her Momma rubs her back, "If I did, I didn't mean to."

Lauren turns her head, wrapping her arms tighter around Charley's back, kissing her cheek, "No sweetie, you didn't say anything wrong. You just make me happy. And sometimes it overwhelms me."

Looking to her Momma, confusion written on her face, "Momma?"

Smiling and brushing Charley's curls from her forehead, "It's ok Bear; sometimes you have that effect on Ren and me."

Grinning and sliding off Lauren and onto the space between her moms, "Whew, I was worried there for a second." Placing one hand on Bo's belly, in Emma's favorite spot, the other holding Lauren's hand, "Is Bean awake?"

Pressing down on Charley's hand on her belly, "She was, but not so much right now. Let me try to wake her up." Moving her hand from Charley's, Bo pushes down from the top, trying to shake Emma awake as Charley giggles. "Not having it this morning are you Bean?" All three place their hands on Bo's belly, a recent ritual to wake her up. Shaking her head, Bo can feel her, but, "She's moving around, but that's about it, too faint to feel it on the outside. She'll wake up after I eat breakfast, for sure." Wrapping her arm around Charley's shoulders, "Come here Charley, Ren isn't the only one who needs a hug." Charley leans into her Momma, hugging her the best she can with Bean between them. "Do you want breakfast Momma? AK has the cereal you like? Leaning into Bo, whispering in her ear, "The kind Ren doesn't like us to eat. I can get us some?"

"You are the sweetest kid on the planet Charley, how did Momma get so lucky?"

"I don't know." Laying her head on her Momma's shoulder and placing her hand on Bean's favorite spot. Bean kicks for her almost every day, it makes her feel special and she misses it when it doesn't happen. "How did I?"

"Fate I guess. So Bear, I was thinking….maybe I'll make some Vex worthy waffles for breakfast? How about it Lauren, waffles?"

Rolling off her side of the bed, Lauren grabs a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a sweater, throwing them on the bed, "While I do love your waffles Bo, I suddenly have something else in mind. Everyone get dressed, we'll get some coffee and pastries…," Smirking at Bo over the top of Charley's head "and have breakfast at Tiffany's."

Bo smiles as she stands, coming around the end of the bed towards Lauren, hands on her shoulders, lips on her cheeks, "Sounds wonderful."

"Ren, is Tiffany's a restaurant?"

Both chuckling, Bo ruffling Charley's hair, "You'll see."

* * *

 **More to come, not sure when and as always, thank you for reading**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Thank you for sticking with this story, it started as a simple challenge from my niece and grew and grew from there.**

 **the story continues...**

 **I own nothing but the mistakes.**

 _Previously_

 _Grinning and sliding off Lauren and onto the space between her moms, "Whew, I was worried there for a second." Placing one hand on Bo's belly, in Emma's favorite spot, the other holding Lauren's hand, "Is Bean awake?"_

 _Pressing down on Charley's hand on her belly, "She was, but not so much right now. Let me try to wake her up." Moving her hand from Charley's, Bo pushes down from the top, trying to shake Emma awake as Charley giggles. "Not having it this morning are you Bean?" All three place their hands on Bo's belly, a recent ritual to wake her up. Shaking her head, Bo can feel her, but, "She's moving around, but that's about it, too faint to feel it on the outside. She'll wake up after I eat breakfast, for sure." Wrapping her arm around Charley's shoulders, "Come here Charley, Ren isn't the only one who needs a hug." Charley leans into her Momma, hugging her the best she can with Bean between them. "Do you want breakfast Momma? AK has the cereal you like? Leaning into Bo, whispering in her ear, "The kind Ren doesn't like us to eat. I can get us some?"_

 _"You are the sweetest kid on the planet Charley, how did Momma get so lucky?"_

 _"I don't know." Laying her head on her Momma's shoulder and placing her hand on Bean's favorite spot. Bean kicks for her almost every day, it makes her feel special and she misses it when it doesn't happen. "How did I?"_

 _"Fate I guess. So Bear, I was thinking….maybe I'll make some Vex worthy waffles for breakfast? How about it Lauren, waffles?"_

 _Rolling off her side of the bed, Lauren grabs a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a sweater, throwing them on the bed, "While I do love your waffles Bo, I suddenly have something else in mind. Everyone get dressed, we'll get some coffee and pastries…," Smirking at Bo over the top of Charley's head "and have breakfast at Tiffany's."_

 _Bo smiles as she stands, coming around the end of the bed towards Lauren, hands on her shoulders, lips on her cheeks, "Sounds wonderful."_

 _"Ren, is Tiffany's a restaurant?"_

 _Both chuckling, Bo ruffling Charley's hair, "You'll see."_

 **Chapter 30**

 _ **Week 28, February 3**_ _ **rd**_

After being told to get dressed for their latest adventure, Charley ran down to her Aunt Kenzi's bedroom, jumping on the bed, "AK, wake up, wake up. We're going to have breakfast at Tiffany's."

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "What? Breakfast where?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Momma and Ren want to have breakfast at Tiffany's. Momma said it's not a restaurant, I figure Tiffany is either one of your friends or one of Ren's, since it was her idea, not Momma's."

Chuckling and sliding out of bed, Kenzi seriously needs coffee, "I know Tiffany Charley, but she and Ren are definitely much closer friends than Tiffany and I'll ever be, come on, let's get AK some coffee." Moving towards the kitchen, Kenzi rubs her eyes and holds out her hand for Charley.

Taking her AK's hand, "Ren said to get dressed and then we're going to _go out_ for coffee and pastries. Not have coffee here."

Gently poking Charley in the chest, making her giggle, "I don't see you dressed munchkin. While you get dressed, AK will have a teeny tiny cup of coffee; Ren and Momma will never be the wiser, ok?"

Smiling at her favorite aunt, "Ok, but if Momma uses your whole name, don't say I didn't warn you." Bouncing back down the hall to get dressed in the room AK assigned her, humming as she went, she wonders who this Tiffany is and how does she know both AK and Ren? She is quite intrigued by this Tiffany person; no one had ever mentioned her before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later that morning**_

"Mackenzi Polina Malikov, if you are not out here in 10 minutes we are leaving without you." Charley, laying face up on Kenzi's bed, staring at the ceiling as Kenzi dressed, "I told you Momma was going to use your whole name."

Smoothing down her sparkly pull over, "Yes you did Charley. I got it, now can you check my phone over there on my nightstand," pointing towards the table on the side of her bed, "and see if Tamsin answered me yet?"

Scooting across the bed and leaning over to grab Kenzi's phone, "I need the password AK."

Holding her hand out, "Give." Charley hands it over and Kenzi types in her password, handing it back, "There you go."

Sucking in her bottom lip, concentrating, Charley checks Kenzi's texts, "Um, she says she is in the lobby doing the walk of shame." Shrugging her shoulders, "Whatever that means."

Kenzi bursts out, "You'll see."

Handing Kenzi her phone back and climbing off the bed to head to the living room, mumbling under her breath, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Tell your Momma and Ren I'm ready, but Tamsin is on her way up, ok Charley?"

"Ok."

Plopping down on the couch, Charley sees Bo tapping her foot, hand on her hip, "Is AK ready?"

Charley nods as she sits crossed legged in the middle of the couch, "Yes, but Tamsin is doing the walk of shame in the lobby."

Lauren, digging around in Kenzi's living room closet for her long coat, can't help but laugh, "Tamsin is where? Doing what?" looking to Charley as she pulls her head out of the closet, Kenzi making her way into the living room behind her.

Wrinkling her brow, Charley wonders why is everyone finding this so funny? "She's doing the walk of shame…."

Before Charley can add anything, Tamsin bursts through the door, using the spare key Kenzi gave her, much as she did Bo the night before, not looking up at the crowd gathered in the living room, "Hey Kenzi! I need to…." She trails off as she looks up, "Oh, hey there…everyone. What's the word?"

Eight pairs of eyes on Tamsin, three adults smirking, one 8 year old looking perplexed, as Kenzi responds, "Go change, we're doing Breakfast at Tiffany's."

Raising her eyebrows, "Oh, the movie or the store?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After introducing Charley to the world of all things Tiffany, the five of them headed to lunch at Kenzi's favorite pizza shop. Charley walking between Kenzi and Tamsin holding a hand of each, Bo and Lauren trailing behind.

Swinging their hands between them as they walk down 5th Avenue, Bo asks, "You alright? You've been kind of quiet the last couple of blocks."

Rousing from her thoughts, "I'm sorry, kind of got lost in my head for a bit."

"Are you upset I went with the smaller carat?"

Angling her head towards Bo, "No. Not at all. It's your ring; I want you to be able to wear it comfortably." Bumping Bo's shoulder, "Even though, money is no object."

Blushing and ducking her head, Lauren's wealth is something Bo rarely thinks about and it always surprises her when it's brought up, "I know." Bo lays her head on Lauren's shoulder and slides her hand into the crook of Lauren's elbow, sighing, "I have you; that's all I need."

Chuckling as she covers Bo's hand with her own, "That may be so, but I want you to have a diamond engagement ring, even though I know you won't be able to wear it every day, but when you can, I want it to be spectacular." Walking in silence for a few moments as it begins to snow, Charley's squeal of delight floating back to them, "Did I mention, I absolutely love what you picked for our wedding bands and cannot wait to slip it onto your finger as we say 'I do'." Turning to place a soft kiss to Bo's temple, "But, that was not what I was thinking about."

"What _were_ you thinking about, my love?"

"How are we going to manage a wedding, a baby and satisfy all parties involved? I truly want to marry you tomorrow Bo. You believe me?"

Smiling and squeezing Lauren tighter to her, "Of course I do." Lifting her head from Lauren's shoulder and pointing to the threesome walking ahead of them, "I'm sure one of them will have an answer. We'll chat about it over lunch, you game for getting them involved?"

Pursing her lips, Kenzi and Tamsin really are out of the box thinkers when it comes to stuff like this, "I am."

Smiling and holding her tight, "Good. Now let's get some pizza, Emma is starving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Bo and Lauren land a free booth, Kenzi heads to the counter to place their order, Tamsin tagging along. Taking off her coat and handing it to Lauren to hang with hers and Bo's, Charley snuggles in next to her Momma, "I didn't know Tiffany's was a store full of jewels and gems Momma. It was pretty cool, all that shiny stuff."

Slipping her arm around Charley, lifting the lock Charley wears every day to study it, "I didn't know this lock was a Tiffany's lock. Nice of the jeweler to polish it for you, huh Bear?"

"Yes, it's really shiny now." Fingering her lock, Charley gets to what's on her mind, "Momma?"

"Charley."

"Are you and Ren getting married? I know what an engagement ring is and I know what finger it goes on and that's what you were looking at, right?"

Chuckling, nothing gets past her Bear, "Yes, we are. I should have said something to you sooner, Charley, but I only found out myself last night and then this morning with AK and Tamsin being late, I didn't get a chance to talk to you first." Smoothing down Charley's ruffled curls, courtesy of her Penn State beanie, "You ok with that Charley?"

Smiling wide and trying not to bounce in her seat, she's eight now and she's trying not to bounce so much. Epic fail; this is definitely a bounce worthy occasion, "Yes Momma, I am more than ok. Can I be in it?"

Finding her way back to their booth, Lauren asks, "Be in what?"

Bo slides out of the booth to make room for Lauren, Charley following her as they both motion for Ren to go in first; Charley likes to be between her Momma and her Ren. Before Bo can answer, Charley blurts out, "Our wedding."

Joining them, Kenzi and Tamsin ask in unison, "Whose wedding Charley?"

Pointing to herself, her Momma and her Ren, Charley says matter of factly, "Our wedding. If Ren is marrying Momma, she's marrying me too. We're a package deal." Lauren bursts into a laugh as the others slowly join her, "You are indeed a package deal; I wouldn't have one without the other."

Tamsin and Kenzi slide into the booth across from Bo, Charley and Lauren, "We're all ordered up. A large cheese for Bo-Bo and Bear, meat, meat and more meat for me and Tam Tam, a traditional calzone for Hotpants and antipasto misto, for everyone." Pointing her finger at Bo, "but you Bo-Bo, no uncooked lunch meat for prego."

Shaking her head, "The first thing I am going to eat after I birth this baby is a ginormous hoagie from Joe's, and then every day after until I can't stand the thought of a hoagie." Sighing dreamily, "Then I'll have sushi and after that, salads covered in Feta cheese."

Kenzi rolls her eyes, "Ok Bo, we know the sacrifices you've made in housing this baby. Now, what's the date for this wedding?"

Sharing a look between them, Bo and Lauren shrug their shoulders, Lauren answering for both of them, "At this point, we don't have one."

Glancing in Lauren's direction, "We were kind of hoping you guys would be able to help with picking one, plus some other stuff."

Both nodding vigorously, "You got it, give us the details."

Lauren explains the situation; the baby, her mother, "Plus, Bo's show at Lyrical Abstractions is the week of March 23rd," Addressing Bo, "Did you pick a date yet?"

Shaking her head as she watches the pizza guy behind the counter, willing their food to be ready, she and Emma are both totally starving, "No. I'm not even sure I'll be attending, I'll be like 35 weeks and humongous by then if everything keeps going like it is." Shaking her head and placing one hand on her belly, "I could sit while I make nice nice I guess. I really need to meet and greet, press the flesh so to speak." Spinning the salt shaker in the middle of the table, as she thinks a bit harder about her options, "It will probably be the 21st or 22nd, I have to check with Maureen, but she gave me the choice out of the whole week. I doubt she'll balk at either date."

Reaching down the table to stop Bo's hand, Lauren wants to know, "Are you honestly considering not attending, Bo? Can it be moved until after Emma is born?"

Biting her bottom lip, she'll need commissions and she'll need to smooze, whether she wants to or not. Waiting until after Emma is born and then recovery…..pushing it to June, too long "It can, but…no, I'll make it work."

Smiling and squeezing Bo's hand, "Good, because I missed the first one, remember?"

Smirking, "Did you? I had totally forgotten."

Before Lauren can respond, the bell on the counter dings as the pizza guy calls out, "Kenzi! Order up!"

Rubbing her hands together, Kenzi jumps up, "Come on Tam Tam, I need extra hands for all of this food."

Kenzi and Tamsin make their way to the counter to pick up the food as Lauren questions Bo, "You are kidding right? Even if I didn't have an eidetic memory that night and the aftermath would live with me forever."

Reaching for Lauren's hand on the table, "Of course I haven't forgotten. We've moved past it is all. It is a non-factor, other than I want my Red Carpet moment with you and no one else."

Looking back and forth between them Charley pipes up, "Hey, what about me? Do I get to go? I did last time."

Chuckling, again being called out by her child, "Of course you get to go. You're a bit older now Charley, you can have your own moment and still be awake this time and Ren and I can have ours."

Satisfied with that answer, Charley nods and goes back to playing a game on her Ren's phone, educational of course; Ren won't let her play any that aren't educational. AK and Tamsin let her play whatever she wants, but only if Ren or Momma aren't around.

Plopping down pizzas, a calzone, an antipasto and drinks for everyone, they all dig in, Kenzi asking around her slice of pizza, "So back to the wedding date, that's a no right?"

"It is." Bo and Lauren say in unison.

Turning to Tamsin, "Come on Tam Tam, I know you have ideas."

Blowing on her pizza, "I have heard of this trend, it's not exactly new, but it's a Pop-Up wedding."

Snapping her fingers, "That's right! It totally fits. Okay Bo-Bo, Hotpants, that's your answer. You have a pop-up wedding," pointing at Lauren, "Don't tell your mother, let her know you got engaged, but that's it. She can pick whatever date she wants, plan her little heart out, have your extravagant Brides Are Us wedding with all the trimmings, but you'll already be married and only the 5 of us will know. She'll get her day to be proud mother and we all get a great party." Chewing smugly, Kenzi fist bumps Tamsin, "Bam! Problem solved." Bumping Tamsin's shoulder, "Good call Norse goddess." Looking back to Bo, "All I need is a date; I'll set the whole thing up. You can do it here in the city or back in Philly. You choose."

As Lauren and Bo look back and forth between them, Charley asks the pivotal question, "What's a pop-up wedding?"

Tamsin explains, "The couple picks a place, it could be pretty much anywhere, like the library or the hospital where Bo and Lauren met or the bowling alley where they had their first date or a favorite spot in the city or whatever. There's this company," looking towards Kenzi, "I think it's actually called Pop-up Weddings. Anyway, they get the venue, the officiant, the photographer, your marriage certificate. Everything you need and all you guys," pointing to Bo and Lauren, "have to do is show up, looking pretty."

Mumbling around her pizza, "Like that is even possible being this huge."

The group sighs as one; all telling her she's not that big.

Shaking her head, "Thanks guys, but I have a mirror."

Reaching up to cover her Momma's hand on her big baby bump, "I think you're beautiful Momma and Bean's not that big. She's a," looking to Ren and mouthing, 'eggplant right?', Lauren nods; Charley looks back to her Momma, "eggplant." Smiling triumphantly, Charley pats Bo's hand and goes back to eating her pizza.

Wrapping her arm around Charley's shoulders, "Thank you Bear, Momma thinks you're beautiful too." Looking to Kenzi, "Was I this big with Charley, Kenz? I can't remember, but I feel certain this one is bigger."

"Ummm, now that I think about it, you were smaller with Charley, but she was only 6lbs, right?"

Shaking her head, "Closer to 5. She was 5lbs 10oz and she lost almost 6oz, but she held on to enough weight to go home when I did." Brushing Charley's hair back from her forehead and leaning down to kiss her forehead, "My little Bear was a fighter from the beginning."

Smiling and swinging her feet under the table, taking a page from her aunt Tamsin, "Yeah I was."

The group laughs as one and returns to their meal and wedding plans discussion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday was spent lounging around Kenzi's apartment, needling Tamsin about her walk of shame, finally getting out of her who she was with, "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you, but it doesn't leave this room." Looking at the eager faces around her, blushing as she whispers, "Dr. Chance."

Lauren shouts out, "Ethan! Wow, I did not see that coming."

Smirking, Kenzi adds, "Someone saw something," using air quotes, "coming, if you know what I mean." Barely finishing her sentence before Bo flings a pillow at her face, "Kenz, Charley is right down the hall. Behave."

Waving her hand, "She didn't hear me, if she did; she'd be out here asking about it already."

Nodding as she sits back down on the couch, feet tucked up under her, "That's true."

Tamsin eagerly changing the subject, "You think anymore about the pop-up wedding Doc?"

Nodding as she takes Bo's hand holding it on her lap, "We decided yes, we'll do it; we don't have a date though." Looking in Kenzi's direction, "Bo will let you know Kenzi."

Pumping her fist in the air, Kenzi lets out a "Sweet!"

The rest of the day was uneventful, until it was time to load them up and get to the train station. It was decided Lauren would use her family's car service, saving everyone the trouble of cabs and such. As they were piling out of Kenzi's apartment for the ride to the train station, Lauren held Kenzi back, "Kenz, no matter what date Bo decides on, tell her yes, but check with me before making any plans. I have an idea."

Nodding and wrapping her arm around Lauren's shoulders, "You got it Hotpants."

 _ **Week 30, February 17**_ _ **th**_

Staring out of the floor to ceiling windows of her 10th floor studio, watching the snow fall out of a gray sky, Bo waits for Kenzi to answer her call.

" _Hey Bo-Bo. What's up? How you feeling?"_

Sighing as she answers, "Tired Kenz."

" _Oh, Hotpants keeping you up at night?"_

Chuckling, "I wish. No its this baby, she is up all night, I think she's bruised me from the inside out." Rubbing Emma's favorite spot, a spot that has become tender if she presses too hard. "I hope she flips head down sooner rather than later." Blowing her breath out between her teeth, Bo sits on the couch, she'd been standing as she painted for quite some time; she needed a break. "I didn't call to complain about being pregnant, I called because I've picked a date and for once Lauren agreed."

 _Frowning on her end of the line, Lauren agreed? Wasn't Kenzi supposed to run the date by her before planning? "Oh good Bo. What date did you pick?"_

"The week of April 2nd, the day doesn't matter. Whatever you can work out."

 _Raising her eyebrows in surprise, "Isn't that kind of late Bo? Won't Lauren's parents be back in town by then?"_

"Yeah, it's later than I wanted, but Lauren's schedule is kind of tight until then. Since she's not traveling, she has to work more days than she wants to, but it is what it is. And her parents won't be in town until the 18th of April."

 _Writing the info down as she talks to Bo, Kenzi asks, "Did you pick a spot?"_

"Ummm, we were thinking either the hospital or the graffiti park near it. I like the idea of the graffiti park. It's outside, I love the art on the wall of that really tall building in the back; you know which one I mean?"

" _Oh yeah, I forgot about that park. The building where the whole lower half is covered? That'd be a nice backdrop, for sure. I'll see what I can get going for ya Bo-Bo."_

Mentally checking off one more item on her to do list, "Thanks Kenz. Once you have details let me know."

" _I will Bo, get some rest and if_ you _need anything, anything at all, I'm a simple train ride away."_

Laying back, head propped on the arm of the couch, "Thanks Kenzi, you are the bestest bestie a girl could have." Smiling as she remembers everything Kenzi has done for her over the years, "I love you sassafras."

" _Oh Bo-Bo, I'm just the one who has put up with you the longest. And….I love you too."_

Ending the call and tossing her phone to the table next to the couch, Bo can't help but close her eyes, she is exhausted and a nap would be nice. Today is Charley's Ren day; she won't see them for several hours yet and her eyelids are heavy. Allowing her body to relax she drifts off to find some much needed sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A trip to the roller rink was Charley's choice for her Ren day. She hadn't been skating, roller skating since winter began and she was up for a change; ice skating is great, but sometimes a girl just wants to fly across a silky smooth wooden floor, without her big winter coat. Having a wonderful time on her Ren day, Charley zips by Lauren standing on the outside of the short wall, watching her as she talked to AK. Charley hoped they would finish up soon, she wanted Ren to come back and skate with her for at least a round or two before it was time to go home.

Keeping one eye on Charley, waving as she flew by, talking to Kenzi, "Hey Kenz. Have you talked to Bo?"

"Yes indeed Hotpants. She said you agreed? To the date?"

"I did and it worked out better than I thought it would. Here's my plan." Lauren proceeds to give Kenzi the details of her plan, finally asking, "So. What do you think?"

Nodding on her end, even though Lauren can't see her, "Brilliant Hotpants, simply brilliant. I'll get everything taken care of and let you know the details." Looking at her date book, "I'm thinking, I can get this all squared away by the end of the week."

"Perfect Kenzi, thank you so much. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Aw shucks Hotpants, you know I'd do anything for you and my Bo-Bo."

Smiling and nodding, Kenzi really would do anything for Bo and Charley, she wasn't too sure about herself, but did it matter? Not in the least. "Thanks again Kenz, I need to run, I owe some passes around the loop on roller skates to one very adorable 8 year old."

"Cool, tell the munchkin AK says hello and I'll see her soon."

"Will do."

Hanging up as Charley collides with the wall in front of her, "Are you done Ren? Can you come back out and skate with me?"

Sliding her phone into her back pocket, Lauren skates to the opening and enters the floor, holding her hand out for Charley to take, which she does as they skate for a little while longer.

Making a mental note to get Bo down to the courthouse by March 10th to get their marriage license, ensuring it was within 30 days of the date Bo picked.

 _ **Week 35 March 20**_ _ **th**_

Pacing back and forth in the gallery, getting ready to hang her show, well, actually readying to direct Lauren and the curator she used for _Color My World_ to hang her show, Bo is getting antsy. Lauren had sent her a text about 30 minutes ago saying she was running a few minutes late, something in the lab or whatever. Bo was a wee bit short on patience these days and was about to call Lauren to tell her to forget it, she'd hang the show without her when she spotted her sliding out of her Land Rover. Mumbling under breath and turning away from the window, 'about time Dr. Lewis, I hope you're not late when I go into labor'. Plastering a smile on her face Bo heads to the door to let Lauren in, but before she can get there, Robyn stops her, asking for a word in Maureen's office.

"Uh, ok sure. Everything alright Robyn?"

Nodding as she leads Bo to the back office, "Yes, yes Bo, just some last minute paperwork to go through. Maureen won't be back in time before the show on Wednesday and asked me to go through it with you. If there are any questions, she'll take care of those." Opening the door to Maureen's office, "It won't take but a few minutes."

Following her in, Bo sits at the desk and goes through the paperwork, quietly fuming inside; they were already behind schedule and who knew how long this would take.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving the office about 45 minutes later, Bo is relieved to see Lauren sitting in the small waiting area adjacent to the main gallery, either going through e-mails or playing a game on her phone. Nodding to herself, Bo decides its e-mails based on Lauren's expression and furious typing. Walking up behind her, placing her hands on Lauren's shoulders, Bo leans down to whisper in her ear, "Better late than never, Dr. Lewis."

Jumping up nervously, "I'm so sorry Bo; I ran late and then couldn't find my change of clothes." Looking down at her outfit, "You'll have to excuse the scrubs."

Reaching to place her hands on Lauren's hips, "The scrubs are fine, I miss seeing you in them. You hardly ever wear them anymore."

"I must say the same to you; overalls? I thought these didn't fit?"

"Oh, the ones you're used to seeing don't fit. Tamsin gave me these, they're Ethan's brother's or something. He uses them for gardening or whatever and got new ones."

Sliding her hands through the small gap at Bo's waist, cupping the swell of her ass, her flat stomach pressed against Bo's ever growing belly, "I'll have to thank him and Tamsin. I forgot how sexy you are in overalls." Kissing Bo's cheek, down her jaw to her neck and then back up to Bo's lips, "Mmmm, you always taste like summer."

Sucking in her bottom lip, savoring the taste of Lauren's kiss, "Mmm, thanks. I needed that. Now are you ready to take orders and do some manual labor?"

Smiling nervously, "As I'll ever be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leading Bo into the main gallery, although Bo wanted to get some of the pieces out of the storage area first, Lauren was adamant. Taking Bo's hand, "I want to see the layout; you know I need details before I start any project."

"It's a big rectangular room, one you've seen before." Pouting as she follows Lauren into the main gallery, holding her hand, she stops, mouth curving into a smirk as she turns to Lauren, "What did you do?"

"I had a plan; one Kenzi helped me put into place," nodding in Kenzi's direction as she stands with their co-conspirators in the main Gallery, near a simple but elegant wooden pergola draped in white silk, "and this is the result. I didn't get to ask you, you beat me to it." Holding her free hand out to a hesitant Charley, who runs over taking a hand of each of her moms, Lauren rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "And we haven't made it out to dinner alone," smiling at Charley, who shrugs her shoulders and smiles sheepishly, she can't help it, she wants to go everywhere with her moms, when she can, "in forever."

Looking around the main gallery, Bo sees they have brought in some of work she had in storage, all the ones that weren't too dark and lined them up around the gallery, right where she wanted them as a matter of fact. Her biggest and brightest piece, the one she did when they found out about Emma, already hung on the far end wall behind the pergola. A five panel piece, each panel in shades of complimentary colors, red/green, orange/blue, yellow/violet, swirling from one end to the other, swirling lines of navy, gray and black here and there making the bright colors standout. Next to the piece hanging in their bedroom at Riverrun, this one was one of Bo's biggest and brightest pieces she'd ever done, clearly showing the joy they both felt after confirming Bo was indeed pregnant and growing a healthy, tiny Bean.

Turning to Lauren and kissing the corner of her mouth, Bo whispers, "Are you going to propose?"

Glancing down at the floor, blush crawling up her neck, Bo always had such a profound effect on her, usually in unexpected situations, looking back up and into Bo's oh so dark brown eyes, "No. I'm going to marry you, right here, right now…if you say yes…." Letting go of both Lauren's and Charley's hands, Bo drapes her arms around Lauren's neck, "Is that so?"

Nodding shyly, "Yes. There were two things you asked for, to be able to introduce me as your…..mmm what was it? Oh yes, 'Trophy Wife' at your opening and to be married before Emma was born. I couldn't deny you those things Bo, plus what better way to get my thunder back?"

Laughing outright and pulling Lauren in for a slow and gentle kiss, whispering against her lips, "Yes. I will marry you, right here, right now."

They did away with the pomp and circumstance of a traditional wedding, heading to the pergola standing with their besties, Kenzi on Bo's left, Tamsin on Lauren's right, Charley between them, they proceeded to exchange words of love and tenderness, fate and forever. Lauren had asked Charley to read one of her favorite poems; only since Bo and Charley entered her life did Lauren fully grasp the meaning of the words:

Beginning with little bit of a shaky voice, even though it was only the five of them, saving the large guest list for the more traditional wedding down the line, Charley begins with a dramatic clearing of her throat:

"i carry your heart with me, by ee. cummings"

' _i carry your heart with me (i carry it in_

 _my heart) i am never without it (anywhere_

 _i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_

 _by only me is your doing, my darling)_

 _i fear_

 _no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) i want_

 _no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)_

 _and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

 _and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

 _here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

 _(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

 _and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_

 _higher than a soul can hope or a mind can hide)_

 _and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

 _I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)_

Breathing a sigh of relief, Charley smiles at her Momma and her Ren, she was a bit worried she would stumble even though she had been practicing ever since they were at AK's house weeks ago.

The officiant led them in the simple yet elegant vows Lauren had given him prior to bringing Bo into the main gallery. Looking between them, the officiant asked first Lauren and then Bo to repeat these words after him:

 _To love you day by day, taking each one as it comes;_

 _To communicate, so unspoken thoughts are not misunderstood;_

 _To make our house a home, a sanctuary, a refuge;_

 _To stand beside you when it seems you are standing alone;_

 _To believe in you, to believe in us,_

 _And to foster our forever._

Each whispering 'I do' as their eyes filled with unshed tears.

Not leaving Charley out, the officiant joined Lauren's, Charley's and Bo's hands, the three of them forming a circle, he begins by addressing Charley:

"You, Charley have the special blessing of not only your Momma's love, but Lauren's as well." Leaning in and whispering, Charley says, "She's my Ren, not my Lauren. She's Momma's Lauren." Nodding and smiling, the officiant continues, "Ren loves your mother and she loves you. The promises she has made to your Momma this day, includes a promise to you, Charley. A promise to be your family, to be your second mother, to be your Ren."

Turning to Lauren, "As Bo's spouse and partner in life, it is now your privilege and obligation to share with her the joys and responsibilities of parenting young Charley." Taking a moment to smile down at Charley's upturned face, lifting his head to address Lauren, "Do you pledge to care for her as your own? Will you give her love and respect, and share with her the wisdom of your experience? Will you conduct yourself in such a way as to encourage her to face her own life with self-confidence and love for others? If so, please say I do."

Surprised at the emotion lacing her voice Lauren repeats her I do, for Charley, opening her arms for her daughter, who quickly moves into her embrace.

The words spoken by the officiant during the exchanging of rings were simple and sweet, Bo and Lauren repeating one to the other.

Nodding as he begins, reaching out to Kenzi and Tamsin for the rings, "Love freely given has no beginning and no end. These rings," holding them up for Bo and Lauren to see, "symbolize the never-ending circle of love. May they remind you always of the love you share. Now take these rings," as he pulls a necklace for Charley, with the same ring as her moms, out of his pocket, "as a symbol of this commitment, that wherever you go, you will return to each other, whatever you have you will share with each other, for your lives are joined in love and tenderness, fate and forever."

Each sliding the circle of never ending infinity symbols onto the other's finger, pinkie for Bo, her ring finger being a tiny bit swollen at the moment, ring finger for Lauren and a necklace they both slip over Charley's head. Smiling and sniffling, a joyful combination of emotions racing through each of them, the words of the officiant as he announces, "By the powers vested in me by the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania, by the delight and hope you have found in each other, I pronounce you are now married. Please, kiss your wife."

Finally allowing the tears to fall, Lauren and Bo seal their future, their forever with a slow and gentle kiss, one full of promise, as their closest friends, an extremely happy 8 year-old and a not so tiny Bean high five and grin and kick with delight.

The one thing Lauren insisted on including was a first dance. Kenzi was in charge of finding the perfect version of the song for their first dance and she came through with flying colors. She didn't tell Lauren she found the girls singing a duet in a karaoke bar until AFTER she played it for her. Lauren said she loved it immediately, even said it was perfect.

Being an entertainment attorney, Kenzi made sure the duo was taken care of, they ended up with a contract with one of the smaller labels, said contract negotiated by Kenzi herself and she found the perfect song for Bo to dance to with the love of her life. Good thing clubbing and scouting karaoke bars are two things Kenzi excelled at and not only for professional purposes.

After Lauren and Bo shared their fist married kiss and received congrats all around, Kenzi went from maid of honor to DJ in the blink of an eye. Queuing Lauren she was ready when they were.

Taking both of Bo's hands in her own, looking into Bo's eyes filled with wonder, love and pure delight, "Dance with me Bo?"

Looking around, spotting Kenzi with her iPod and Bose speakers, she breaks into a grin, "Oh this ought to be good." Smirking as she says, "Yes my love, I will dance with you."

Leading Bo to the middle of the open space of the main gallery as the strands of _Come What May_ begin to play, shy smiles on each of their faces, as they remember watching _Moulin Rouge_ the first time together. They didn't make it much past this scene the first several times they watched a now cherished and special movie. Lacing their fingers together, turning to face each other, Bo looks down at her belly poking out almost too far for her to see her feet. Looking up and into Lauren's eyes, "How are we going to fit together for this slow dance?"

Ever the planner, Lauren has it figured out, "Just put your hands on my shoulders, I'll put mine on your hips and pull you to me as close as I can. Ok?"

Bo nods as she smiles at her love, her life and now her wife. They fit surprisingly close, close enough for Lauren to whisper in Bo's ear, "I love you Bo." And then the words of the song take over:

 _Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you, until the end of time _

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

 _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_  
 _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_  
 _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_  
 _It all revolves around you_  
 _And there's no mountain too high_

 _No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you  
I love you  
Until the end of time_

 _Come what may_  
 _Come what may_  
 _I will love you, until my dying day_

As the song plays, they sing the lyrics softly to each other, heads together, stealing tender kisses throughout. As the song ends, they whisper the final line to each other, gazing intently into each other's eyes, Lauren's hands hold Bo's hips tightly, Bo's hands behind Lauren's neck, wound in her hair…."I will love you, until my dying day." Ending their dance with a kiss full of the pure love they have, one for the other. Slowly pulling back, Lauren whisper's against Bo's lips, "You are the love of my life Bo, until my dying day."

The moment, the surprise, the love she holds for this woman, the pregnancy hormones all prove to be too much for Bo. She lays her head on Lauren's shoulder, tears falling freely down her cheeks, "I adore you for this, for the love you've brought into my life and Charley's life." Lifting her head, her hands on either side of Lauren's face, "I will love you Lauren, until the end of time," she pulls Lauren in for a slow and dreamy kiss, one filled with the promise of the future. Leading Lauren off the makeshift dance floor, "I have to sit, my love, there's a couch over there; sit with me for awhile? Pointing to their friends whopping it up, drinking adult beverages from the containers acting as coolers.

"Let them party and then take me home?"

Sitting down next to Bo, "Anything you want Bo." Leaning against each other, they bask in the joy of the moment, watching their friends put on a display of the same joy.

 _ **Later the same week, March 22**_ _ **nd**_

Wrapping up a long evening of making small talk, chatting with collectors over which pieces they liked the most and what they wanted for commissions, Bo is exhausted. She dealt with the presser before hand, with Lauren by her side, introducing her as her wife (leaving out the Trophy part, she'll save that for her website), much to Lauren's delight.

Looking through the crowd for Lauren and Charley, Bo wants a quick exit, a short ride home and her bed. Nothing less, nothing more. One lone reporter was circling like a shark; the same one who at her first opening assumed Dyson was her husband. Rolling her eyes, she was far too tired to deal with this chick right now, but slapping her fake smile firmly in place, she waits for the inevitable questions.

The reporter holds out her hand for Bo to shake, "I don't know if you remember me, but I was at your first opening?"

Shaking her hand as she stands, Bo smiles and in a tone dripping in sarcasm, "Oh I remember you."

Nodding her head and looking Bo up and down, "I'd say you've been busy in the last year or so."

Chuckling and pursing her lips, "You could say that." Feeling Charley's hand slip into hers, Bo leans down as Charley whispers in her ear, "Are we finished Momma? Everyone is gone I think."

Running her free hand over Charley's soft curls, "Where's Ren? I think we can slip out if she's ready."

"I'll find her Momma."

"Thanks Charley."

The reporter watched their exchange, asking as Charley runs off, "Is that your daughter? She's grown since your last show." Looking around the almost empty gallery, "I didn't see her father tonight."

Smirking and shaking her head, "Oh yes her father. About that, he is Charley's Daddy and nothing else and not a discussion topic." Spotting Lauren heading her way, Charley in tow, Bo points towards the duo, "we can however talk about my wife if you'd like?"

Following the direction Bo was pointing, "She's your wife? That's Dr. Lauren Lewis, winner of this year's Breakthrough Prize in Life Sciences."

Bo nods, smiling wider than she had all evening, "We have a winner." Lauren leans in to kiss the corner of Bo's mouth, whispering in her ear, "You ok? You've been on your feet quite a bit?"

Returning Lauren's kiss with one of her own, one that lingers on her lips just long enough to make the reporter uncomfortable, sucking in her bottom lip, "Doctor or wife?" Bo smirks as she asks the question.

Beaming as she hears Bo use the term wife for the first time, "Both Bo, always both."

Chuckling, showing off her dimple, "I'm fine, ready to go, but fine. Oh," pointing to the reporter who called Dyson and Charley Bo's 'family', the words and images that almost broke them, "Lauren, this is Ms. Randolph, reporter for, I forget who now." Trailing off for a second, raising her eyebrows, a slight shake of her head, "But anyway, Ms. Randolph, this is my wife, Dr. Lauren Lewis and our daughter Charley."

Lauren smiles the smile she uses when she is in doctor mode, holds out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Robinson. Now if you'll excuse us, I need to take my heavily pregnant wife and sleepy daughter home."

And with that, the trio turns to make their exit, but not before the photographers gathered by the door give Bo and Lauren and Charley their second red carpet moment of the evening.

 _ **Week 37, April 5**_ _ **th**_

With only 3 weeks until her due date, Lauren kisses Bo's forehead as she whispers in her ear, "I've got Charley, you stay and rest a bit, ok?"

Sighing in relief, Bo rolls onto her side as best she can. Now that Emma has moved and is head down, her feet are pressing against Bo's lungs, making breathing a difficult task at times, she mumbles out, "Thank you my love. Have fun." And promptly falls back asleep.

Smiling at her wife… _her wife!_ Lauren quietly leaves their bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. Calling for Charley, only to find her standing by the front door holding her back pack, shoes on and wearing her light jacket, lunch in hand, "I'm already ready Ren."

Reaching out for Charley's hand, "This must be a first, you ready on time."

A small smile on her lips, "Momma has been kind of grumpy lately; I do not want to do anything to make her mad."

Nodding and smirking, Lauren leans down to Charley, "I don't either. Come on kiddo, let's go."

They head out, locking the door behind them, a new day begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Bo has yet to get out of bed, she feels so drained and Emma must be sleeping, she's been calmer than usual this morning. Sitting up, figuring she needs to start her day, Bo slides her feet over the edge of the bed, hand to her back as she stands. Her back has been more of a problem lately. The back and the breathing issues have been straining her temperament the last couple of days, more so than usual. Making her way to the kitchen she's surprised Emma hasn't bounced on her bladder or crushed her lungs yet. It's always one or the other these days. Pouring a bowl of cereal and taking it into the living room, trash TV is what she needs right now, the stupider the better.

Sitting in the middle of the couch, she can still sit cross legged, which is a miracle, she flips on the TV and eats her breakfast. Cereal finished, she flips through a couple of channels, quickly getting bored she reaches for her sketch pad. Twirling her pencil in her left hand, getting ready to lay the first and hardest line, she realizes Emma is not moving or not much anyway and she has a dull ache low in her pelvis. Setting her sketching materials aside, she pushes on her belly, in the spot that usually gets Emma moving, only to be rewarded with a barely felt tumble. Pushing harder, Emma moves a little, but settles quickly.

That is not the usual for this baby. Usually once she's moving, that's it, be prepared for her to toss and kick the rest of the day. Lifting her shirt, she pushes on the spot again, feels Emma move a bit more and sees a knee or maybe an elbow poking out just enough for Bo to see, between her sternum and her belly button. Again Emma settles quicker than usual. Bo waits for more, but nothing. She's not having contractions, she went to the bathroom like 20 minutes ago when she got up; no spotting, no bleeding, but that dull ache low down in her pelvis persists.

She stands; she has her weekly appointment with Dr. Hawkins tomorrow, should she wait to mention it until then? Should she call the doctor's office right now? Feeling unsure, she calls her doctor, her Lauren, the only one who can calm her fears.

Tapping her foot as she waits for Lauren to answer her call, hoping she is in her office and not the lab, Bo feels the dull ache down low in her pelvis sharpen, 'Come on, answer.' On the verge of hanging up, Lauren answers:

" _Hello my wife. How you feeling?"_

"Not good Lauren,"

 _Sitting up straight at her desk, shooing Tamsin away, "What's wrong?"_

"Emma hasn't been moving much this morning and I've had this dull ache low down in my pelvis." A sharp intake of breath stops her short as she lets out a low groan.

" _Are you having contractions?"_

"No."

" _Bleeding or spotting?"_

Her lips pressed tightly together, Bo manages a grunt in the negative, "Uh uh."

" _Is this how labor with Charley started?"_

"No. I'd remember this, she was active right up to the end and this ache is not like anything I felt with Charley."

" _Are you home?"_

"Yes."

" _Have you called Dr. Hawkins?"_

"No, I called you."

 _Pacing in her office, Tamsin watching her face turn serious, a look she's not used to on the Doc, Lauren whispers to Tamsin, "Page Dr. Hawkins, see if she's here." Nodding her understanding as she exits Lauren's office, "Got it Doc."_

 _In as calm as voice as she can muster as every possible scenario races through the search engine that is her brain, "Bo, listen, I'm checking if Dr. Hawkins is here, at the hospital. If she is Tamsin will text me. I'm on my way to you. I don't want you to drive, I don't want you to call 911, I can get there faster."_

"Wait, 911?"

" _Bo, your symptoms have the potential to be life threatening, to Emma and to you. How long since she's moved?"_

Taking a deep breath, "10-15 minutes."

 _Running her hands through her hair, Emma is a very active baby and this is unusual, even for the last 3 weeks of pregnancy. If a baby is active, they're typically active up until the due date. "Can you get her to move Bo? Does she respond to stimuli?"_

Closing her eyes, Bo concentrates, pushing in the usual spot to get her moving, she feels a flicker, but nothing anywhere near Emma's usual antics, "I got her to move, but oh Lauren it's so faint." She feels tears sting her eyes, "What's happening Lauren, what's wrong?"

 _She has a hunch and her hunches are usually right, but she's not telling Bo, not until she can get there and see her and listen for Emma's heartbeat, "I'm not sure, but I'll be there in less than 10 minutes. Try to stay calm; I'll have Tamsin call Vex or your Gramps to get Charley. I'll be there Bo, in less than 10, I promise. I love you Bo, please try to stay calm."_

"Oh my love, please be safe and don't drive like a maniac." In a low whisper, "I love you too, so, so much."

" _I'll see you soon."_

With that Lauren ends the call, flies out of her office, stopping only long enough to give Tamsin directions on what she wants her to do; a quick stop in Labor/Delivery for a portable fetal heart monitor; and then she is off and running full speed to the elevator that will take her to the parking garage, praying to whoever will listen, her hunch is wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tapping her finger on the steering wheel as she drives as fast as she can to get to Bo, her phone buzzes with a text. Glancing down, she sees Tamsin's name; that can wait. Stuck behind a slow moving van, she bursts out, "Come on! How hard is it to make a right hand turn? Jesus!"

Taking a deep breath, being angry and super hyped up will not be helpful when she gets to Bo. Taking several deep breaths, she calms herself as much as she can, spotting the turn into her building's parking garage, she makes a hard right, driving up to the 14th floor, hopping out of the rover and hurtling towards the door. She tries to stop her momentum, skidding to a stop, she isn't quick enough. She slams into the metal door, practically head first, dropping everything in her hands, dazed she falls backward, smacking the back of her head on the hard garage floor below, eyes fluttering as the light slowly fades to black…...

TBC

* * *

As always, thank you for reading...


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry about the cliffhanger...maybe not, maybe a little. As krdavis mentioned, I couldn't help myself. I also couldn't let everyone hang for too long.  
**

 **I own nothing but the mistakes.  
**

 **Let's find out what happens to Emma and her mommies.  
**

 ** _Previously_**

 ** _Week 37, April 5th_**

 _Tapping her foot as she waits for Lauren to answer her call, hoping she is in her office and not the lab, Bo feels the dull ache down low in her pelvis sharpen, 'Come on, answer.' On the verge of hanging up, Lauren answers:_

 _"_ _Hello my wife. How you feeling?"_

"Not good Lauren,"

 _Sitting up straight at her desk, shooing Tamsin away, "What's wrong?"_

"Emma hasn't been moving much this morning and I've had this dull ache low down in my pelvis." A sharp intake of breath stops her short as she lets out a low groan.

 _"_ _Are you having contractions?"_

"No."

 _"_ _Bleeding or spotting?"_

Her lips pressed tightly together, Bo manages a grunt in the negative, "Uh uh."

 _"_ _Is this how labor with Charley started?"_

"No. I'd remember this, she was active right up to the end and this ache is not like anything I felt with Charley."

 _"_ _Are you home?"_

"Yes."

 _"_ _Have you called Dr. Hawkins?"_

"No, I called you."

 _Pacing in her office, Tamsin watching her face turn serious, a look she's not used to on the Doc, Lauren whispers to Tamsin, "Page Dr. Hawkins, see if she's here." Nodding her understanding as she exits Lauren's office, "Got it Doc."_

 _In as calm as voice as she can muster as every possible scenario races through the search engine that is her brain, "Bo, listen, I'm checking if Dr. Hawkins is here, at the hospital. If she is Tamsin will text me. I'm on my way to you. I don't want you to drive, I don't want you to call 911, I can get there faster."_

"Wait, 911?"

 _"_ _Bo, your symptoms have the potential to be life threatening, to Emma and to you. How long since she's moved?"_

Taking a deep breath, "10-15 minutes."

 _Running her hands through her hair, Emma is a very active baby and this is unusual, even for the last 3 weeks of pregnancy. If a baby is active, they're typically active up until the due date. "Can you get her to move Bo? Does she respond to stimuli?"_

Closing her eyes, Bo concentrates, pushing in the usual spot to get her moving, she feels a flicker, but nothing anywhere near Emma's usual antics, "I got her to move, but oh Lauren it's so faint." She feels tears sting her eyes, "What's happening Lauren, what's wrong?"

 _She has a hunch and her hunches are usually right, but she's not telling Bo, not until she can get there and see her and listen for Emma's heartbeat, "I'm not sure, but I'll be there in less than 10 minutes. Try to stay calm; I'll have Tamsin call Vex or your Gramps to get Charley. I'll be there Bo, in less than 10, I promise. I love you Bo, please try to stay calm."_

"Oh my love, please be safe and don't drive like a maniac." In a low whisper, "I love you too, so, so much."

 _"_ _I'll see you soon."_

 _With that Lauren ends the call, flies out of her office, stopping only long enough to give Tamsin directions on what she wants her to do; a quick stop in Labor/Delivery for a portable fetal heart monitor; and then she is off and running full speed to the elevator that will take her to the parking garage, praying to whoever will listen, her hunch is wrong._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Tapping her finger on the steering wheel as she drives as fast as she can to get to Bo, her phone buzzes with a text. Glancing down, she sees Tamsin's name; that can wait. Stuck behind a slow moving van, she bursts out, "Come on! How hard is it to make a right hand turn? Jesus!"_

 _Taking a deep breath, being angry and super hyped up will not be helpful when she gets to Bo. Taking several deep breaths, she calms herself as much as she can, spotting the turn into her building's parking garage, she makes a hard right, driving up to the 14th floor, hopping out of the rover and hurtling towards the door. She tries to stop her momentum, skidding to a stop, she isn't quick enough. She slams into the metal door, practically head first, dropping everything in her hands, dazed she falls backward, smacking the back of her head on the hard garage floor below, eyes fluttering as the light slowly fades to black…..._

* * *

 ** _August 5th_**

Slowly opening her eyes to darkness, the back of her head throbbing, she discovers she is lying on her back on a hard surface that doesn't feel like concrete. Staring at the ceiling her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, trying to gather her wits; she sees light reflecting off of the light grey subway tiles of the bathroom in her… bedroom? Shooting to her feet, looking around, this **is** her bedroom…..in the city. They were supposed to go to Riverrun after Emma was born. Her eyes scan the room, no swing, no bassinet, no baby anything to be seen…. What the fuck?!

Looking down at her clothes, tank top and cutoff scrubs she wears as sleep shorts. Another 'What the fuck' tumbles from her mouth. Seeing light from the living room spilling under the door, she sprints towards it, yanking it open yelling Bo's name. Not seeing either her or Charley in the living room, she looks left, right, peers towards the kitchen, "Bo!" Not getting any answer, she runs down the dark hall towards Charley's room, feeling a bit of relief as she spots a thin line of light coming from under her door. Calling out for Bo and Charley as she pushes open the door. Stopping, she sees Bo propped up against the headboard, Charley's head on her shoulder, reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. No pregnant belly, no Emma, looking around the room, no baby stuff in here either, did she see any baby stuff in the living room as she sprinted through? She can't remember. Her voice unsteady, "Bo?" The two heads bent over their favorite Harry Potter book look up at the sound of her voice, Bo questions, "My love?"

Her voice shaking at the question she's about to ask, "Where's Emma?" Looking around the room again, "I don't see her here? Where is she?"

Climbing out of the bed, Bo makes her way to a visibly distraught Lauren. Taking her by the shoulders, "Love? What's wrong?"

Her face crumbling, placing her hands on Bo's almost flat belly "You're not pregnant?"

Shaking her head, bewilderment on her face, "No."

"You were pregnant…right?"

Dipping her head to look into Lauren's eyes, "Yes. Lauren, honey, you're scaring me."

Reaching for Bo's arms, "Emma's here right, she's ok?"

Turning towards Charley, "Stay here Bear, Momma's gonna take Ren back to bed. I'll be back soon, you keep reading and I'll catch up in a bit."

Nodding, worry etched on her forehead, "Ok. Ummm, Momma, is Ren ok?

"Yes, she's fine. I'll be back."

Her arm around Lauren's shaking shoulders, "Come on love, let's get you back to bed." Ushering her out of Charley's room, closing the door behind them, Lauren asks again about Emma as she remembers the day that triggered her nightmare…...

 ** _Week 37, April 5th_**

 _Running to the exit door of the garage, Lauren skids to a stop, right before she plows into the unforgiving metal door. Throwing the door open, she runs down a flight of stairs, throwing that door open to, racing to her and Bo's front door. Fiddling with her keys, she curses herself, should have told Bo to unlock the damn door. Just as she slides in the right key, a pale and sweaty Bo opens the door., "Oh Bo." Seeing how pale and ghost like Bo looks, along with the sweat beading on her brow, she begins to think her hunch is right. Taking Bo's arm, she leads her to the couch, helping her sit. "Ok Bo, I need to take your vitals and then Emma's if I can and I'm sorry Bo, I'll have to do an internal." Her hand on Bo's thigh, kneeling as she pulls out her medical kit, grabbing her stethoscope and placing the ear tips in her ears, she listens first to Bo's heartbeat, it's slower than it should be, but it's strong, that's a plus. Pulling out the BP cuff, "I'm going to take your BP now." Placing the cuff around her arm, sliding the stethoscope under the cuff to be able to hear Bo's pulse, pumping the cuff up, she hears Bo's pulse stop, letting out the air in the cuff she waits for it to begin again. Low, almost too low, but its ok, for now._

 _Looking up, "Ok Bo, I'm going to have to do an internal, to determine where we stand, but first I want to find her heartbeat." Leaning over to pick up the fetal heart monitor she grabbed on her way out of the hospital, "Lean forward, I need to put this strap around your belly," pressing on Bo's belly, looking for Emma's head, she hears a sharp intake of breath, removing her hands and looking up at Bo, "Am I hurting you?"_

 _Bo shakes her head, "Coincidence. That was a contraction, I think."_

 _Lauren's eyes widen, placing her hands on Bo's belly, if she is contracting, she might be able to feel the last part of this one or if another comes quickly, she should be able to feel her abdomen harden. She misses the first contraction, but one comes less than five minutes after, she feels Bo's abdomen harden, "Bo, I think you're in labor. Let me get this hooked up." Lauren goes about strapping the fetal heart rate monitor to Bo's belly, connecting the leads to the machine; she flips the switch, hoping she put the sensors close enough to Emma to be able to pick up the sound waves from her and not Bo. Holding their breath, Bo's eyes closed, Lauren anxiously watching the monitor, she sees a spike and then Emma's heart rate is displayed, 175 BPM, that's fast, even for Emma, she's usually around 150-155 BPM, with the normal range being 110-160 BPM._

" _Anymore contractions?"_

 _Bo shakes her head, "But it hasn't been 5 minutes."_

 _Pursing her lips, "True." Running her hands through her hair, she should have grabbed the portable ultra sound too on her way out. She needs to do an internal, but if she is right in her hunch, an internal could do more damage that it's worth. Pacing back and forth, she pulls out her phone, calling Tamsin._

 _Bo looks up, "Who are you calling?"_

 _Glancing down, "Tamsin."_

 _Rolling her eyes, something she rarely does, Bo mumbles under her breath, 'makes perfect sense, call your admin…'_

" _I heard that." smiling and sitting next to her wife, holding her hand, "I want to know if Dr. Hawkins is at the hospital. I don't want to waste a trip if she isn't, ok?"_

 _Squeezing Lauren's hand, "Ok."_

 _Tamsin answers on the first ring, "What's up Doc, how's it going?"_

" _Have you spoken to Dr. Hawkins Tamsin?"_

" _Yeah Doc, she's right here actually."_

 _Lauren hears some scratching noise and then Gina's voice is in her ear, "What's happening, right now Lauren? Contractions, bleeding, spotting? Can you hear the heartbeat and if so, what's the rate?"_

 _Lauren answers Dr. Hawkins' questions, adding Emma's sluggish movements this morning prompting the whole situation._

" _Hmmm, I know what I'm thinking, what are you thinking Lauren?"_

 _She turns her back to Bo and whispers into the phone, "Placental abruption."_

 _Sighing, Gina responds, "Me too, but I think it's been caught super early. The key is to make sure it doesn't progress. And she's not spotting or bleeding?"_

 _Shaking her head, "No."_

" _This is going to be risky, but Lauren, I want you to do an internal exam. I want to know if she's dilating, if you can see any blood pooling in either her vagina or cervix. I doubt there will be anything in the vagina, if there was, she should be spotting at least. One more thing before you go ahead, I don't have her chart with me at the hospital, Leta is on her way with it, but in any of her ultra-sounds was the placenta blocking the cervix?"_

 _Shaking her head, "No."_

" _Good, good. Now when was the last time you did an internal on a pregnant woman? I'm going to guess your residency."_

 _Rolling her eyes, "That would be correct."_

 _Chuckling, "I know you recall, exactly, how to do one right?"_

" _I do."_

" _Alrighty then, get moving Dr. Lewis."_

" _I have to put the phone down Gina; I'm putting you on speaker."_

" _Cool. I'm sending an ambulance to your address and Tamsin called your building's security, they'll be ready and waiting."_

" _Good."_

 _Lauren puts Dr. Hawkins on speaker, laying her phone down on the floor next to where she's kneeling in front of Bo._

" _Alright Bo, the yoga pants and whatever is under them have to go." Frowning, Bo takes off her pants as Lauren grabs a towel from the linen closet in the hall, laying it on the couch for Bo to sit._

" _Ok, now put your feet up on my shoulders."_

 _In her nervousness, Bo laughs out, "That's kind of how we got into this situation in the first place, isn't it."_

 _Lauren laughs, "You got that right." Bo's feet are up on her shoulders, pulling the gloves and the penlight she always carries in the pocket of her lab coat, she proceeds with the exam. Before she can begin properly, Bo grabs her hand and places it on her belly, "Lauren….."_

 _Lauren presses her hand on Bo's, abdomen, feels it harden, "Contraction, for sure. How long since the last one?"_

" _About 7 minutes, I think."_

 _Pulling her hand back, she rubs anti-bacterial on her hands as she puts on her gloves. Beginning the exam, she hears Gina, "Is she dilated? Is there any blood? Lauren?"_

 _Smiling, "No blood and she's dilated," moving her fingers in a circle, "ummm, about 3 cms?"_

" _Are you sure there's no blood?"_

 _Pulling her hand out, "I didn't see any, but there is more than a little on my glove. Is that usual?" Taking her gloves off and reaching for Bo's hand, Lauren picks up the phone, "Gina?"_

" _No, not usual, but not really that unusual, just at the wrong time. How's the baby's heart rate? Still 175 BPM?"_

" _Yes."_

" _That's good, that's good. As long as it doesn't go any higher or suddenly drop. Check Bo's vitals, if she's losing blood, she has a real risk of going into shock and we definitely don't want that."_

" _Ok." Lauren puts down the phone and proceeds to check Bo's vitals. She's getting clammy, her BP is lower than she'd like, her heart rate has dropped a bit and her breathing is shallower than it was; Lauren is not happy. Just as she was about to curse the ambulance, she hears Bobby, the security guard knocking on the door and calling, "Dr. Lewis? Dr. Lewis?"_

 _Not wanting to leave Bo, she hollers back, "Use your key Booby."_

 _The door opens and 3 EMTs and Bobby come rushing in, Bobby calling for her, "Dr. Lewis!"_

" _Over here Bobby."_

 _The EMTs roll the stretcher towards them as Lauren picks up her phone, "Gina, the ambulance is here, we'll be at the hospital shortly."_

" _Ok Lauren, I'll be in the ER waiting." With that Dr. Hawkins ends the call._

 _Lauren gives them the bullet, one EMT asking, "Are you her doctor?"_

 _Smiling and looking into Bo's eyes, "I'm_ a _doctor, but I'm her wife."_

 _Rolling Bo out on the stretcher, Lauren holding her hand, they head to Keystone Medical Center, lights flashing, siren blaring._

* * *

 _ **Week 37, April 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Keystone General Hospital**_

 _Standing with Gina, Lauren watches as she does the ultra-sound finding Emma, they can see she is moving, with every contraction, which are coming every 5 minutes now. Dr. Hawkins is looking for an abruption; she'll be able to see an abnormality in the uterine wall if the placenta has in fact begun separating, along with any pooling blood. Running the wand back and forth, she's gone over it twice now, if there is an abruption, it has to be a small one, which is an awesome development._

 _Lauren moves back to Bo's head, holding her hand, kissing her forehead, "It doesn't look bad Bo, she's moving with every contraction, we can't see anything which means if an abruption is occurring, it's very small, which is great news."_

 _Gina's cry of "Aha!" draws Lauren back to stand behind her as she points to the screen, "Right there! See how the gray is lighter there; it's an abruption all right, the blood is trapped behind it, which is why she's not spotting or bleeding much. It's In the beginning stages, which is totally awesome news. I want to do an internal, see if her cervix is fully effaced and if she's dilated." Turning to Lauren, "not that I don't trust you Dr. Lewis, I kinda want to see for myself."_

" _By all means, I'm not certain I trust myself either, given the circumstances."_

" _It's a good thing you called as soon as you did Bo, this could have gone in a very different direction, if not for your quick observations and actions."_

 _Exchanging the ultra-sound wand for gloves and sliding to the end of the table Bo is laying on, Dr. Hawkins reaches out to pull the stirrups up from under the table, "Ok Bo, feet in the stirrups."_

 _Going about the exam, "Now, I know from your history, you had some trouble with your first, you didn't dilate fully and had to have an emergency C-section. But, I don't think that's going to happen this time Bo. Your cervix is in fact fully effaced and Lauren, you were right, 3-4 cms. If your contractions continue and you keep on dilating, I see no reason why this baby can't be born vaginally and if I had to guess, within the next 12 hours. You can put your feet down Bo. I'm going to grab a salad and then I will be here through the entire process." Standing and patting Bo on the leg, "You did good kids, I'll be back shortly."_

 _Foreheads together, relief evident in their tears, Lauren whispers, "Everything is going to be ok Bo."_

" _I was so scared Lauren. Terrified actually, but I knew you'd save me, save us…." Pulling her head back, she pulls Lauren towards her, kissing her slowly, whispering against her lips, "I love you Dr. Lewis."_

 _Smiling, "I love you too Bo Dennis."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Returning 15 minutes later as promised, Dr. Hawkins returns with a salad for Lauren, a cup of ice chips for Bo, "Sorry Bo, nothing but water and ice from now on, just in case we have to get to," Tapping Bo's belly, "Your little girl quickly." As she hands the salad to Lauren, "I hope you like cobb salad Dr. Lewis."_

" _I do, but I don't think I can eat right now."_

" _Oh you will, eventually." Turning to Bo and checking her watch, "I've been gone for about 15 minutes, how many contractions and how long did they last?"_

 _Bo was so relieved she didn't track the contractions or the length of them, but Lauren, ever on point, answers for her, "Two, about 5-6 minutes apart, lasting between 30-35 seconds."_

 _Bo looks at Lauren, "How do you know that?"_

 _Smirking, "That's how often and how long you squeezed my hand."_

 _Dr. Hawkins maneuvers down to the bottom of Bo's bed, "Ok, let's see if anything has changed down here. On a side note, her heartbeat is still strong and a little elevated, she's still compensating for what she's losing because of the abruption. Lauren, I want you to monitor that closely, if it dips or isn't as strong, I want you hitting the call button immediately, if I am not here." Turning to grab gloves to complete an internal, "Let's see if you've dilated anymore Bo and then we'll go from there." Proceeding with the exam, Gina finds Bo is at a good 4 cms, and her contractions are still about 5 minutes apart, but lasting longer, right about 60 seconds now._

 _Spinning on her stool and taking off her gloves, Gina switches on the ultra-sound, "Let's take a look at what's happening inside." Moving the wand around, she zeros in on where the placenta is separating from the uterine wall, "No change. Awesome!" Turning to Lauren, "High-five me Doc!" Lauren looks at her skeptically, but holds her hand up, Gina smacking it with a satisfied grin, "Ok kids, all we do now is wait for the contractions to increase and for full dilation and then the fun part begins." Wiping down Bo's belly and the wand, "I have a couple of other patients in labor to check on, but I'll be right back. Hold down the fort Dr. Lewis."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Several hours later, now fully dilated and in the 2_ _nd_ _stage of active labor, contractions coming every 2-3 minutes and lasting for almost 2 minutes, Bo is holding Lauren's hand tight as she pushes through the latest contraction. Her forehead covered in sweat, her hair clinging to it, looking exhausted and spent, Lauren doesn't think Bo's ever looked more beautiful. Leaning down to kiss Bo's forehead, she murmurs, "so beautiful…"_

 _Laying back and breathing hard, "Such a charmer, Dr. Lewis."_

 _Whispering into Bo's ear, "Only for you." Lauren can feel Bo tense, knows another contraction is coming, "Don't push until its fully started, save your energy, who knows how long this is going to take."_

" _I don't think it's going to be much longer." The words coming from Dr. Hawkins as she sits at the bottom of the bed, "She's crowning, no more in and out, just out," Waving to Lauren, "Come on Dr. take a look."_

 _Lauren looks to Bo, eyebrows raised, asking permission, "Go ahead, take a peek." Lauren moves to the end of the bed where Gina sits, "Oh Bo, I can see her," smiling as she looks back to Bo, "Her hair is blond, what little she has. She's blond." A grin on her happy face_

 _Moving back to be with Bo as another contraction comes, advising Bo and grabbing her hand, "If you feel burning or stinging, don't push, you should go numb very quickly."_

 _Bo nods her understanding, biting her bottom lip and laying back, "Jesus Lauren, it stings."_

" _It won't last, I promise."_

" _Bo, I'll let you know when to resume pushing. Not much longer, she's crowned and her head is moving steadily. The shoulders will be next and they're a bit wider, it might take a minute, but you're doing great, she's doing great."_

 _Several minutes go by as Dr. Hawkins helps Emma turn her shoulders to make it more comfortable for both mom and baby, "Bo, with the next contraction, I want you to push, hard."_

 _Looking to Lauren for encouragement, "One or two, maybe three contractions and she'll be out, I can see her head from here, Bo. Almost there." Bo nods as the next contraction comes, she pushes and waits._

 _Looking down where Emma is slowly emerging, "Almost there Bo, almost, I can see her shoulders, they're not out, but I can see them. I suspect you'll feel it when they pop out."_

 _Dr. Hawkins interjects, "You sure will feel it, it will feel like relief." One hand under Emma's head and shoulder, she turns her just a smidge, her other hand on Bo's belly, feeling for a contraction, "There it is, ok Bo push, make it a good one and it might be the last." Hands on Emma's back and head, the shoulders pop and the rest of her follows, catching her with the deftness of an experienced OB, she holds her up for her parents to see as Emma opens her mouth, releasing a hearty cry. Placing her on Bo's belly, while the nurses suck out her mouth and nose, put drops in her eyes, Dr. Hawkins patiently waits for the umbilical cord to stop pulsing before asking, "Do you want to do the honors Lauren?"_

 _Nodding shyly, "I do." As she moves to cut the cord, after she cuts, the nurse takes Emma and places her on Bo's bare chest. Tears of joy falling as they look into Emma's eyes, I love yous and kisses for everyone. Lauren has her moment, the one she dreamt of, looking into her Emma's eyes; she falls instantly in love. Her one hand on Emma's back, the other around Bo's shoulders, she pulls them to her, kissing Bo with all the love she feels in this exact moment, as Bo murmurs against her lips, 'I love you'._

 _ **August 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, Bo and Lauren's city loft**_

"Shhhh, love, it's alright," walking them back down the hall, to the bedroom closest to the living room, wooden letters painted in lavender spelling out 'Emma' on the door, Bo opens it and tugs Lauren's hand, "She's right here." Walking them to the crib, Lauren peers inside, seeing her daughter, her Emma on her back, tiny arms over her head, feet crossed at the ankle, sleeping soundly. Tears slide down Lauren's cheeks as she reaches out to caress her head covered in silky light blonde hair with just a touch of red, "I thought I lost you, little one." Looking from Emma, back to Bo, "Can she…."

Bo knows what Lauren is asking, they've been down this road before, luckily not for a long time, "Sure, you go ahead and set up the pack and play, I'll bring her." Lauren heads to their bedroom, pulling out the pack and play to appease Bo, but she wasn't going to be putting Emma down anytime soon.

Bo leans over Emma's crib, "Come on Bean, your Ren needs some baby love time." Picking her up, Emma barely stirs, "Such a good baby, Momma's little Bean." Walking through the living room towards their bedroom, Bo alternates between patting and rubbing Emma's back, opening their bedroom door, she sees Lauren sitting up, hugging her knees to her chest, blindly staring out the floor to ceiling windows.

"Lauren? Honey?"

Turning her head towards Bo's voice, "I had the dream again, Bo. This time I knocked myself out in the dream and consequently fell out of bed, cracking my head. It's been 4 months Bo, when will it stop?"

"I don't know my love." Sitting on the edge of the bed, handing Emma to her, Bo's hand on Lauren's knee, "You made it in time Lauren; you saved us. It's ok, we're all ok."

"I haven't had that dream in such a long, long time, Bo." Holding Emma against her chest, as the baby snuggles down, Lauren sighs. Bo moves to her side of the bed, crawling in, placing her arm around Lauren's shoulders, pulling her and Emma into her, "You've been working very long hours at the lab, traveling a bit more than you're used to. It all adds up. Before you got home this afternoon you'd been in the lab for 72 hours straight and you've only been asleep for like 6 hours. It's to be expected."

Kissing the top of Emma's head, "I know, but why that dream? Why not something light and fluffy and beautiful?"

Squeezing Lauren tighter, "I don't know. Maybe you should talk to Kenny, he offered to discuss it with you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Maybe. We'll see. How is it my logical mind keeps replaying different scenarios, all ending in tragedy and you're always calm and collected when it comes up?"

Kissing Lauren's temple, "Because you, my love, are my knight in a shiny white lab coat; I never had any doubt you'd get to me in time. I'm going to finish reading with Charley, you ok here?"

Smiling up at Bo, "I'm fine." Rubbing her lips across Emma blond peach fuzz covered head, " If you want you and Charley can read here, Emma and I won't mind."

Chuckling as she stands, "I'll check with Bear, see what she wants."

Exiting the bedroom, leaving the door open behind her, Bo's brow furrows, only for a moment and then the moment is gone, as she heads to Charley's bedroom. Lauren hadn't had that dream since Emma was 6 weeks old. Shaking her head as she enters Charley's room. Climbing in with Charley, Bo sees the worry on her Bear's face, "Hey, it's ok Bear. Ren is ok; she had a bad dream is all. Actually, she was kind of hoping we'd all snuggle together to finish this chapter. What do you say?"

Closing the book and hoping off the bed, holding out her hand to Bo, "Come on Momma." Bo allows herself to be led back to her and Lauren's bedroom.

Sandwiched in between Lauren with Emma on her chest and Bo with her arm around her shoulders, Charley reads Harry Potter aloud. Listening to Charley read, Lauren's nightmare begins to fade…..hopefully never to return.

* * *

 **Hopefully everyone enjoyed. I don't know when I'll update, I may end this here and then work on a sequel, I'm not certain at this point. I am on vacation beginning tomorrow and going until the end of next week and when I return, I'll be buried under work. We'll see.**

 **And for Cheeky, I'm sorry about your sis, my thoughts are with you, all will work out.**

 **As always, thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Thank you so very much to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, tweeted, DM'd, PM'd and supported this little story, that turned out to be bigger than I ever thought it would. Without and audience, there is no reason to write.**

 **Thank you again.**

 **Epilogue**

 ** _Things Bo taught her:_**

She is beautiful

She is sexy

She is adorable when she geeks out

She makes someone's heart race when she's near

Someone fell in love with her, in the blink of an eye

She is someone's forever

 ** _Things Charley taught her:_**

How to laugh, for no reason at all

She is a damn good doctor

She became someone's unexpected mother

She is loved simply because she is Charley's Ren; not because she's smart or a doctor or rich or anything else

The love of a mother for her child

 ** _Things she's learned:_**

You can love someone more than yourself

Priorities change when you have a family

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 ** _August 10, 2017_**

As Bo suggested, she did go and talk to Kenny, aka Dr. Kenneth Baker, Shrink Extraordinaire. He felt she was suffering from a mild case of PTSD. She doubted it, it was traumatic, but it ended well, how can she compare what she went through versus victims of true trauma?

One thing her big brain had trouble comprehending sometimes was how it worked in certain situations. One reason why she wasn't a shrink; the brain was far too unpredictable. Kenny had three suggestions for her:

Change jobs completely

A change of scenery

Change her job duties

She opted for all three in a sense; she stepped down as the overall project lead in exchange for the chance to lead the Geneva based team. Which suited her fine; it was their research she was particularly interested in anyway.

When she came home and told Bo what Kenny suggested, she told her to go for it, "I can paint anywhere my love. And Charley will benefit from interacting with kids from places other than Philadelphia, not to mention, even though we have her in the best public school in the city, an overseas education, if we get her in the right school, beats Philly hands down."

Smiling as she nods, taking Bo's hand, leaning her head on her shoulder, "Always my safe haven. I will love you, Bo Dennis, until the end of time."

Slipping her hand free from Lauren's to slide it around her wife's waist pulling her tight against her, lips to her temple, "I fell in love with you in the blink of an eye and nothing compares to being loved by you Lauren Lewis; and I want it forever."

Sighing contentedly, as they settle on the couch in their living room in the city to watch Charley as she sits with 4 month old Emma in her lap as she builds a Mega block castle for her baby sister.

Smiling, their heads together, Lauren whispers against Bo's lips, "To new adventures."

"To new adventures."

* * *

 **There you have it. Problems Solved for the doctor and the artist. They are off on a new adventure. Eventually I'll have time to work on the sequel, which will delve into their adventures in Geneva.  
**

 **As always, thanks for reading and sticking with me and my little story.**


End file.
